


First Impressions

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is an sassy af, Attempt at Humor, BAMF levi, College, Cussing, Don't Judge Me, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren and Levi are major Otaku's!!, Eren is a book worm, Eren is a total bottom, Eren is so kawaii, Eren's style of clothing is based on how he is feeling, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hipster Eren, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Just enjoy, Levi is an ass, Levi is taller!!, Levi tops, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, My plot is elusive, Panic Attacks, Pastel cross dressing Eren, Piercings, Plot? What Plot?, Punk/nerd eren, SO SORRY, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Shy! Eren, Slow build into relationship, Sort of Out of character Levi, Why so many tags?, Why?, alot of random shit, artist Eren, because, chapter length ranges, don't hate me if this is bad, hold on to your panties, i mean seriously, just because, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, or underwear, pianist levi, punk Levi, sort of goth levi, this can get pretty angsty, this is my first fanfic, update ranges, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 112,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaegar is a wallflower freshman in college. All he wants to do is sit quietly and read, or make something creative. Having just got over his mother's death, and trying to forget about his other family issues, he tries to get his life back together.</p><p>Levi is a transfer student on his third year of college. He came from France and moved to New York in search of not only a better life, but a better lifestyle. Like Eren, will he be able to get over his past, or will he sink?</p><p>A story where enemies become friends and friends become lovers. Will Levi and Eren learn to help each other? Or will they stay enemies forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my VERY First fan fiction, so I doubt it will be very good. Plus, this is just an introduction chapter about Eren. I'm pretty much writhing this for experience. I take constructive criticism well, I would like to think, and I would very much love comments. Feel free to give me prompts on chapters. I would be super grateful. I will try to update whenever I have time, meaning that it could be between more than once a day, every other day, or even every week. It depends. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Eren Jaeger  
**

**  
**

**  
**

_Eren POV_

I cursed inwardly as some of the paint splashed onto my shirt. It seemed as if every article of clothing I wore had at least a little bit of paint on it. I sighed and leaned back to get a better view of the painting I was currently working on. I was assigned to paint a landscape from memory that held some sort of special meaning to it. I have never been out of New York City before, so my options of great landscapes were considerable limited.

I have lived in New York, New York all of my life, or for as long as I can remember. I grew up on the very outskirts of the big city. I lived with my mother Carla, and my father Grisha.

Carla, my mother, was one of the best people I had ever met. She would read me stories at night, take care of me when I had a cold, she would do anything to make me happy. She died when I was ten years old. She had a very bad form of cancer that was incurable, even with chemo therapy. Ever since she passed away, Grisha had not been the same.

Grisha was a terrible man. After my mother's passing, he became absorbed in his work as a doctor, and came home and drank till he past out. This went on for about five years. From then on, it only got worse. His doctor's license was token away on account of his bad behavior at work, so he just stay's home lying down all day and drinking. From then on, when I came home from school, I was to expect a glass bottle of some form of liquor thrown at my head, or a beating to remind me how much of a useless piece of shit I was, and that It was my fault my mother had gotten sick.

This went on for another three years. I expected the same thing to happen to me every day I came home from school. It was a common occurrence. I had eventually gotten so good at hiding it from people, that not even my adoptive sister Mikasa, or my best friend Armin, never found out about it. Not until I was forced to confess my senior year at least, because not too long after that, my shit of a father disappeared. I had to get two part time jobs to pay rent and buy groceries. It was a miracle I was able to get into college.

I wasn't going to tell them. No way. They probably already had shit to deal with. Mikasa was adopted into the family when I was twelve. She was an orphan living on the streets on the big city after both her parents had died in a horrific accident. It only took her about a year to adjust and become extremely over protective of me.

I wasn't exactly taller than anyone compared to people my age. I was five foot four, and somewhat scrawny. I wasn't all skin and bones, either. I was toned enough to be fit, but not enough to have abs. So, in summary, I was below average. I still had the little kid appearance as well. I could have been mistaken for a middle schooler if I dressed the part.

But sadly, no. I took a different turn in dress style. I sported the punk look. I had quite a few cartilage piercings as well as bright colors mixed with a lot of black. I wore mostly skinny jeans, large graphic tees, and black leather combat boots.  

Armin, my best friend since childhood, always joked that I may look the part of a delinquent teen, but I wasn't capable of intimidating anyone or even harming a fly, for the matter. He said that "My face is too kawaii to look even the slightest bit of intimidating." Cute my ass. Cute was for chumps. Although, it was true that socializing wasn't my favorite thing to do because I was way too shy, I still enjoyed hanging out with my friends. I just had to get to know them first.

Armin and I are similar in a few ways. Although I may be a bookworm, I do not posses the knowledge that Armin does in the slightest. He rode in on a full scholarship, whilst I got a full ride, solely for my artistic abilities. He could pretty much do anything if he set his mind to it. He could even hack into the Pentagon if you gave him some time, and a crash course in hacking.

"Eren, do you have to work tomorrow?" I looked behind me to see that Armin had come into the art studio. Otherwise known as my room. Me and Armin owned a suite style dorm with two bedroom's one bath, a kitchenette and a living room. We had to wash our clothes downstairs. It was all paid for thanks to Armin's grandfather, who left him a considerable amount of money in his will after he past away.

"Yeah, I have the whole nine hour shift tomorrow since I don't have any classes other than applied college physics. I take that in the morning. Why?" I started picking up my mess of paintbrushes that were precariously thrown all over my room.

"I'm looking for a job opening. Do you think your boss would be willing to hire me?" I thought for a minute, as I continued to clean up my mess. How did I get paint on my ceiling?

"I doubt it Ar, the only opening we have is someone who can pierce ears and is qualified to be store manager for part time day's on my shifts. Jean is already working with me two out of the six shifts a week I work. Stupid horse face is hard to fucking deal with."

"I'll just see about getting a job at some café then." With that, Armin left. I turned back and, after cleaning up, got in the shower and went to bed. I set my alarm to six in the morning, since my class started at six thirty. Dam these college schedules. With a content sigh, I curled up into a ball with my covers wrapped tightly around be and dreamt of what the next day would bring be.

 

 

 


	2. Eren's new co-worker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets someone new!

_Eren POV_

 

The alarm on my phone blared in my ears, and I shrunk further in my cocoon of covers. I considered skipping class as well as work today, but then I would have to make up for the work I had missed. With a sigh, I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and dismissed it.

Yawning, I went through my daily routine. I took a shower, put on my glasses and piercings as well as my clothes for the day. When I got back to my room, I inspected what I had picked out. I was wearing an oversize dark green a grey sweater that hung on my shoulders, and a pair of dark skinny jeans that had buckles going down the side. I wore my regular lace up boots to complement the look.

Armin was already awake by the time I walked into the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee off set to the side he had made me. I thanked whatever god was up there for blessing me with this blonde coconut of a friend.

“Good morning, Eren.” I mumbled a half coherent reply and took the coffee in my hands. I sipped it gingerly, and went over to grab my bag. I wanted to leave early so that I could meet Mikasa outside her dorm. Monday’s were the only days we could see each other in the mornings. We didn’t have any classes together except today’s applied college physics class, so I wanted to hurry and meet up with her.

I said my goodbye’s to Armin and left with my messenger bag over my shoulder, a piece of toast in my mouth, anime style, and my to-go-coffee. If there was only one thing I enjoyed about waking up in the mornings, it was the sound of the city waking up. At night, it was still alive, but there was a different vibe to it. In the mornings, it was livelier. I enjoyed it.

It didn’t take long for me to meet up with Mikasa at her dorm. She sat at the bench in front of the small little waterfall they had in the front. We greeted each other and continued our walk to our lecture hall.

“Good morning Mikasa. How are you and Annie?” I looked over to her and took a sip of my coffee. She pulled her red scarf up closer to her face. I had given her that scarf for Christmas. It was the first Christmas with her new family. She had kept it since.

“We were thinking about moving out of the dorm and renting a studio apartment. Annie and I have stable jobs at the Dojo, and we run on scholarships so we can afford it. The problem is, the only studio apartments aren’t very close to campus.” Annie and Mikasa have been together since last summer. I didn’t know Mikasa was gay until my senior year in high school.

“That’s great. I’m glad to see that you guys have such a good thing going on. I’m happy for you.” I smiled and Mikasa looked down at her feet as she walked. We were getting closer to the outer parts of campus now.

Titan University was designed and sectioned off into rings. In the very middle of campus, you had the cafeteria, which brought everyone together. The inner ring held the cafeteria, and around the cafeteria, was the three lecture buildings. We had Sina, Maria, and Rose. These three lecture buildings held all of the lecture halls. Sina held all of the STEM courses. Meaning science, technology, engineering and math, Maria held business and industry, and Rose held the medical based stuff. On the very outside of campus, were the fine arts buildings and the library. Each subject had its own building. There was a band hall, and art studio and a choral department.

“How has you and your job at Cadet 104 been?” We entered campus and started heading for our lecture building.

“It’s been really good. I like working there.” Mikasa nodded. We walked into the building and rode the elevator up to our classroom. As always, it was loud, because our professor Dot Pixis hadn’t arrived yet. I took my seat in the very back row, and Mikasa sat next to me. It wasn’t very long of a wait, and soon Pixis came in. Immediately, everyone was bathed in a blanket of silence.

“Good morning class. Today you will have homework that you will be expected to finish and bring back to me tomorrow FULLY COMPLETED. I do not take half ass work as well. Are you ready for your lesson?” A string of yes sir’s ran through the room, and like domino’s, everyone took out there computer.

We were about thirty minutes into the lesson when I got a text. Thankfully, I had my brightness turned down and vibrate on. I turned my body with my back to Mikasa. I’d rather have Pixis catch me, rather than her.

**Horseface: Me and Marco might not be able to make it 4 pizza Friday.** I looked across the room to see Jean staring down and his crotch. Jean sat a row ahead of me, but a few seats down.

**Me: Why? Too busy fucking each other’s brains out?** I smiled when I saw jean get the txt and turn back to me, giving me the finger so that only I would see.

**Horseface: No, Jeager we have studying to do**

**Me: what king of studying *wink wink***

**Horseface: whatever, Marco wanted me to tell you so you wouldn’t be upset with him**

**Me: Freckled Jesus strikes again**

**Horseface: lol**

I was about to start a new txt when I got another txt from someone else. My face paled when I found out who it was.

**Sis: If you guys don’t get off your god damn phones I will give you a reason to stare down at your crotch because your dick won’t be there anymore**

I turned to Mikasa, horrified. She had her death glare on, and I felt like a little kid getting scolded, except it was different because my dick was threatened to be cut off. It looks like Jean got the message to, because he was now staring intently at the professor with his phone nowhere in sight. For the rest of the lesson, I paid close attention.

When I got to the shop, the door was open, but Hannes wasn’t there. I made my way to the back of the shop and opened the door. Normally Hannes was always here if the door was open. I picked my lanyard up off of the small desk I sat in and made my way over to the stacks of boxes. I was in the middle of trying to pick up one of them when the bell on the door rung, signaling a customer.

“Eren. I’d like you to meet someone. Come here.” I gulped a breath of air and hesitated. I absolutely hated meeting people. I always ended up making a fool of myself.

I shyly poked my head out the door of the back room, taking a small glance at who Hannes was with. The man standing to the left of Hannes was tall. Not as tall as Hannes, but from here I knew he was taller than me. He had raven black hair styled into an undercut, and was pretty pail. And he was pretty cute. From where I stood, I could tell that his face had sharp angles. I gulped again when I saw that he had a scowl on his face. His scowl made me both nervous and angry. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, tucked into black combat boots. He had a grey t-shirt on with some band name written in red.

“Come on, Eren. Don’t be shy. He won’t bite.” I nervously glanced between the two. The man’s face turned to me, and he started staring at me intently. I jumped back into the room with a squeak, praying he couldn’t hear. I could hear Hannes talking to the other man.

“I’m sorry. He’s just not very good around new people because he’s a little shy.” The man nodded to Hanse.

“A little shy? He looks like he’s just seen a ghost.”

“He just needs a little bit of time to adjust to you. After that, he’s a ball of spit-fire, it’s pretty comical to see when he gets mad.”

I sighed, and stepped back from the door to quit ease dropping. Before I had a chance to protest, Hannes barged through the door, and easily flung me over his shoulder. I let out a squeak of surprise and gripped the back on Hanne’s shirt tightly. He marched me right over to where Levi was standing, and set me down three feet in front of Levi. I re-adjusted my glasses, and tried to step back, but I bumped into Hannes. He held me in place firmly, with his hands gripping my shoulders.

“Eren, I’d like you to meet Levi. He will be filling in for the manager when you do your shifts, and he will help out with customers.” I shyly looked up at the man. My head just barely reached his chin, and he was staring down at me, his scowl on his face still there.

“Levi, this is Eren. He works in the back and handles our merchandise. He also creates some of the design’s we print on our graphic tees.” I shyly extended a hand, not able to look at his face, because I knew I had a blush that was spreading from my cheeks to the tops of my bare shoulders. A few seconds had passed, and he still hadn’t shook my hand. I stole a glance up at him to see his expression change from contemplation to disgust. I quickly averted my gaze to the floor and began retracting my hand. However, before I could Levi took my hand and greeted me.

His hands were calloused, but very gentle as he did this. And I marveled at how strong looking of a man could be so gentle. Under his shirt, I could tell that he was ripped, but not too ripped. His hand compared to mine made me look like a girl. Too soon, we let go.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Levi.” Assured that my blush had at least subsided a little bit, I glanced up at Hannes.

“Eren, I need to go now. I have a meeting that I must attend. Would you show Levi, your new manager around the store?” I nodded, hesitantly. Hannes gave me a reassuring smile, and left me with Levi. My new boss. Once he had left us, Levi turned to me.

“Well, are you going to do what he say’s brat, or are we going to stand here twiddling our thumbs?” I was startled by his tone of voice. It was deeper than I had thought, and he sounded a bit bored. I was a little annoyed by his attitude, but I had a job to do.

“Oh, err, o-ok. I’ll show you the back.” My feet felt heavy as I made my way over to the first part of the tour. I was not good with this. I opened the door back and stopped right in front of the first office door I saw.

“This is where we print all of the designs on our graphic tees that we sell.” I walked in and showed him how the machine works, and how to use it as well as how to fix it if it stops working. I walked out of the room and stopped at the entrance of the next door. He hasn’t said a word yet. Was I doing this right?

“In here is Hannes’s office. He’s in here most of the time working on stock orders. Since I work in the back, I tend to help him out with it and tell him what we need.” I shyly looked at Levi, searching for any kind of confirmation that he understood anything. All he gave me was a single nod, with his chronic bitch face not even changing. This was going to be hard. Next, I made my way over to the very back of the room, which held shelves and shelves of merchandise not ready sell to the public yet. Things like Halloween shirts, and such. It also held extras of the stuff that wouldn’t fit on the shelf.

“This is where we keep all of the items that we aren’t ready to put in stock. I hang around here and do check up’s on the amount of stuff we have, verses how much of the stuff we don’t have and need more of. I do all of my work on that small desk in the corner over there.”

Levi examined my small desk in thought and I shuffled on my feet, wanting to head back and show him the register.

“Why do you work in here instead of in the shop?” I shuffled in place again, and hung my head, embarrassed. I thought it was obvious by now. I wasn’t very good dealing with people. I would always get nervous and end up running away. Levi looked up at me. For once, the scowl on his face and was replaced with something that could resemble curiosity.

“B-because I’m not good with people. I always end up messing up.” This was embarrassing to have to admit. I hung my head in shame. I could feel another blush creeping in. As if noticing my discomfort, Levi turned on his heel and headed out the door. I stared at the place where he once was, and it wasn’t until Levi popped his head back in to ask me if I was coming till I moved.

“I-I’m coming!” I ran after him, and he met me by the register. I quickly showed him how to scan the items, and put money into the computer. After I had finished giving Levi the whole tour of the store, we walked back into the back room and I began getting him prepared to take his ID picture for his lanyard.

“Ok, just stand right there on that x. don’t move, or the picture won’t turn out that good.” I waited to see if he was going to smile, but when he made no effort to do so, I went ahead and snapped the picture. It didn’t take very long to laminate it, and slide it into a plastic cover.

“It’s time to pick a lanyard. We have Black butler, Tokyo Ghoul, Ouran High, and Fairy Tale. Which would you prefer? I personally like the Ouran High one because Tamaki looks so cute in it!” Levi made another “tch” sound and I frowned.

“What. You don’t like Ouran?” I questioningly stared up at him and he scowled.

“That show is for teen girls with too much time on their hands. Give me Tokyo Ghoul. I’m all about blood and gore.” Oh, he did not just go there.

“It is not! Ouran High School Host Club is one of the best anime’s EVER!” I stood up on my tippy toes, with my cheeks puffed out. I was pissed off and annoyed he would just outwardly insult one of my favorite anime’s.

“It’s ridiculous, really. A girl crossdressing as a guy to be a host? You have got to be kidding.” My face was red angry now. I gave him one of my best glares that I could manage. I tried to look intimidating, but being a five foot four adult that looked like a child made it hard.

“The only thing ridiculous here is the shirt you’re wearing. Who names a band Korn?!? That’s a vegetable!” The man was confused for a second, and then he burst out in a fit of laughter. The kind of laughter that made you clutch your sides and bring small tears to your eyes. I scoffed and stomped my foot. He was acting like a child!

“Stop laughing, you asshole!” He looked back up at me again, only to laugh harder. I stomped out of the room pissed off. I took a seat at the register’s office chair and started spinning myself in circles, with my arms crossed. A few minutes later, Levi came out red faced and teary-eyed from laughing so hard. I only stopped spinning my chair when I heard him start playing music off of his phone.

“This is Korn. It’s a rock band and it’s pretty popular.” I listened intently to the music. It was strange. Normally I listen to pop, or even K-pop. Rock and roll wasn’t my forte. There was a ring of the bell on the door, signaling we had a customer, and I fled to the back. After that, more customers started pouring in and I didn’t get to see Levi until we were starting to close up shop.

“Hey, brat. Come on before I lock you into the shop. Quickly, I made my way out after I turned off all the lights. I adjusted my glasses on my face and shyly turned my way towards Levi.

“What time do I have to come in tomorrow? I have classes from seven to three thirty tomorrow.” I looked at him and he seemed to be shocked.

“Come in after class. You’re in college?” I looked at him, annoyed. Sometimes I hated the way I looked. I wished I was taller. Then I wouldn’t look so week.

“Yes, I’m in college. I’m a freshman and I go to Titan University.” The man smirked, and I shuffled my feet for about the hundredth time that day.

“I go to the same college brat. I transferred there just last week. I’m a junior.” Wow, this hot guy goes to my school? My phone’s ringtone came on in my messenger bag. It started playing Super Bass by Nikki Minaje. That was Armin’s ring tone.

**“Boy you got my heart beat runnin’ away!**

**Beatin like a drum, and it’s coming your way**

**Can’t you hear that boom ba’ doom doom boom ba’ doom doom base?**

**Got that super base**

**Boom ba’ doom doom base**

**Got that super base”**

I was absolutely mortified. Levi looked on as I searched through my bag for my phone. He was smirking at me now. I finally found it just in time and answered my phone.

“H-hello?”

“Hey, are you on your way home yet?”

“Yeah, I just got off work.”

“I’m ordering Chinese. What do you want?”

“I don’t care, I got to go. See you in a little bit.” I hung up the phone to notice Levi had left. Well, I thought he had left, but soon a black Dodge Charger rode up to where I was standing.

“Hey, brat. Need a ride?” I shook my head. I didn’t want to inconvenience him.

“No, that’s ok. I normally walk home. Good bye, Levi.” I called out to him, and he sped off. I started my way back to my dorm. Today had been stressful. But I was sure of two things. One, being that Armin probably ordered that spicy General Tho’s Chicken I hate, and two being that I think I have a crush on my new coworker.

“Shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was my description of Titan University ok? I tried to envision was a college campus would look like, so I did my best! Any recommendations to the story? I'm always open for new ideas!


	3. My Art and His Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns more about Levi!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to wright!! In order for me to make up for it, i'm posting two chapters!

_Eren POV_

 

On Tuesday’s, I always had world literature first. Normally, after our lecture if we get through our lesson, we could get out of class early. Today just so happened to be one of those day’s and I was grateful for the chance to get out of the crowded lecture room. Most people would either get off campus to go to some café, or just go home until their next class. Not me, because I am not most people.

I spent almost all of my extra time in the library, tucked away in one of my favorite sections, mythology. I loved the thrill of reading. It was as if I could forget all about my normal life and live one as a hero, or anyone I wanted to be. I was able to live the life of the protagonist. Today, I was looking for a very specific book though. I was looking for one of the first books of the Percy Jackson series. Sure, I had already read it fifty times before, but it was such a good book that I couldn’t help but read it all over again.

The library must have moved their books from their normal place, because I couldn’t find it. It took me a while to locate it, but eventually I found it. It was on one of the higher shelves, and unfortunately out of my reach. However, I wasn’t going to let that stop me. Challenge accepted. I stood on my very tippy toes, and my fingers grazed the hardback cover. Shit, I still couldn’t reach it. If all else fails, I would jump for it. Nothing has ever stopped me from reading a book ever, and I wasn’t going to let something as trivial as height stop me.

Before I could make the jump, I felt warmth on my back, and then a shadow cast over my head. I looked up, both frightened and confused. Above me was Levi, easily reaching for the book I was so desperate to grab.

“L-Levi!” I turned to him, shocked. He held the book in his hand, examining the cover. He made no attempt to hand me the book.

“Hey, brat.” Levi looked up from the book to greet me. I blushed faintly at his gaze. I was expecting him to give me the book because my attempts at retrieving it had failed miserably. I looked at him expectantly.

“What, cat got your tongue, brat?” I scowled at the nick name. I don’t think he has ever called me by my real name once.

“N-no. And I’m not a brat. I’m a full adult. I don’t need help with anything.” I held my chin up high in pride. Levi smirked and held the book up.

“You seemed to be having some trouble getting this book right here.” I stuttered, not knowing what to say. The smirk on his face was still evident, and it made me very angry.

“I was not!” I wanted to throw something at the jerk, but strangely at the same time I also wanted to smile. I mean, I could have a crush on him, but that doesn’t mean I have to get along with him.

“You were on you tip toes. It sure looked like you were struggling to me.” My face grew red in embarrassment. This guy was such an ass!

“Whatever, just give me the book.” I glanced at the wall, and held out my hand, demandingly. I stood there for a few more seconds, and when it was clear that he wasn’t going to give up the book, I swallowed my pride.

“Give me the book, p-please.” I hung my head in shame, and I heard Levi let out a chuckle. Soon, the book was in my hands and I was hugging it to my chest.

“Thank you.” Levi smirked at me, and moved to go sit at the table he was already at. How did I not notice him sitting there? I watched as he got his stuff out of his bag, and started laying it out neatly. I was hanging back, sort of behind the shelf. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I was curious as to what he was doing. He had a computer, and plugged into the computer was a small keyboard. He revealed a set of Beats from his bag, and put them on. I almost jumped when he snapped his head in my direction. My face grew red because I had been caught staring.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come sit down.” He pulled out the chair next to him, inviting me to sit. I was nervous, so I hesitated. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Come on, brat.” His tone seemed to sound impatient, and I quickly moved to sit in the seat next to him. I pulled my chair up, and set the book in my lap. I watched Levi silently as he pulled out this peculiar looking tablet. It had buttons and nobs on over it. He adjusted some of the nobs on the thing, and did something on his computer.

“Levi?” I asked questioningly and leaned over to examine what he was working on. On his laptop it showed some sort of music making app, with bars on his screen and different types of symbols. It was really weird, something I had never seen before.

“Hmm.” I took that as a sign to ask my question. After all, he did look very busy doing whatever he was doing. He must be a music major to do that.

“What are you doing?” I tried sitting up in my seat, to watch him, but I still had no clue. Eventually, I just brought my legs up in the chair and got comfortable.

“You will see, just give me a minute.” I nodded, and put my head on my knees, getting relaxed. I didn’t need to go to my next class until maybe an hour. I thought back to what happened yesterday when we were both getting ready to leave. He had heard my embarrassing ringtone. I sighed and buried my face further into my knees. Suddenly, without being able to see it coming, a pair of big headphones were being gently slid onto my head and snuggled close to my ears. The sound on Nikki Minaje’s Super bass was playing in my ears, but it was different. It sounded like it had a lot more background music to it. The drums were louder, and there were strange sound effects added to it. I looked over at Levi, confused.

“What is this?” Levi smirked, and turned the music down a little because the volume of my voice had raised.

“It’s a dub step version of Super Bass. Think of it as an apology for laughing at you yesterday. Do you like it?” I held the headphones closer to my ears and smiled. It sounded really cool. This was what he was working on.

“Yeah. How did you do this?” Levi adjusted his computer so that I could see and pulled the strange looking tablet forward with it. Then he pulled my chair closer by grabbing hold of the bottom of it and tugging it with one hand towards him. My face lit up like fire at the action, and he smirked again. He started pointing to the screen, and I took off my headphones to listen to him talk.

“What I did was download a version of it from the internet, and then I stripped the whole song up. I took out piece by piece on the accompaniment and then reconstructed the songs tempo. When I was done modifying the beat, I added some of the dubstep signatures, like the bass drops and the electronic beats and such. The hard part about it was adding in the original background music so that it would all fit and go together.” He showed me all the nobs on the tablet thingy, and told me what each of them did. He even let me try to make a few songs.

“Well?” Levi looked to me, and I laughed. He was asking if I accepted his apology for how he acted yesterday.

“Apology accepted. How did you learn how to do all of this?” He started packing up all of his things, and I gave him back his headphones.

“I have a major in music. I can play the piano, drums, both the electric and acoustic guitars, the cello, and the violin. Do you play anything?” I looked at him, amazed. How did he have enough time to learn to play that many instruments?”

“I can play the maracas.” Levi chuckled and got up from his seat. I did the same, collecting my bag on the way out.

“What class do you go to next?” I straightened my bag on my hip and looked up at him. He looked good today. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark grey V-neck t-shirt. I snapped back to reality when I felt Levi’s finger adjust the glasses that had fallen. I blinded in surprise and blushed.

“Oh, err, next I have college algebra one.” Levi nodded at me, and he looked over in the direction I was supposed to be heading.

“I have to go to another one of my music classes, and then after lunch I’m heading to the shop. Today we are cleaning the whole store. It’s a fucking mess.” I blinked in surprise, and numbly said my goodbye’s to him as we headed our separate ways. I took pride in how clean the shop looked. It was my responsibility to keep to keep it clean. Annoyed, I left for my next class.

College algebra was a bore. I pretty much read through that whole class, but even though I had my mind in the book, my thoughts were elsewhere. Had Levi truly went out of his way just to apologize for something so petty? My thoughts kept coming back to that, and I had to re-read the same sentence over nd over again. With a sigh, I put my book down and laid my head on my desk.

I couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread across my face when I thought of what he did for me. I don’t think anyone has ever went that for, just for my forgiveness. I felt like a highs school girl, giggling about my stupid crush like this.

I sat up straight, unable to process how I was acting. Did this guy really have this much of an effect on me? I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Before I knew it, the lunch bell was ringing, and I found my way to the cafeteria. Instead of going straight for the lunch line, I went and sat next to Sasha.

Soon, the whole table filled up. Armin took a seat next to me, as did Mikasa so that I was in the middle of the two. Mikasa looked at me, wondering why I wasn’t eating.

“Eren, where’s your food?” Armin looked down at wear I sat, empty handed. I sighed and shrugged. I didn’t feel like eating today, so there was no point in standing in line.

“I don’t have an appetite because I ate a few snacks last class.” Mikasa eyed me suspiciously and I shrugged.

“How has your day been, Eren?” I looked over to see Marco taking his rightful place next to Jean. I smiled at Freckled Jesus. He was too nice for his own good.

“It’s been good, Marco. Thank you for asking.” Jean sneered and I glared at him. Jean and I could never get along. We had known each other since we were kids, and we’ve always butt heads ever chance we get.

“What’s with the look, Horseface?” I sneered in his direction, and immediately, Jean scowled.

“You wanna repeat that, Jaegar?” Mikasa kicked me under the table, and Marco did the same. Armin was shaking his head back in forth in a disapproving way.

“You guys need to stop mindlessly picking fights, or you could eventually get kicked out of college.” I pouted in my seat, and watched as everyone finished up their lunch.

“I heard you and Marco wouldn’t be able to make it Friday.” Connie was addressing Jean, at the same time batting away Sasha’s hands from his food. Marco apologetically looked at us all.

“It’s ok, Marco. We understand.” Leave it to Christa to lighten the mood. The rest of lunch went by soothingly, and eventually, I became excited to walk to my next class. Which was my favorite one.

In art, I could express myself in a variety of way’s and colors. I can just paint what I’m feeling, and sketch what I see. I was looking forward to painting today, to help me rid my thoughts of Levi.

I stared at my blank canvas. Waiting for my thoughts to clear and bring me an idea. As soon as I had an image, I began my work. I gathered my colors and began mixing some shades.

On my canvas, I used blacks, grey’s, and hints of steel blues, and i gently blended the colors together for a natural look. Each and every brush stroke was made with precision and expertise. It took me the whole class period to finish it. Once I was done, I stepped back and looked at my work. On my canvas, a beautiful pair of eyes stared back at me. The orbs were grey, with a small hint of blue. The lashes were dark, and there were creases in between the eyes.

It hit me then, the person I had been trying to avoid thinking about, was now staring right back at me, painted on my canvas.

“Fuck!” I let the profanity slip out of my mouth before I had time to catch it. Immediately, all eyes were on me because of my loud outburst. I muttered an apology, and soon everyone went back to cleaning up their tables.

I sighed, and started picking up my station as well. What was I going to do with this canvas though? I certainly couldn’t let Armin know about it. Irritated, I slipped my canvas into a dark protective cover. I didn’t want to take this with me, because I didn’t want Levi to see so I hid it on my personal shelf.

It was time for me to head to work. As I walked to the small shop, thought of Levi swam through my head. I hope this crush, or whatever it was would pass soon. We were getting to be good friends now, and I didn’t want to mess that up and scare him away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Was it ok? Feel free to comment!! As always, I take constructive criticism.


	4. Levi and Eren's Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren clean up the shop together!

_Eren POV_

 

The first thing I noticed as I walked through Cadet 104 was the sharp smell of cleaning supplies. The shops sign said we weren’t open, which was weird. Then I remembered, Levi wanted to clean today.

I made my way to the back, and hesitated at the threshold. Levi was on a small step ladder, dusting the much higher shelves. He had on a white piece of cloth to cover his nose and mouth, and one to keep his hair back. He seemed really into what he was doing, so I stood there just watching him.

Eventually, as the dust made its way over to wear I stood, it triggered a vicious sneeze attack. I buried my nose in the crook of my elbow until it was over. When I looked up, I saw that Levi was now standing beside me, with a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

“Oi, you ok brat?” Levi looked at we, and I blushed. I was still not used to this persons stare. Maybe I will never get used to it.

“Y-yeah. The dust just aggravates my allergies.” Levi nodded, and went over to his bag. He pulled out two similar clothes like his and handed them to me.

“What are these for?” I looked at him confused, and Levi scoffed. He took one from me and tied in so that it covered my nose and mouth. He made sure if was secure by pulling at it. He touch was dangerously close to my lips, and I blushed like a cherry at our closeness. He was so close, I could just lean forward, and my head would be resting on his chest. When he was done, he stepped back. He told me to put the other one over my hair, so that my bangs wouldn’t get in the way.

Once I was done, he put a broom in my hands so that I could begin sweeping the floor. I was shocked to see that all the boxes were moved out of one corner, and moved out of the way. The boxes were very heavy, I could barely lift one up without taking some stuff out first.

Eventually, Levi made me re-sweep the whole floor three times because it wasn’t “up to his standards”. After that, I dusted shelves with him and reorganized them to. It was a long day, and I was relieved when we were finally done cleaning the back room to his perfection.

I was starting to feel kind of sick, not have eaten all day and working hard. I sighed as we began to close up early. It was seven, and I was ready to go home. My stomach growled loud, asking for food, and I blushed. Levi turned around from where he stood, locking up the door to the back room.

“Hungry, brat?” He smirked, and I blushed hugging my bag close. Right on cue, my stomach growled again protesting against what I just said.

“Sounds like it.” We walked towards the door, and I blushed harder than I have in a while.

“When was the last time you ate?” I shuffled in place, unwilling to answer. Levi glared at me, and I shrunk under his gaze.

“I-I ate some Chinese last night.” I hadn’t eaten all day because I didn’t have the appetite to. I regret it now, considerable. Levi’s glare sharpened, and he scowled.

“Come on then brat, we’re getting food now.” He grabbed my elbow, and leaded us outside and towards his car after we locked up.

“I-I can’t, I didn’t bring my wallet today.” He opened the passenger seat, and nudged me in.

“I’ll pay.” Levi scowled again, started his car up, and sped out of the parking lot.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, Levi!” I waved my hands wildly and he scowled once again.

“I don’t care. I feel like shit now, working you on an empty stomach. Why didn’t you eat earlier today?” I stared down at my lap as he spoke, unable to form words. I gave a small shrug and he made a “tch” noise with his tongue. Soon, we pulled into an unfamiliar Mexican restaurant. I shrank in my seat, not wanting to go into such a crowded place.

“Get out.” That was all the convincing I needed from Levi because he used that commanding tone on me again.

I shrunk behind Levi as he walked into the restaurant and seated by a waitress. We sat at a small booth, and I shrunk in my seat. We were handed menus and he ordered unsweetened tea for his beverage. I was about to say that I just wanted water, but Levi ordered for me. Telling the waitress that I wanted Dr. Pepper. I gave him a weak glare and he shrugged expression unchanging.

“How did you know I like Dr. Pepper?” Levi looked up from his menu and I cast my gaze back down onto my lap.

“You were drinking that yesterday, and there were a ton of bottles in the trash can by your desk. By the way, you are not allowed to have it that dirty ever again.” His voice changed when he said it, and I nodded again.

“Ok.” Levi looked up at me, annoyed that I hadn’t touched the menu yet. Levi grabbed my menu and thrust it towards my face.

“Fine something you like, or I’m ordering for you.” I put the menu down, and barely glanced at it. Then I went back to staring out the window. A minute went by, and Levi leaned over to take away my menu, to order for me. In a bout or stubbornness, I stopped him.

“Fine. That’s what I want. This right here.” I pointed at something random, and Levi chuckled, looking down at my choice.

“You want macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets?” Fuck.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Is there a problem?” I went along with it, not wanting to lose the argument. I crossed my arms, and the waitress came to take our order. I made Levi do it because I was too shy to talk to her.

“So, I didn’t know you painted.” I looked at him confused, and he gestured to my clothing. It was covered in paint, as were my hands. Shit, how did I not notice? I must be used to it by now.

“I have a major in art, and a minor in world literature.” I shoved my hands in my lap, self-consciously. Would he think it was weird that I drew his eyes today in class? I hope he doesn’t find out. That would be embarrassing to have to explain. I stared down intently at my glass on Dr. Pepper. The condensation that had started to gather was leaking around the edges, and I involuntarily started to trace the small droplets with my finger as they fell down the rim of the glass.

I felt Levi’s eyes on me, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat due to his fierce gaze. He was always like that, it seemed. His face would always be set in a permanent frown. There were small wrinkles that formed in the center of his eyebrows, and I had to fight the overwhelming urge to reach over and massage the frown out of his face.

I glanced up, to confirm that his gaze was on me, surprisingly they were not. They were settled on nothing, as if he was lost in thought. It made me laugh, he seemed to have forgotten I was here in the first place.

I reached over and grabbed my straw that I didn’t use and took the paper off carefully. I positioned it on the end so that only a little was attached. I took careful aim, and fired. I blew into the end of the plastic. My straw cannon made the paper fly forward and it made a direct hit right between his eyebrows. Right on his wrinkles.

Levi didn’t even flinch. He shifted his gaze off of the wall behind me and stared at the straw I wielded, as well as the paper that sat in front of him.

“You little shit.” I giggled at his reaction and put the straw in my drink. If I had a camera, I would have totally token a picture of his surprised face. My shoulders shook with the force of my laugh, and I found myself leaning over the table unable to stop the sound coming through. When my laughing fit was finally over, I sat back up straight in my seat. Levi’s cheeks were dusted pink like they were earlier today. Maybe he was sick.

“Levi, do you have a cold?” I tilted my head to the side, curiously, before he could answer, the waitress came with our food. Levi quickly cleared the table and helped the waitress set down our food carefully. Levi had ordered some weird looking enchilada with a green sauce that smelled something like jalapenos and cilantro. I smiled down at me macaroni and chicken nuggets. They looked very appealing.

We made “small talk” throughout out meal. It didn’t take long to finish, and soon we got our bill. We headed outside and we got into Levi’s car.

“Where is your dorm?” I told off the directions and shrunk in my seat. Today was surprisingly fun. I would have to pay him back for buying me my dinner. Levi reached over and turned on the radio to some rock station I didn’t recognize.

“So, where did you live before moving here?” The stillness and silence in the car was becoming unbearable, with only the soft music of the radio quietly playing in the background.

“France.” Levi bristled as he answered but soon went back to his normal expression. He was from France? I couldn’t even tell. Wow.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Can you speak French?” I jumped excitably in my chair and poked his arm he wasn’t using for driving.

“Oui, je appris de ma mere quand je suis tres jeune.” I stared at Levi, amazed. He may not have the French accent while speaking English, but when he spoke French his accent was clear as day. And holy shit, it was hot. The way he spoke French with that deep voice of his was amazing. Something in the pit of my stomach lighted up, and my smile doubled in size. Levi shifted his gaze from the road, and he chuckled at my reaction.

“What did you say? What did it mean?” I poked his arm viciously again, and he turned back to me, sort of annoyed.

“Oi, brat, careful or you’ll make us crash.” I pouted and sat back in my seat. Levi chuckled again and I turned back to him. We were pulling into the driveway to my dorm, and we parked right outside the building.

“How do you say thank you for dinner in French?” I asked shyly and Levi ran hand underneath his neat undercut.

“Merci pour le diner, Levi.” I said the words in my head, and listened to the vowels. I sucked in a breath, and looked to Levi, confidently.

“M-Merci pour le diner, L-Levi.” I felt my cheeks burn a bright shade of red as I repeated the words to the best of my ability. Levi’s scowl vanished, and for the third time that day, his cheeks were tinged pink.

“D-de rien. That’s your welcome in French.” I smiled, and I said my good byes to Levi. I didn’t walk back in the house until Levi’s car had disappeared completely out of site. I wonder where he lives. He must live in an apartment because all of the other dorms where in the opposite direction.

I yawned and walked into the dorm building, hitting the elevator button for my floor. So Levi is French? That’s…..hot. I unlocked the door to our room, and walked in with a smile of my face. Armin and Mikasa were probably already asleep. I’m going to have to tell Armin about my new crush tomorrow, and then find some way to tell Mikasa. She would be pissed if I kept her from learning about my first crush.

My feet patted towards my room, and I pushed open the door. The first thing I did, was crash on my bed and take off my pants. I wrapped myself up in my blankets and curled into a little ball, as I normally do. I slowly drifted to sleep as my thoughts swam with images of Levi and his speaking French.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave me comments please!


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds someone he can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will have a panic attack in it, so if you don't want to read that part, just skim over it. I am also going to touch a little bit of Eren's past and write about how it effects him. Also, Levi's POV will be coming up soon, and when I do write, I won't be giving him a back ground chapter like I did with Eren, his will be a learn as you go thing, because its a surprise.

The dim light spilling in from the window woke me up from my slumber. I contemplated staying in bed all day today, after all I only had two classes to attend. Tonight, I had a British literature class, and a college chemistry class. The only thing I had to go to this morning was work, but I don’t think I’m up for socializing with anyone today.

Gloomy days like these remind me of my old life. The life I had before college. The setting just serves as a reminder of how I used to live, coming home to Grisha before he left us. I stared up at the ceiling, unwilling to get up from my soft nest of pillows and blankets. I keep thinking that I’m going to wake up, and find myself inside the house that brought me both painful memories with Grisha, and good ones with my mom.

If it wasn’t for the smell of coffee drifting in from the kitchen, I would have never picked myself up out of bed and dragged my depressed ass to the bathroom to take a shower. My hands ran over the series of small scars that adorned my chest. The longer ones were on my back. Grisha had given me these, and I cringe every time I look at them. They were paler then the rest of my skin, and were very noticeable. I don’t look at my back any more, because it’s worse than my front.

I jumped into the hot shower and let the water scald my skin. It helped wake me up some, and I was grateful for the way it soothed my skin. Should I call in sick for work today? No, that would be selfish, plus it would only be Levi at the shop. He’d be all alone.

A pang of nervous excitement went through me at the thought of seeing Levi today, but the feelings were soon replaced with the depression that decided to accompany my day. I did not want Levi seeing me like this, but it would be selfish to leave him to work in the shop by himself, and I needed to get some stuff done today for Hannes. It was now October, so Halloween preparations needed to be made.

I tiptoed to my bedroom, not wanting to let Armin see me dripping water on the floor with only a towel wrapped around my waist.

I pulled out a dark green, long sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Since it was getting cold, I pulled out a blue jean jacket that had all of my anime buttons on it. I ditched my black leather combat boots for a pair of brown leather boots that laced up halfway to my knee. I still wore my piercings, and I found my glasses sitting on top of my small table side bed.

Armin was standing in front of the stove with a baby blue apron on and flipping a pancake. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled as I began pouring myself a cup of coffee.

“Nice apron.” I complemented my blonde haired friend as I sat on the island. I cradled my favorite mug to my chest and gingerly took a sip of the hot liquid. Mikasa got me this mug from Spencer’s. It was black, and it said good morning, but when you lifted it to take a sip, the bottom of the mug had a hand flipping someone the finger.

“Fuck off, it’s Mikasa’s. She left it over here, and I have a presentation today so I don’t want to get shit on me.” I giggled into my coffee at his response and watched as he transferred the pancakes onto two separate plates and set them on the table for us.

“Who are you presenting for today?” I asked around a mouthful of food. Armin looked at me, slightly disgusted, but he was used to it, and I didn’t give a fuck so he just shrugged it off.

“My applied biochemistry class.” I nodded and zoned out as he explained his presentation and went into his normal geek mode. You see, the difference between me and Armin is simple. Armin is smart, because he reads a lot of nonfiction and studies a shit ton of material. I am considered the all-around nerd otaku. I read a shit ton of books, that aren’t in any way true, and watch a shit ton of anime. On a daily basis. I have absolutely no life, and I’m cool with that.

“Eren, are you even listening?” I looked up at Armin, and glanced over at the clock on the wall. Shit, I was almost late for work.

“Fuck, Armin I have to go.” I ran out the house with my messenger back thrown over my shoulder and phone in my pocket. The walk to Cadet 104 wasn’t a long one, but the streets were really busy in the mornings. I weaved through the masses of guys in suites and women in formal attire. New York was very busy in the mornings, and if you weren’t careful, you would get lost among the crowds.

I waited along with the throng of people for the traffic worker to give us the sign that we can cross the street. I took this as my opportunity to check the messages on my phone.

**Hannes: Board meeting today, I cant show up for work so it will just be you and Levi. Make sure you get the decorations hung up outside and inside and unpack the holiday merchandise and restock the shelves. Thx**

**Mikasa: lets meet up for lunch today**

I swiped the lock on my phone and started out typing a reply to Hannes and Mikasa.

**To: Hannes**

**Yes sir**

**To: Mikasa**

**Kk, lets eat at the café on sixth street**

I heard the familiar whistle of the traffic worker and without looking up from my phone, I started to walk forward, and I felt my life flash before my eyes as I nearly missed being hit by a bus. Of course the strange illusion could also be brought on by somebody jerking the back of my collar and out of the way of the collision. My back hit someone’s chest harshly, and I blinked in both fear and in shock at my neat death experience. I looked up at the person who was keeping a firm grip on the back of my collar. Holy shit, it was Levi.

“What. The. Fuck. Eren.” He panted between words, and I was unable to process my shock, so I just stared up at the man that held my collar.

“I-I-I, err.” I looked up, and to my embarrassment, everyone was staring at me. My cheeks flushed a bright red at the sudden attention, and I shrunk under there gaze. Eventually, the traffic officer gave us the correct signal, and I felt myself being pulled forward by Levi.

His grip around my wrist was vice-like as he skillfully weaved us through the masses of people going in a thousand directions, however, I was sure his glare did most of the work. Levi looked pissed, but I was too distracted looking down at where he held my wrist.

After what felt like an eternity, we found ourselves at the front of the small retail shop. Levi finally let go of me and I brought my wrist up to my chest. I was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow. I rubbed my appendage as I watched him unlock the doors to the store and head directly to the back room.

I nervously stepped in after him, and Levi turned on his heel to face me. Forget pissed, he was enraged. I felt my shoulders shrink into myself as his fiery gaze settled on me.

“The fuck was that, Jaeger? Were you just trying to kill yourself? Or is getting running over a bus a hobby of yours?” He loomed over me, as he yelled, and I found myself having to take a step back.

“I-I was distracted, I was looking at the messages on my phone and-.” Levi cut me off with another yell, it scared me so bad, that I took another step back and hit the wall close to the door frame.

“Instead of being an idiot and getting yourself almost turned into a pile of mush, don’t stand in the middle of a fucking street twiddling your goddamned thumbs you dumbass!” His yell was like knives going through my skin. Like the yell Grisha used before he spent the rest of the night beating me with the leather belt he used. I tried to melt into the wall at this point, because tears were now running down my cheeks. I slid down the wall, my knees unable to support my weight and I stared up at Levi Frightened. I didn’t mean to make him so angry, it was an accident.

Levi immediately stopped his rampage as he saw my sudden display of major discomfort. His face changed from one of fury, to regret, guilt and concern. I had never seen this side of him, and if it wasn’t for the sudden flash of painful memories that were flashing through my head, his concern would have been enough to stop the small sob that escaped my lips. I knew I should not have come to work today if I knew it would end like this. It always ended like this on these kinds of days.

Levi knelt in front of my small form and gently swiped the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. I was using one hand to stifle the sobs that were escaping my lips and the other to clutch the shirt on my chest to calm these memories that continued to come back to me in full force. I knew exactly what this feeling was. My heart felt like it was beating a thousand miles an hour, and I struggled to take in the oxygen my body needed. I was having a panic attack.

I clawed at my chest with my left hand and began the process of curling into the fetal position. I don’t know if it was just my imagination, but I heard Levi let out the f-bomb pretty loud. Strong, gentle hands gripped me under my armpits, and I felt myself being pulled into Levi’s lap. My hands went from clawing at me chest to getting tangled in Levis soft t-shirt. I was gasping for the breath I so desperately needed, and Levi’s hands went up to rubbing small soothing circles on my back. We were chest to chest, and I could feel every breath that was coming into his body.

“Breath with me, Eren. Inhale, exhale. Shh, you will be ok.” I buried my face in the crook of his neck and did my best to copy his breathing. While doing this, Levi continued to rub soothing circles on my lower back and up towards my shoulder blades. I clutched his shirt in my hands tighter, and steadily, my breathing evened out until it was just me sobbing and trembling against his larger frame.

“You doing it, Eren. Good job.” Levi’s voice soothed the thoughts and fears that had come back to assault me in full force. Soon, after a few more seconds of these kind, soft words, my trembling had eased and I was crying gently in Levi’s arms and still left with a bad case of the hiccups.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I should not have yelled at you the way I did. It was uncalled for. You scared the shit out of me, so I was very angry.” Levi was just barely rocking me, and I poked an eye out and looked up at him.

“It’s fine. This would have happened either way today.” My panic attacks always happened on days like these. They would sometimes happen more than once a day, and I was grateful Levi was here with me to help me get over this painful experience.

“Does this happen often?” I stiffened in his hold and realized that I should have worded the sentence better so that he wouldn’t be asking about it. However, his suddenly calming presence made me not want to lie to him. He could tell anyway by the feeling of my beating heart.

“Y-yes and no. Only on certain days.” That was the best answer I could come up with without making him even more suspicious of my well-being.

“Eren.” I looked up at him shyly as he stared at nothing in particular.

“Y-yes?” I answered and he looked down at me and finally we got up. I stared at my feet, embarrassed.

“Give me your phone.” I nervously fished it out of my pocket and he swiped my lock. He typed something on my phone, and gave it back to me. I looked at the screen in amazement. His name and number stared back at me on my contacts list.

“I want you to call me when this happens and you don’t have anyone to help you out. Understood? As your manager, this is a direct order.” I smiled down at my phone and the new contact. Levi left to go into the small office he had made for himself and gave me a bottle of cold water.

“Here. Drink this.” I stared up at him questioningly. I uncapped it and took a few sips of the cool drink, only to have it brought right back up to my lips by Levi.

“Drink more. At least half.” I nodded as I drank the water, and when I hit the halfway mark, I brought it away from my lips.

“Are you feeling ok?” I nodded shyly at him, and his expression changed back to his normal scowl, just not a meaner-looking. I didn’t want him to pity me for this. I would never talk to him again is he treated me any different. So, before he could leave the room, and took ahold of the back of his shirt. Levi glanced at me from behind, and I stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact.

“Promise me you won’t pity me for….this?” Levi let a ghost of a smirk cross over his face and I stiffened in place at how……erotic it was.

“Pity is one of the most useless emotions. Just make sure you don’t get hit by a bus. That would be a terrible death.” I couldn’t help it. I let a loud giggle escape and I let go of his shirt and nodded. Levi smiled softly and turned back around to open the shop for the day.

With fresh enthusiasm, I headed for the storage closet and pulled out the boxes marked Halloween. I brought them to the small table in the middle of the room and sifted through the boxes of spooky decorations. I pulled out a package of material used to make spider webs, and the spider that went with it. After sorting out the items, Levi came into the back room looking for an item a customer was having trouble finding on the shelves.

“Hey, do we have that new shipment of Tokyo Ghoul plushies?” I shook my head, remembering we had ran out of those yesterday. Levi nodded, and went back to the register. After a few more minutes, he came back and watched me as I organized the inside decorations and outside decorations. He stepped up to the table and lifted up the blow up ghost that was supposed to be positioned up outside.

“Hannes calls this scary?” I shrugged my shoulders and continued my work.

“Hannes just tells me what to hang up, and I get the job done.” With a sigh, Levi nodded, and helped me carry the boxes outside and hang up the decorations. He held the ladder as I pinned up the spider web that went on our outside window and I worked nervously. He had on a pair of shades as he looked up at my work. Soon, we were finished, and I went back to re-stocking the shelves, and him dealing with the customers.

I took the shirts out of the box and neatly folded them onto the shelf. Levi made me refold all of them and had me learn a new way to fold them. Now, I was a pro at quickly folding them and putting them away. Today was a slow day, expectantly so we just picked up around the store and listened to some music. A thought occurred to me, and I looked up from the place I was drawing at as Levi was wiping off the counter for the hundredth time that day. Would it be weird to invite Levi to the get together on Friday? I wonder if he would accept. I fiddled around, unable to make the decision, until Levi spoke up.

“Oi, brat. Are you constipated or something.” My cheeks lit up, and I shook my head aggravated. I swear, this guy can be such a total ass.

“N-no, I’m not.” Levi chuckled at me, and I felt the blush turn an even deeper red as he put the towel away.

“Then what’s with the face?” I looked down at the drawing I was getting nowhere with, and set it aside with my pencil. I fidgeted a little bit more before I spoke up.

“M-me and my friends are having a sort of get together Friday night at that Pizza place across from the book store. Would you like to come? Y-you don’t have to or anything, you can even bring some of your friends if you want.” I looked at my lap, not wanting to look at anything else.

“Sure, brat.” I looked up at him, happy that he accepted and he chuckled at my expression. I picked my sketch pad back up and began to draw something else that has grey eyes and a black undercut.

 

 

After I got off of work at Scout 104, I made my way to the café Mikasa, Armin and I were going to eat at for Lunch. Armin and Mikasa were already there, and I apologized for being late. Today I would tell them about Levi. I couldn’t keep this to myself forever, and I wanted to let them know so that they don’t freak out Friday.

After we ordered our food, we began our casual conversation. Mikasa telling us about how she and Annie finally finding a suitable apartment they can use and telling us about the interior of it. Armin went next and told us about how his presentation went really well, so well in fact that his professor decided to borrow him for presenting to a twelfth grade class. All eyes were on me, and I nervously fiddled with my drink.

“W-well. I think I might have my first major crush.” Armin gasped in excitement, and Mikasa’s eyes grew dark with either curiosity or shock. I couldn’t tell.

“When did you find this out?” Armin practically leaned over the table to ask me.

“A few days ago, actually.” Mikasa nodded, and Armin squealed like a little high school girl. I laughed at his reaction.

“Well, who is it?” Mikasa asked, drawing her scarf up to her face.

“His name is Levi Ackerman. He’s actually my new manager at Cadet 104. He’s a junior here in college, and from what I found out, he has a major in music. Guess how man instruments he can play?” I started counting them all off to Armin, while he listened with enthusiasm. Then I told him that he could be coming to meet up with us Friday. Mikasa still hasn’t said much, so I was beginning to worry.

“What’s wrong, Mikasa?” Armin’s gaze shifted to her as well, and Mikasa shifted in her seat.

“You had a panic attack today, didn’t you?” I stared, wide-eyed.

“N-no!” Mikasa’s gaze shifted into a glare and I shifted in my seat.

“Your ears are red. So you’re lying, plus you have claw marks on your neck.” I touched my neck, and sure enough, whenever my fingers grazed the area, it stung. I looked down into my lap, ashamed.

“Eren, you’re supposed to tell us when you have panic attacks, remember?” I nodded and the waiter set down our food.

“Levi helped me. So it was ok.” Both heads went up as I said this. The surprise on their face was evident, but I couldn’t blamed them. I pushed away everyone who ever tried to help me during these kinds of things, so of course they would be totally shocked that someone they don’t even know was able to get close to me.

I told them what happened early this morning, and Mikasa stiffened, even she was angry. Armin just had this disapproving look, and soon the topic blew over.

After we parted from our lunch break, I headed towards the lecture hall that was used for Literature. My two classes went by faster than I had expected, and I soon found myself lying on the couch with Armin in our dorm room. We ordered Chinese again, and talked about Levi and all of his odd little quirks.

“So, you really like him?” Armin questioned, and I looked down at my lap.

“Yes. I think so. What should I do?” Armin laughed at the question and sat up.

“Do what you always do.” I laugh at his response and threw a pillow at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Armin laughed, and after a while, we both fell asleep on the couch curled against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say that I have never had the experience of having a panic attack, so I had to go off of what I've heard. If you have any tips, please tell me, because these are a common occurrence for Eren now. Also, please continue to tell me how I did, so that I will have a bigger perspective on how I write my story, it will be much appreciated. Thank you!! <3


	6. Levi's morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how Levi's morning goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some serious writers block): Hope you like this chapter.

_Levi POV_

 

It wasn’t my alarm that woke me up, or the regular sound of traffic blaring outside my window. No, it was the lack of the setting I had grown accustomed to. In New York, everything was loud, but in a peaceful way. I didn’t have to worry about where I would be sleeping at night, or when my next meal would be. Because I am no longer in France. I am no longer in Hell.

I calmed the familiar feeling that would blossom in my chest. This feeling told me that I was not where I belonged. That I should get up and run away from this place. My body had gotten used to living on the rough streets of France. It was used to waking up in some alley way, or some old abandoned warehouse. So, the thought of waking up inside a luxurious apartment fried my nerves.

I pulled myself out of bed just in time for my alarm clock went off, and with an annoyed grunt, I dismissed it. I never got enough sleep anyway to have to be woken up by an alarm.

Insomnia has been a big problem ever since I moved here. Hange said that I was just “adjusting”. That my body needed time to get used to my surroundings. That’s true, I guess. In a way, I am thankful for not having to worry about the cool press of a knife on my throat every time I woke up.

I dragged myself to the shower, and begun thinking of everything that had happened the previous day. I was a total ass. The image of Eren’s face popped up in my brain, and my heart was stabbed all over again. I was the one that made him cry and trigger a panic attack. I was the one that put that look on his face, as he slumped to the ground. I was the one that stole the air from his lungs.

When I saw his sobbing and broken form, everything inside me screamed. Screamed to help that boy. I held him in my arms tight, afraid that if I let him go, he would drift away forever. I held him and felt his small hands tangle in my shirt and comforted him.

Eren was an adorable shit to. The way he acted the first time we met was priceless. I didn’t expect him to be so shy. I guess it makes since now. After my shower, I made my way to the kitchen. My apartment was a decent size for me to live in. It had three bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen and living room were separated by a long breakfast bar. Everything was all chrome, and the living room held a long couch, a reclining chair, and a mahogany coffee table in the middle. The entertainment center was huge. On both sides of the TV were movie shelves and a small sound system. It all fit perfectly.

I pulled out my tea pot from the cabinet above the stove and put some water on for tea. I couldn’t stop thinking of the way Eren always made me act around him. Hell the first time I met him, he made me laugh and smile. That’s saying a lot for a guy with a stick up his ass all the time. I looked over at the time on the stove. Seven thirty. Would Eren be up by now? We both had the night shift today, and if my memory is correct, Eren walks to and from work. It would probably be safer for him to ride home with me anyway.

A dark chuckle made its way out of me. When had I started caring this much for this brat? Shit. I only have a few classes today, one including my piano lessons. Which, I don’t really need because I can already play. My mother taught me when I was very young, and I even have a grand piano in the spare bedroom that I put all of my instruments in. Maybe I would play it for Eren someday. Hmm, that would be nice. Being able to play for someone instead of playing for yourself. I wonder if he could sing. If he could I bet it would sound like honey.

Wait, what the fuck? Why am I just standing here thinking of that damned brat again? I was about to head out, but I stole one last glance at myself in the mirror. Today I was wearing a tight black and one t-shirt with skulls on it, and grey washed jeans that were snug around my hips. Instead of my regular knee high boots, I put on a pair of boots that went a little past my ankle and I pulled my pants legs over them. I headed out the door as soon as I made sure I was presentable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren's family, but not how he would picture it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank Alex_Marie for the adorable prompt where Levi teaches Eren a little French. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRIGHT!!   
> Second, I'm sorry this took so long to update, I'm in the process of making these chapter's longer. I hope you like this chapter, it took so long to wright.   
> There's a little bit of angst in here, but tbh, I don't think it's classified as angst. Tell me what you think!! Also, there's a part were levi is playing the piano. I strongly suggest that you search up the name of the song, it really puts you in the mood. Oh, and this will have both Eren's and Levi's Pov in it.

“Eren, get the fuck out of bed!” I groaned into my pillow as I heard Armin’s voice coming through walls and into my room. I palmed around my bed until I found my phone and looked at the time. It was seven forty five. My first class of the day starts at eight o’clock. Shit.

I jumped out of bed, and almost tripped over my covers that tangled around my feet. My feet gained little to no traction because of my socks as I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

I speedily ran through my morning routine, and only took one glance at the mirror before I headed outside with my messenger bag thrown over my shoulder. Today I wore a pair of camo black and grey cargo pants with a dark red belt. I wore a grey muscle shirt with black leather jacket that stopped just above my hips. My pants were tucked my normal black boots that had the belt buckles on them.

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket as I raced down the street. I pulled it out of my pocket and brought it up to my ear, not even bothering to see who it was.

“Hello?” I panted, out of breath as I ran to get to my class.

“Hey, Eren. Do you have those notes we took Monday in physics? I kind of lo-.” Before I could let the person finish what they was saying, I ran into something, or more precise, someone. The collision made me fall straight on my ass, and my phone fell out of my hand and onto the concrete. I held my nose with my right hand and held myself up with my left.

“What the fuck? Eren?” I looked up at the person I had accidently ran into and was shocked to see who it was.

“Levi?” Levi bent down to help me up, and I picked my phone up, silently praying it didn’t crack. I was finally able to breathe once I looked to see that it was free of any damage.

“So, not only do you like to run into busses, but people to. Interesting.” My face flushed red as I tried for a response, but since I couldn’t find one that was legitimate, I lowered my head in shame. Then, a warm, big hand caressed the top of my head, and I looked up in surprise. Levi began to chuckle and I shook my head getting it away from the man’s touch.

“What classes do you have today? Maybe we can walk together.” I looked up to see Levi looking at me, contempt. For a minute I marveled the way the sun rose in the sky just behind Levi’s head creating a soft golden glow around him. I was mesmerized for a second, and I couldn’t take my thoughts off of how beautiful it looked. That is until he began shaking me, bringing me back to the world.

“Oi, brat.” I looked up at his face in surprise and embarrassment for spacing out that long. I hope he didn’t notice how much I was staring.

“Oh, err, I’m sorry. What did you say? I didn’t hear you.” I crossed my fingers in hopes he would by it. Levi looked at me suspiciously and made a “tch” noise. I guess he bought it.

“What classes do you have to attend today?” I stepped back away from him to gain some more space between the two of us. I could feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks going away finally and I prayed that it wouldn’t happen anymore today.

“I have art, English literature a-and an algebra class.” I cursed my stutter and shuffled my feet. I looked down at my watch to check the time.

“Shit, Levi I’m sorry sir but I have to go or I will be late for my first class. I will see you at work tonight.” I ran ahead without looking back and this time, I paid very close attention to the people around me so that I wouldn’t bump into somebody again.

The run there wasn’t very far, but I only had about five minutes left. I clutched my bag tightly and ran as fast as I could. My first class today was sketching art class. My teacher there is very strict and orderly, so if I arrive late she would have my head.

I got there only a minute before the bell, so by the time Ms. Dukes got to the classroom after the bell had rung, I was still putting away my bag and getting my station prepared for today’s lesson. My instructions were put on the huge white boar on the east side of the room. So I was able to see what I needed to get out as soon as I got into the classroom. It was more of a studio than a classroom or lecture room because there were four rows of long desks. Some of with had sinks.

I needed to get out my pencil kit, twelve by sixteen sketchpad and a tie from the small bin underneath the whiteboard. I wondered why I needed a tie. I thought of at least a million possibilities as to why we needed one but in the end I just stopped. The bitch is crazy, so there was no need to try and figure out her motives.

As soon as she sat herself at her seat, she demanded silence so that she could begin explaining today’s assignment. She sat down behind her desk on her chair and crossed her legs with her hand on the desk straightening it up a bit before she began speaking.

“Good morning class.” Immediately a chorus of “mornings” began across the room. She sat and waited patiently for the noise to dye down a bit.

“Today, I decided to do something a little different than what we normally do in class. By the end of the class, you should have completed at least one of the two assignments that I’m giving you today. Now the second thing I wanted to address is the reason as to why you all have a tie on your desks. Assuming you followed directions and got one, that is. You will be using this tie as a blindfold today. You will have to use a blindfold for both of your assignments, however you must find something else to use as one for your second assignment because these are not to leave this room.”

I lowered my head in a bit of disappointment. I was almost positive that the ties had something to do with a party. I looked down at my tie. It was a plaid grey color and seemed to be almost as longs as my arm span. Dam, she must have gotten these from the “Big and Tall” store, or some shit like that.

“What you will have to do for your first objective is to sketch out a portrait of someone, you will be blind folded doing this. I don’t expect it to look like the Mona Lisa, this is just an exercise for your memory senses. You will be partnered with anyone in this classroom, but it must be someone you don’t know. When I say, you will find a partner. You will be given sixty seconds to observe their physical features and then you must put on your blind fold and begin your rough sketch.”

I opened my moth in surprise. This assignment was impossible. How the fuck are we expected to turn this in if it looks like shit?

“I will say this one more time. This is only an exercise for your memory. I don’t give a shit what it looks like, as long as you don’t purposefully make it look like a penis. This has happened before, unfortunately. You will get an automatic perfect score if you at least TRY to give me something other than a male sexual organ.” After she said this, she began to roll her eyes and a few people started to laugh a bit.

“For your second assignment I want you to do something a little different. You can pick anyone you want as your partner, but instead of getting a thirty second view of them with your eyes, you must “see” with your hands. You must put your blindfold on and use your hands to feel their physical appearances. Such as their cheekbones, jaw line, facial structure, etc. You will get thirty seconds to do this as well. And for the THIRD time, I don’t expect anything GOOD, just enough to see that’s a human face. Do you all understand your assignment?”

Another chorus swam through the room, and Ms. Dukes nodded her head and gave us the thumbs up to begin our assignment. As soon as she did this, my eyes begin searching for an unfamiliar face through the crowd of people. Before I could spot one myself, someone walked up to me instead. We both introduced ourselves quickly, drinking in as much as each other’s features as possible before we began using the thirty seconds given to us. His name was Thomas.

The guy was blonde, with thick hair about an inch long. His jawline was very wide and his eyebrows were very long. His eyes were a golden brown and he had these weird side burns.

After our thirty seconds, we began putting on our blind folds. There was some snickering in the distance from Connie, a good friend of mine that was in my clique of friends.

“This is some Fifty Shades of Grey shit right here.” Everyone around the room who heard Connie began to laugh as his joke, and Ms. Dukes began shaking her head, smiling. I felt around for my pencil and my empty sketch pad. I began my drawing immediately. I did my best to create the general shape of Thomas’s head and jawline. I had to keep half of my hand on the paper at all times so that I was able to keep track of my strokes sort of.

It didn’t take me very long to finish my drawing, so once that I was satisfied that I did my best, I took my blindfold off and looked at my drawing.

Behind me, Thomas began to laugh at the picture I made of him. His face was at least ok, but everything else, especially his nose was very bad. I hid the drawing against my chest and scowled at him. This only seemed to make him laugh even more. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment. It wasn’t my fault it was terrible.

“Fine, if mine looks so funny then lets so yours.” I smiled at him devilishly and Thomas turned his paper around to show me. He drew me with humongous eyes and the prominent features of a child. My hair was wild and my piercings drawn large than they actually was, and were on the wrong sides.

It was Thomas’s turn to be embarrassed this time when I started laughing at how horrible it was. Connie came up from behind me and inspected Thomas’s picture of me. Connie began to laugh with me as well.

“At least he got one part about you right, Eren. Your cute, chubby cheeks.” He said this while griping both my cheeks just like an annoying grandmother or aunt would. I slapped his hands away from my cheeks which were now red with a blush.

“Ah, come on Eren. Just admit it. You have chipmunk cheeks.” I hit Connie harshly with my sketch pad and Thomas laughed. Once everyone in the room was done, we all brought our pictures to Ms. Dukes. She went through them after we were all done and began showing us and tried guessing whose was whose.

“I know who this is.” A broad smile adorned her face as she looked at the picture. She lifted her eyes and searched the classroom looking for the model.

“Eren.” She held up the picture and the classroom laughed at the resemblance, even Thomas. My cheeks grew even redder at the sudden attention. All throughout the room comments were made about my cheeks and child-like resemblances. Even Dukes put in a comment.

I was glad when art class was finally over for the day. Connie walked with me out the door and we were able to discuss some of the stuff we had in common. Connie, Jean and I were the only ones in our clique who mere majoring in art. Mikasa, Annie, Ymir and Reiner where into some form of physical health major. Bertholdt and Sasha were taking a major in something to do with speech therapy. Armin was into biochemistry, and Christa and Marco were into music.

When it was finally time to part ways, we said our goodbye’s and promised to see each other at lunch. My next class was my literature class.

This time, instead of getting to leave for the library, we were handed a shit ton of work to do. We were doing an assignment where we had to name the differences between four different books. We were also given a compare and contrast worksheet over different authors. The only thing I particularly like about this class is that I’m allowed to read and I get a badass window seat. And I’m not gonna lie, sometimes it makes me feel like the protagonist in a shoujo manga.

As always algebra was a blur of numbers and letters so I tuned out until lunch finally came around for me. I walked with Christa, the female doppelgänger of Armin, to lunch. Today they were having something close to spaghetti but the noodles looked to be an ugly shade of grayish-brown. This time I just went for the salad.

I took my rightful place right in between Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa greeted me with a subtle nod of her head and went back to picking at her lunch.

“Hey, Eren. Did you make in time for class today?” I looked over at Armin and nodded. I thanked him for waking me up and opened my salad.

“You need to eat more protein, Eren, you’re too tiny.” Mikasa poked at my side and ribs and I shoved her away with a scowl.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m fun sized.” I poured a generous amount of dressing onto my salad and picked up my fork. With a sigh, Mikasa went back to her food.

“Oh my gosh, you guys I forgot to tell you! Eren has finally gotten his first crush!” Armin jumped in his seat beside me and I looked at him. Traitorous little fucker.

“Armin, shut up!” I whispered loudly to him, but not before he had already gotten the attention of everyone at the table.

“Finally!”

“Holy shit, really?”

“That’s awesome, Eren.”

“Good for you.”

“Not only that, he’s coming with us tomorrow to the pizza place after class.”

“Who is it?”

“Is he hot?”

Everyone erupted into shouting, asking questions and shouting complements. It was no secret that I was gay. I came out at the end of my sophomore year in high school when Mikasa dragged me to the movie theaters to see Magic Mike with her. I guess I have her to thank or I would have never know that I really liked dick.

“Mikasa, could you please help me out here?” I turned to the black haired oriental and pleaded. She put her hands up in a “no can do” motion and continued with her own business. Great, first Armin and now Mikasa. There both traitors.

I sighed and looked around the table, my cheeks a florescent red. They all looked me expectantly. Christa was practically jumping in her seat like a fan girl, and so was Sasha.

“W-well…..his name is Levi. And he works with me at Cadet 104.” Jean scoffed from across the table and I glared at him.

“I’ve never seen him on my shifts.”

“He works only on my shifts cause’ I can’t…..deal with the customers myself. He’s the new manager of the place.” Jean and everyone else accepted my answer, knowing full well of my shyness and social anxiety.

“What does he look like, Eren?” Sasha was practically climbing over her boyfriend Connie to get answers.

“Well, h-he’s very tall. His hair is black, like Mikasa’s. He has pale skin and his features are sharp. He isn’t ripped like Reiner, but you can still notice that he’s got a good build.” Everyone at the table seemed to take in every word.

“What is he like?” This question surprisingly came from Marco, who sat right beside Jean. He smiled contently and I couldn’t help but return the notion of kindness. I closed my eyes and laughed a bit at my experiences with Levi, but then I remembered what happened yesterday, and I looked down at my lap, almost ashamed. But the feeling was soon squashed when I remembered what he did for me in the library, turning that song into…what was it called? Dubstep?

“He’s very……grouchy. He’s on the borderline between crazy and OCD when it comes to cleanliness. He’s a music major here and he’s a sophomore. He has a strange since of humor and sometimes because of this it makes me want to punch him. He so….so frustrating to be around sometimes. He’s also very kind, a-and gentle.” I looked down at my lap in deep thought, not noticing the soft, contempt smile slowly spreading across my face.

“He sounds like an asshole.” Jean said, with a bored look on his face. Marco elbowed him in the side and looked at him as if he were scolding a small child for misbehaving.

“Is not! Well……not as much as you think. You just have to get used to him.” I shuffled in my seat and threw around a piece of lettuce thoughtfully.

“It’s ok, Eren. I’m sure he’s a great guy. Although I’ve never noticed someone like that in any of my classes.” Freckled Jesus strikes again. At least I have someone, unlike Armin or Mikasa, who will always back me up.

“Thanks Marco. He just transferred here from France. He can even speak French!” I squealed excitedly. Mikasa cocked an eye at my behavior, and I settled back into my seat.

“You can’t tell when he speaks English, but it’s definitely noticeable when he speaks French. He actually taught me how to say a few words, although I don’t remember what they were.”

I licked my fork a little bit to rid it of the dressing and tried to think of what those words were. I wonder if I could go by the library today after lunch to see if they have any foreign language books. I have roughly an hour before I need to clock in for work.

“I can’t wait to meet him, Eren.” Christa smiled from her spot beside Ymir. Ymir smiled at me to, and I shyly looked down at my lap.

“Good job, Eren. I didn’t think you would be bold enough to invite him.” Reiner gave me a fist bump, and I returned the gesture.

* * *

 

_Levi’s POV_

I effortlessly played the keys on the piano in front on me as I played one of my favorites by Brian Crain called Dream of Flying. I closed my eyes and just stopped thinking for a while. Stopped caring. I felt my body sway as I played the piece. My hands only leaving the keys to pause at the correct intervals.

My thoughts were at a stop, and everything around me seemed to stop moving as I played. Everything around me seemed to stop being a bothersome. At the highlight of the song, my eyes opened and I found myself softly smiling as I played.

My eyes darted back and forth as I played to keep up with the time. I gently touched my foot to the peddle underneath me as I let the music carry me away.

During times like these was when I let my guard down. When I allowed myself to not care about anything but the soft beautiful noises that would come from the piano I sat down at in the practice room all alone.

It was very peaceful. No one was able to bother me while I played. No one was able to hear me while I let my emotions out through music. That’s what I liked about it. Instead of talking to people about it, I was able to make them listen through music.

After the piece was done, I say on the bench for a little while longer. Until there was a small nock on the door. I stood up and gathered my things since it was nearing the bell. What I was met with when I opened the door was a brunette in crazy goggle like glasses.

“Shitty Glasses.” I greeted her and pushed my way around her until I was able to get out of the way of the masses of students pushing through the long corridor of the music department. Hange followed me in tow, but with a small pout on her lips. I noticed this in my peripheral vision and slightly turned to confirm it.

“What is it, Glasses?” Hange ran up to stand by my side as we walked.

“You always play such sad music on the piano.” Hange sulked as she walked.

“So what?” I finally found my way outside and I began walking in the direction of the library.

“You should try playing something more….uplifting. You know?” I looked at her as If she just grew a tail and antenna. This made Hange snort with laughter and I rolled my eyes at the obnoxious noise. Thankfully, Hange left for her own job and I was finally able to walk into the library. Today I was looking for a book a quiet place to finish up on some homework due next week.

As soon as I walked into the cool library, the fresh scent of stale books hit me. I scanned the rows and rows of work tables and opted out for a quite spot to sit.

As I rounded the corner, a short, familiar mop of hazelnut brown hair clad in puffy black and grey cargo pants and a long grey muscle shirt came into view. And holy mother of god would I need your strength today.

Eren looked HOT today, and I’m not saying he normally doesn’t but FUCK this amount of hotness should not be allowed. I stood back a little and admired the nice view of his perfectly round ass. The pants he wore sort of gave off a “military” vibe to him that normally wouldn’t be there. And despite him having such a small frame, the pants sure made him look good. Especially tucked into a pair of leather boots. Don’t even get me started on the shirt. It was used as a perfect balance between badass and adorable with the way it sort of hung on him. It helped bring out his naturally tan skin.

It was hard to take my eyes off of him. The only reason I managed to succeed such a feat was because I was afraid that I didn’t have enough self-control not to bend him over one of the tables and have him scream my name in ecstasy. To watch him fall apart underneath me with a blush on his face and eyes clouded with…

NO. I forced myself to stop that train of thought as it came. I most definitely did not want to pop a boner in the middle of a college library. I breathed once, twice before I deemed myself calm enough to walk over there and greet the brat that was good enough to plague my thoughts ever since he came out of that back room at Cadet 104.

As I grew closer to wear the boy stood browsing for books, I noticed that he was looking around the foreign language sections. I smiled to myself when I noticed that he was looking around the French books. I watched as he pulled one off the shelf and opened it to a random page, immediately putting all his concentration into reading it and understanding it.

He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice me walk right beside him and pull one of the books off the shelf at random. I waited for what seemed like five minutes for him to look up, or even glance my way.

His expression was something to look at while he was reading. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his glasses slipped down his nose as he read with the book held close to his face. The corner of his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, a habit I noticed when he concentrated, and damn did it look sexy. His cheeks were tinted a light pink, as usual, and I smiled inwardly at how fucking ADORABLE he was. His clothes were the only “intimidating” thing about him.

After a few more seconds of staring, I got tired of holding the book in my hands and snapped it closed with a little more force than necessary, creating an effective loud noise. I put it away after that.

“These books are shitty. You won’t learn anything this way.” In hearing the loud noise, the boy must have jumped at least ten feat. Eren let out a small high pitch squeak of fear and hugged the book to his chest. His head darted in the direction of the noise to see where it had come from, and in this case it was me.

The frightened look in his eyes went away as soon as he saw me, and his lip slightly puckered into a pout. It was almost enough to make me regret scaring him and enough for me to want to pull him into a hug. Even more so because of what happened yesterday. My heart clenched in my chest when his green eyes seemed to settle on me fully.

“Levi, that was so mean. You’re such an asshole.” Eren re-opened the book, only to close it back up again and put it back when he remembered that he had been caught browsing through the “Learn French” section. Immediately he averted his eyes to another section of languages as if to seem casual. This made me smirk a bit.

“So, you want to learn how to speak French, huh?” I asked and leaned my back to the bookshelf and crossing my right leg while standing.

“N-no!” His face started to heat up, and for the first time I noticed his ears were turning a light red to. Hmm. Interesting.

“So, you were just here to look at the other languages. NOT including French.” Eren nodded his head up and down viscously.

“Yes. Absolutely.” I watched closely and knew now, that there was no doubt that his ears turn red when he lies. That’s both fucking adorable, and a nice fact to know.

“Liar.” Eren scoffed and turned his back to me pretending to browse through another section.

“I’m not lying.” His stubbornness began to push through and I heard it in his voice.

“Your ears turned red when you lie. That’s how I know.” Eren turned back to me, surprised. His hands went up to touch his ears gently and looked at me surprised.

“How’d you know that?” I chuckled and picked myself up off of the bookcase I was leaning on.

“I didn’t. But you just confirmed it.” I smirked at Eren and he blushed, letting out a silent curse. For such a young kid, he sure cusses a lot. I’m not judging, hell cussing is practically another language for me.

“So, Brat, do you want me to teach you or not?” Eren looked up at me shyly, waving his hands about.

“N-no, that’s ok. Y-you really don’t have to.” He started to look down at his feet again, which began to annoy me a bit. I’m going to have to teach him to be more confident and secure about himself.

“Oh well, come on. Think of this as my practicing English while teaching you French.” I grabbed the boy’s wrist in my hand and pulled him over to one of the tables that weren’t occupied. I pulled out the chair across from him and sat in front of him.

“I’ll teach you the basics. First let’s begin with greetings.” I pulled my chair a little closer and began. Boy was this gonna be fun.

* * *

 

_Eren POV_

 

I felt my cheeks light up like fire and wanted to crawl under a rock as soon as Levi pulled my over to the table. I can’t believe he caught me in the library again. I even allowed him to scare me like that. Shit.

“Salut, mon nom est Levi. That means Hi, my names is Levi. Now you try.” I tried my best to repeat what he had said to me. I just knew I would fuck this up.

“S-salut, mon n-nom est Levi.” Levi chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re supposed to say your name, brat. Damn.” I looked at my lap again, slightly annoyed at my slip up.

“Salut m-mon nom est Eren.” Levi nodded to me encouragingly. I took this as a sign that I did ok and sat up a little more in my seat.

“Now try this. Ravi de vous recnontrer. That means it’s nice to meet you.” I tried again and this time I did better than I thought I did.

After a while of Levi exchanging phrases for me to try, we finally stopped and started walking to the small shop we worked at together. On the way there, I would sort of tell Levi about Armin and Mikasa. Even a little bit of stuff about my deceased mother. However, only a little bit. I quickly left the topic as soon as it came. I didn’t even mention my dad. I talked to him about some of my friends and how I couldn’t wait for them to meet him. He was very quiet on his part, only nodding his head and making little jokes. I was starting to feel bad talking so much and not asking him anything.

“W-what about you?” I asked as he pulled out the set of keys that went to the shop. He shook his head a little at me and shrugged while unlocking the double doors.

“What about me?” I walked in behind him and followed him towards the back where we clocked in together.

“What’s your family like?” Levi seemed to pause, if only for a second. As if he were trying to figure out what to say. I was just about to tell him that he wasn’t obligated to tell me anything when he finally spoke up.

“They’re………….We’re….distant. I guess. The few friends I do have are very good to me, I guess.” I nodded and slipped my ID over my head. Levi followed suit before ending the conversation there and walking out of the room to open the shop for the day.

I sighed loudly. Did I push him? Was I too talkative? These thoughts continued to run through my head as I worked on unpacking the boxes that were delivered today.

After getting all of the boxes unpacked, I began to start dusting off all of the shelves. Every once and a while, I would here the chime of the door. The store was pretty crowded today. I hope he’s doing ok by himself.

Before I could poke my head out the door to see if Levi needed my assistance, someone came into the room from the back door. At first I thought it was Hannes, so I stepped down from the latter I was on and walked towards the back door.

I stopped dead in my tracks. This someone wasn’t Hannes OR Levi. The man was tall and thin. He wore a dark red t-shirt and old blue jeans. From here I could smell the alcohol on the man’s breath as he began rummaging through some of our old boxes of merchandise. In his right hand was a screw driver, and he used the other to dig.

I was both angry and frightened at the sight of the robber. How the fuck did this guy get in? I stepped forward and held my breath.

“Hey, you ass hat! Get the fuck out before I call the police.” The man seemed to pause and then he turned towards me.

I stepped back, but only a little bit. The man looked to be younger that I had thought. Maybe in his mid-twenties. He had greasy blonde hair and a short scruffy beard. He cocked an eye at me, but I held firm. No way in hell was I going to back down to this jack ass.

“Hey there, pipsqueak.” I scowled at the name and glared at the man. Instead of running off like I thought he would do, he stepped forward, holding the screwdriver so that I knew it was there.

I was just about to call out for Levi, but the ugly man stopped me. His right hand went to my throat, and I spit on him. The man let go of me, but not before he could land a nice punch across my jaw. He pushed me into one of the shelves and raised me up off of my feet.

His grip around my shirt collar was fierce and I kicked out, unwilling to give in. I was able to land a hard kick to the guy’s stomach, but he didn’t even flinch. I felt tears pull in the corners of my eye and watched as the guy reared his fist back again.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never did. Instead, I fell to the floor on hip, harshly. I cried out in pain and looked up to see that the man was no longer there.

Instead he was on the floor pinned down by Levi. Levi was delivering blow by blow to the man’s face. I watched as Levi continued to do this until the man started bleeding really heavily. I thought Levi was going to kill him, but he stopped himself just in time and he sat up, panting.

The guy underneath him wasn’t speaking, and he was clearly knocked out cold just from the force of Levi’s punches. That’s when Levi pulled put his phone, calling the police.

I looked at the man, clearly in shock. He could have killed me. Wow. It would have been a fast death to. All he had to do was take both his hands around my throat and squeeze. I thought I had the situation under control, but clearly I fucked up bat.

I continued to stare down at the man from my position on the floor. That is until Levi got up and stalked over to me. He didn’t say a single word, he just knelt down in front of me and pulled me into a tight embrace. My head was protectively tucked in the crook of his neck and his right arm was wrapped securely around my waist as his left cupped my head in his hands.

That was when I felt myself trembling in his arms and the warm thick tears going down my cheeks. I was so shocked I wasn’t able to speak or make a sound.

“It’s ok, Eren. You’re safe now.” I lifted my arms from my sides and held tight to his shirt, feeling the fabric in my hands. I could feel another wave of thick, hot tears roll down my cheeks and onto his shirt, but this time it was accompanied with a frightened whimper. I clutched tighter to Levi’s shirt to stop myself from trembling like a kid in his arms. Hell, I felt like a child tucked close to his chest.

“Are you hurt?” I shook my head against his chest, despite the painful sting in my cheek and jaw from his punch. I was sure it would leave a bruise.

“Your ears are red Eren. Now show me where he hit you. NOW.” His words were gentle, but firm and demanding. I gripped his shirt tight with one hand and put my other on the cheek that had been hit. I felt like suck a child, being treated like this.

I felt Levi pull my hand away from my cheek, and he tilted my head, using my chin so he could look at the dark purple blue bruise that was now blossoming on my cheek and jaw.

I felt the anger radiate off of him as he examined my wound. The tensing in his muscles and the tightness in his jaw proved how pissed he was.

“Is this the only place he hit you? Are you hurt anywhere else?” I answered him honestly this time, shaking my head against his chest. I felt Levi’s grip on me tighten. My tears had finally slowed down some, and the trembling now only came in short bursts as the shock and adrenaline left my body.

My glasses were foggy from the tears and Levi took them off of my face and began wiping away my tears with his thumbs, both hands cupping my cheeks. After he did this, my tears began to slow their decent a little more. That’s when the hiccups came in.

“Can you stand, brat?” Levi asked me, using my normal nickname, and I nodded, not being able to speak because of my high-pitched hiccups.

Once I had calmed down, the police were finally here. Along with Hannes, Armin and Mikasa because I had called them.

I watched outside from my seat on the back of the single paramedic’s vehicle. One of the men in uniform was putting a small bandage on my jaw, were the skin was bruised in purple and blue. Armin was standing next to one of the police officers as he told him all of my contact information in case I was called in again for questioning. In the distance, Levi was talking to two of the officers while Hannes was inside talking to one other officer.

I could feel Mikasa’s warm hand on the small of my back through the fabric of the thin blanket that was given to me. She was rubbing soothing circles and talking to me softly. But I was much too distracted to say anything.

Then Levi and Hannes showed up. For a second, Levi and Mikasa’s eyes locked in on each other’s and I held my breath in anticipation. Except, Mikasa didn’t react to Levi’s bored expression at all, she returned it with an apathetic one. With a jolt, I remembered this was their first time meeting with each other.

“Oh, err, Mikasa this is Levi, my manager. Levi, this is my step sister Mikasa. And that’s Armin.” I introduced my blonde friend as well when he walked up to join the conversation. Levi and Armin shook hands. Armin glanced over at me with a knowing look and winked at me. Well fuck you to, Armin.

“Hi.” Levi greeted first, and Mikasa and Armin followed.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Mikasa said platonically, and Armin smiled.

“Eren has told me so much about you, Levi.” I glared at Armin, and Levi chuckled.

“Has he now.” Armin was about to say something else, and I quickly cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth.

“All good things, don’t worry.” Mikasa said. She was doing a pretty good job at not beating the shit out of the guy in the back of the police car right now.

“How nice of you, Eren.” Levi looked at me with a smirk, and I just wanted to hide under the blanket.

“So, how do you like America so far, Levi?” Armin spoke up, sincerely interested and Levi looked at him.

“It’s shitty. The food is horrible, everyone’s fat and the portion size for a fucking order of French fries is enough to feed three people.” Levi deadpanned, and Armin couldn’t hide a laugh. I couldn’t help but join in as well.

Once the paramedic cleared me able to go home, Armin and Mikasa went to their cars. Armin was my ride because he was my dorm partner. Now, it was just me and Levi.

“Oi, brat. You should have come and yelled for me when you saw him.” I nodded, but I was still aggravated.

“I had the situation under control.” I stared back down at my feet, and Levi buried his hand in my hair again.

“If you had it under control, why did I have to come save your cute ass?” My face turned red and I stiffened under the complement. Instead of speaking, I looked back down at my feet and shrugged.

“Go home, and have a save night, Eren.” And with that, he left me in the parking lot. I stared after him content, and made sure he got in his car and drove away safely before I got in the front seat with Armin.

We made small talk for a while, but my brain was a hundred miles away, or wherever Levi was. We weren’t even home by the time I fell asleep in Armin’s truck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions of piano pieces Levi can play, leave them in the comments that way I can search them up. And if you have and good ideas, I'm always open, and I will leave your name in the notes if I use your idea, that way you get the credit you deserve! (oh god I just realize I sound like that annoying insurance commercial, lol.) And tell me what you think. I have a new story i'm starting called reluctant hero, Do me a favor and see what you think.XD As always, how did I do? Did you like it? Any mistakes?


	8. Is this Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup' guys. So, I was actually in the middle of listening to Honey I'm good by Andy Grammar.......so that kind of gave me this idea as a prompt. Tell me how you guys like this chapter. I know this is pretty short, but it has a perfect ending in my opinion. Also, there's not much dialogue between Levi and Eren's friends mostly because of something going on inside his head.

I got to work the next morning a little early than normal, and was greeted with the sight of Levi in a tight black V-neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans that hugged his ass nicely as he squatted down and screwed hinges into the frame of the back door. The muscles in his arms and back flexed underneath the shirt as he worked and I stared in awe.

It took me a few seconds to compose myself after that, and even then the pink blush dusted across my face was still evident. Levi’s back was turned to me while he worked on the door, and it didn’t seem as if he had noticed me come in yet. Fuck yeah, I know what I have to do.

I gently set down my bag and slowly started creeping up on him. I held my breath and treaded lightly against the hard floor of the room. Levi made no scene to show that he had noticed me yet, so I continued. Right when I sucked in a breath to scream “boo” Levi spoke up.

“About time, brat. How long were you planning on standing there staring?” Oh shit. No words. Levi didn’t even look behind him to talk to me. Instead he continued working on the new door he was putting in. Wait. New door?

“So, what’s with the new door?” Levi glanced at me and cocked an eye. I shuffled in place under his glance.

“Hannes is having me replace the door and lock on it….because of yesterday.” My heart hammered in my chest at the memory of what happened. Levi must have sensed my change in attitude, because he stood up and smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, like the smile I pulled out of him the first day I met him. I felt the brush start at my cheeks and make its way down to my small shoulders.

Today I wore a black and white stripped cardigan and a light blue t-shirt that went well with it. I wore a pair of grey washed skinny jeans to go with the outfit as well as some light blue converse. It was a lazy outfit and a nice change of pace from the normal punk clothes I wore. I still wore my piercings though.

“Don’t worry, you will be safe from now on. I’m thinking about putting a baby monitor in there for you, just in case.” I scoffed at his joke defiantly and put my hands on my hips.

“No way. Next time someone brakes in, I promise to beat them up. All I have to do is bring out thunder and lightning over here and they’ll run for the hills.” I lifted my hands up in a fist and got in a defensive position in front of Levi.

Levi chuckled a little, but when he saw that I wasn’t joking, his eyes cut into a serious glare that bored right into my soul.

“Don’t you EVER fucking do that.” I shrunk under his gaze and Levi tilted my chin so that I could look at him.

“If something like this happens again, I want you to yell. I want you to scream for me as loud as you can. Are we clear?” I nodded my head while it was in his grasp and Levi walked back over to where he was working. After standing still in shock, I decided to just get to work for the day.

I took my time dusting the shelves and cleaning the shop a bit. What I hated the most was having to re-fold all of the shirts that were token off of the shelf and carelessly thrown back.

The door chime rung and I looked up from where I sat fixing the clothes. Levi walked out of the back and dully greeted the person who walked in. I didn’t bother looking up, but when a pair of unfamiliar red tennis shoes stepped into my peripheral vision, I looked up. To my surprise, it was Marco.

“Oh, hey Marco. I thought you had classes this morning.” Marco smiled and offered a hand to pull me up. I gratefully accepted and offered him a shy smile of my own.

“I just wanted to come by and say that jean and I got all of our studies done in time, so we will actually be there today.”

“That’s great, I’m glad you could make it.” Marco started looking around the store and I accompanied him.

“So, is there anything I can help you with?” Marco shook his head and browsed over the rows of t-shirts. After that, I left him to shop and returned to the back of the shop, giving Levi a small nod. I was in the mood to listen to music as I cleaned, so went to Hannes’s office and plugged in my phone. I quickly scrolled through my music and found the song I wanted. After I did that, I put on the cleaning attire Levi made me where.

**“Nah nah honey, I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got somebody at home**

I bounced my hips to the music and grabbed the broom. I danced a bit with the music as I swept, and thoroughly enjoyed the music coming through the speakers.

**“It’s been a long night here, and a long night there**

**And these long long legs are damn near everywhere**

**(hold up now)**

**You look good, I will not lie**

**But if you ask where I’m staying tonight”**

I smiled and swept the floor thoroughly as I worked. I used the handle of the broom as a microphone and sang loudly with the music.

**“I gotta be like oh baby, no baby**

**You got me all wrong baby**

**My baby’s already got all of my love”**

I felt really happy as I walked around the room sweeping and dancing with the broom. I didn’t have a care in the world if I looked stupid, because I was having fun.

**“So nah nah Honey, I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got somebody at home,**

**And if I stay I’m might not leave alone”**

The rhythm picked up, and soon my movements did to. I laughed and danced as I cleaned up around the room.

**“Nah, honey, I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got to bid you adieu**

**To another I will stay true**

**(oo oo I will stay true)**

**(oo oo I will stay true)**

I ditched the broom for the duster this time as I went all over the shelves, moving around stuff to make sure that I had everything cleaned. I sang along still, happily. Singing was one of the things that Mikasa and Armin said that I was really good at, even though I hardly ever sang for them. They were the only ones that have ever heard me.

**“Now better men, than me have failed**

**Drinking from that unholy grail**

**(now check it out)**

**I’ve got her, and she got me**

**And you’ve got that ass, but I kindly got be like**

**Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby**

**My baby’s already got all of my love”**

Levi stepped through the door than, and our eyes locked for a second. Levi’s face was frozen partly in shock, and trying not to laugh. My face went red as I stood there in front of the shelves. And then, expectantly, he began singing and dancing along with me, grabbing the broom.

**“So nah nah Honey, I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got somebody at home,**

**And if I stay I might not leave alone”**

I started laughing and clutching my sides when Levi started stomping and clapping his hands to the beet comically. He was smiling then, and I decided that I like this face rather than the grouchy one. Eventually, I joined him, despite how embarrassing it was to have been caught dancing and singing while dusting off of the shelves.

**“No, Honey, I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got to bid you adieu**

**To another I will stay true**

**(oo oo I will stay true)**

**(oo oo I will stay true)”**

I couldn’t stop laughing at Levi as he danced around with me. He took my hands in his and swung me around a bit, and giggled at how Levi’s hair would get messy.

**“Oh, I’m sure ya, sure ya will**

**Make somebody’s night**

**But oh, I assure ya assure ya,**

**It sure as hells not mine**

**Oh no, honey I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got somebody at home**

**And if I stay I might now leave alone**

**No honey I’m good**

**I could have another but I probably should not**

**I’ve got to bid you adieu**

**To another I will stay**

The song continued its main chorus as we danced around each other. I felt my cheeks get red, but not with a blush this time, amazingly, but with exertion and laughter. When was the last time I laughed this hard? When was the last time I smiled so much that my cheeks hurt? These questions registered through my head as I laughed and jumped around with my crush.

Was I really ready to believe I loved this man? Was I ready to admit to myself that I was capable of loving someone? I looked over at Levi. His steely grey eyes were shining as we danced together.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and just gave up. Maybe it was time to let myself be happy. Even if the feelings were one-sided. I just wanted to cling to the small hope that I could be cherished by someone so deeply, and so truly.

It was time to admit to myself that I was helplessly and utterly in love with this man.

 

_Levi POV_

“I didn’t know you could sing.” I looked down at the brat as we walked off campus together. After we both got off of work and finished with our classes, we met up at the library so that we could walk to the pizza place. Eren’s cheeks seemed to still be read from singing and dancing so much.

I sure was a surprise to walk in of him singing and dancing. At first I was torn between wanting to join him and laughing. Eventually, I couldn’t help but join in and help him clean.

“Well, I normally don’t do it often. I didn’t know you were capable of dancing.” I chuckled at his response and smiled as an idea popped into my head.

“Eren. Do you think you can sing for me? I have a project due in one of my music classes, and I would like it if you would help out.” Eren’s face lit up into a blush that covered even his nose.

“Oh, err, ok. Fine, but only if you help out with an assignment I have for my art class.” I nodded, and watched as an adorable smile spread across his child-like features. While we walked, he spoke a bit more about himself.

He told me why he enjoyed art, and how long he’s been painting. I listened to every word. His green-blue eyes seemed to light up whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. It was very fun to watch as his eyes grew visibly brighter as he talked.

He asked me how long it took me to play the piano, what it was like to live in France. That part was tricky, but I was able to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Once we arrived, I was surprised at the sheer amount of college kids that piled out of one black SUV. Eren led me over to the mass of underclassmen and introduced me. I was only able to recognize a few of them. The freckled one and the blonde haired chick as well as Eren’s step sister Mikasa and his roommate, Armin.

“So this is Levi.” I greeted myself, and didn’t even bother shaking their hands. Filthy college students. I made no effort to smile at any of them, despite how friendly they were.

Once we were all seated inside, I stuck next to Eren Like a magnet. I didn’t want to touch anyone else. We sat at a booth, so it was very crowded. Once the decision on what kind of pizza we wanted, spoke up for Eren, knowing full well that he would stutter too much for the waiter to hear him. The boy was really too shy. However, he is much more comfortable around me then he was last week.

Has it been only that long? It feels as if I’ve known him forever. I still can’t get over how it’s so easy to smile around him. The boy was perfect. Oh, shit.

What does this mean? Why do I keep having these thoughts about him? No, this couldn’t be……….I dare to say………..love. I gritted my teeth in thought, and looked to my right to watch Eren smile and laugh with all of his friends. He was much more relaxed around them than anyone else.

My feeling were confirmed when he smiled at me shyly, and I felt an unfamiliar warmth blossom in my chest. Shit. Had I really fallen in love?

I had spent years trying to figure out why the feeling such as love ever existed. And now I know. Without love, you cannot have happiness. There is love in this world so that we may find happiness. It sounds like a pretty cheesy thing to say, but that’s all I could come up with while watching the adorable little brat beside me as he joked around with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Any comments? Ideas? I look forward to the next chapter. XD luv you guys!!


	9. Fears-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told that my French is really off, I apologize for that mainly because I've been using Google Translate. Stupid Google. So, until I find someone who is Fluent in French, some of the things Levi says will be off. Again, fuck you google. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to cut it short, because I'm going over to a relativs house and she will not have wifi. The second part I will finish while I'm there. When I get back I will post part two of this chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Instead of the harsh ring of the alarm that would normally wake me up, it was the warm rays of sunshine upon my face that peeked through the window above me. The warm, golden glow casted across the room in a ribbon of sunshine.

I pulled the covers off of my face the rest of the way and sat up in bed, rubbing at my right eye with the back of my knuckle.

I could hear Armin in the kitchen banging around pans. It sounded like he was already starting breakfast. With a content sigh, I pulled myself out of bed, almost tripping over my too long pajama pants. I had a habit of wearing oversize clothes to bed. They were more comfortable. Sometimes I would just wear a huge t-shirt of long sleeve sweater. I didn’t fucking care.

I had to clean my room soon. Bottles of paint and pencil shavings littered the floor of my room. I couldn’t even see the hard wood floor underneath because of all of the dirty laundry.

I met Armin in the hallway as I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. He smiled at me and gave me a gentle pat on my head, no doubt to sooth down the nappy hair I always sported waking up in the mornings.

“Good morning Eren. You’re up earlier than expected.” I looked up at him and wiped away the small tears that prickled the edges of my vision. I was still groggy from sleep.

“I…I wanna. Armin.” Armin understood and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the bathroom to take a shower. My shoulders shook a little with the oncoming of tears.

“It’s ok, Eren. I’ll go make you some coffee for you. You just take a shower.” I nodded and stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shoulder.

 

“So, I have to work today, so I won’t be able to accompany you while you sit at home today. Will you be ok, alone?” I looked up from the couch as I drank my coffee, grogginess all gone.

“Of course I will, Ar. I’m not a child, I don’t need a constant eye on me at all times.” Armin looked at me skeptically as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

“Last time you were alone, you ended up having a panic attack that sent you to the hospital.” My face lit up and I looked down into my lap. It was very true that I hated being alone, mostly because when I’m alone, my thoughts begin to drift into much scarier places than I had liked. Last time, it resulted in me passing out for lack of oxygen to the brain.

“I-I’ll be fine Armin. I was actually planning on going out today to the park and just hanging around there.” Armin’s eye’s bored into mine to gauge whether or not I was telling the truth. I smiled to reassure him and he reluctantly waved goodbye.

With a long sigh, I got up off the couch to go look at our selection of movies. Before I could begin to browse through the shelf, I heard my phone go off in my room, and I quickly made my way to answer it.

**“Hello?”** I hadn’t bothered looking at the caller ID so I was pretty surprised when I heard Levi’s deep voice on the other end of the line.

**“Hey, bray. Are you free today?”** I almost dropped my phone when I heard his question. But I soon recovered in time and tried my best not to sound shy over the phone.

**“Y-yes…..err….why?”** I gulped and held my breath. We were both off on the weekends, so it didn’t make since for him to ask me to come in.

**“Come with me to the mall. We’ll see a movie and eat as well as shop. Don’t even think about bringing any money, I’ll pay. If you bring your wallet, I’ll make you clean twice as much when we get to work Monday.”** My heart skipped a beat, and I had to sit down, afraid I would fall over. Was this considered a date? After all, he said he wanted to pay. Wait. Oh shit. What if Levi was straight? Why hadn’t I thought of that before I admitted I liked the man?

A lump in my throat formed, and I almost forgot I was in a conversation with the man of my affections right now.

**“I-I don’t have a ride to get there.”** That was the best excuse I could give at the moment. I started fiddling with the loose strings on the end of my loose shirt and stared down into my lap, disappointed.

**“I’ll pick you up. Does ten sound good?”** I looked over at the clock on the table by the door. It read nine thirty. That means I have only thirty minutes to get ready to go out on what sounded like a date with Levi.

**“Yeah, that’s fine. You can come up if you want. I’m on the third floor, room 4b. Just let yourself in.”** I got up from where I sat and headed to my room. I had to push myself a path to get to my closet because of all of the random art supplies, manga, and dirty clothes that were all over the floor.

**“Got it, see you in a little bit.”** With that, Levi hung up, and I tossed my phone on the bed, pulling open my closet door. I browsed through the shirts, unsure of what to pick. Maybe I should just go for a hipster look today? I pulled out a forest green button up shirt and a pair of grey washed skinny jeans that had a brown belt to go with it. Then I pulled out my converse boots that went up to my knees. Is it beanie weather yet? I pulled out a forest green beanie that matched the color of my shirt.

After putting on all of my clothes and attempting to tame my wild hair, to no avail, I looked at my appearance. The boots I wore brought out the shape of my small calves, and the skinny jeans did a good job of hugging my ass nicely. The sleeves of my shirt had to be rolled up to my elbows because they were a bit too long. In doing this, the tan skin on my small arms was brought out nicely. I wore a leather bound cord around my neck with an old fashioned key hanging on it for jewelry, as well as my regular amount of piercings and dorky black nerd glasses. The beanie brought out the green in my eyes and my hair was just long enough to poke out giving me the punk look for the outfit.

Overall I was pleased with my outfit. It went together nicely. There was a small nock on the door while I was in the middle of applying my regular black eyeliner. I didn’t wear it very often, because it was a pain to get it off correctly, but the occasion called for it. There was another nock on the door, and figuring it was Levi, I poked my head out of the bathroom and shouted loud enough for me to hear.

“Come in!” I went back to work on my eyeliner and heard the door open. I switched to the other eye fast.

“Oi, brat where are you?” I heard Levi yell out from the living room and I quickened my pace.

“Give me a second, I’ll be right out!” I went back to applying and after touching up here and there, and fixing my glasses, I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Levi stood, flipping through one of my old sketch pads that I left on the coffee table.

Immediately, I ran up to him and tried to grab the sketch pad before he could get too far into my drawings. Seeing my attack coming, Levi held the sketch mad above his head, forcing me to grab his shirt and jump for it.

“Levi, give it to me!” I jumped and jumped, all in vain.

“Say please.” I ignored him and continued jumping for my sketch book. The back of the book held all of my drawings of Levi, and I would die before he could see any of those. Levi was chuckling at my struggle and I was getting desperate. Tears of embarrassment stung my eyes and my face became red. I didn’t want him to see my face like this, so I finally swallowed my pride and the lump that formed in my throat. I clutched his shirt with my hands so he wouldn’t escape and looked down at my feat.

“P-please……….just g-give me…….my book. Please.” I added a second please just in case, and Levi stepped back away from me, holding out the book of drawings. I grabbed it greedily and hugged it to my chest before running to my room and stashing it away. I also took the time to wipe away the tears that had started to form, careful not to smudge my eye liner. I walked out my room with a red face to see Levi staring at me strangely. His gaze became uncomfortable, so I began shuffling on my feet.

“Let’s go.” I looked back up at him to see his normal expression was back and I sighed in relief. The walk to the elevator was quit. When we got into one, I immediately took my place in the corner, with Levi standing in front of me. The elevator made a single stop and seven people got on. It had gotten considerably crowded in there, so Levi and I had to make room.

I did not like crowded places, not at all. Being in the closed confines of an elevator with this many people wat nerve racking. The familiar tightening in my chest began once again, and I crossed my arms over my chest in attempt to calm myself. My breath came in in ragged pants, and I felt the slight trembling begin.

Images of the walls closing in on themselves ran through my head and I closed my eyes tightly to try and avoid the scary visions. Was this how I was going to die? On an elevator of all places?

 

_Levi POV_

I was both surprised, and irritated in myself for calling Eren asking if he’d like to go out today. I didn’t think I’d have the mentality to call Eren so early in the morning and ask him something like this.

But, surprisingly, not even an hour after I had called him, I was in his dorm room. He had just let me in without even making sure I wasn’t a stranger. The boy needed to have a talk about stranger danger, for Christ’s sakes.

There was a sketch pad on the coffee by my leg and I picked it up, flipping through the pages. Some were very beautiful, one of them caught my eye immediately. It was a rough sketch of what seemed to be the view from the top of a sky scrapper, just as the sun was rising, creating a reflection on the glass on the buildings. It was breathtaking and realistic. My eyes averted the drawing I had in my hand to see that Eren had come out of wherever the hell room he was in. I had to stop for a minute, just to appreciate how fucking sexy he looked.

My thoughts were soon halted when Eren soon lunged at me to get to the book. If not for my incredibly fast reflexes, I wouldn’t have been able to lift the book high in the air as fast as I did. Eren began jumping for the book, and it was a nice sight to see. It was adorable.

“Levi, give it to me!” I smiled at his struggle and lifted the book higher.

“Say please.” The boy gave me no response and began jumping for the book again. That’s when I saw his face, and it almost stopped my heart. He was clearly embarrasses of what was in this book, and it showed on his face. It was dark red and his eyes had the beginnings of fat tears beginning to form.

“P-please……..j-just give me……my book. Please.” Holy fuck. Shame on me. I was sure I was going to hell for the way I made Eren look. I stepped back and numbly gave him his sketch pad. The boy made a dash to put it away, leaving my in the living room to be ashamed of myself for making him almost cry. Once he got back, I prepared myself to apologize, but instead of doing that I stood there like an idiot.

“Let’s go.” I’m suck a coward. I walked out the door and Eren quickly followed me. The first few seconds in the elevator were awkward, but I sighed in relief inwardly when a small horde of hungover college students got on the elevator.

At first, it was almost peaceful. Then, behind me, a pair of tiny hands had curled tightly to the back of my shirt. From the light touch, I could immediately tell it was Eren. I glanced down behind me, without turning my whole body.

What I saw, I couldn’t begin to comprehend. Eren had his head hung low with a firm grip on my shirt. I could see the tops of his collar bones red and his neck red as well. From our positioned, I couldn’t see his face, but from the vibrations he was giving off, I could tell he was trembling. My eyes opened wide in surprise. With a shock, I realized the boy must be claustrophobic.

I turned around, unhooking the vice grip he had on my shirt. Then, I pulled the trembling boy in my arms and against my chest. His hands went to the front of my shirt and held on tight to calm himself.

Once we were finally on the ground floor, I grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the elevator, before the other teens had a chance to move. I pulled him to a private spot in the corner of the room and tilted his chin up to me.

“Eren. Eren, listen to me.” The boy looked up from the floor and I could finally see his eyes. They were clouded with tears, so I began wiping at them with my long sleeve shirt, mindful of the boy’s sexy make up.

“There all gone. It’s just us now, let’s go have fun today. Ok?” Eren buried his face deeper into my shirt and I started drawing small circles into his back. One thought occurred to me then. Does the brat I love suffer from PTSD?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, did you enjoy this chapter? Do you have any suggestions? Anything to comment? I take constructive criticism well. Oh, and I'm getting Eren a kitten. I can't choose a name, I'm stuck between Titan, Church, Inuyasha, and kimchi. You can either vote on the names given, or give me suggestions. I don't want anything cliché, or too weird. If I decide on a name that I did not list, then I will give whoever suggested it credit, as I always do. It will be a few chapters till I put the cat in there. So you guys have time to vote. Anyways, byebye!! I love you all and will miss you!!


	10. Fears-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Eren a good time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I'm warning you know that there is some yaoi at the very end. So, if you don't want to read it, then skip it. Also, Just to update you on the votes for Eren's new cat, the most voted name is Titan. Thank you all for voting! I hope you like this chapter!

_Levi POV_

“Eren, you’re ok. Why didn’t you tell me that you were claustrophobic?” There was a small shrug against my shirt and I had to rely on touch to catch it rather than sight.

People around us began to stare, and I turned my body so that the crying boy was sheltered away from prying eyes. One guy in particular was staring at us from wear he stood waiting for the elevator. I cast over one of my best glares I could. That was enough for the stranger to head for the stairs rather than the elevator.

“I-I’m sorry, Levi.” I sifted my right hand through the boy’s soft hair and shook my head. The boy’s trembling had stopped, finally, as well as the tears.

“Don’t apologize, Eren. It isn’t your fault.” The boy shook his head harshly against my chest and tightened his grip on my shirt.

“B-b-but, I spoiled our fun.” The boy looked up at me with his big, wet, blue-green eyes. My heart broke again the second time that day at the sight of his red cheeks and puffed out lip.

“You think that just because of what happened we can’t have fun today?” Eren started getting the hiccups, and he stepped back to look at his feet, shyly. His hands went up to rub the left over tears off his cheeks. Fucking adorable.

“W-well-.”

“You underestimate me, brat. Let’s go.” I interrupted the boy mid-sentence and pulled him forward out into the busy sidewalks of New York.

“Where are we going?” I looked back at him and smirked.

“We’re going shopping.” The boy cocked his head to the side and I chuckled, pulling him through the masses of people.

 

_Eren POV_

“Sh-shopping? Isn’t that a little too much?” Levi ignored me and continued walking along the crowds of people around us. When there were less people to push through, Levi slowed down and released the grip he had on my hand. I was slightly disappointed, but didn’t let it show.

“Fuck it.” I looked at him confused, and he looked back at me with the biggest of smirks I’d ever seen on anyone’s faces.

“E-excuse me?” Levi chuckled at my confusion and looked forward.

“That’s my life motto. Fuck it.” I started laughing, and Levi turned back in surprise. I shook my head in disbelief.

“That’s really your motto?” Levi’s bored expression came back onto his face, and I smiled contently. I was used to his facial expressions, grumpy moods, and crude shit humor.

“That, among other sayings.” I looked up at him from where I stood next to him. The top of my head just barely reached his shoulder.

“Like what?” Levi shook his head, blankly.

“Too many to say. What about you? Do you have any life mottos?” I stared down at my feet, thinking. Did I have any mottos? My thought seemed to be heading down that long road again. The road that took me back to the times that were less than pleasant.

His question made me think of all the shit that I had been through. My mother’s death. My father’s abuse, me being bullied, and among other things. What did I get from all of that? What had I learned? A dark smile adorned my face as I thought of the answer.

What have I learned from living in that hell? One of the things that stood out noticeably was not to trust anyone. No matter how much they may seem to care, they will always turn a blind eye to your troubles. They will watch as you die in the inside, with a smile across your face. That is one of the small reasons why I didn’t tell my friends about Grisha’s abuse. In the end, even if it seemed unreasonable, I knew that they would run out on me to.

Then, another thought popped into my head. A thought I hadn’t even considered. Why have I put so much of my trust into Levi? I had only known him for a little over a week. So, why was I trusting him so much to even let him hold me through a panic attack? Was it because I love him? No, that couldn’t be it. Was it maybe because he’s been through the same hell I’ve been through? That’s when I realized I did have a motto.

“If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win.” Levi looked down at me, with his same blank look. Soon, we were at our destination.

“The mall?!?” Levi looked down at me. From where I stood I could see the amount of people that was in there. It wasn’t the amount of people in the mall, it was just the strangers in general that made me nervous.

“No, it’s the firehouse, brat. Of course it’s the mall.” I scoffed at looked down at my feet, mumbling shyly.

“What is it, brat?” Levi elbowed me gently in the shoulder, and I averted my gaze to something else. Levi scoffed, annoyed.

“Speak, brat.” His tone was demanding and serious enough for me to listen.

“I-it’s just that……” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, not wanting to make eye contact with Levi. I let my shoulders cave under the pressure of Levi’s gaze, and that made him even more annoyed so he tapped his foot lightly against my boots.

“Th-there’s…..a lot of people…..in there.” I didn’t like being around strangers. They’re presence made me nervous. Levi looked down at me, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he softly smiled. It was a reassuring one, one that I could tell he saved just for me.

“Don’t worry, Eren. Watch this.” I observed intently as he looked at a random group of kids coming out of the mall in a group. Levi sent a glare there way and like the red sea, they parted. It made me giggle at the way they were all scared of him.

“So, what do you say? Wanna go in now? You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t know.” I nodded softly, and Levi led us inside.

“So, where do you wanna go first?” I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. I didn’t want Levi doing so much for me.

“I-I don’t have any money to buy anything….” Levi scoffed and I looked up at him, confused.

“Of course you don’t. For one, I told you not to, secondly I told you that I would pay for everything. That being said, let’s go look at some t-shirts in this store right here. I’ve never been here myself, so I don’t exactly know what they have. But, from what they have in the windows, you might like the clothes.” Levi and I walked into the small shop and started looking around. One on the employee’s there started to approach us, but before she could say anything, he waved her off.

I looked at the rows and rows of girl’s skinny jeans thoughtfully. Most of the skinny jeans in my wardrobe were for females. My eyes were drawn to the rows and rows of shirts. There were a lot of t-shirts with anime characters on them. Most were the popular anime’s like Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan. Some even had the white haired guy from Tokyo Ghoul.

“Do you see anything you like?” I didn’t answer, because I still felt uncomfortable about letting Levi spend money on me.

“Look, if you don’t pick anything out, I’ll pick you something to wear.” I continued to stare down at my feet, and Levi sighed. He walked off somewhere, and I looked around, beginning to slightly panic. He came back shortly afterwards, and showed what seemed like a whole outfit in my hands.

“Go try those on and see if they fit. When you’re done, come out and let me see how it looks.” Levi pushed me towards one of the rooms, and I didn’t have any choice but to listen.

Once in, I began stripping and slipping on the random articles of clothing without paying close attention to what they looked like on me. The skinny jeans were a bright red, with golden zippers running across my legs decoratively. The tank top he gave me was and ashy gray color that was tight around my sides. What went over the tank top was a dark black long sleeve shirt. If you would even call it a shirt. It was made of fish net fabric and was very loose. The “shirt” was way longer in the back then in the front and it had small golden studs running down the spine of my back. I slipped on my converse boots to complete the look.

When I turned around and looked in the mirror, my breath was caught in my throat. Literally. I choked at my reflection in shock. The clothes I was wearing made me look good. The pants I wore weren’t like all my other pants. They not only brought the shape of my butt, but also my short legs. You could see my tight tank top through the fabric of the black shirt. It hugged my sides nicely, and you couldn’t see my scars at all through my black top. It did a perfect job of making my small frame look desirable. The gold in the pants and shirt brought out the color in my eyes and my tan skin. I almost didn’t want to go out looking like this. I would be stared at the whole time.

“Are you done yet brat?” Levi called from the other side of the door, and I shuffled my feet, nervously.

“Y-yeah.” I unlocked the door and stepped out, blushing. I could feel the blush on my shoulders as well. Just as Levi had looked up from his phone where he was sitting, Earned It, from the Fifty Shades of Gray soundtrack started to play over the intercom. I shyly looked down at my feet, and felt myself blush even hotter. Why did I even agree to this?

_Levi POV_

It took everything I had not to pant or bend him over the bench I was sitting on and fuck the brat into seeing stars. He looked like he had just come out of a gay porno magazine. He would be perfect for the young, innocent heart throb roll.

The music overhead did nothing to help out the situation at all. His nervous fiddling only made him even more irresistible.

“L-Levi?” The boy questioned, just standing there. I looked back up to his face and schooled my expression back to normal.

“It looks good. We’re keeping it. You undress and I’ll go find you another outfit.” I quickly left before the boy could stop me. It was happening again. My thoughts were going everywhere at once. The boy now occupied every single sexual fantasy now ever since I had met him. He was the face that broke down into screams when I fucked him over a table, a bed, a wall, a counter, the floor. He would cry out in ecstasy as I hit his little bundles of nerves with each pounding, merciless thrust. He was the one that panted my name, and he was the one I mouth fucked.

I had to bight my tongue to distract myself from the dirty thoughts I had of the brat. After I had calmed down some, I was able to function properly enough to pick out another outfit.

I picked out a few more t-shirts as well as pairs of skinny jeans for the boy. I also picked up a few duck bill hats for him. Once I had gotten him to try on all of the clothes, Eren and I stood in line waiting to check out. Eren stood close behind me, not wanting to be close to any of the people around us that were also waiting to be checked out. And I didn’t mind one bit.

Once it was our turn to go up to the register, the lady scanned all of the items and gave us a total of 223.45$. I swiped my card with no hesitation at all. Eren seemed to see the total, and he stiffened considerable by my side and looked down at his feet, upset. I didn’t talk to him until we were in private.

“Hey, you ok?” It was a stupid question that I already knew the answer to, but regardless I asked.

“I-I’m sorry.” I ruffled the brat’s hair a little bit and smiled.

“Hey, don’t apologize now. You’re the one who so rudely said that I was incapable of showing someone a good time. Don’t worry about the cost. Cadet 101 isn’t my only job. I work at a bar to. Fuck, I’m manager over there to. And my shit adoptive parents give me all the money I need.” I flashed my card for Eren, and he seemed to accept what I had said.

“What now?” Eren nodded, still a little upset, but not as upset as he was before. I looked at the time on my watch, it was getting close to lunch time.

“Are you hungry brat?” Eren looked down and shuffled his feet, shyly. Fucking adorable, like holy shit he acted like a child sometimes. I almost feel like a pedophile.

“N-no.” Right on cue, I heard Eren’s stomach growl. Eren jumped at the sound his body involuntarily made and his face grew even redder than it already was. I cocked at eyebrow at him as he stuttered.

“Come on, we’ll discuss it over a burger at the food court.” Before Eren had a chance to protest, I left knowing that he would follow like a lost little puppy.

 

_Eren POV_

“Do you always drink like that?” I looked up from eating my fries. Levi sat across from me in our two seater table.

“Like what?” Levi cocked an eyebrow at me and looked at me with a bored expression on his face. I stared at the way he held his soda, using only the rim of the cup to hold it.

“Like the way you’re holding it now.” Levi glanced down at his cup and sighed, shrugging. I sat up in my chair and pulled my legs up in a crisscross style.

“It’s a long story. So, what movie do you want to see?” I looked down at my plate and shrugged nervously.

“Do you want to go and see The Gallows? I hear it supposed to be good.” I froze and remembered the previews of the movie. Sure, it seemed scary, sure everyone who I knew that watched it said that it was terrifying, sure I couldn’t watch scary movies without getting nightmares. I was up for it. I’m not a baby.

“Sure.” My voice came out nervous, and I scolded myself for not being careful.

“Are you ok with scary movies?” I nodded and lifted my chin up in pride.

“Of course I can. I can handle anything you throw my way.” Levi chuckled, and after watching Levi thoroughly clean up the mess, we left.

 

_Levi POV_

***30 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE***

To my right, Eren was clinging to my arm, letting out a tiny squeal of surprise and fear. I watched him, amused and looked back to the movie, staring blankly and sipping out of my drink.

***45 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE***

“Ahhh!” Eren let out a small scream, diving back into the shelter of my arm. I couldn’t help but chuckle into my fist at this point. He boldly told me that he could watch the movie without any problems, but dives into the shelter of my arm every time there was a jump scare. Now, I’m not complaining, because it’s cute as fuck. It just makes me wonder about a few things. Or, a lot of things.

 ***1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE***  


“No, you stupid fuck, don’t do that!” Eren was yelling at the person on screen, and I was chuckling at him while he did it.

***1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES INTO MOVIE***

Eren went back to clinging to my arm, and because I was done with my soda, and Eren probably wouldn’t let me leave, I’d just have to sit quietly with my legs crossed, nibbling at the popcorn I got. Every once and a while, Eren would either yell at the screen or squeal into my arm. The appendage that was in his grip was now becoming numb, but I didn’t feel like moving.

***END OF MOVIE***

“Did you enjoy the movie?” I looked down at Eren, content. Eren began nodding his head as we walked out of the mall. It was getting dark, so we had to be on our way home.

Even though Eren was nodding his head, he was a bit on edge, and seemed to be darting his eyes in different directions constantly. I was starting to greatly regret letting him see the movie.

“It was really good. I liked it.” I nodded at his response and started down the street to his dorm room. The walk there was quite for Eren, but at the same time it was peaceful. I watched as the sun set over Eren’s head, and while he wasn’t watching I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Setting it as his contact picture. His name was **“Green Eyed Cutie”** on my phone, and every time I saw the name, I smiled.

Once we got to his dorm, I insisted I walked him all the way up to the door before we said our usual good byes. I actually told him goodnight to, and he responded the same, but with that beautiful smile of his. Once all the way out of the building, I began my walk to my apartment. It would take about fifteen minutes to get there.

As I was walking, my phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling I had a call coming. I fished it out of my pocket and looked down at the caller ID.

**Shitty Glasses**

**“What do you want, glasses?”** There was a small cackle on the end of the line, and I rolled my eyes.

 **“I was wondering when you were going to introduce me to that little green-eyed cutie you were walking around the mall with.”** How the fuck did she know? She was working at the bar today.

 **“I don’t know what you’re talking about, shitty glasses.”** I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

 **“Don’t play shit with me, you know what I’m talking about. And so do I. So let’s get to the point here.”** Damn that Hange, she can be persistent sometimes.

 **“How did you know?”** Hange laughed on the other end, and I grew even more irritated with her.

“ **I have my sources. So, what’s he like? Does he know about your past? What’s his family like?”** Hange began throwing question at me, and I had to yell at her to stop.

 **“SHUT THE FUCK UP, HANGE!! Come by the store Monday and I will introduce you, just stop with your god damned questions for Christ’s sake.”** Hange squealed in excitement, and I had to hold the phone away from my ear so I wouldn’t bust an eardrum.

 **“I’m so happy. You finally found someone! And he’s perfect for you, just the right type you like for sex!”** I felt my cheeks go read in embarrassment and scoffed.

**“I’m not talking about my sex life with you, Shitty Glasses.”**

**“I mean that boy** **IS** **A** **BOTTOM!”** Hange’s voice grew louder as she spoke, and I tried to interrupt her to tell her to stop, but she continued. **“He’s perfect for all of your sadistic desires and he looks very flexible, so that’s good on your part. And, he looks like he has great stamina, good for continuous fucking when you really get into the mood, and-.”** Hange was speaking too many disturbing things at once, and I couldn’t get her to stop, so I just ended the call and shoved my phone back into my pocket, pissed.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I got into the elevator and swiped my room apartment card key in the hole. Today had been one of the most enjoyable of day’s I’ve had in a while. And when I say a while, I mean years. The first thing I did when I got into my apartment was take a shower.

I enjoyed the relaxing feeling of hot water on my skin as I took a bath. It was very calming. I took my soap, and rubbed it against my hand a little, making them slippery. I ran my hands down my eight pack, massaging them tenderly, and made my way down to my hips, and soon my cock. I didn’t mean to make it now achingly hard today, but being as neglected as it was, as well as having to calm it twice today, it was hard to the touch and already leaking pre come. I shamelessly stroked the tip of my dick, massaging the slit of it with my index finger and groaned at the wave of pleasure it sent me. Soon, before I knew it, I was already thinking of a good scenario to help get rid of my huge boner.

I had come home from the bar late, and Eren was on his knees, sitting down legs spread, giving me a wide view of his pretty little dick for me. One hand was placed in front of him to steady himself, and the other he used to pump himself lazily.

The thought made me groan and massage myself close to the base of my cock. I bit my lip and lean forward onto the shower walls.

“L-Levi. I need you.” Eren panted as he pumped himself slowly. I slowly made my way over to him, stripping down to my boxers while watching him. The minute I climbed up onto the bed, Eren began clawing at my chest and sucking at my neck. He was being needy, and fuck did I like it. I let him push me down onto the mattress and kiss and lick at my neck. My hands made their way to cup his cute, round ass cheeks and I looked down to see the familiar blush spread across his cheeks.

My balls felt heavy at the image of Eren on top of me, all greedy.

Eren sat back a bit and spread his legs. Then, with both hands on my abdomen to hold his steady, he began to shamelessly roll his hips onto my dick, where he felt it achingly hard against his own.

He let out a loud whimper of pleasure, and then he began his dry humping faster against me. I gripped his hips to help him steady himself as he rocked his hips forward, rubbing our cocks together.

A loud moan escaped me, and Eren leaned forward, and I captured his soft delicate lips into a kiss he moaned into as he sped up his motions. He began to pant, and that was when I flipped our positons.

I straddled his small body underneath me, and began to take off the only article of clothing he had on. Which was one of my white, long sleeve button up.

Eren whimpered at the loss of friction, and tried to buck his hips, but I held him down firm. Soon, I had captured his lips into a firm, deep kiss that left him panting. My lips and tongue traced his jawline as my hands lifted his arms above his head and tucked into a pillow. Once I had gotten to his neck, my hands were twisting his soft nipples in my hands. He bucked into my hips and arched his back at the rough touch.

I moaned loudly, and my voice echoed against the walls of the tile shower. For once I was grateful for having such a big apartment.

Eren started whimpering in need and I continued with my light kisses down his beautiful, tan chest.

“Levi, please….need you.” Eren moaned out loud when I stroked the underside of his cock. Using my right knee, I parted his legs and stepped in between them, holding myself close to the boy.

“Haa…….haa.” Eren began to moan as I bucked my hips slightly against him. Then, I reached over and stuck three of my fingers out to him to suck. He took them in his mouth eagerly, and coated them in a thick layer of saliva. Once his sucking had begun to be too much for me to handle without jerking myself off, I took them out of his mouth.

I gripped underneath his right knee and pulled it over my shoulder, effectively giving me plenty of access to his beautiful little place of pleasure.

My right hand began making circles around the tip of my penis while my left stroked lazily. I hummed against my wet arm and closed my eyes tight.

I circled his entrance with my middle finger once, twice, before I pushed in slowly. It passed the third knuckle without incident, but at the second, he whimpered into the side of the pillow. I slowed till I felt him reflex, and added another digit, to which he accepted better than the first. I scissored my fingers for a while until adding the third.

He started rocking against my fingers, and when I deemed him prepped enough, I pulled them out. Eren whimpered again at the loss, but it was soon replaced with a loud moan when I threw his other leg over my shoulder and seated myself fully inside him in one thrust.

My hands went to his hips, and I didn’t begin to move until I felt him relax, regardless if he was making slow movements to pleasure himself while rocking against me dick.

When he was ready, I gripped his sharp hip bones tight, and pulled out to the tip. Without warning I slammed back in. Eren screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I did this again and again. On the third one, I angled his hips and slammed in harder, hitting him in his prostate dead on.

“Leevii!” Eren screamed in ecstasy, and I moaned at the feeling of him tightening around my cock, greedily.

“Right there! Harder! Faster!” I pulled him up off the mattress a little bit so that he was angled better. This gave me more leverage, and I was able to slam back in without missing.

I gripped even tighter to his hips and leaned forward, pulling out almost, and slamming in viciously. I set myself at a brutal pace, fucking him against the mattress and he moaned my name.

I leaned forward and bit into his neck as I fucked him good and hard. I was fast, and he angled his hips to meet my thrusts every time.

Soon, his whimpers and moans were enough to make the tension in my abdomen build up, and my hips to start thrusting even more violently, ravishing him. After a few seconds of this, my hips began to thrust erratically. I reached a hand around and griped Eren’s dick, pumping him to my speed.

“Levi!” With a cry, Eren came between us, and I followed right after, just by the sight of him falling undone underneath me. I came deep inside the boy, making him arch his back in after pleasure. I rocked myself against him until my orgasm finally road out.

I closed my eyes after looking at a red faced, and panting Eren. When I opened them, there was a thick layer of come all over the shower wall where I faced.

After taking the few minutes left of the hot water to clean the shower, and myself, I stepped out, exhausted.

Once I had my clothes on, I laid down in my huge bed. That night my thoughts were plagued with Eren again. Not dirty ones, but happy ones. They were enough to chase away me demons for at least this one night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I disappoint you guys? Lol, I bet you were all thinking "YES, THEY'RE FINALLY TOGATEHR" I feel kind of bad for giving you guys hopes up so cruelly. Lol, just know that they are going to get at it. I won't tell you when, just know that they eventually will be together.


	11. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa host a party to commemorate moving into their first apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Where the fuck were you yesterday? I came home from work and you weren’t home. You didn’t call, text, or leave a note. I was fucking worried, Eren.” I sighed from my spot on the couch while Armin ranted from the kitchen. When I got home yesterday, I went straight to my room to store away all of the new clothes Levi got me. Armin was in his room studying, so he wasn’t able to see me come in.

“I…..went out….with Levi. We had a whole lot of fun.” I looked down at my coffee, content with myself, and I heard Armin stop cooking from in the kitchen. A few seconds later, he jumped over the couch like Spiderman. He almost made me spill my coffee.

“Armin, what the hell?!?” Armin smiled devilishly at me and sat in front of me. I had to lean back a bit because he was sitting so close to me.

“Why didn’t you tell me? What did you guys do? Why were you all jittery yesterday? Oh my god, did you guys do it?” My face lit up like fire, and I pushed him away, carefully holding my coffee.

“No, Armin, of course not! We just went to the mall. He bought me some clothes, took me out for a late lunch, and then we went to see the movie. After that we walked around the mall a bit and he walked me home.” Armin giggled like a fan girl, and I stood up from the couch to sit down by the island.

“What movie did you guys go see?” Armin followed me into the kitchen and flipped the pancake that he had left on the stove.

“Well, err, we saw The Gallows.” Armin turned around angrily from the stove and pointed his spatula at me.

“Eren, you know you can’t watch those kinds of movies, right? They give you nightmares and insomnia. You should have known better.” I scoffed and sipped at my hot morning beverage.

“I was fine last night.” Armin shook his head disapprovingly.

“You fell out of bed last night. And you were whimpering. My room is right next to yours, Eren. I’m no fool. I thought you were having another one of your normal late night panic attacks again. Now I know it wasn’t that. It was that movie.” I rolled my eyes, defeated and Armin slid a plate with a small stack of pancakes towards me.

“Fine, Ar. I won’t go see a scary movie again.” Armin nodded, satisfied that I had been reprimanded enough and sat down next to me with his food.

“Today, Mikasa and Annie are having a party to celebrate them moving into their first apartment together. It starts at two, so we have enough time to go buy them a gift. We also need to bring some food to help out.” I nodded and looked at the time on the stove. It was nine thirty, so we had plenty of time, indeed.

“Who’s all going to be there? Will it just be the crew?” Armin nodded, unable to speak around a mouth full of food. Once he was done, he reached over and stole a sip of my coffee, but I didn’t care. We were practically brothers.

“Do you have any ideas for house warming gifts?” Armin shook his head and looked back down at his food.

“How about a nice lamp?” I shook my head and laughed at my blonde, coconut friend. He was looking at my seriously, and he didn’t seem to find any humor in what he said.

“What’s wrong?” I laughed at him again, and he shook his head, confused.

“That’s so gay, Armin, God.” Armin shook his head, still confused.

“But I am gay, and so are you. So what’s the point? I laughed with him some more and got up from my seat, still laughing. I gave him a rough pat on the back.

“A lamp it is, then.”

 

_Armin POV_

I watched Eren contently as we roamed in search of a lamp at Hobby Lobby. Eren’s steps were heavy with purpose as he stalked the long aisles of the store looking for the perfect lamp.

“What about this one, Eren. It looks cool.” I stopped, and Eren turned around, walking over to look at the decoration I was standing in front of. The Lamp was a dark maroon color shade with a black base that looked like the spine of a tree.

“Armin, that’s fucking creepy.” Somewhere behind us, a woman glared at Eren’s foul language and pulled her small kid off somewhere else. Eren seemed to either not notice, or was pretending not to care, as always.

“But the color’s cool.” Eren stepped back, and looked at it, placing his right hand under his chin and squinting at it, thinking.

“Would it match their apartment though?” I laughed, and Eren looked at me, confused. I only had to tilt my head down a little to meet his questioning gaze.

“There’s no telling what those creepy chicks have already got in their apartment. We might as well go for it.” Eren nodded in agreement, and I carefully picked it up off the shelf and set it in the small buggy we had with us.

It has been a while since me and Eren had done something together. So, being with him right now was fun. My thoughts recently have been plagued with worry for Eren. When he told us that Levi had helped him through one of his panic attacks, I had been genuinely shocked. Eren never ran to either I or Mikasa in a panic attack. He didn’t like to be comforted. So, whenever a panic attack did come in our presence, he’d lock himself up in the bathroom. The only room with a lock on it.

Ever since he graduated college, his panic attacks have been appearing less and less, and I’m grateful for it. But, even so, no amount of time will heal the emotional trauma completely, so he still suffers from PTSD. His symptoms very from random panic attacks, anxiety attacks, claustrophobia, night terrors, social anxiety, and insecurity. I’m also afraid his shyness is a result of the abuse as well.

It used to be really bad. In high school, there wasn’t a day that passed by when he didn’t have a breakdown. He would come to school with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Till this day, I still feel terrible for not picking up the signs of abuse from his father. He always covered up the marks with makeup it they were on his face. And he would always wear long sleeves to cover other markings. I can’t completely trust him when he tells me he’s ok anymore. He held that big of a lie from us for a long time. Since then, the whole crew sort of babied Eren. Not in the way he would notice, but in way’s he couldn’t see.

“Armin, what do you think we should get for their house party? Wouldn’t it be cool if we made something?” Eren looked up at me, and his eyes sparkled in excitement as I swiped my debit card and paid for the lamp.

“Eren, you know you’re not very……skilled at making anything edible.” Eren looked down, disappointed.

“I know…..I just thought it’d be cool.” Eren’s shoulders slumped down, sadly. He unintentionally pulled out his puppy dog eyes, and I melted under his pitiful gaze.

“Fine. But I’ll be with you. And you have to clean up the mess.” Eren squealed in excitement, only to get quit once he saw a bunch of eyes of him. I smiled at his blush, and laughed as he ducked behind me, to get out of the eyes of the strangers.

“What did you have in mind?” Once outside, we made our way to the truck and got in, heading for the super market.

“Hmmm……what about mashed potatoes?” I cocked an eyebrow at him as I started up the car. Eren was looking at me hopefully with a smile on his face.

“Mash potatoes? Why?” Eren looked down at his lap and shuffled in his chair. He looked uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say.

“What is it, Eren? You can tell me.” Eren’s face became red and a look of sadness adorned his features.

“W-well, err, m-mom used to make it for Mikasa and I. It was our favorite dish to help make. She would always let me mash them, while Mikasa added the ingredients.” The memory made an incredibly small smile grace his lips and his body relax. I felt like I was about to cry with how cute Eren was being.

“Sure thing, Eren. We can do whatever you want.” I ruffled his hair playfully to cheer him up and he giggled, pushing my hand away.

 

Once in the store, Eren kept a close distance between the two of us. He always hovered by me, not wanting to draw anyone’s attention. I have gotten over his shyness, and so has everyone else in the group. We always sheltered him from the prying eyes he hated, even involuntarily. We were so used to it.

“What do we need first?” Eren looked up at me as we browsed around the vegetable section.

“We’re looking for potatoes. So keep an eye out for th-.” Before I could even finish my sentence, Eren darted away in search of our goal. I swear, he was like a kid sometimes.

“I found them! Over here, Ar!” I nodded and waved lazily in his direction. I grabbed the ten pound bag and hauled it into the buggy.

“S’what next?” I looked at the list and read the items aloud.

“Milk, Butter, Pepper, Salt, Light Bulbs, Your Allergy Medicine, Dish Soap. That’s it.” Eren nodded and looked around.

“So where do we go?”

“I dunno. That way.” I lazily pointed in a random direction that I hoped led to at least one item on the list, and Eren eagerly led the way.

After another hour of shopping and browsing, we checked out of the store and made out way to our dorm. We had about three hours left before we were supposed to be there, so we had plenty of time to get the food started.

I let Eren do all of the easy stuff, like wash the potatoes. I did the cutting and cooking part. Eren couldn’t wait to begin, and he was bouncing on the couch in anticipation. To calm his nerves a little bit, I shared a pot of tea with him. When the potatoes were finally done, I yelled for Eren to join me in the kitchen.

Eren stood next to me, happily jumping up and down, and I had to remind him a couple times to be careful because the potatoes were hot.

“What’s first?”

“Open up the milk and pour until I tell you to stop.” He did as I asked, and stopped when I gave the command.

“Now, add a stick of butter, be careful it’s slippery.”

“What now?”

“Here, add this pepper and salt.”

“Was that enough?”

“Yes, now take this.” I handed Eren the potato masher, and Eren beamed at it as if it were gold. I told him the directions, and Eren listened intently.

“Now take it, and mash it all up.” Eren went to work immediately and laughed as the moshed potatoes began to get mushy. He did it way longer than necessary, but I let him have his fun. When he thought I wasn’t looking, he stole a bite out of the fluffy pot, and I laughed to myself.

After we had transferred the potatoes into another decorative dish, we made our way to Mikasa’s house.

“Do you think they’ll like the potatoes? I hope they do. Do you think it would be weird? What if they don’t like it? What if they hate the lamp? What if they make fun of my cooking?” Eren’s mouth swam with questions, so I shut him up by putting on some music that he likes.

Like magic, Eren’s mood switched greatly and began singing the lyrics to the song. It was one of the older pop songs, called Wiggle. Every time Eren danced in the car to this song, it was funny. However, If he really tried, he new how to shake that tiny ass of his when he needed to.

We had fun in the car, until we finally pulled up at the address marked on the navigator app. Once we climbed the stairs to the correct apartment number, I knocked on the door lightly.

 

_Eren POV_

It was Annie that opened the door and invited us in. The entrance to the apartment was small, but it was already decorated with different sizes of pictures. Most of them were of our family, including Armin.

One of the photo’s in particular stood out. It was of Mikasa and I with our mother. I smiled at the picture and moved on to examine all of the other photo frames.

Surprisingly, there were none of Annie, beyond the occasional school photo, or photo with friends. There wasn’t a single picture on the wall of her mother, or father. Not from what I could tell at least.

“Hey guys, did you make it here ok?” I turned around and smiled at Mikasa. She walked over to where I stood, and looked at all of the photos she had hung up.

“I remember when we took that picture together. We had a really fun day. Do you remember that day?” Mikasa looked down at me while I stared at the picture of us with our mom.

“….No. I don’t.” It was true that I didn’t remember that day. Mikasa was a year older then me, so she remembered more things I didn’t.

“Oh, well, maybe it will come to you later.” There was a nock on the door, and Armin being the closest, answered it. A few seconds later, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco walked through the door.

“So, who are we expecting next?” Armin asked and I walked further into the apartment.

“Hmmm. Christa, Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt.” Mikasa nodded, and looked down at the dish of mashed potatoes in my hand she failed to notice before.

“What’s that, Eren? Did you make something?” Jean poked his head over Armin’s shoulder, being nosy.

“Y-yeah.” Connie looked over at us from his spot on the couch.

“Is it edible?” Connie called out.

“Y-yes, duh.” Connie laughed and I frowned at him.

“What is it Eren?” Mikasa politely asked, curiously.

“M-mashed potatoes.” Jean snickered from his place behind Armin, and I growled at him.

“Potatoes? That’s so-.” Armin elbowed Jean in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain. I laughed at him, and Mikasa took the dish away to the kitchen.

After everyone got here, we all settled in the small living room. It was a studio apartment so it was very limited. Sitting on the couch was Armin, Mikasa and I. On the recliner, sat Connie and Sasha. Sasha sat on Connie’s lap. In the three bean bag chairs sat Reiner and Berdt, Marco and Jean, and Annie.

The couples always stayed together. Once everyone was settled with their food and drink, Mikasa began the epic Marvel movie marathon.

 

When we got home that night, it was really late. It was around eleven thirty when I took a shower and laid down in bed. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Either because I’d get to see Levi at work, or something else I didn’t know.

That man has plagued my memories for a long time, and I can’t seem to get him out of my head. I’ve tried everything. From listening to the “Be a Man” song from Mulan to any other catchy song everywhere.

However, over time I have gotten used to his current presence in my thoughts. I found that I didn’t mind so much him being there. He chased away my nightmares. If he could take away those without doing anything, what do you think he could do if I lay in his arms, enveloped by his warmth? I pulled the blankets around me, making my little cocoon of warmth and protection. Soon, I was able to drift peacefully off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my fans have spoken. Eren's new kitty will be named Titan! Thank you all for voting!


	12. Explosions and Sniffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all I want to apologize for the shitty chapter title. I was so tired after finishing this chapter that I momentarily didn't give a fuck. Second, there's some chemistry shit on here. If i'm wrong, please correct me. I'm only going by my own knowledge of combustible elements. If i'm not wrong, don't try this at home, even though you might still do it any way, lol. Also, WARNING: there is a panic attack in this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not I should still warn you guys about this every time it comes up, but just in case you don't read the tag. Anyways I wanted to give a thank you to Alex_Marie again for just being her regular awesome self for posting a good prompt to use. I'm open to all ideas, but I strongly draw the line at incest. Sorry guys, cant wright it. Lol. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

I woke up for class the next day tired. I barely had enough energy to get up out of bed and drag my ass to the shower. The warm water did nothing to wake me up and only succeeded in making me even more tired.

Groaning, I walked into my room. I heard Armin snicker from the kitchen and I flicked him the bird, even though he couldn’t see me. As I was turning around, my wet feet slipped on the hard wood floor, causing me to fall forward. I was lucky enough to catch myself on the wall, but now I have a golf ball size red mark on the side of my forehead.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” I groaned at my mirror, and stepped back to pick some clothes out of my closet. I pulled out a white graphic t-shirt with black a black splatter paint design. The T-shirt was slightly larger than necessary, but it was good enough. I took out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with a stylish leather patch on both the knees that gave it a motorcycle look. I had to dig through my closet to find an old thin grey camisole that went down to my knees. It looked ok compared to the rest of the look, and was very warm. Then, as I was leaving the room I pulled on my leather lace up boots because it matched the outfit. Before I left my room, I put on my glasses and stuck in my piercings. I had to take them off every night, they were incredible uncomfortable to sleep in.

I was still incredible tired from last night. My steps were heavy and I dragged my feet. Today was Monday. That meant that mean I only had my Applied College Physics class to go to today. This means I get to see Mikasa today.

“Morning, cutie.” Armin called out in a sing-song voice from where he say at the island. His head was resting on his propped up hand as he flipped the pages of one of his huge text books.

“Fuck you.” I whined and walked over to the coffee pot. I pulled out my mug from the cabinet above and poured me a cup.

“When you see Mikasa this morning, make sure and ask her if she found a place for the gay lamp we got her and Annie.” I nodded as I took a nice long sip of my morning beverage.

“I have to go now. I will see you later, Armin.” Armin nodded and I left with my messenger bag slung over my shoulder and my phone stuck in my pocket.

As I stepped out of the dorm building and shrunk in on myself when I felt a cold burst of wind my way. I should have worn something thicker. I stuck my hands in the pockets of the long camisole and began the walk to Mikasa’s dorm. It wasn’t long before I got to the bench, but when I had arrived, I was surprised to see that Mikasa wasn’t there. Somewhere behind me, someone called out my name. I turned around to see Mikasa.

“Good morning, Eren. Here, I got you a cinnamon for breakfast.” Mikasa gave me what was supposed to be a welcoming smile, and I gratefully took the warm pastry from her.

“What the hell happened to your head? Did you fall out of bead again?” Mikasa’s hand shot forward to touch at the small bruise that was forming.

“N-no, Mikasa. I, err, fell.” I lowered my head in a bit of shame, and Mikasa let out a quite chuckle.

“So, how are you and Levi doing?” My face burned red, and we began our walk to the lecture hall. Mikasa saw my reddening face and pulled her red scarf up to cover the smile that was beginning to form.

“W-we’re ok.” Mikasa nodded and I looked down at my feet as I walked, not wanting to meet Mikasa’s stair.

“Have you guys……advanced any?” I could feel the blush spreading to the tops of my shoulders and down my chest, as it always does.

“Well, err, I would like to at least call him a really good friend. M-maybe even more than a friend. B-but I can’t tell if he really likes me. Mikasa, I…..I think I’m in love. What do I do? What if he doesn’t like me back? What if he just thinks of me as some pathetic college kid that looks like a middle schooler? I, I don’t-.” Mikasa cut me off by forcing the cinnamon roll in my mouth. I coughed and took it out.

“Eren, listen. As much as this pains me to say, Levi seems like a-.” Mikasa shuddered. “Good guy. Even though I hate him with every ounce of my being-.” Mikasa’s right hand clenched into a fist. “If you really love him, you should at least try. Stop putting those ugly thoughts into your head, ok? From what I have seen, he seems to be very fond of you.” I looked up at Mikasa, dumbfounded.

All through highs school, Mikasa has always scared the guys who had an interest in me away. “For my own sake.” She would say. I didn’t mind it, though. At that time I was in…..darker places. I was busier with other…..depressing matters.

“B-but what if-.”

“Eren, listen. I can’t tell you whether or not what would happen, but I can at least tell you that you will feel a lot better after getting it off your chest. You deserve happiness. Especially with all the shit you’ve been through. It’s time for you to be compensated for all the shit that’s happened.” My lip quivered, and I wiped away the small tears that had begun to gather at the corners of my eyes. Mikasa gave me a soft pat on the back as we entered the warm lecture building.

Pixis was already in the classroom by the time we found our seats. He was busy fiddling with the projector. It was odd for him to be hear before the bell.

“The Jaeger Meister has FINALLY made his appearance.” Jean clapped softly from his seat, and Mikasa rolled her eyes at my nick name.

“Nah, I just didn’t want to steal that precious spot light of yours, JEANBO.” I laughed at my own comeback, and Jean snorted at the name. We over heard his mother on the phone talking to him, and we had the honor of learning that little nick name of his.

“Go suck a dick, Eren.” The people around us started to stare in amusement at the little show down.

“I would, but it looks like you suck enough for the both of us. Remind me to thank Marco later for whipping you into a nice little house wife.” Jean’s face grew red from anger, and Mikasa rolled her eyes. Only the people around us were able to hear our argument.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger. You leave Marco out of this.” I laughed, and some guy a few seats over in the middle of the fight scoffed, with a disgusted look on his face.

“Fucking Homo’s make me want to puke.” The random guy said. Jean and I were both about to spring at him, but before we could, Mikasa cut us both off.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t deep throat so hard.” The whole room was blanketed in silence, and the guy looked shocked. Mikasa stared at him with a bored expression on her face.

Jean and I erupted into tear jerking laughter, and we both high fived the bored looking raven. Everyone started joining in on the laughter once they found out what was said to provoke such a reaction from the normally quit Mikasa Ackerman.

Pixis looked up from where he was by the projector. Seeing his entire class laughing at his one, mortified student.

“I suggest you take this defeat with whatever pride you have left, son.” The student laid his head down on his desk and I laughed even harder.

“Ok, class. Quite down. It seems I can’t seem to get the projector to work properly, so we will have to figure out something else to do instead.” The class broke out into quite cheers, and Pixis rolled his eyes.

After sitting at his desk, lazily going through his stacks of paper, he stood up. He walked to the front of the room and began to address all of us.

“Ok, because at least 75% if you weren’t going to pay any attention anyway today, because it’s a Monday, and the other 25% of you are hung over, I decided to have a little “field day”. Students, stay in here while I go get some materials from the lab.”

Pixis left the room, leaving us all confused as to what was actually going on. Around two minutes later, our professor came back, wearing a long white laboratory coat and carrying a big, brown paper bag with him.

“Alright class. Follow me. It is IMPERITIVE you stay quite. Don’t alert any suspicions. Be especially quite when you walk past that bitch of a professor Lanely.” Pyxis’s face scrunched up agitatedly, and we all chuckled. Once out the door, Pixis led us down the elevator. We walked a little ways away until we got to the huge, artificial pond that was made in the small courtyard.

Pixis turned to us, and got out full attention by dumbing the contents of the brow bag onto a picnic table. It looked to be a bunch of different sized rocks labeled with these weird numbers.

“This isn’t really a physics experiment today, but more like a chemistry one. Today I’m going to teach you about the reactions of Alkali metals with water. Alkaline metals react with water to form metal hydroxides and liberate hydrogen gas. Reactions get more vigorous as we move down the group of metals.” Pixis pulled a metal looking petri dish from his lab coat and scooped some water in it. He placed it on the picnic table and motioned us to come a little closer.

“For example, this is Lithium.” Pixis held up one of the small rocks with a pair of tweezers. He showed it to the group of students, then he gently dropped it into the container of water. I watched in awe as the rock sizzled for a few seconds before combusting into a small mass of flames and going out shortly after.

After that, he experimented with other different types of metals. Such as Potassium, Cesium, Lithium, and other ones. It was really exciting to see the chemicals react that way. When I left for work that day, I was in a good mood.

I walked into the store, humming. Levi was already at the counter, scrolling through emails on the computer. When he saw me come in, he shifter his gaze from the screen to me, with a blank look.

“How was class today, brat?” Levi followed me into the back as I checked in.

“We blew shit up.” Levi was slightly confused at first, but shook his thoughts away, uncaring.

“This Friday we’re both going to have to work the night shift. I have shit to do so we can’t open up at the time we’re supposed to.” I nodded my head and started looking over the shipment of t-shirts Hannes dropped off for us.

“Ok.” That was my only answer before I began my work enthusiastically. I pulled one of the boxes off of the stack and carried the thing quickly to the shelves in the main part of the store. Levi didn’t follow, he was busy unpacking the other ones.

I had only been working for about three and a half hours in the store before I was physically “assaulted.” I was refolding the pants that had gotten messed up when someone ran up to me and pulled me into a gigantic bear hug. I didn’t know who this person was, and there proximity was scaring the shit out of me. My face was pressed into something pudgy. And with shock I realized they were the boobs of some stranger. I was practically pulled off my feet by the bone crushing hug.

I pushed against the stranger, in vain. I was starting to panic, so in my survival state, I kicked out at the person that was strangling me in her arms. She let me go, and I didn’t even spare a glance at my assaulter. I turned around frightened, and moved to run away, only to run head first into some man’s giant chest. The force of the collision made me land on my ass. Whimpering, I crawled away backwards. I was terrified. My back hit the wall of one of the dressing rooms, and I pulled my knees up to my chest in some form of defense. I could feel the beginnings of tears build up, making my face red and my lower lip poke out.

I felt my shoulders shrinking in on themselves and trembling. The two “assaulters” stood in front of me. This way, I could get a better look at them. The woman who strangled me was tall, as expected, with red hair and weird goggle like glasses. The man was huge, with blonde hair combed neatly to the side and baby blue eyes. He wore the same expression as Hange. They both looked shocked, as well as guilty.

“The fuck is going on out here?” I saw Levi shove his way in between the two angrily. When he saw me on the ground below the two, Levi looked at the two. If glares could kill, they both would have been dead. Levi was pissed, which only made me even more uneasy.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” His voice dripped venom and everything else that was deadly. His tone sent shivers down my spine, and at this time I wanted to melt into the wall.

“Hange must have scared him.” The blonde spoke up for the women and Levi grabbed at the collar of his shirt, forcing Erwin to meet his eyes.

I didn’t know what was going on. Did Levi know these people? I was scared and overwhelmed with everything that was going on at once. My throat was tightening and my heart was beating a mile an hour. Shit, no, not today. Today was supposed to be a good day, I was in a good mood. Why does all the bad shit have to happen to me?

 

 

_Levi POV_

The ding of the doorbell caught my attention. I stopped my dusting to assist the customer outside. Once I made it to the front of the store, I immediately saw the familiar mops of blonde and reddish brown hair. They seemed to be standing over something, and with a jolt, I realized it was Eren. I rushed over there and squeezed in between the two.

“The fuck is going on out here?” My eyes fell to Eren, and my heart stopped in my chest. The boy was on the ground with his knees pulled up protectively. There were tears in his eyes, and his whole body seemed to tremble. My brat looked terrified.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” I glared at Erwin first. I was fucking pissed. Erwin looked at me confused and guilty, which only made me even more pissed.

“Hange must have scared him.” My hand shot out to firmly grip onto his shirt, and I pulled him close to look in his eyes.

If it comes to it, I was willing to get into a fight with this man. We were both equal in skill, he being in one of those karate classes the college offers to future police officers. However, I had a slight upper hand. I was “raised” in the bad part of France called the Underground. Because of this, I had collected a number of dirty tricks in fighting.

“Levi, calm down this was my fault. I shouldn’t have spooked him.” Hange’s voice was stern, but laced with fear of what I might do.

“Shut the fuck up Hange. I don’t care whose fault it is!” I yelled out at the woman, and she stepped back. Somewhere behind me, a small quite sob reached my ears. I turned to look at Eren, I had forgotten all about him in my rage.

“P-please, d-don’t fight.” Eren’s voice was broken, muffled and pleading. His right hand was clawing at his chest, while the other he used to stop the sobs coming from his mouth. Something in my head clicked then. I had seen this not too long ago from him. Eren was having a panic attack. I turned to look at Erwin and Hange. Not as mad as before, because of Eren’s request.

“Hange, Erwin. Leave. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Hange was about to step forward to apologize, but Erwin pulled her to the door before she could. When I heard the soft click of the door shutting, that was when I knelt down in front of Eren.

He was trembling and closing his eyes tight. I could see where the scratches on his neck were beginning to get red. I gripped his wrists and pulled him forward, sliding him into my lap in a bridal position. I cradled his small head against my chest and placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Calm down, Eren. Breathe.” I went through the motions of inhaling and exhaling for him while he clutched my shirt.

“I-I’m sorry. S-sorry. S-sorry.” Eren repeated to me and I shushed him.

“Shh, don’t apologize. Focus on breathing for me right now, ok Eren?” I rocked his small frame in my arms. Eren was gasping for the breath he didn’t have and it took everything in me to keep myself from freaking out.

I felt his warm tears soaking into the fabric of my shirt and I hugged him closer to me. His breaths weren’t getting any better, so I pondered whether or not I should bring him to the hospital.

“Eren, please.” My voice threatened to break out of desperation, but I held strong for the kids’ sake. His hands were shaking, and I threaded my fingers through his hair. Finally, his breaths evened out to pants of exertion. I sighed inwardly in relief and hugged him tight to my chest. Now, it was only his soft sobs that filled the silence. I rubbed the boys back softly until his cries died down and were replaced by hiccups. Soon, he was altogether silent. I leaned back to look at his face to see that he was asleep. He had passed out from the panic attack.

His body felt relaxed against mine, and his skin was pale, which worried me. From the position we were already in, it was fairly easy to hoist the boy up in my arms. Eren instinctively curled against me, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I walked into Hannes’s office and laid him down on the small sofa. His body curled into a fetal position, and I smiled. The boy looked both broken and beautiful in my eyes.

Now what? I walked to the front of the store and locked it. When I got back, I carefully fished Eren’s phone out of his pocket. Luckily, there was no lock on it. I had to get to his contacts to call his roommate Armin, or as I call him, coconut head. Once I found his number, I dialed it. The phone rang only once before the blonde kid picked up.

**“Eren? What is it? I thought you didn’t get off of work in another hour?”** I cleared my throat and spoke up.

**“Actually, this is Levi.”**

**“Levi? What happened, is Eren ok?”**

**“Eren had a panic attack. He fell asleep after it, and his face is pretty pail. Should I bring him to the hospital, or do you want me to drop him off. He was pretty shaken up.”**

**“……No, that’s normal to happen. Stay there, don’t wake him or he’ll be upset. I’ll come by and pick him up.”**

**“Ok, well, is there anything I can do to help the kid?”** There was silence on the other line and the sound of a door opening and closing.

**“Well…..”**

**“What? What is it?”**

**“When Eren is like that, it helps if you just lay with him, or sit by his side. Just be right beside him if he wakes up.”**

**“Got it.”** The line went dead after that, and I felt my cheeks burn a light shade of pink. I looked behind me to check and see if Eren was still peacefully sleeping. Because the days were getting shorter, the sky outside was already starting to darken.

I silently walked over to wear Eren lay down peacefully and sat on the edge of the couch. I felt the strong urge to reach over and move the hair that had fallen from his eyes. After a minute of resisting, I finally gave up. The boy’s skin was smooth against the tips of my fingertips. I felt the boy’s soft hair in between my fingers and I smiled lightly. My fingers went to dust over his eyelids, his cheeks and his nose. Eren face scrunched up cutely, and I covered my moth to keep myself from laughing at how adorable it was.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Eren’s phone vibrated in my hand, and a text flashed across the screen. **“I’m here.”**

I put the phone back in Eren’s pocket carefully, and lifted the boy bridle style, where he took shelter in the crook of my neck. His hands blindly twisted into the fabric of my shirt.

When I walked with him outside, Armin was already parked in front of the store with his passenger door open and a blanket with him. I gave Armin a subtle nod as a greeting and he did the same. He held the door of the car open while I gently placed him on his side. Armin stepped up and draped the blanket over his shoulders.

With a wave goodbye, Armin left me standing at the entrance to the shop. I turned around and sighed. It was really my fault that Eren had another panic attack. I should have warned the two of Eren’s personality. Of his PTSD, if you would even call it that. I’m not sure what it was to make Eren this……emotionally traumatized and broken.

It must have been really bad. Hell, I went through a ton of shit, but I don’t have near as many problems. I rolled my shoulders a little to loosen the muscle before heading inside to clock Eren and me out. The work day was drawing to an end anyway, so why the hell not.

The drive home I felt nothing but guilt and curiosity for Eren. What could have happened for him to be so distant?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual question remains, did you like it? Was it ok? What can I do to improve it? Do you guys have any chapter prompts? Any questions? Grammar issues? Lol, i'll see you guys later, and if you comment, I will always respond with some form of answer. Bye bye XD


	13. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna go head and say that this is a great chapter, i don't want to spoil it for you guys, so i'm leaving the description blank. Your clue is the chapter title. You guy's i had to re-write this so many times it's funny. LOL Sorry this was such a late af update, AO3 was having a shit ton of issues. Anyway, I hope you like it!

My eyes narrowed into slits and I strengthened my glare. The blond haired, blue eyed kid returned it with as much strength, if not more.

“Eren, you have to go to work today. Any you’re missing out on too many classes.” I stared down at my light blue comforter, defeated.

It was Friday, and since Monday, I have not gotten out of the house. Tuesday morning, I awoke with a heavy heart and a head plagued with dark thoughts. When I had regained memory of what happened at work Monday, I wasn’t embarrassed. I was ashamed. I was ashamed of myself for reacting so badly to just mere strangers.

And for Levi to see me at such a week state, I was angry with myself. When had I become this week? When had I become this frail? I’ve always told others of how strong I am, so that they wouldn’t pity me and try to help. Maybe all this time I wasn’t fooling them, but myself. What if I had been trying to convince myself, rather than others?

Depression. That is what I have stumbled upon since that day. Armin had to call Mikasa yesterday because I wouldn’t eat. I didn’t have the appetite to. I didn’t eat, I didn’t speak, and as gross as it is, I didn’t bathe. I slept through most of the day. Only waking up for a few hours because the nightmares had begun to be too much to handle.

One of the main things my thoughts kept jumping back on was Levi. I can still remember his facial expression very clearly. However, I was unable to distinguish what the emotion on his face really was. It was his eye’s that did the talking for him. In those beautifully captivating eyes I couldn’t tell what he was feeling. It looked like something akin to what I wanted the least out of him. His pity. That is what also fuels my anger.

I never cared much for people’s opinion of me, but now I found that I value Levi’s more than l thought I would. And that’s saying something. It must because I love him. I’ve never loved anyone before so the experience is very knew to me.

I pulled myself out of the bed I had stayed in for the past three days and headed to the bathroom to wash all of the muck and grime that had accumulated on my body. Even though it wasn’t much, I still felt gross. Armin watched by the door way to make sure I got out of bed. He made a satisfied grunt, and left me to get my business done.

I looked in the mirror to see myself with ugly purple bags under my eyes. With a grimace, I turned on the tap and splashed cool water onto my face. It helped slightly. I started slipping off my long sweat pants and boxers as well as my longs sleeve red shirt.

The hot water felt warm against my skin, and I sighed at the soothing feeling. It felt like I hadn’t token a shower and forever. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax. The peace hadn’t even lasted a whole minute before my thoughts were bombarded with horrible memories of the past.

As I closed my eyes, I could faintly see the color of my eyelids. It was a mixture of blues and greens and blacks. But, what had attracted me the most was how crimson the red was that flashed brighter than all of the colors. 

With the color red, came the thoughts of blood. It was everywhere. It was stained on my shirt, my pants my chest. I took in a sharp intake of breath, only to end up coughing and sputtering because I had inhaled water. My eyes darted open, and I looked down to confirm that I was no longer covered in blood.

The non-existent smell of iron was still invading my senses. I grabbed the luffa hanging from the wall and poured a generous amount of body wash onto it. My hands immediately went to scrubbing viciously at my body. My skin began to glow an angry red color, and I moved down my body. I didn’t even know I was crying until a choked sob forced its way out of my throat.

I scrubbed harder at my hips until they were rubbed raw and bleeding. I ignored the sting of water on my newly self-inflicted wound and continued to scrub. I sunk to my knees slowly, my sobs turning into silent choking sounds until the tears stopped themselves. With a deep breath, I stood back up on shaky legs and continued my shower as if nothing happened. I’m used to these mental breakdowns by now.

Armin was waiting in the kitchen for me by the time I get out of the shower and dressed. He gave me a soft, knowing smile and walked over to greet me.

“Hey, Eren. Do you feel better? Do you want to take your medicine?” I scowled and pushed passed him. A few months ago, I had been prescribed an anti-depressant by my doctor. I had only token them maybe twice, before I stopped taking them all together. I hated the idea of having to take a prescribed medicine just to be normal.

“No thankyou Ar. I’m fine without them.” I walked over to the fridge to see what there was to eat, only to close it back after finding that I didn’t have much of an appetite. I could sense Armin’s hurt from across the room, and immediately regretted being so mean to him. He was only trying to help me out. I turned around, guiltily and stared down at the floor.

“I-I’m sorry Armin. I-I’m just not in the best condition right now.” Armin’s mood shifted palpably and walked over to wear I stood.

“It’s ok, Eren. Is this because of what happened Monday?” I stiffened at the mention of my panic attack. I didn’t want to say anything to him, but I owed it to him. So, I simultaneously nodded my head and my shoulders caved in. I could feel tears of frustration build up, but I refused to let them fall.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Talk? I’ve never talked about anything like this to Armin before. He’s asked me before if I wanted to talk, but all I gave him was vague answers. I was five years due of a good talk. I shrugged my shoulders, and looked up at him shyly. I gave a small nod, and bit my lip just as a small tear ran down my cheek, seemingly unnoticed my Armin. I let Armin guide me to the couch. I could feel the warm press of his fingers on my back as he sat down with me on the recliner. Armin looked at me expectantly. And I only noticed then that it was my que to begin.

“I-I really like Levi, Armin. And because of what happened yesterday wh-what if he thinks of me as none other than some broken child with a fucked up case of post-traumatic stress disorder? I don’t want to be known as that. I-I just hate this…….I hate being like this. It isn’t fair. I hate myself for being like this, why can’t I just be normal? I can’t even look at my reflection in the mirror when I take a shirt off. I’m so beaten, and-and ugly that I detest my body. I-.” Armin stopped me mid-sentence by gripping my shoulders in a tight but gentle grip.

“Listen, Eren. It is not your fault for what Grisha did to you. You did not deserve to be beaten and whipped every day. Nor bullied for being in High School. Everything that man did to you, made you stronger. Levi would never think of you as that. He really admires you Eren. He called six times to see if you were all right. Isn’t that proof enough?” I stared into the Armin’s big blue eyes and nodded wordlessly, wiping away at my tears. Once the tension had lessened, Armin gave me a comforting smile and I returned it, surprisingly.

“You look nice today, Eren.” I nodded and looked down at the outfit I had thrown together. I wore a plaid red button up, which had been rolled to my elbows and had gold spikes on the collar. It stayed open to reveal a soft grey cotton t-shirt. I wore a pair of dark blue stretchy skinny jeans that had been rolled up just a few inches above my ankle. Then, for my shoes I wore my light brown lace up boots that stopped at my ankle. There was only an inch of skin in between my shoes and pants. Since it was still cold out, I wore a grey beanie. As for accessories, I wore my regular piercings as well as a collection of bracelets adorning both of my wrists. Instead of my regular black framed nerd glasses, I switched them out for a pair of white ones instead.

“Thank you, Armin.” Once everything had settled, I walked out the door with a messenger slung over my shoulder and a shy look on my face.

 

Professor Dukes was already sitting in her seat by the time I arrived in my art class. Today we worked on out sketching. I was eager to turn in my assignment. Last week we had been assigned to sketch out a drawing by touch. It was very awkward, because I did it with Levi.

“I’m eager to see what you guys have come up with.” I smiled slightly and shuffled in my seat. The day had gone on normally. I went to my English class next, then lunch and math. I was hoping my classes would be long enough to keep me from seeing Levi from work. I don’t think I’ll be able to face him.

I stood at the doorway of Cadet 101 and took a deep breath before entering the building. I headed straight for the back, right past where Levi had been dusting the counter. He looked up, but I wasn’t able to see his expression, my back was already turned to him.

Surprisingly, he didn’t follow. I clocked in and went straight to work. Jean had been the one to cover my shift while I had been at home, so everything in the back looked different. There were boxes stacked in peculiar places filled with some of the shops merchandise, and I scoffed at his dirtiness.

I went to work moving the boxes back to their respected spots. After I had finished that, I went to work dusting, not wanting to come out of the big room. It took me about three hours to get everything I could get done in the back. The only thing left to do was restock the shelves. With a sigh, I poked my head out the door to see Levi busy with customers. I took this as my chance to head over to the hat section of the store. This time I was able to see him glance at me in my peripheral vision. He was expecting me to greet him in some way. So, like a coward, I ignored him.

This went on for another few hours. He would look at me, even grunting a hello, and I would always duck my head and look the other way. It was starting to get late, so I began to do the last of the cleaning. Business was slowing down to a halt, and closing time came. We both stayed for another hour, and by then, it had gotten dark. The only sound in the room was of me dusting the shelves and of Levi on the computer.

“Hey, brat.” I heard him greet me for the third time that day, and just like the other times I ignored him.

“Hey, Eren.” There was annoyance in his tone this time, but I continued to ignore him. Then, to my surprise, Levi cursed and began to walk over to me. I stiffened in place, but continued working with my head down. He stopped behind me, irritated.

“Hey, brat.”

“I’m not a brat!” I snapped out. My body was fully turned to him now and my irritation was shown clearly on my face. Levi’s gaze faltered a little bit before turning stoic.

“Eren, are you ok?” I cringed at his words, and took a few steps back away from him. Why would he ask me that? Of course I was ok.

“I’m fine, Levi!”

“Then why are you acting like this? You’ve been ignoring me all day.” I sneered at Levi and took a few more steps back to gain some distance from the man.

“I said I’m fine, Levi. Now go away!” Levi took a step forward, and I took another one back, looking down at my feet angrily.

“Eren, if you want to talk about it then I-.” I interrupted him once more, and looked up at him.

“I don’t want your pity, Levi!” Levi frowned, and I took another shaking step back.

“Eren, I wasn’t-.”

“Yes you were, Levi. Don’t lie!” I was trembling with anger, and I couldn’t think straight.

“Eren I-.”

“Stop it already. I know the only reason you do this is because you feel sorry for me. I don’t need anyone for that! So stop being so nice to me, I can’t take it anymore! You have no idea how it feels to be pitied by the person you like so much! Your suck a jerk!” In my anger, I started throwing things at him, not noticing the anger clearly showing on Levi’s face. He began walking to me, dodging all of the things I was able to find to throw. I felt angry and hurt at Levi. I had fooled myself into loving him. Big fat tears started running down my cheeks, but I continued to assault him.

Once he had gotten close enough to touch, I made a break for it, but Levi was easily able to take hold of my upper arm and jerk me towards him. The tears were falling fast, and I continued to fight against him, not wanting him to see me like this.

His right arm went to rap around my slender shoulders while he used his left to pull my left arm flush against him into a firm, but gentle kiss. His lips were soft, and his gentle caress against my left hand made me cry more out of anger. Why would he kiss me? All he does is see me as this weak child.

I pushed against him and let out a tiny whimper that turned into a broken sob. His lips left mine, and he pulled me against him. His right hand cradled my head against his chest while the other wrapped around my waist to keep me in place.

“Eren, the reason for my actions is not because I pity you. It’s because I love you…” I rejected his words and tried harder to push against his chest with both of my hands. My body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs and I shook my head against him defiantly. No, no one loves me. That’s impossible, I’m too fucked up to gain the affection of another.

“Liar…….liar…….liar.” I whimpered out, and I felt Levi hug me tighter against his chest. I felt my knees give out underneath me, and Levi was there to catch my fall, pulling me into his lap. I fought back weakly, and Levi tilted my chin up so that I looked up at him.

“Listen, brat. I really do care for you. I’m not lying, I mean it.” My eyes opened wide in surprise, but began to cloud over with uncertainty. Levi’s rough, callused hands moved across my cheeks gently to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. I sucked in a deep breath against Levi’s shoulder, and he bent down and gently kissed my forehead. My hands were shaking hard against his shirt, and his hands went to cover mine.

“W-Why? Why me?” Levi chuckled as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

“Because it has to be you, brat.” What kind of fucking answer was that? I was too distracted to answer my own question on account of the gentle caress of Levi’s hand across my lower back. He was soothing my cries and stopping my subtle trembles against him.

When I had remembered that he had not only kissed me just a second ago, but also admit his feelings like I did, my face glowed a bright red. I buried my face into Levi’s chest harder, refusing to let him see me blush.

“Eren, I would like…….I would like for you to become my boyfriend. So, what do you say?” Boyfriend? My heart beat against my rib cage painfully at his words. I didn’t think in a thousand years I would have one of those. I was just lucky enough for someone to actually notice me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. All of my doubts about Levi had vanished. All of the fear, the anger and the shame. My head was airy and fuzzy on the inside and my chest felt warm. Thinking over the question one more time, I nodded against his chest and he let out a content, relieved sigh. His fingers were still going through my hair and rubbing my back.

All of the day’s troubles vanished as I sunk further into Levi’s arms. I no longer felt the weight of the past on my shoulders but the gushy feeling of having somebody to love more than yourself. And it felt great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i do okay? Any comments? Suggestions? Did it make you guy's cry? I know it made me cry. Lol. I hope you guy's like it. I had a lot of time to edit the story but i was just too damn lazy to spell check it. Yep, that's me. Anyway, because i don't have a beta, you guys are free to tell me about any horrific spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. So, bye you guys's! Make sure to leave a comment, i'd be super duper happy about it!


	14. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi begin their first date as a couple!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd talk a little about Levi's back story, but I decided to wait a little bit because there has to be a proper time to do it without it seeming rushed. sorry for the inconvenience my adorable fans!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I kind of just wanted to highlight a few good feeling's for Eren here. There's a song in here called Slow Motion by Trey Songz which I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO while you read this chapter. It's gets you in the mood, especially when it's on repeat. Enjoy!1

I woke up early Saturday morning, which was weird. Normally, I slept in till around eleven or twelve if I didn’t have anything planned. When I rolled over in bed and looked at the time on my phone, I was surprised to find that in was around eight thirty in the morning.

Confused, I got up out of bed. I didn’t have any classes on the weekends, so I didn’t have to get dressed just yet. After I found my regular, black, wide-rimmed glasses, I made my way to the living room.

I rubbed my eyes as I entered the threshold of the semi-large resting area of the dorm. Armin was sitting on the couch reading some book and drinking a cup of coffee. So he hadn’t left for work yet.

Armin had an internship at some hospital a little way’s out of town, so he was dressed a lot nicer than what he would normally wear to class. Today he was wearing a light grey button up with some form of vest over a pair of bash kaki’s and black loafer looking shoes.  To top off the whole outfit, he wore his long white doctor’s coat and had his blonde hair tied back into a pony tail hanging low on his head.

“Good morning.” I sluggishly made my way to the kitchen where my Lord and Savior sat in a pot by the microwave. The coffee smelled great this morning.

“Morning. Nice pajamas.” I looked over my shoulder confused. Armin sat on the couch smirking. When he noticed me looking at him, he looked over his shoulder to look at me from where he sat on the couch. I looked down at my clothes and frowned. I had slipped on a huge, long sleeve shirt over a pair of boxers that were barely visible from underneath the baggy clothing.

“Fuck off, don’t tell me how to live my life.” I said defensively. I heard Armin chuckle and go back to his reading. I flicked him off anyway, even though I knew he wasn’t looking to see it.

“So, you came home pretty late last night.” I stopped at the door of the kitchen and looked down at my cup of coffee. Remembering the day’s events from yesterday brought a flush of color to my normally rosy cheeks.

Levi. My heart swam with thoughts of him. I smiled down at my coffee and moved to sit down beside Armin, who marked his page and set his book aside to give me his undivided attention.

“Well, you don’t normally get all red when looking down at your coffee, so spill it.” Armin smiled softly at me, and I shook my head.

“Levi and I had a fight yesterday at work…..and well, it ended with both of us confessing our love for each other. Now, we’re kind of…in a relationship I guess?” I said the last part questioningly, and Armin furrowed his brows.

“Kind of? What does that mean?” I let out an exasperated huff of air and sat Indian-style with my cup of coffee nestled on my lap.

“I-I don’t know what it means, really. I’m still confused about it myself.” I looked down at my coffee once more. Sure, he asked me to be his boyfriend, but does that necessarily mean we’re serious. Does it? Damn, why does this shit have to be so confusing?

“Well, what did he say to you?” I blushed and thought back to the moment he was holding me in his arms while I had my mental breakdown.

“He-he asked me i-if I could be his b-boyfriend.” My voice squeaked out the embarrassing details, and Armin laughed at me, shaking his head.

“That means he wants to pursue a relationship with you, Eren. Don’t worry. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” I looked up at Armin form where I sat beside him.

“Oh, Armin, you have no idea.” Armin smiled brightly at me and pat me on my knee quickly before getting up off the couch.

“Then you have nothing to worry about, then.” I returned his smile, and took a sip of my coffee. The doorbell buzzed a few times, and Armin walked over to see who it was. It was probably Mikasa. But it was unlikely with how early it was.

Armin opened up the door, and his facial expression changed to surprise. Curious, I got up off the couch to see who it was.

“Who is it, Ar?” I moved to stand beside him in the doorway and froze in place. In the hallway stood Levi of all people. He was dressed in a grey leather jacket opened up to reveal an off-white tank top with some weird design on it. He wore a pair of washed out jeans tucked messily into a pair of combat boots. Then, to top it all off, he wore a grey, black and white, plaid scarf with fringe on it. His silver lip piercing glinted when his lips quirked into a smirk at my disheveled appearance. A light dust of pink adorned his cheeks as he visibly checked me out, starting with the top of my head, the tops of my uncovered shoulders, and down to my bare legs. I squeaked as the shock subsided and I stepped half way behind the door and Armin for coverage. Armin chuckled at my embarrassment as I clutched the back of his shirt.

“Levi, what are you doing here?!?” Levi smirked even more, and looked down at his feet.

“Can I come in?” I contemplated it, then nodded my head.

“Yeah, just wait in here while I go get dressed.” My face was bright red as I addressed him. Immediately, I hauled my ass to my bedroom to go get dressed properly. Damn, he didn’t call or even text. Talk about spontaneous.

I looked into my closet and moved around all the clothes in there. After a while of deciding on what to wear, I pulled out a black skull candy shirt and a green jacket that rolled at my elbows. Then, I pulled out a pair of black washed skinny jeans and red, lace up boots. I switched out my black rimmed glasses with my white ones and put in all of my ear piercings and small nose piercing. Quickly, I put on a thin layer of black eyeliner and tried my best to tame my wild mop of brown hair. Deciding I was presentable for the man I loved downstairs, I left my room.

“Good morning, Eren.” I shyly entered the living room where Armin sat in front of Levi. Armin’s aura had mysteriously changed, and Levi’s smirk was replaced with his regular bitch face that I had come to think of as attractive.  

“G-Good morning Levi. What are you doing here so early?”

“Are you doing anything today?” I shook my head and moved the coffee I had perched on the coffee table over to the sink.

“No, I’m free.”

“Come on a date with me.” I coughed at the sudden embarrassing question and Armin stood up from where he sat on the couch.

“Well, I have to go now, okay Eren?” I nodded and Armin grabbed his key’s and phone from the little shelf by the door and left. Now, it was just Levi and I alone in the dorm room.

“Well, what do you say Bright Eyes?” I turned around totally red-faced.

“S-sure.” Levi genuinely smile one of his rare smiles and held out his hand.

“Shall we then?” He held out a hand to me to except, and shyly I took it. He gave me a second to turn off all of the lights and grab my phone off of the charger in my room. Levi seemed to be in a rush as we walked out the door of the dorm.

“Where are we going Levi?” Levi looked at me through his peripheral vision and smirked. I’m not gonna lie, it was incredibly sexy.

“It’s a surprise.” I nodded, a little excited. Levi led me outside and to his slick, black Dodge Charger. He only let go of my hand to let me get into my seat. He even shut the door for me. I felt so fucking spoiled.

“Please, Levi, tell me where we’re going.” Levi tsk’d me, and I pouted, which made him smile.

“Give me your phone.” I nodded and handed it over to him. Levi stopped to start the car, and abruptly pulled out of the drive way. I leaned over to see what he was doing with my phone, and noticed he was going through my music playlist. My cheeks lit up as he scrolled through all of my k-pop until he finally got to my other songs. He reached over and plugged the auxiliary cord into my phone. After a few seconds, an unfamiliar song came on through his loud speakers. When I found out what it was, I smiled and leaned back into the seat to enjoy the view of the passing people and streets.

**_“I know you got all dressed up for the club_ **

**_Waiting on them to come pick you up_ **

**_Baby Ooooooh_ **

**_When I saw ya’ walking out the door_ **

**_ooooooooooh_ **

**_I just knew ya’ needed something more_ **

**_Know whip it straight back to the crib_ **

**_Finna’ give you something_ **

**_That you won’t forget_ **

**_Baby oooooooh_ **

**_I just wanna get you out of them clothes_ **

**_oooooh_ **

**_I just wanna see you dance in Slow motion_ **

**_We can take, we can take_ **

**_We can take our time, baby”_ **

Levi’s right hand left the steering wheel to hold mine and I smiled. This used to be my most favorite song. Slow Motion by Trey Songz was the best song ever. Every once and a while, I would sneak a peek out at Levi to watch him drive.

It was very fun to watch how he was so focused on the road, while feeling how his hand held mine softly. Warmth bubbled up in my chest at the unfamiliar feeling. Levi was so great, how do I even manage to catch his attention? Oh well, that doesn’t matter right now. I felt happy, and that was what mattered. Levi’s hand gripped mine a little tighter, and I enjoyed the feeling. It gave me a new perspective on how life can be great sometimes, even if you're fucked up this way and that on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it ok? How did I do? Comments? Suggestions? Please leave a comment on how I did!!!


	15. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren shopping on part two of their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you guys may notice a lot of blue, under lined hyper links on random words of mine in this chapter. I don't know why they are there, they just popped up. Do not click on them. IF you have any suggestions on how to get them to go away, lece a comment plz. Only click on the clothing discriptions that are under lined in black if you want. Shout out to Eren_the_ninetails for suggesting that Eren and Levi go to a theme park. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but you see, when i make longer chapters, I don't even feel like going through them to find any grammar mistakes. So, this is un -beta'd, you're going to have to tell me if you find any horrifying grammatical errors in here. I know you guys are all wanting a Levi POV part, so don't worry, the whole next chapter will probably be in Levi's POV. Also, i now update every Sunday, at around this time. I don't ever have time to update on week day's so now i have a schedule to go by. The stores I mention in New York are all made up. I've never been to NY before, and i'm pretty lazy, so i opted out to make one of my own. This goes for pretty much every place, lol. One last thing, i forgot to put a disclaimer on like the first chapter. I DON NOT OWN any of the SNK characters. I only own the story line. I felt the need to put that in there just in case it wasn't painstakingly obvious before. Any way, I hope you like this part of the date! I know I did! *Wink wink*

The drive lasted about another forty five minutes until Levi’s car finally pulled into a small parking lot in front of this old style café. We were in a part of New York I had never been in, so it was all new to me. Everything here was a lot more colorful, brighter even.

The streets were covered in artistic graffiti, and the portraits on the walls of the buildings were absolutely beautiful. One of which that caught my attention was of a huge mural done on one side of a building in chalk. It appeared to be a boy in his teens standing in front of a wall from the inside of it. Everything was up in flames, and there was an odd-looking monster looking over the wall. The monster appeared to be human in appearance, but was stripped of all its skin. Several more beautiful murals were created that were just as captivating as the rest.

Levi smiled as I stared awe-struck at the views all around me. Levi had to get my attention, because I was so distracted. He guided me to the entrance of the café with a gentle hand on my lower back.

The café we had gone into was incredibly old-fashioned. The front of the café had the name printed in big, bright red letters spelled across the front. It was called “Malt Shop”. The outside was painted white, and had a huge, transparent window that looked into the shop. It was very interesting, to say the least.

When I walked in, I absolutely loved it. The inside was designed exactly like one of those old-timey ice cream and soda shops. It was so cool! My eyes scanned every inch of the little café, and I was attracted to all of the black and white pictures on the wall of the previous stores owners. The front of the store was a bar, with all the equipment used back in the day. The walls were a red and white checkered pattern and the floor was a light brown. It was so beautiful.  My amazement seemed to be palpable, because Levi was chuckling at my reaction to the place.

“I knew you would absolutely love this place.” Levi said with a knowing smile, leading us to a small booth by the window. I slid in, excited, and Levi did the same across from me.

“Levi, this place is so cool! Where did you find it?” Levi smiled at me, and my heart melted.

“I used to come here all the time with a couple friends.” His smile softened a bit at the memory, before tuning into a mournful frown. My eyebrow lifted in confusion, but I had no time to ask, because the waitress had come to our table.

“Good morning, welcome to The Malt Shop! What can I get for you two guys today?” I looked up at the familiar voice and almost did a double take. Christa stood over our table with a notepad in hand, wearing a pink striped dress and apron, her blonde hair up in a bun with a white bow fastened at the top. She looked adorable!

“Christa, I didn’t know you worked here! That’s so cool!” Christa smiled and Levi watched as the two of us talked, not really used to being around my friends just yet.

“Hi, Eren. Yeah, I got a job here during the summer with Ymir. Unfortunately, Ymir got fired though on her third day.” She giggled in her adorable little way, and I beamed at her, giggling with her.

“How in the hell did Ymir get fired on her third day?” Christa smiled and tapped on her small note pad.

“She punched one of our regular customers for cat calling me.” I laughed and Levi rolled his eyes. Christa laughed with us as well.

“So, what would you guys like to order? Breakfast, or an early lunch?” I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Levi. My own menu sat in front of me untouched, so I picked it up, unsure of what I wanted exactly.

“I’ll have the sausage, egg and cheese patty melt with plain water, please.” Levi didn’t glance at his own menu before he told Christa exactly what he wanted. He looked at me expectantly, and I quickly browsed through my own menu.

“Errrr, c-can I please have the blue berry muffin please? Oh, a-and an orange juice?” I looked up at Christa, my cheeks slightly red. Christa nodded at me, and I thanked her as she left to give the cook our order.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here today, Levi! I’ve never been to this part of town before, it’s so pretty!” Levi’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, before shaking his head and going back to his normal expression.

“Whatever, brat.” I giggled at him, and he smiled as he leaned his head on his hand.

“So, you dragged me all the way here, are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” I pulled out one of the napkins from the napkin dispenser and started folding it randomly into different shapes and sizes. It was actually pretty relaxing.

“There’s a small amusement park a little ways away from here, maybe a fifteen minute drive.” Levi looked out the window of our booth, and I smiled in excitement. I had never been to an amusement park before. Fucking awesome!

“Really!?! Are you serious?!?!”  Levi jumped slightly at my raise of voice and it took all I had to contain the squeal of delight inside of me. I giggled and jumped in my seat as substitute. Levi seemed slightly shocked at my exclamation of excitement, judging from his flustered look.

“Calm down, brat. We have to go to this store first though.” My face fell in disappointment, and Levi chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Eren, I just want to get you some new clothes.” My face lit up red, and I waved my hands in front of me as if to say ‘no’.

“Levi, n-no, you don’t have to do that! I have plenty of clothes to wear!” It was true, I did. All the new and stylish clothes I get are shipped in from Germany by my grandmother on my mom’s side. My heart throbbed a little at the thought of my deceased mother.

“I don’t care, and stop trying to argue with me. I’ve made my mind, so stop being a brat.” Levi smirked, and before I could argue further, Christa came over with our food. That was fucking fast.

“I’m back you guys!” Christa weaved through the crowds with a tray of food above her head as well as another propped up on her other arm balanced perfectly.

I made a pouting face at Levi and looked out the window beside me as Levi moved everything away for our food to be set down.

“Gosh, Eren, you look as red as a tomato, what’s wrong sugar cup?” Christa put a hand on her hip whilst I proceeded to pout.

“Eren doesn’t like it when I take him out shopping for new clothes.” Levi fisted his hands together and leaned forward on them as he spoke with Christa. Christa laughed and patted me on the shoulder endearingly.

“It’s ok to have someone buy you clothes, Eren. Especially if it’s your boyfriend.” My eyes and face lit up at Christa’s words and Levi stared at Christa, apathetically as he normally does. But I could tell their was slight shock behind those grey-blue eyes of his. We haven’t told anyone, so we were shocked.

“H-How’d you know?” Christa giggled and began wiping down our table to make it look like she was busy.

“Trust me, I can tell. So when did you two guy’s make it official?” I looked down into my lap, shyly. Levi cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Yesterday, actually.” Christa smiled again. Damn that angelic fucking smile of hers. Damn it to hell.

“Well, anyway, it’s nothing to be self-conscious about Eren. Just let him treat you to something nice! And Levi, make sure to buy Eren some new shirts, all he wears are baggy shirts and sweaters. I’m surprised he even has something like this in his closet.” I slapped Christa’s hand away half-heartedly as she pulled on my shirt. Levi chuckled and Christa laughed, again.

“Well, anyway, I have to go now. I’ll see you Monday! And congratulations you guys!” Christa walked away to finish her work to leave us to eat. Luckily, my mood had gotten better at Christa’s reassurance.

“So, why do we need to go find me some clothes?” Levi shook his head as he dived into his food. After chewing his food for a few minutes, he finally responded.

“Because there’s this cool place I want to bring you to, I know you will like it.” I looked at him questioningly as I ate my meal. The muffin I ate was great, Levi even offered me ice cream, but I declined.

Levi and I talked in that very booth for what seemed like hours. We would both each spend up to five minutes ranting about the most trivial of life problems, it was really funny. Although Levi’s perspective on life was a bit dark, he was still really funny. We told old stories and both laughed.

At one point, he told me how shitty his child hood was. He didn’t directly describe it, but there were subtle details in what he said that made me believe that his child hood hadn’t been all that good. Most of the stories he told me were about two of his friends he used to hang out with. He never told me their names or what had happened to them, but he had plenty of stories of the trio’s adventures. One of which had me giggling until my sides started to hurt. However, it wasn’t the point of the story that had me going insane, but his description of the thing he saw.

“So, my two friends and I decided to do something stupid together. We wanted to go vandalize this huge building on the other side of town that was in this young, rival gang’s territory.  We were sick of their shit, they would always wreak havoc on those who were just trying to survive on the streets. The shit heads. All they enjoyed doing was raiding the soup kitchens and just bothering everyone with their childish antics. Anyway, as we’re walking through some of the buildings, we see dozens of graffiti murals, but there was just this one that caught my eye. It was a mural of a forest with some big ass trees in it. They were the tallest trees I had ever seen, even if they weren’t real, but a painted on version. They were my first look at what big ass trees looked like.”

When he had said that, fits of giggles left my mouth, making me clutch my sides and the people in the booth across from me glare. Levi looked at me contently as I laughed and he waited for me to stop.

“B-big ass tr-trees. Oh my g-gosh, that’s hilarious!” I started hiccupping with all the laughing I was doing, and Levi pushed my drink towards me. After I had fully calmed down enough, Levi had finally paid for our meal and we left the Malt Shop.

“S-so, where are we going Levi?” I was a little nervous still about the whole shopping thing, but I wasn’t opposed to it anymore. When we walked out of the Malt Shop, Levi didn’t even direct us both to his car, we just headed off in another direction across the street. Levi guided me with his hand on the small of my back. Apparently, he still thought of me as careless. Oh well, the gesture was nice and comforting.

The store he directed me to was small-looking. The front of it read “Kawaii XXO”. I recognized that the word ‘kawaii’ meant ‘cute’ in Japanese, so I would probably end up really liking this store. The funny thing about my style is that when I’m outside on the streets, or in class, I like to wear really edgy stuff, or really hipster stuff. It all depends on my mood. But whenever I’m just around super close friends (which were the only kinds of friends I have), I always wore ‘cutesy’ stuff. I wore large sweaters, long socks, even short shorts. I didn’t give a damn if they were actually girl clothes. They were fucking comfortable. Screw all you haters.

When I walked into the shop, which had appeared fairly small, I was completely caught off guard. Not only was I proven wrong of the size, but the rather large quantity of clothes they had, as well as other ‘cutesy’ things.

I could feel the blush of contained excitement flush across my cheeks as I examined the walls and walls of sweaters in different colors as well as various designs. Not only were their clothes, but things like phone cases, eye glasses, and little miscellaneous things as well.  What was bothering me though, was how the hell did Levi know of my sort-of-secret love for soft, pastel-looking clothing?

“Armin kind of let me in on a little secret of yours. To answer the question you were about to ask.” I looked at Levi, dumbfounded. I could barely keep in the wide smile that stretched across my features as I took in all the clothing around me. Because it was getting cooler, it was out with the summer stuff, and in with the warmer stuff. What caught my attention right away as I took a shy step forwards were there comfy, wool sweaters in a variety of pastel colors. Levi noticed my eagerness, and pushed my forwards.

“Go ahead, brat, take a look.” I stumbled forwards and shot Levi a weak pouting look. What immediately caught my eye was a long row of pastel sweaters. As I walked off to examine them, Levi headed in another direction to browse through something else. As I ran my hand through the fabrics of each pastel sweater I smiled.

At random, I pulled one of them out. It was a soft, light grey, long[ sleeve](http://www.polyvore.com/chicnova_fashion_round_neckline_long/thing?context_id=17407866&context_type=user_fav&id=147017215) sweater with lace threaded through both sleeves, meeting up at the center of the chest. It was absolutely beautiful. I smiled at it. Things like these secretly made me happy to wear. I know it must be weird to wear woman’s clothing, especially clothing like this. When I put clothing like this on, I felt beautiful. Oddly enough. Armin, Mikasa, and embarrassingly Jean were the only ones that knew. Jean because he and Armin had dated at one time and walked in on me in my house clothes. I had some major explaining. Eventually, Jean just didn’t give a fuck, however, that didn’t stop from teasing me every once in a while.

I was about to put it back on the rack when a tall, brunette woman walked up to me. She looked to be about in her mid-twenties or early thirties. She had a naturally warm smile on her face as she looked at what I had picked out.

“Oh, that would look adorable on you!” I blushed madly, and I felt the reddening right up to my neck and shoulders. I immediately tried to stammer out that it wasn’t me who I was shopping for, but the employee, named Laura by the tag on her shirt cut me off.

“Oh shush, I know you’re lying. Cuties like you come in here all the time and give me the same excuse. Also, I accidently overheard you and the guy you were with. She winked at the last part, and I blushed harder.

“Did you want to make that into an outfit? If so, I can help you out.” She smiled at me, which seemed to calm down my nervousness a little. I didn’t like talking to strangers, especially about a topic as sensitive as this one.

“W-well, I don’t know.” I looked down at the soft sweater in my arms, and Laura motioned for me to follow her.

“That looks more like a sweater I would wear around the house. I mean, you could wear it outside, but you don’t look the type to wear things like that if front of strangers. Am I right?” I nodded shyly, and she smiled again at me reassuringly.

Laura led me to a long aisle that held different colored pairs of pajama shorts. Unfortunately, even though I was a man, I had a small ass sort of, so I had to shop in the adult extra small part. Laura pulled out a pair white [shorts](http://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/600211?cm_mmc=polyvore-desktop-_-cpc-_-pajamas-_-http://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/600211) with three small buttons on them and held them up to me. I blushed as she held them against my small frame. After a few seconds of examining, she put it back and pulled down a slightly bigger size.

“Do you like this combination?” Laura asked me as I looked down at the two pieces of clothing. I contemplated it for a little bit, before answering to Laura.

“My legs would be a little bit exposed, don’t you think?” It would be getting colder really quickly, and with the shitty heating system the dorms have, I would need extra coverage.

“Hmm, you’re right. I have a solution.” Instead of putting the item back, she led me further into the store. My blush started to come back in full force when I had realized that we had entered the naughty part of the store that held all the woman’s panties, thongs and bras. Laura stopped us both at the small wall that held all the socks and thigh-highs.  She picked out three pairs at random. The first she held up to me. They were light pink with white lace at the top with a white bow on the side. They perfectly matched the pink sweater. The second was just a light pink, but it had a long trim of lacing that went just under wear the sweater would end. The third was just plain grey, but thick in material with small swirls embedded into the material.

“Which would you prefer?” I looked at all of them in both embarrassment and curiosity as she showed me the items. We were both interrupted by a familiar, deep voice that was turning around the corner.

“I like them all, however, I would like to see you in the first pair more than the rest.” I must have jumped at least three feet in the air when Levi appeared. He had that smug look on his face as he crossed his arms. Would the day get any more embarrassing? Beside me, Laura giggled.

“See, I have good taste.” Laura smiled at my ever present blush as I tried in vain to hide the items. Levi stepped forward and took them from Laura, thanking her for her help. That’s when I noticed that Levi had picked out quite a few items himself. I could tell he had the intention of me wearing them just by looking at the size, and I definitely, definitely knew Levi didn’t wear things like that. The first thing he pulled from the stack was an extra-large, long sleeve pink night[ shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/wildfox_couture_joan_baggy_boy/thing?context_id=17407866&context_type=user_fav&id=141395100) that had a cat across the front. It even had a hood. It was so fucking adorable, I almost snatched it out of his hands. Then, without me noticing, he pulled out a pair of shorts to go along with it.

They were light grey, with white polka-dots on it. It had a white bow at the front as well. They matched it good to. Levi smirked at my blushing face. By the end of the short shopping spree, Levi had forced me into picking out several pieces of warm clothing I liked to wear around the house. He even bought me new frames for my glasses, as well as hats, scarves, etc. The total by the end of the spree came to be around three hundred dollars, but with how large of a discount we got because of how many things Levi had bought me, it came to be around two hundred dollars.

If Levi hadn’t bought me this much stuff, I would have felt a lot better. But instead, I felt guilty when we got back to his car. Levi sensed this, and leaned over to talk to me after putting everything in the back trunk of his car (he forced me to let him do it by himself, by the way).

“Eren, listen. I like to buy nice things for you. I like to spend money on you. So just let me. Normally, people like to be spoiled by those that love them, so let me spoil you.” I slouched in my seat, aggravated.

“Well I don’t! I don’t like you spending so much money on me! It isn’t worth the trouble and I-.” Before I could respond, Levi trapped me into a gently, loving kiss. Because of the way I was sitting in the front of his car, slouched, Levi had plenty of space to just lean over and make a cage out of his arms. With one hand on the door of my side, and the other resting by my shoulder, he had me trapped. But in an endearing way, not the kind that would trigger a panic attack.

His lips on mine were firm, and soft. He licked gently on my bottom lip, making me gasp, to which he took as an opportunity to explore my mouth. I slowly started to return the kiss, but with my position it was pretty hard. Just as my hands started to rest shyly upon the front of his shirt, his lips left mine to rest on my forehead after another chaste kiss to my lips. I could feel my face burning as I panted against his lips and looked into his steely orbs. Levi returned my gaze whimsically.

“L-Leviii.” I whimpered out to him, annoyed. He was such a jerk sometimes.

“Hey, it got you to stop talking though, huh brat?” I couldn’t help but giggle lightly, to which Levi kissed me softly on my nose and lean back into his own seat, but not before reminding me to put my seat buckle back on.

These small moments of endearments towards each of us were what I clung to the most. Never have I ever expected to feel the emotions Levi had brought out of me. Sure, I’ve experienced love before, but it was the kind I would save for my adopted sister Mikasa, or my mother. Hell, I loved my blond coconut of a friend half to death. I would do anything for them. But the love I had felt for Levi at that very moment in time was something I only wanted to experience with one person. And that was Levi. My Levi. And I’m pretty sure that there wouldn’t be a day to go buy that I wouldn’t be shocked to call him mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Was it okay? Terrible? Did you guy's get some nose bleeds? Feels, anyone? Lol. Did the hyper links work? Plz leave a comment, I always respond unless it's hate mail (Which is different than constructive criticism) Should i add a cross-dressing Eren to my tags? What other outfits do you think Levi or Eren would look good in? Was the kiss good? Any suggestions for prompts? Lol, I just love to hear you guy's comments and reviews.


	16. Authors Note-Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

Hey guys! It has come to my attention that First Impressions is about to hit 4,500 hits! I just wanted to stop and appreciate everyone who read my story and commented, as well as sent kudo’s and prompts for future updates! Never have I ever thought that First Impressions would be this popular! Every morning after I post a chapter, I always get warm inside when reading your guy’s comments. It makes me so happy to know that you like my story. When I first started posting on AO3, (which is my first fan fiction site) I didn’t have any intention on making this story so big! But with the help of you guys, not only is there going to be a major plot involved, but I am now planning to make this a series! Your reviews helped me out a lot on finding the right path our story should take. I’m not directly claiming the story as just mine, because you guys have helped out a lot! This is our story to share! I’m just the interpreter for what your wishes! If you want some little prompt into the story, I can do that! If you want them to do this at least once, done! Like I said, it’s with the help of you guys that made this story awesome!

To commemorate almost hitting 4,500 hits, I will write one-shots of an Eren x Levi fic for each person who wants one. Just post the prompt in the comment section of this A/N. I don’t know how long it will take me to write all of them, but they will be up there! I will write some *cough cough wink wink* yaoi for you guy’s as well. If you want A/B/O dynamics, so be it. If you want a master/slave kind of thing, ok! Anything you want, I can do. Don’t be shy! We all know everyone on here has read *&$%s before. Lol. I do have limits though. I won’t write anything with incest, little boy Eren x Levi Yaoi, and Alien shit, (although I will do hentai, lol). If you don’t want a yaoi, I will do some fluffy one shots as well. Anything you want! Again, thanks readers for making this whole fic so great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave story prompts in the comments. Please be as detailed as possible! I will put your name in the co-author part of the story! Thanks!


	17. Cuthulhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go out and have coin at an amusement park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop had a virus so it's been extremely difficult to post anything. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Eren pov  
Before we got to the amusement park, we stopped by a small convenience store across the street. Levi made me dress into one of the outfits he got for me today. I was a little hesitant about wearing the outfit he wanted, but after a little bit of convincing, I finally gave in. 

When I finished dressing into my new outfit, I nervously stepped out. Levi had picked out a white, wool long sleeve sweater with a panda bear face at the bottom of it. It was really soft, and it went past my hands comfortably. 

Levi insisted that I keep the sleeves of the sweater pulled down so that my hands would stay warm. My pants were washed out jeans that rolled up once right above my ankles. They had a few holes in them around the knees and thigh area. Around my neck I had on a looped grey scarf with a matching pom-pom beanie. Then, on my feet, I wore a pair of brown boots that went well with my short pants. In all, I thought I looked ridiculous. It felt like I was one of those boho girls you see in teen magazines. More specifically, the ones drinking Starbucks. 

However, when Levi looked up at me, his eyes lit up. His cheeks grew red and he had to cover his mouth to hide a smile. 

“You look great, Eren. The pom-pom hat looks great on you. So does the sweater.” I shyly nodded and thumbed the little ball on my head. 

It was the beginning of October, which meant that the afternoons were cold, and the nights were colder. So far, it was already four o’clock. That meant it would be getting chilly soon. With a sigh of contentment, I followed Levi out of the store.

Levi P.O.V.   
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Good lord, I couldn’t stop smiling. Eren was absolutely fucking adorable in that outfit. I mean, I expected him to look cute in it, but on this degree no. Not at all. 

I glanced behind me to make sure Eren hadn’t wandered off. I noticed he did that often. The boy looked content as he stared down at his shoes in thought. 

Damn, I didn’t expect him to say yes when I asked him to be in a relationship with me. I thought I would have already scared the poor little thing away. Apparently not. He was a stubborn little shit for sure. 

It took me by a huge surprise when he accidently admitted his feelings. Me, of all people, became the lucky guy to hold him in my arms. Damn, I’m still giddy about it. 

When we became closer to the park, the amount of people increased. I noticed Eren stayed even closer to me as I forced my way through the crowds to get to the ticket booth. I felt Eren’s small hand hold on to the back of my shirt, and I smiled at him, to reassure him it would be ok. 

When we finally got to the back of the line, I turned to Eren. He had his eyes cast down to his feet with a strange expression on his face. He hadn’t even noticed that I had turned around to look at him. Or at least I’m guessing he hadn’t noticed because of the way he still had a firm grip on my shirt. 

“Hey, Eren, are you ok?” I looked down at my little brat concerned. Eren looked up at me, fear evident on his face. Oh fuck. I totally forgot about his fear of crowded places and strangers. The boyfriend of the year award definitely doesn’t go to me. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Eren. I forgot you didn’t like places like these.” I gently took his face in my hands and looked down at him. 

“I-It’s ok, I want to come here. I’ve never been to an amusement park. So, don’t worry, I’ll be ok.” What a load of bullshit. I know from experience that he would still have trouble with it. 

“Eren, I’m serious, we can still go somewhere else, I can take you to a movie, or even-.” Suddenly, soft, warm lips met mine in a light, closed mouth kiss. I looked down at the red-faced boy as he smiled softly up at me. 

“Wh-what was that for?” That was fucking surprising. The brat was normally too shy to initiate anything on his own. 

“To shut you up.” Eren smirked, and my shocked expression switched to a frown. The little fucker. Eren giggled and I rolled my eyes. The line moved up, so we had to move spots. Eventually, we finally got to the front to buy our tickets. 

“Good afternoon, sirs.” There was an old man in the front, managing the booth. Eren shyly stood behind me to avoid confrontation with the man. I nodded in greeting and took out my wallet. 

“One adult and one child?” The old man asked. I stifled a laugh behind my hand and was able to feel Eren’s anger radiate from behind me. 

“N-no sir. Two adult passes for the whole day please.” I chuckled as I handed the money over to the man. The man profusely apologized to Eren whilst I hid a smile as best as I could. After taking the two tickets from the man, we walked towards the huge, red gates. 

In front of the gates, there were three men we were supposed to give the tickets to, so we could get our wrist bands. I had no problem getting mine, but Eren was hesitant at first to offer up his wrist to the man. 

“It’s okay, Eren. He won’t bite.” I reassured Eren. The brat shyly offered up his hand to the man. The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties. About the same age as me, maybe. When the older teen heard my comment, he smirked. 

“The man’s right. You’re too cute to bite. But I wouldn’t mind taking a nibble.” The arrogant teen smirked at Eren. 

A low growl came from the back of my throat at the man’s comment. A familiar flash of red crossed my vision. As soon as he finished fixing Eren’s wrist band, the brat fled behind me. 

“You better watch your fucking mouth, he’s mine.” A possessive tone took over me as I addressed the fucker. The teen backed down sooner than I thought he would. My glare took care of it all.   
Before I could confront him further, Eren pushed me forward, away from the man and towards the theme park. 

“You don’t need to pick trivial fights, Levi. It’s reckless.” 

“Tch, I can do whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I please. Especially if they're flirting with what’s mine.” I knew I was being slightly over protective, but fuck. I was so pissed off, I couldn’t think straight. I looked down at Eren, and surprisingly he didn’t seem angry at my comment. After a few seconds of calming down, I started to feel bad. 

“I’m sorry, Eren. I didn’t mean to refer to you as an object when I said you were mine, I was mad and wasn’t thinking straight.” Eren’s weird expression switched to a warm smile, which practically melted my heart. 

“It’s ok, Levi, I don’t mind. As long as…..as long as…” Eren didn’t seem like he wanted to finish the sentence, so I gave him a gentle nudge of assurance. 

“As long as what, Eren? You can tell me.” Eren looked down at the ground shyly and shuffled his feet. 

“A-As long as I can call you m-mine to.” Eren’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. It was so adorable, I couldn’t helping pulling him in for a kiss, as a silent confirmation. 

“Eren, I couldn’t care less what you call me, as long as you’re still mine to hold.” After kissing him one more time on the side of the lips, then the forehead, I just continued to pepper him with small butterfly kisses all over his face until he pushed me away. I didn’t give a fuck if it made me blush. Normally, I wasn’t one for PDA, but at the time, I didn’t give a fuck. 

“L-Levi! S-stop it, people are staring.” I smirked and pulled him along. The first place I wanted to go to was the ride called the Scrambler. It held two people per ride and spun you around, going up and down at the same time as spinning all the other carts with it. I’m not gonna lie, I wanted to do it mainly because we would be crushed together. Yep, I’m a dude with cheap tricks. But fuck, they work.   
________________________________________________  
"I-I think I'm gonna hurl." Eren's face was a pale color that alost matched the white sweater he was wearing. His right hand covered his small mouth was his left hand clutched the beanie hat to his chest. It almost flew off the last ride we went on. 

I laughed at Eren's reaction to the most recent ride we went on and rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Well then don't do it on me, brat." Eren gave me a pouting face that sent the rest of my will-power away forever. I chuckled once more before guiding Eren over to one of the game booths. Most of them  
were sporty games. There was a game were you have to throw a baseball at a stack of bottles, one where you had to shoot a basketball into a hoop from for away, and other stuff like that. 

"Want to play brat?" Eren shook his head and stepped away from the game booths. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know if you've noticed this yet, but I'm not the most athletic of people Levi. I'm not good at these games." As Eren was talking to me, I noticed him gazing longingly up at a giant, stuffed octopus hanging up from the ceiling as one of the prizes. It was bright pink with white polka dots and big, blue eyes. It was almost half the size of Eren, if not more. When I looked back at Eren to see him sad, I just couldn't take it. I had two choices. One, being win this (most probably rigged) game, or buy the animal from the game master. Hm, lets give the first a try. 

I beckoned one of workers over to me and payed for three balls. Eren looked at me questioningly, but I shrugged off his look. Once I had paid for the balls, I took my turn. Well fuck, here's goes nothing. I threw the first ball easily, and there was a loud crash and metal falling to the floor. I had nocked them all off in one go. After thanking whatever god was out there for not letting me embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend, I turned around. Eren looked up at me, amazed. 

"See, wasn't that hard. The game was probably rigged up anyway." Eren beamed up at me and the worker walked over to me, congratulating me on my win. He asked me what prize I wanted, so I pointed up at the stuffed animal. 

"I want the big ass octopus please." The worker nodded, and I smirked at Eren as I gave him the prize he wanted. Eren jumped up and down in happiness, and I chuckled at him. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Levi!" Eren's smile couldn’t get any bigger. I noticed that I was right about the size of the octopus compared to the brat. Eren was having a hard time holding the dam thing in his arms. He had it gripped around the neck, like a hug of some sorts. The tentacles of the brightly colored sea creature touched the ground, due to Eren's short stature. 

Quickly, I took out my phone to snap a picture of the adorable brat as he hugged his new stuffed animal. He looked at it with a big smile on his face and eyes shining. The picture quality was great, with how the lights of the theme park glowed behind him, giving him a soft glow. It was so good, I decided to keep the picture as my screen saver on my phone. He would never notice. 

"Oi, are you hungry yet?" Lunch time had passed without us noticing as I looked down at the time on my watch. It was more like an early dinner though. My question though seemed to go unnoticed by the distracted brat as he was still lookind down at his stuffed octopus. 

"Brat, I'm talking to you. I said are you hungry?" Eren's mop of messy, brown hair popped up and looked at me. 

"O-Oh, erm, no. No." I quirked an eyebrow up at the brat. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I think so, yeah." 

"Let's get something to eat anyway." Eren nodded and followed my lead to the several food booths. It didn't take us very long to get there, but with Eren struggling with the giant stuffed toy, it was a little difficult to cut through the crowd. 

"Do you want me to carry your prize Eren?" I turned to look back at the struggling Eren as he pushed through the crowds with the huge thing in his arms. 

"No, I'm fine." Eren's voice took on a possessive tone and hugged the prize to his chest. I chuckled at the sight and continued to cut through the crowd. I could feel Eren's hand on the back of my shirt so he wouldn't get lost. 

When we finally got there, I stood back to let Eren look at the food booths so he could find what he wanted to eat. There were turkey legs on a stick, hot dogs, corndogs, and all kinds of junk food that I wasn't a real big fan of. After a few seconds, I turned back to Eren to see what he wanted. To my surprise, he wasn't there. The short, brown haired boy carrying a gig ass Octopi had disappeared from view. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Comments are appreciated!


	18. Cuthulhu continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

"Shit." 

I turned around in panic to look for the small boy that disappeared from my view. I searched the crowds in my place, looking for any indication of Eren. Damn that short brat. 

"Eren!" I semi-shouted over the crowds of people around me in the amusement park. I searched for any sign of the boy, and to my utter disappointment, there was none. 

That is, until a high pitched shout of anger cut through the crowds. I could tell, even if I couldn't understand what the voice was saying, that it had undoubtedly come from Eren. 

I pushed through the large mass of people to get to my brat. It wasn't hard to do, one look at my hardening glare was enough to part the sea of people. 

When I finally got to Eren, he was standing in front of a young boy. Probably in the fifth or sixth grade. I couldn't tell. The boy was crying while Eren was in the process of staring down at, or in this case up at another kid. He was older than the one crying, maybe fourteen, and he was smirking at Eren. Who, by the way, was at least three inches taller than him. 

"You apologize right now! That wasn't nice!" Eren yelled at the taller kid. The punk only at Eren's attempts. I didn't know what was going on, but I could get the basics of what had happened. I stepped behind Eren, next to the kid that was crying. Eren hadn't noticed me come up, but the punk kid did. 

After sending the kid a glare, his demeanor totally changed. 

"S-sorry." The kid muttered out before running off. Eren nodded, seemingly pleased with himself before turning around to the little crying kid. That's when he noticed me standing there. 

"Oh, hey Levi." Eren greeted before turning back to the kid. 

"Alright, bud, he won't bother you again." Eren sent the kid off with one of his award-winning smiles before turning back to me. 

"Sorry I ran off Levi, I saw this little kid getting bullied so I had to step I and help." Eren stood proudly, pocking his chest out. If it weren't for the fact that he looked really fucking adorable just then, I would have told him that it was me that had scarred him off. 

"Okay, well, did you see something you wanted to eat?" Eren looked up at all the booths, and turned to get a good look at everything. 

"Ooh, can we get cotton candy?!!" 

"Tch, that isn't food. That's pure sugar." 

"Please Levi!" 

"Real food first, then you can have that junk." Eren nodded and pouted a little. I had to look away from the brats face so that I wouldn't be tempted to just let the kid have what he wanted. 

After picking one of the sit in booths and buying the both of us burgers and fries, we sat down and ate with each other. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Eren?" A broad smile stretched across the span of Erens face, making it light up. I would never get over how beautiful that smile of his was, especially paired with his beautiful eyes. After staring into the deep orbs, I started to wander. 

"Hey, Eren, who did you get those pretty eyes from?" A tiny blush spread over his cheeks at my complement, and I had to hold back a smirk to appear normal. Fuck was this kid just too cute.   
"M-My dad." Eren smiled softly at me, prompting me to smile back. 

"What about you, Levi. Tell me about you." Eren sat up in his seat, excited for his own question. I cleared my throat before I answered. 

"Well, err, I got my hair and eyes from my mom. As well as my pail skin tone, I think. I don't remember much about what my mom looked like, and I have no idea what my father looked like." Eren's smile dropped, and I regretted answering him so bluntly. I was never one to use euphemism. 

"Hey, It's okay. Don't be upset, it was just a question." Eren nodded while chewing on one of his fries. With a smile, I continued to talk about myself, knowing it would make him feel better.   
"My mother's name was Kuchel. After my dad left to god know's where, she took care of me. It was hard living in France. My mother was very talented at keeping us alive and well, despite the poor circumstances. She got sick when I was about seven years old, and she eventually passed away. For a long while, I lived on my own." I smiled, and spoke light-heartedly, so I wouldn't upset Eren. 

"My uncle ended up taking me in after that. And, well, now I'm here." I didn't like to talk about y uncle, really, so I just left that part really vague. That part of my life I really didn't like to remember. 

Eren sat cross legged in his seat across from me as I told him a little about my childhood. I ate a little of my food, just to reassure Eren I was okay with talking to him about my childhood. 

"So, when did you decide to go into music as a college major?" I smiled at that question, which seemed to make Eren smile as well. 

"Remember when I told you about these friends I had? The ones that came with me from France?" Eren nodded enthusiastically at my question. 

"Well, Isabell one day brought home a violin. It was an old one. The strings were worn, the boy almost unusable. The paint was chipping off and everything. Well, she brought it to me when she found it. She told me that an old man had given it to her after she had done a few odd jobs for him, as a bonus. Well, she asked me if I could learn home to play it for her, and from there I grew a steady passion for all the instruments that have strings." 

"But I thought you only knew how to play the piano, and guitar and those other things?" 

"Those are the instruments I play most often. The ones I love the most." Eren beamed at me and I chuckled. 

"You mean you even know how to play the fiddle?" I laughed at the brats ridiculous name for it and nodded my head in his direction. 

"Alright, your turn. Spill." 

"So, w-where do you want me to start?" 

"From the beginning." I told him.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
Eren POV   
My muscles tensed slightly at the question. How much should I tell him? Should I just take the whole part out about my being abused by my father? Better to play it safe... 

"Well, I grew up here in New York. I've never actually gone out of the city either. I've never had the chance to. When I was ten years old, my mother Carla past away with an incurable form on cancer. I stayed with my father, Grisha for the rest of my life until I graduated from high school and got into college with an art scholarship. When I was twelve, we adopted Mikasa. And that's pretty much it. As for appearances, I got my eyes from my mom, as well as my hair and small stature." 

I swallowed hard. Lies. That was all I was telling him. But what choice did I have? I couldn't just say 'oh after my mom passed, my dad turned into a huge ass and beat me half to death for the next three years' or 'I lied and told everyone I was fine and then lived on my own, not even as a full adult yet because my father abandoned me'. If I told Levi any of this, he'd leave me in a second. Nobody wants a broken person. No one. I could hardly deal with myself as it is. 

I smiled dryly at Levi. I was really trying to sell it. After a few seconds, the strange look on his face went away and we finished our food. 

It was nearing dark by the time we got back to the front entrance of the Amusement Park. It was only around five or six, so the evenings were darker. 

"I hope you had a good time, Eren." I smiled at Levi as well as nodded. I looked down at my pretty octopus and back up at Levi. 

"I've figured out a name for it." Levi chuckled as we exited the park and began walking towards where he parked. 

"Oh lord." I jabbed his side for his teasing and he chuckled. 

"So, what did you have in mind?" Levi asked as he pulled out his key's from his dark black leather jacket. 

"I will name my beautiful octopus Cthulhu." 

"Cthulhu?" Levi asked, confused. 

"Cthulhu." I confirmed with a sharp nod of my head. 

"What the fuck kind of name is that?" I stared in shock at my boyfriend. NO WAY. No fucking way. 

"You don't know who Cthulhu is?" Levi shook his head as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

"Okay, well then do you know the writer H.P Lovecraft at least?" Levi screwed up his face in thought mode as he started to rev the engine.

However, he didn't pull out until he saw I had my seatbelt on. 

"Err, yeah, I read one of his books once. Don't remember which one though." I nodded and smiled.

"Well, Lovecraft wrote this short story called, "The call of Cthulhu", where Cthulhu was this cosmic entity. He was also in many different cultural references as well. Lovecraft writes Cthulhu as a gigantic entity worshiped by cultists, and is described as part octopus, part man, and part dragon." I hadn't realized I let some of my inner book nerd-ness come out until Levi was chuckling at me. 

"What is it?" I asked, with a quizzical look on my face. Levi smiled once again as I looked up at him.   
"Cthulhu it is then." I smiled at Levi, and a light tent of red dusted his cheeks. 

I stared out the window to look at the beautiful streets in passing. I wish the streets I lived on where this beautiful and filled with art. I looked over at Levi and took the opportunity to examine him while he was distracted with driving us out of the crowded streets of the busy city. 

I observed his jaw line first. How the bones were sharp, just like his cheekbones. Then I looked at his beautiful eyes. I had never seen such a startling shade of blue-grey before. The color was intense. Next, I took my time looking at the man's knuckles. The looked worn and calloused over from years and years of playing his music. Yet, at the same time, they looked soft and gentle as they gripped the steering wheel of the car. I watched as the tendons flexed in his hand and I nervously let out a breath I hadn't know I had been holding. 

"Like what you see?" Levi's smug voice penetrated my thoughts, pulling me from my private reverie. My face and neck flew up in flames and I stammered, stuttering as I tried to figure out an acceptable excuse as to why I was staring so intently at him. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-." I gave up on trying to apologize, seeing as how Levi was now chuckling.   
"I was just messing around with you, Eren." I nodded, more to myself rather than Levi, and continued to stare out the window as he drove. 

"Tu es très belle, Eren. Saviez-vous que?" Quietly, Levi spoke up throught the silence of the car. I didn't know what he said, but the way the words ran off his tongue was amazing. French suited him very well. 

"W-What does that mean?" Levi shrugged and smiled, not even bothering to answer my question as he kept driving. I sighed to myself contently and stared out the window, tired. 

Today had been a great day. I got to spend my whole time with Levi, and that made me very happy. Warmth flooded my chest as I thought of Levi and our date our today. Would every date be like this? I hope so. I hope I don't accidently end up screwing this up somehow. I don't know what I would do without Levi anymore. If we broke up, I'd be crushed for life. 

The sick feeling that was beginning to nest in the pit of my stomach dissipated as I thought of what happened today with that creepy teen. How he was so possessive over me, and how he apologized. I guess this relationship could workout. I would try my hardest at least to make it work.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
Levi POV   
After about an hour of driving, I looked over at Eren. He seemed to have fallen asleep against the car window. His breaths coming out evenly and fogging up the glass he was leaned up against it. The natural blush on his cheeks stayed as he slept. His face that of a child. Eren truly was beautiful. With a smile, I continued to drive. 

I wasn't that long until I got back to his and Armin's dorm room. It was around nine o'clock maybe? For the boy to be nocked out already meant that he must have been really tired. 

I parked my car and got out of my seat, slowly shutting the door so that I wouldn't wake up the sleeping Eren. I quickly walked around my car to get to his side and opened up the door gently as well, letting the boy's wait fall on me as the door opened. 

Eren slightly stirred, but didn't wake as I reached over and unbuckled him. Gently, I put my right arm underneath his knee's and my left around the shoulders to hoist him up bridal style. Again, the boy continued sleeping. I wanted to laugh at how heavy a sleeper he was. All the boy did was curl up tighter against my side burying his face in my neck.   
Armin ansered the door quickly after I knocked on it a few short times. When he saw the sleeping Eren in my arms, he opened the door up wider to let me and him in. 

"His door is down the hall, it's the open one." I nodded as Armin whispered lightly, telling me where to lay Eren down. 

As I entered the boy's room for the first time, I wasn't surprised at all. Eren's floor was littered with art supplies, books and dirty laundry. There were sketch books shoved into the mattress, paint brushes in his pencil cups and discarded drawing's everywhere. At least Eren's bed wasn't as messy at I thought it would be. Ignoring the itch to clean everything, I headed over to Eren's bead. 

It was a mess of vovers and sheets that seemed to naturally fit there, not necessarily messy-looking because it looked natural. As if it were some sort of nest made up. 

I pulled the bed covers down with one hand as best as I could with one arm and gently lowered the boy down into bed. His hand seemed to have a vice-like grip on my jacket, so it was a little difficult to get him settled without waking him up. Once it was done, I walked back into the main room. Armin was reading on the couch. His hair tied back in a neat pony-tail. 

"So how was it? Judging by how he's already out like a light, he seemed to have a good time." Armin smiled slightly, and I nodded, my face showing no expression whatsoever. 

"I'm assuming he had a great time. Did you see the octopus I carried in with him?" I casually asked and leaned against the door. 

"He's named it already, huh?" I nodded. 

"He named it-." 

"Cthulhu." Armin interrupted me mid-sentence.   
"What? How'd you know? Did he tell you?" Armin smiled and nodded. 

"Eren's not that hard to figure out. With the amount of books he reads it's amazing he hasn't changed his name to one of his favorite fictional characters. Sometimes, in the latest hours of the night, I'll find him reading until his eyes turn red!" Armin silently shouted at me, chuckling. I smirked a bit at the thought of seeing Eren like that.   
"Sorry for that little talk this morning. Its something I just wanted to say for a while." I nodded and turened to face the front door. 

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Tell Eren I'll see him whenever." With that, I turned my back and Armin and left the dorm room, walked down the hall, and got into my car to drive off for my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


	19. Back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Eren has an anxiety attack caused by stress. If this bothers anyone of you guys, I will not be offended if you just skip that whole part. (: Anyway, enjoy!

Sunday passed without incident. The only thing I did that day was finally get around to cleaning my room. Thankfully, with the help of Armin, I was able to get it all done and make it look nicer. 

The main thing that was needed was some reorganizing of my closet. Because of all the new clothes Levi had bought me at KawaiiXXO, I had to redo everything to make them fit.   
After finally getting all of my room cleaned up and organized, I was finally able to stand back and look at my newly organized and cleaned room. 

Before, when you first walked in, you were never able to even see the floor of the room. It was always littered with dirty laundry, art supplies, and abandoned drawings crumpled up. Now that everything was cleared off of the floor, you could finally see the dark, hard wood flooring. To the very back right side of the room was my newly made bed, with all the sheets and blankets on it. Next to it was a small night table with a lamp on it. To the left side of the room were two tall shelves. Both of them were used to hold my endless amounts of manga and art supplies all beautifully organized. On the right wall of the room was my large desk, where I used to work while painting, drawing, and doing all of my homework. It was a dark brown that matched well with my floor. 

On the wall directly to the left when you walk in, I was able to fit my isle so that I never had to paint in the living room again. All in all, I think Armin and I did a very good job. Levi would be proud. 

I scoffed to myself at the thought. Was I really doing all of this for Levi? Pft, no. Well, maybe. Only because I didn’t want Levi to get disgusted with my living area. Damn, maybe I did do all this with Levi in mind. Oh well, no since in overthinking it. 

For the rest of my Sunday, I played couch potato all day long. Mostly watching anime. Right now, I was a few episodes into Durarara. It was really good in my opinion. Armin said it wasn’t healthy for me to sit around all day, and that I should go out more. Fuck that. I enjoyed the rest of my weekend at home comfortable.   
When Monday morning finally rolled around, I was less than pleased with having to get up early to go to my class. At least I only had one class to go to today, and that was Advanced Physics. I had this class with Mikasa, and unfortunately Horseface Jean as well. 

When I woke up Monday, It wasn’t to my alarm. It was actually one minute before I had to actually get up. And yes, I did enjoy that last sixty seconds in bed, just staring up at my ceiling. 

Armin was already in the kitchen by the time I was out of the shower and dressed. He was in front to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Armin smiled once I appeared in the entrance of the kitchenette. 

“Don’t you look a little dressy today?”

“Oh, shut up.” It was true. Today I did actually take the liberty to dress a little more nicely than I usually do. Today I wore a floral pinkish purplish long sleeve sweater. It was slightly too big for me, but all of my sweaters were big on me. That’s how I liked them. On the front of the sweater were the words “I hope your wifi goes out.” In cursive. I wore a pair of light, washed boyfriend jeans with holes in them and a pair of brown ankle boots to match. I even accessorized. I wore a light brown leather braided bracelet with an infinity scarf around my neck that matched my shirt and the rest of my outfit. I wore a new pair of glasses frames with my normal piercings. In all, I think I looked pretty good. I was secretly hoping Levi would really like my ensemble I had put together. 

“Seriously, Eren, you look cute.” Armin may be like a brother to me, but his complement still had me blushing. 

“Th-thanks, Ar.” Armin nodded and moved away from the pot of coffee so I could get my fair share of the morning brew of life. 

“Were you planning on impressing Levi?” I was startled by Armin’s question, and in my shock, I had accidently spilt a little bit of the very hot beverage onto the fingers of my right hand. 

I pulled my fingers back with a hiss of pain, at the same time dropping my mug of coffee on the ground, shattering it in pieces. 

“God damn it!” I cursed, cradling my fingers and hurrying to get a towel and broom to clean up my mess. Armin burst up off the couch at the sound and hurried to see the commotion. 

“Eren, what happened?” I got down on my knees, ignoring Armin’s question. Before I could get started in cleaning the mess up, Armin had jerked me back up on my feet again.

“Oh my God! Eren, your hand.” Armin ushered me towards the sink. My protests were drowned out by the sound of Armin shushing me and pushing my fingers under the cold water of the sink.

“You stay there, I’ll get this cleaned up. DON’T MOVE.” Armin spoke the last two words sternly as he left to go get the cleaning supplies. 

“Shit.” Yep, I’d definitely be late for class. I didn’t see the fuss Armin was making about my hand until I actually looked at the state of it. It was indeed, inflamed with red patches were the coffee had spilt. It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it did. But that was probably because it was under cold water now. 

When Armin was done cleaning the mess I had made, he came back with the first aid kit in his hands. I sat on the counter, grumpily and cursing in pain as Armin rapped each of my fingers carefully after applying an even coat of burn jell. 

“You really should be more careful, Eren. This could have been a lot worse. You could have even gotten glass in your hands!” I pouted as I sat on the island in front of Armin. This way, I was slightly taller than Armin so I could actually look down on him for once. 

“Alright, I’m done now. You can go. Be more careful next time!” I nodded at Armin and left to get my messenger bag and phone so I could leave. 

I called Mikasa a few minutes ago, so she knew she wouldn’t have to wait up on me. I didn’t tell her I burnt myself though, I got enough mothering from Armin as it is.   
Luckily, class hadn’t started yet by the time I walked through the double doors of the lecture room. I took a seat in my usual spot just as our teacher walked in the door. Mikasa noticed my bandaged hand immediately. 

“Eren, what happened? Did you cur yourself with a butter knife again?” I poked my lip out in defiance and pulled my laptop from my bag.

“No, I didn’t. That was only once!” Mikasa scoffed and scooted closer as I started up my mac. 

“Well then what did you do?” I sheepishly smiled, turning my shoulders up in embarrassment. 

“I kind of spilt coffee on myself this morning.” Mikasa sighed, and I chuckled a little at her. She worried way too much about me.   
Mikasa and I weren’t able to talk much longer than that, class had finally started. With an extra-long, bored sigh, I turned to the teacher. 

Levi POV

The coming Monday was okay for me. No, I didn’t have anything against it, and no, I didn’t have any good things for it. I was content with my whole Monday until the ever-present annoyance in my life that was Shitty Glasses came and screwed it all up. 

“Levi!!” Hangie burst through the door of my private practice room. I was in music class and was in the middle of practicing Ode To Joy by Beethoven. Our music instructor had pressured me into playing it at the colleges symphony coming up in December. 

“What the actual fuck, Four Eyes?!?” Hangie giggled and ran over to sit on the bench with me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“When were you going to tell me you and Eren were a thing now? Damn, Levi. It was about time! So when did it happen? Did you guy’s kiss and make out? Was it romantic? You didn’t end up scaring the poor cutie away, did you?” I shoved the annoying person that was my friend off of me and out of my chair, using a little more force than was necessary with the bottom of my black combat boots. 

“Fuck off, Hangie.” I growled and proceeded to pack my things. There was absolutely no way I would get anything done with Four Eyes being here.

“Ooooh, please tell me Levi! You know I won’t stop until I have answers? And if you tell me now, you won’t have to go through the trouble of getting forced to tell Eyebrows!” I almost smirked at Hangie’s use of my nickname for Erwin. Almost. I sighed, defeated. Hangie was right, if I didn’t want to sit through up to atleast an hour long stare down with Erwin and get mind-fucked, then I should probably tell her. It wasn’t as if I had a problem with telling her, the damn woman was just too eccentric. But, we were friends. I cough inwardly at the word. 

“Well, er, Friday.” Hangie giggled in her seat, and I sent her a glare, forcing her to calm the hell down. 

“Eren seemed as if he was really mad at me, so I asked him about it, and well. It just happened. We both told our feelings. Accidently that it.” Hangie cackled once again and smiled at me. 

“Oh, Levi, that’s adorable!” I nodded, and willed the light dusting of pink adorned on my face to go away. No way was I gonna let Hangie see me blushing. Fuck that she would never let the damn thing go. 

“So, what are you planning for you and Eren’s first date?” I chuckled, already ready to break the news to Hangie, knowing it would crush her that I didn’t tell her before. 

“Actually, we’ve already had out first date. I took him out to eat, shopping and to a theme park.” Hangie’s face fell and her lip stuck out childishly. 

“Why didn’t you tell meeee! Did you at least get some good pictures?” Begrudgingly, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to show the crazy woman the pictures I took of Eren. However, I didn’t do it because she asked, or I felt bad about not telling her, I did it because I knew Hangie would freak out even more. Yeah, let’s just go with that. 

“Awww, he’s so cute.” Tell me about it. I watched as Hangie practically fangirled over the pictures and might have even chuckled at a few. After I was done showing her, Hangie and I left for our next class of the day. 

Eren POV

“Christa, could you pass me the sticky notes from my bag?” I asked as I was fishing through my paint drawer in the art studio. I didn’t normally have art on Monday’s, but because I had a few hours before I had to go to work, I decided that I would just go ahead and hang out in the studio. 

“Sure, Eren.” Christa smiled and left to go find my messenger bag. I absolutely loved my messenger bag. Sure, it might seem girly to most, but it was incredible convenient for me to carry around. It could fit a crap ton of my stuff in there. My messenger bag was one of my top possessions. 

I looked over to Christa and smiled as she struggled to find what I needed out of my bag. She seemed frustrated, and I laughed.

“Eren, why in the world do you have so much crap in your bag!” On the table was an array of stuff that I kept in my bag. From my laptop, keys, candy, lanyard, headphones, phone, sketch pad, composition book, keys for work and dorm, travel size tissue, bobby pins, pink tic tacs, my wallet and charger, and a few miscellaneous dollar bills. 

“Good lord, Eren. How do you fit this much stuff.” I shrugged and giggled. 

“I guess it’s my magic bag.” Christa rolled her eyes before finally finding the sticky notes and my pen out of my bag. 

“Here. So what are you working on?” I looked over my shoulder after Christa gave my small notes. I looked back at the tall canvas and the pile of paint bottles I pulled out of my bin. 

“I don’t exactly know yet, but I have an idea.” Christa nodded before going back over to her homework she was doing.   
I set up my canvas and primed it while listening to the music on my phone. I hummed as I worked. It was true I didn’t exactly know what I was planning on doing, but I had sort of an idea. This abstract peace would be made up of a series of grey’s and dark shades of blue. Before you ask, no, I was not painting Levi’s eyes again. However, I do admit that his beautiful shade of eyes had been the source of my inspiration. It had actually been my only source of inspiration over the past few weeks when I paint or draw. 

It took me over an hour and a half to finally finish the painting. I hadn’t even realized that Christa had left after becoming finished with her homework. I looked at the time on my phone and cursed. I was almost ten minutes later for work! Levi would be pissed! 

Without taking the time to change out of my shirt, which now had paint splattered all over it, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the studio. I made sure to lock it back up in my haste though, because I wasn’t that stupid. 

Even though I was running terribly late, I still patiently waited for traffic to let up and the tall traffic worker to give me the signal to cross. By the time I actually got to the store, I well almost twenty minutes late. Holy shit! Levi would definitely be angry! Even pissed! 

A bad feeling settled into the pit of my stomach as I pushed open the door of Cadet 104. Would he scream? Would he even go as far as to fire me? No, Levi wouldn’t do that. We were in a relationship after all. 

I bit my lip as I made my way through the store. There were already about half a dozen people browsing through our merchandise. I could see the register and was surprised to see that Pixis was operating it for once. Pixis hardly came in for work. 

“Eren! Where the hell have you been, brat? The store is packed and you’re late as fuck!” I winced at Levi’s tone as he came out of the back looking rushed and disheveled. That’s right, today was Monday, meaning that we would be getting in a new shipment of shop merchandise. I had totally forgot! And I was in charge of that! Motherfucker!

“I-I’m sorry, L-Levi. I-I was-.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, just take the register, Pixis has got to go, and I have to sign off on this new shipment. Think you can handle it?” Not wanting to upset Levi further, I nodded furiously. I was thankful Levi wasn’t as angry as I thought he would be. In return, I would do my best!

I quickly ran to the back and put up my bag, taking out my lanyard and taking position behind the register relieving Pixis. Alright, Eren, you can do this. Just smile and keep breathing. 

Working with strangers truly was not my forte in life. It has never been, and never will be. They were just too hard to communicate with in my opinion, and it took a lot of pressure. I was always too shy to talk to them, and I worked terribly under any sort of pressure when it comes to being around actual humans.   
As soon as Pixis left, like magic, a sea of people came in. There were at least eight or so people lined up at the register, and three more waiting for my assistance. 

“Do I get a discount for this? Or do I have to buy the additional…”

“Can you put the pants on my debit card and the rest I’ll buy in cash?”

“How many of these can I get if I…”

Questions came out at me in rapid fire. It seemed as if I was having to re-open the register every few seconds as I worked. Even then, more people kept flooding in! I breathed in deeply to try and calm myself, but I knew I wouldn’t last for long.

“Hey! You charged me extra on...!”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I-.”

“Don’t I get a discount for this to?!?”

“Yeah, what kind of store is this? Are you trying to rob us?”

“N-no I-.”

I couldn’t handle it anymore. There were way too many people talking, screaming and complaining to me at once. Not only that, but the register decided that today, of all days, it would screw with me. 

I fought panic as the horde of customers crowded around me as I stood behind the small desk. There were people everywhere, screaming, shouting and just complaining over the stupidest of stuff. 

My hands shook as I tried in vain to deal with the register. It wouldn’t let me type anything in, increasing the amount of time to check someone out and increasing the load of people surrounding me. With a frustrated whimper, gave up on the register.

“I’m sorry, people, give me just a second and I’ll-.” 

“Hurry the fuck up already, I’m ready to go home!”

“What kind of store is this, it’s so slow!”

Tears of frustration and panic left my eyes as I just numbly watched the people around me. My breathing became erratic as I tried to calm myself. I was shaking like a leaf, and began backing away from the register when:

“What the hell is going on here?!?” Levi’s loud, booming yell ran through the crowd. I quickly turned to escape the seen without having Levi see me cry my pathetic tears. I truly was worthless. However, instead of the quick getaway I was looking for, I rammed right into the center of Levi’s chest. 

I looked up, whimpering at Levi. His concerned face was enough to let the damn break. My eyes flooded with tears. I had disappointed him and caused this hole mess! It was all my fault!

“I-I’m sorry Levi. I was working, and then, then, more people came and, and the register, and-.” I tried to explain and apologize through my tears, but another wave of frustration and stress, combined with the ever present tightening of my chest, made a thick wave of tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn’t speak anymore, I was too overwhelmed with what was going on.

“Oh, baby. Shh.” Levi said, cupping my face in his hands trying to wipe away the flow of my tears. Levi stepped away from me, leaving a chaste kiss to my nose and turning around. Quickly, I fled behind the door of the back room and watched as Levi tried to overcome the chaos.

“HEY, YOU FUCKTARDS!!!” I heard Levi growl and yell over the crowd. Immediately, everyone grew silent, reacting to Levi’s demanding presence and harsh words. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASSES?!? Huh? Are you blind? Could you not OBVIOUSLY tell that there was only ONE person working register? Could you NOT tell that you guys were being FUCKING DIFFICULT?!? Or are you just too self-centered to care that you’re giving the brat a hard time?!” 

Levi’s voice was extremely loud over the roaring of everyone else’s. He laced each word with pure venom and glare every single customer down. 

“Obviously not, so get THE FUCK out of my store!” Everyone was finally able to move from being frozen by Levi’s glare. A string of apologies left the mouths of some people while others just pushed and shoved their way out. Levi stomped over the sign and flipped it to “close”, locking the door while at it. 

I felt terrible. Not only did we lose a whole work day over me, but also because I disappointed Levi and made him yell at everyone for my sake, because I wasn’t strong enough to do it myself. 

I hung my head in shame. Tears continued to fall down my face as I silently cried, helpless to the situation. I stood a few feet away from the door, looking down at my feet, knees week and fiddling with the ends of my sweater. I waited patiently for my boyfriend to come in. He would probably break up with me for this. For being pathetic. For being week. For being me. 

Another small, quite sob leapt over my defenses and I bit my lip to hold it in, with no luck. I could feel my knee’s shaking, ready to give in under the slightest bit of aggressive confrontation. My soul practically jumped out of my body as Levi burst through the door, looking about ready to kill. I braced myself and waited for the inevitable, but instead, was caught off-guard when Levi practically jerked me into his arms and into a warm embrace.

I was still shaking as I apologized weekly into his shirt, too ashamed to look up into Levi’s eyes and show my appearance to him. Instead of being hushed, Levi hugged my tighter, forcing my face up to rest against his shoulder, rather than his chest which I had been using as shelter. 

“Eren, don’t you fucking apologize. This was my fault, not yours. I never should have put you in that position, I never should have pressured you into doing that. It’s my fault. So please don’t cry anymore.” I held tightly to his shirt as I quietly sobbed. 

Levi was wrong, so wrong. I was naturally a screw up, and should be treated as such. I shook my head and tried to mumble out that I was at fault for everything. That I was the one you depended on and that I was the one who messed up, not him.

My opinion was thrown out the window as Levi pulled in for kiss. More for physical comfort, rather that sexual desire. I did wonders for me actually. His kiss was as if he was saying ‘don’t worry, I’m here’ and contained all the comfort I needed. 

Levi held me through my petty melt down, sitting on the floor because I was no too weak to stand. I was shaking a little less now and my tears had stopped. Leaving only the usual hiccups. 

“What a way to come back to work, huh brat.” I chuckled lightly at Levi’s attempt to cheer me up. He truly was a one in a kind boyfriend. And I will never stop being grateful for it.   
“So, I basically pretty much closed the store for the rest of the day. You wanna go order some takeout and hang out at my place? Watch some Naruto or Soul Eater? I can invite friends, yours can come to if they want.” I giggled and nodded into Levi’s chest. I was not up for anything else today. Nope. No way. 

“Sounds like a plan.” I lifted my head up off of Levi and rested my head against his forehead. I was pretty lucky to get a boyfriend like Levi, especially one as special as him. Once day, when I have enough confidence, I’ll make him feel just as special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always always ALWAYS appreciated!


	20. Simple Pleasures for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day of work, Eren and Levi hold a Disney Marathon Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really want to know how you like this chapter you guys, so make sure to leave comments! This whole chapter is told in Levi's point of view because I haven't done it in a while. It's really important to Levi's side in the relationship, it shows his change in how he perceives love, in a way. That's why you will notice he is a little out of character. Anyway, enjoy!

Levi POV  
Within an hour and a half, my apartment was filled with drinks, snacks and plenty of alcohol brought by the always eccentric Hangie. As Eren and I were stacking the snacks up on my island for display, I noticed there was some light bandaging on Eren’s hand.

“Eren, what happened to your hand?” Eren lifted his face up curiously from where he sat on the stool in thought. I didn’t know why I hadn’t noticed the bandage today till now.

“What?” Eren tilted his head in confusion.

“Tch, brat, I said what happened to your hand.” Eren looked down at his hand and saw the bandaging before a look of recognition past over his cute features. 

“Oh, err, this?” Eren lifted up his bandaged hand to show me and I rolled my eyes. I knew the shitty brat too well. He was stalling.

“Brat, what else would I mean? Now tell me what happened.” I marched over to him and took his small hand in mine, observing his covered fingers and knuckles. Eren looked down in his lap, guiltily before answering my question.

“Well, I, errr. This morning I accidently spilt hot coffee on my and shattered my favorite mug.” Eren was pouting now, he had his lip out and everything in solace for his most favorite mug. 

“Eren, you have to learn to be more careful. If you continue being this careless you won’t live to the legal age of drinking.” I joked with the kid. Eren giggled and smiled. Sour mood now forgotten in favor of thinking about something else. 

Before I invited Hangie and Erwin over, I spoke to Eren about maybe wanting to formally meet the two. They were both my best friends, as much as I’d hate to admit out loud to them in person and I didn’t want Eren to fear them forever. 

“I-I don’t mind Levi. That day was just a bad day for me, and I’m not good at surprise meetings, so I think it will be okay.” Eren smiled up at me as he got out of my car. Damn, that smile would always get me. We had just gotten back from the store from grabbing a ton of unhealthy shit to fuel our little party. We both decided that instead of watching anime, we would have a Disney Marathon of movies. Not all of our friends watched anime, so we had to make adjustments. 

Hangie and Erwin were the first to get there. To say that Hangie was truly struggling to contain her excitement was an understatement. She was jumping up and down with the urge to hug my poor brat, but with Erwin’s stern hand on her shoulder, and my hostile glare, she was able to surpass her normal eccentric urge. 

After Hangie walked through the door, her whole demeanor changed. She acted as if she were conversing with a sick child in a hospital, whereas Erwin spoke as if Eren where a small animal and would scare off if he got too loud or made any sudden movements. It was actually pretty funny. 

Both Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows did better than I thought they would. I didn’t expect them to truly try so hard, but I guess I totally underestimated them. Shit. I really appreciate that they went this far to make a better impression. Was I going to tell them thank you? Fuck no. 

“Hi, we didn’t get a proper chance to introduce ourselves, Eren, and we apologize greatly for what happened last time. My name is Erwin Smith. I’m a junior. This is Hangie Zoe, she is also a junior. We’ve known Levi for a long time. It’s nice to officially meet you.” Ah, there’s Eyebrows. As smooth as ever. Fuck you Erwin and your smooth as fuck tongue.

“H-Hi, it’s nice to meet you to.” Eren shyly said, slowly gravitating back behind me. This made Hangie giggle.

“Eren, can I please, please hug you!” Hangie, less than smooth. 

“O-Oh, err, sure. I-I guess.” Eren nodded at Hangie and the crazy woman took no time at all to pull Eren into her arms and into a big bear hug. After a few prolonged seconds, I elbowed Shitty Glasses so that she would put the poor brat down.

“Oi, Shitty Glasses, put the poor brat down so you don’t choke him to death.” Hangie pouted, but complied.   
“You’re so cute! Your face is just UGH! And your eyes are like WHAM! You’re just so adorable!” Eren’s face took on a cute shade of red as Hangie ranted to Eren. After a few seconds, Eren just smiled and nodded, running back behind me.

Now, as Hangie and Erwin were sitting on the coach debating on who would take the first shot, there was a ding. Signaling me more guest’s had arrived. Most likely Eren’s friends.   
The first three to be at the door was Armin, Eren’s dorm mate and Mikasa, his stepsister. The raven-haired girl looked slightly displeased to be here. Oh well, I didn’t give a fuck. I just wanted to do this for Eren. Next to Mikasa was someone I hadn’t met yet, or at least I don’t remember meeting. She had a strange look to her face. More of an apathetic look, rather than bored. Kind of like mine. I decided I liked the blonde shrimp girl. 

Regardless, I welcomed them all with the signature look on my face. 

“What up Shit stains, and welcome to my humble abode.” Eren said he wanted me to at least try to be friendly, so that was my contribution.

“Mikasa, Armin, Annie!” I heard Eren shout from somewhere behind me. The short brat pushed his way around me to hug the three at the doorway. Surprisingly, the blonde, who I’m guessing was named Annie, smiled just slightly at Eren’s show of affection. 

“It’s good to see you to Eren. But we saw each other not even five hours ago.” Mikasa sarcastically complained, hugging Eren nonetheless. 

“How are you guys, Annie. Mikasa?” Eren directed the question to the girls as they made their way into the living room. 

“We’re doing pretty well. The apartment we got is pretty big and we’re both thoroughly happy about it.” Mikasa said with a comforting hand on Annie’s thigh. Wait, were they? Oh. Okay. That explains a lot. I didn’t know Mikasa would be able to attract anyone with her attitude. I shouldn’t be saying anything, I’m much worse than her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce you Levi!” Eren pulled me over by my hand to sit beside him on the couch. 

“Annie, this is my boyfriend Levi. Levi, this is my sister Mikasa’s girlfriend. They recently just got an apartment together.” I nodded and sat back on the couch, listening as they talked. But, to be honest, I mostly watched Eren as he spoke. The kid was an open book on emotions. It was laughable. (A/N-Hahaha, Levi if you only Knew {Notice I’m referring to how Eren hid his secret of Grisha beating him, Levi still has no clue about that, btw})

Another chorus of knocks came on my apartment door. Three in quick succession. It was Eren though who got up to go get the door, not me this time.

“I got it Levi!” Eren said smiling happily.   
A few seconds later, it seemed as if a horde of teenagers had just walked into my apartment. From what I remembered from Eren, the teen’s names were Horseface, as Eren nicknamed him, Marco dubbed ‘Freckled Jesus’, Christa Armin’s female doppelganger, Ymir, Christa’s girlfriend, Connie and Sasha the ‘Potato girl’. And last but probably not least Bertholdt or whatever his name was and Reiner. 

“I’m glad you could all make it!” All at once the new horde of teen’s shouted out their greetings to Eren and smiled. After Hangie and Erwin introduced themselves, the shit fest finally began.

“Okay, so far our first pick of movie would have to be either Mulan, or Beauty and the Beast. Vote one!” Eren shouted out from atop my lap and held up the movie cases. Yes, somewhere through the introductions I had gotten a little territorial and pulled the adorable brat in my lap. Sure, it had token a little coaxing, but I got my brat to relax. Fuck off.

“Mulan!”

“Princess Movie !”

“Mulan!”

“Mulan!” 

Several more ‘Mulan’s’ were shouted out and soon it became obvious that that would be our first movie selection. After everyone got settled, Erwin took the liberty of becoming ‘the guardian of the two remotes needed to work my TV’. The fucker. It was my apartment, my TV. I should be the one in charge, instead of Erwin. Fuck him and his germs that he’s most likely getting all over my remotes. ‘Tch.’

Pillows and blankets were sprawled out on the ground as the couches began to fill up. Alcohol was passed around, but much to Hangie’s displeasure, it was only light alcohol. Erwin arguing that the freshman’s would need to be able to walk and/or drive home safe tonight. Hangie only argued that “It’s just because they haven’t perfected their drinking skill yet.”   
Not surprising, Mikasa wouldn’t let Eren touch any of the mind scrambling beverage. Not because he was a minor, but because he was apparently a ‘light weight’. That didn’t surprise me though. 

As the movie came on, everyone snuggled in with their partners either on the large couch or floor. Popcorn was passed around as well with other plates of snacks.

About an hour into Movie, the number one Mulan song came on that pulled all of the freshman, even Hangie, into singing. I groaned and laid back into the couch and Eren giggled at me. 

“Let’s get down to business, to defeat! The Huns!” Hangie and Connie started wailing the first two lyrics and Eren pulled out his phone to start recording.

Oh dear Lord, if you are out there, give me some fucking strength and luck to survive this night with my eardrums intact.

“DID THEY SEND MY DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED? FOR SONS!” The potato girl joined into the shitfest and I buried my face in Eren’s shoulder to block out the sound. I was almost tempted to fast forward through the awful musical number, but with Eren’s body vibrating with laughter, I couldn’t bring myself to. Plus, there was no way I could get the remote from Erwin without initiating a full on fight to the death. He sat on the couch next to Armin with a smug look on his face. The bastard was probably having a fun time, watching my face scrunch in torture because the mass amount of teen’s singing in my apartment.

“You’re the saddest bunch, I’ve ever met!”

“And you can BET before we’re through!”

“Mister I’LL make a MAN out of you.”

Eren brought his phone camera around to take a shot of me, and in return, I promptly flicked off his camera.

“Tranquil as a forest! But ON FIRE within!” Connie practically stole the spotlight with that line, standing on top of my couch. I’ll have to beat him later for it. Everyone had to sit back for a few seconds just listening to the song and catching their breath, but to my displeasure, they continued right back in. This time Horseface and the freckled boy joined in.

“I’m never gonna catch my breath.”

“Say goodbye to those who knew me.”

The chorus continued with the rest until everyone at once, except for Eren, I refused to let him go, Stood up and began singing the main chorus.

“BE A MAN! YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER! BE A MAN! WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON! WITH ALL THE STRENGHT OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARD SIDE OF THE MOOOOOOON!” I groaned, and Eren turned back to look at me with a sneaky grin on his face. Oh no. Oh hell no. Oh fuck.

“Time his racing towards us! Till the Huns arrive! Head my every order! And you MIGHT survive!” I let go as Eren began his little show of spotlight. And dam, could that boy sing. His voice was euphonious in pitch. Surprisingly though, his voice wasn’t as low as you would think coming from a guy. It wasn’t high for a guy either. It was on the perfect line in between. 

As the rest of the chorus went through, Eren stole the spotlight singing, everyone else as the backup singers. It was pretty good to. Not everyone could sing, but the effort they put in made up for it all. Through the rest of the whole song, everyone was in sink, leading me to think they’ve spent way too many free days to watch this movie.   
When the song was finally over, it took another five or six minutes for people to stop laughing. I chuckled here and there, and noticed that Eren’s face was red. Not from embarrassment, as it would usually be, but from the laughter. 

I was glad Eren had friends that could just help him relax and be himself around. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable around Hangie and Erwin. I think he likes Hangie more than Erwin though, mainly because he’s been joking around with her all night. I think the blondes height and stature was what’s been preventing him to get to know him better. Hell, I would be like that to if I was around someone who could easily squash me with my foot. Eyebrows was a fucking giant.

We continued the Disney fest for the rest of the afternoon, and all the way till evening. In total, we watched four movie. And every single one of them, Hangie sang to and cried after it was over. 

The lion king was what everyone cried in mostly. Even Eren squeezed out some tears involuntarily. I didn’t mind though, it gave me an excuse to cuddle the small brat.   
Around the second movie, more blankets were passed around. Eren shyly took the opportunity to wrap it around the both of us and snuggle on my lap, his head resting comfortably under my chin against my chest. His messy brown head of hair tickled my nose, but I didn’t mind. 

Eren seemed as if he was about to fall over with exhaustion by the time everyone was getting up and cleaning up. I didn’t feel even the slightest bit bad to make everyone clean my now trashed apartment. 

“This was super fun Levi. Thank you for doing this for me. I really needed this. It been forever since we’ve done something like this.” I stood with Eren outside the apartment door. Everyone else was gone and Armin was in his truck outside waiting for Eren.

After the brat thanked me, he shyly stood on his tip toes and moved to give me a kiss on the lips, but the boy chickened out and settled for a kiss on my cheek. I couldn’t have that. Oh no. So, with gentle, but firm hands I brought my brown haired love closer and brought him in for a proper kiss.

It wasn’t needy with passion, sloppy, or slobbery. It was an honest kiss. One you would regularly give your lover as he’s leaving or as a simple regards. That once simple kiss was a wish. A wish and a promise to see each other again. It held certain emotions behind it whereas ordinary words and thoughts could not express. And that, that simple moment as we’re saying goodbye to one another, was when I realized that I wanted more of those soft, meaningful kisses from the boy I called mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments on how I did! I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas to throw into the story! And, if you guy's haven't noticed already, I'm beginning to work on the fan request's I've received from you guys. I've posted a one shot called Eren? What are you doing? Or something like that, lol. Do me a favor and tell me what you think. Also, if you haven't gotten a chance to comment on an idea for a one shot, you can just post a comment anywhere on one of my stories, I'd be happy to do it for you. I have regulations on what I will write, so if you read the chapter I posted a little while ago on First Impressions, called Authors Note I believe, it will tell you all about it. Anyway, LEAVE COMMENTS, GOD I LOVE COMMENTS!!!


	21. Rainy Days, Rainy Memmories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.....feels stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There will be some feels in this chapter!   
> I hope you like this chapter you guys! Thanks again to my friend Alex_Marie for another good prompt! Remember, you guys are welcome to send any ideas my way! Enjoy!

Tuesday morning brought rain. And with the rain, brought thunder. I sat idly underneath the window in my English class, just staring off into the grey sky.   
In a way, it was peaceful. The slow rhythm of the droplets against the window accompanied by the loud boom and flash of lightning was euphonious, in it's own way. 

Today, even though it was raining harshly outside, we’d still be opening up shop. Levi asking me to stay inside until his last class was finished so I didn’t have to walk in the rain. I didn’t mind though. That meant that I could stay longer in the library. 

Today, I just went for a little hipster look, not necessarily accessorizing at all. But, I believed I looked okay, at least. 

When the bell finally rang, releasing me from all of my classes I quickly walked over to the library. I had to run a bit, it was still raining and I didn’t have an umbrella so I had to be fast. 

Like always, I went straight to the back of the large building. There were less people. I already had my own book with me, so I didn’t have any need to pick out another.   
I had only been alone at my table for maybe forty five minutes before a dark shadow loomed over me from behind. I felt an odd warmth on my back, and jumped looking up startled. It was Levi. 

“L-Levi!” Levi’s face stayed its usual apathetic self, but if you looked closely, his eyes told a different story entirely. 

Levi bent down over me and gave me a soft peck on the nose. Wrinkling my face, I brought up my hand shirt covered hand to rub at my nose. 

“You ready to go brat?” I nodded, before my eyes blew wide. I had to go to the art studio to pick up some of my new paint.

“Oh, Levi, I totally forgot! I have to run by my art class, I hope you don’t mind!” I sent Levi a doe-eyed, pleading look. To this, Levi only rolled his eyes.

“Sure, brat, let’s just hurry. It’s getting cold and your nose and ears are already getting red.” To accent this, Levi flicked my ear playfully. 

With an irritated grumble, I turned on my heel and headed for the art studio across campus. There were only a few covered walkways, so Levi and I had to brave the cold rain together. Levi kept a firm hand on my back the whole way there. Old habits die hard, I guess. 

Since there weren’t many people in the studio at this time of day, I didn’t feel embarrassed to run in giggling. Somewhere along our fast run, I had kicked water up at Levi’s pants.   
“Come here, you little shit! Oi, you brat, come and face your beating!” Levi yelled out. I knew there was no actual venom in his words, so I continued to pester him, while making my way to my art locker.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Poor baby, did you get wet?” I giggled, facing Levi down. He stood on the other side of one of the long tables and we eyed each other, playfully. Levi made a fake attempt to dash around the table, siking me into running the way he wanted, which was right into his long, toned arms. 

I giggled as Levi crossed his arms over my chest, firmly holding me in place while he nibbled and bit at my collar bone and tickled my sides. When I was finally able to break away from him, I was left a panting mess.

“Asshole.”

“Brat.” 

“Douche.”

Brat.”

“I’m not a brat, plus, you’ve already said that, therefore I win this round. I smirked at the glaring Levi.

“But you are a brat, even if you don’t think you are. You are to me.” Levi shook his head, fixing his misplaced clothes and hair.

“Pfft, whatever.” Levi chuckled before taking his first, real look at the studio. The place I wouldn’t mind spending every second of the day at.

“So, brat, what did we need from here anyway?” I quickly turned around, and made my way over to my locker. I didn’t actually have to pick up paint, rather an old painting I left here a while back. It was the painting of Levi’s eyes. I was running out room in my cubby to hold it, so I finally had to bring it back home with me.

I left Levi standing where he was to walk quickly over to my personal shelf of supplies. As it should be, the painting was still there, leaning against a charcoal set inside a semi-clear protector. 

The painting was way wider than it was long, capturing only Levi’s eyes, and little bits of his black bangs and sharp cheek bones. I was quite proud of my work, so I didn’t want to throw it away. I didn’t want to show Levi either. If he found out, he’d annoy me to no end! I just know it!

Carefully, I slid the canvas out of the cubby, turning it vertically to that at least parts of my small body would cover it up. I made sure everything was in place, before I left to turn and-.

“What’s that?” I jumped when Levi suddenly appeared behind me, looking over my shoulder. How the hell did he sneak up on me?!? I didn’t even hear him walk!   
“Levi! I-It’s nothing. D-Don’t worry about it!” I was pretty sure of two things at this point. One, being that my voice got higher and two, my ears and shoulders were slowly turning red. I tried to push past Levi, but a cool, firm grim kept me from leaving.

“Eren?” Levi’s voice rang out in my ears.

“What are you hiding?” I looked everywhere but Levi’s face, standing on the opposite side of him in between the table behind me, Levi and the locker. Damn, I didn’t have any means of escape. Better play off this one cool.

“I-It’s nothing. Just….a thing.” Real subtle, me, real subtle. Fucking stutter. I mean seriously.

Levi lifted and inquisitive eyebrow at me, while I cradled the huge thing to my chest.

“Well, if that’s all we came for then I guess we can-.” Levi snatched the painting from my hands and I cried out.

“No, don’t look!” Levi chuckled, holding it out of reach. 

“And why not?” Levi looked down at me, face stoic.

“B-Because it’s embarrassing! You’re a bully, Levi!” I sulked before walking over and shutting my cubby. I had finally given up. It was no use. That bastard was too stubborn for his own good.

“Oh, come on brat. I won’t laugh. I promise.” I looked up from where I had been pouting to stare into Levi’s eyes. He was serious about this. Errrg, I would never be able to live this down!

“Fine. Just…don’t laugh.” Levi nodded before gently undoing the button on the plastic cover. He held the cover with one hand, and reached into my bag with the other. Slowly, Levi pulled out my painting. 

It took Levi a few seconds to digest what, he was in fact, looking at. But once confirming it, his eyes blew wide with either recognition or something akin to impressed. I couldn’t tell, his face didn’t give the slightest hint. 

“Eren, this is….this is amazing. When did you learn how to paint like this?” Levi looked down on me with a serious expression, before turning to look back at the painting.  
“Eh!” I jumped back in surprise.

“You’re not laughing!?!” I looked at Levi incredulously as he examined my painting for a few more seconds.

“Why would I laugh, Eren? You paint beautifully.” My face lit up even brighter at Levi’s complement, before looking back down at my feet and twiddling my thumbs.   
“I don’t know. I thought you would make fun of me for painting your eyes. For painting you.” My shoulders hunched in. By now, I wouldn’t be surprised if my whole face and body was beet red.

“Tch, whatever brat.” Levi didn’t answer, instead putting the painting back in the case and leading us both out the door and back into the cold rain once again.   
Despite having taken the car to work, Levi and I were thoroughly socked through with cold rain. I was shivering by the time we pushed open the door to Cadet 104. Surprisingly, Jean was still at the counter, having not left yet.

“Jaegar, you look like a Chihuahua!” Horseface boomed and laughed. His fit was cut short soon after when Levi sent him a death glare. 

“Well, I’m gonna leave now, Eren. I have to pick up Marco. You good?” Levi nodded for me as I headed to the back room. 

“Tch, brat, your shaking. Here, take this.” Levi grabbed a long sleeve, black shirt from a hook by door. He tossed it to me, and I looked down at it in my hands, confused. 

“Change your shirt, dumbass.” Levi rolled his eyes before walking out of the back room to open the shop for today. 

With a curse under my breath, directed to Levi, I headed over to the small storage room to change. Levi was preoccupied right now, so I didn’t think nothing of it. Or, nothing of my noticeable scars. 

Levi P.O.V

The brat was just too fun to tease sometimes. His face was just one of those you just couldn’t help getting angry. 

I wasn’t all that surprised to see how well of a painter Eren was. I admit, every once in a while when he wasn’t looking I would take a peek at his sketch book, only when he left it open of course. 

However, I was pretty shocked to find the nature of his painting. I didn’t know too many people who would pay as close attention to detail as Eren. He got everything about my eyes right. To the subtle hues of blue, all the way to the odd mixtures of grey. For the first time in a long time, I even took my time to appreciate it. 

After leaving Eren’s studio, he and I quickly left to get to work. Eren was shivering with the cold rain. Damn, I hope he didn’t end up catching a cold after this. 

Once we were at Cadet, I sent him off to change. The boy was practically looking like an icicle by now. He was lucky I had a spare shirt at work, just for emergencies.   
As I began to wipe down the counter, I quickly remembered I even had a pair of dark grey sweat pants in my locker. Might as well give them to Eren as well, most of his clothes are socked through. 

I quickly left to get the item of clothing. Eren wasn’t in the dressing rooms out on the floor, so where was he? With an annoyed sigh, I turned back around to find Eren. Maybe he was in the back. 

My suspicions were soon confirmed when the storage room door was left slightly cracked open, Eren’s shadow peeking out just a little. 

“Hey, Eren I-.” Opening the door, I was completely shocked at the sight before me. Eren stood, back turned to me as he was taking off is shirt. 

It felt as if my heart broke into a bunch of little tiny pieces right there. Starting just below his shoulders was a series of what looked like rough scars. They were a pale purple color. Some were crossing, and some weren’t. Some even looked like they continued down the waist band of his jeans.

I must have let out some sort of noise. Eren turned around, shocked. His facial expression closely compared to a young deer caught in headlights. Eren clung to the front of his shed sweater, unsure of what to do. There was a short spark in his eyes. A look I couldn’t distinguish. Fear, panic, and sadness were all adorned on the kid’s soft, childlike features at the moment. 

“Eren?” At the sound of my thoroughly shocked and mildly pissed voice, Eren shrunk back with a whimper, utterly speechless. 

I didn’t know what to do. I was strung between wanting to interrogate Eren to know who did this, and cradling the now, trembling brat in my arms. 

Taking a deep breath to calm myself and my nerves, I started forward slowly. My mind was screaming at me to do something for Eren, but from the looks of it, Eren wanted to just run away and hide. 

Quickly, Eren threw on the black shirt. It was much too large for him, almost to the point of me wanting to laugh about it. The shirt came down to his mid thighs and went far past his hands. 

His eyes were shut tight, and rimmed red with oncoming tears as he darted past me. I was in too much shock to stop him. 

Why did Eren have those scars? Why hasn’t he told me? Who gave them to him? Does Armin and Mikasa know?

However, right now, I was more concerned with the boy, no the love of my life, that had ran out the room and into the rain on the verge of a panic attack. I couldn’t give two flying fucks about my own personal questions. Those would have to wait. I had other priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I'm sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger and all but *Dramatically throwing hand over my forehead, leaning back* it was necessary! Please tell me how I did? Any horrific spelling/grammar errors? Something you want to add to the story? Did I do okay? What can I do to make the story even better? Please leave comments, I respond to all of them! I majorly appreciate it you guys!


	22. Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title implies(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I wish I could have seen YOUR FACES! It was hilarious! And I don't regret the cliffhanger one bit! I was talking to a good friend of mine who reads FI, (First Impressions) and he was all like "Your going to hell for this" and I was all like "Oh, trust me, Ive had a spot reserved for quite some time." lol, cause not only do I watch/read NSFW (you guys know what i'm implying *cough cough*) But I WRITE IT as well! Lmfao. Anyway, you have him to thank for such an early update, I guess. He's been on my butt all week about it! Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy!   
> TRIGGER WARNING!:Panic attack, strong feels, past memories resurface, real angsty.  
> Poor Eren.

“Eren!” I yelled out to the boy. Where the hell did he think he was going? It was pouring rain outside for fucks sakes! 

I sprinted out the back room, pushing myself forward to catch the boy. How the hell was he so fast? Not only is he tiny, but I have no recollection of him saying he was athletic. Quite the opposite in fact. 

Regardless, I was able to catch up. Just as he pushed through the doors and ran into the pouring rain, I was able to catch him by his right arm.  
Eren struggled in my vice-like grip, which only seemed to upset him further as he tried to get away. Eren took no time to stop and listen to what I had to say. The brat’s obstinacy was way too out of hand! 

“Eren, Eren! Stop!” Eren struggled, jerking and pulling at my arm as if it was painful for the both of us to touch. 

“No!” Eren finally looked up from his struggles, eyes rimmed red and big, fat tears streaking down his face with the accompanied rain. 

Eren was shaking in my grasp, more out of fear, rather than cold. That was when I had realized: Eren was more broken than he seemed to be. But who had done this to him? What had happened to affect him in such a way? 

I should have seen the signs. His panic attacks, his anxiety disorder, his claustrophobia and much more that I noticed about them. The boy had some pretty fucked up PTSD! How the hell did I not notice it? 

I was too selfish to recognize any of the signs. Too self-absorbed in my own damn issues to see the real issue standing right in front of me. Eren needed help, and security and reassurance. I was just too blinded by my own personal needs to notice it. With a firm grip, I took Eren’s hand that was hitting against my chest and pulled him forward while releasing my grip on his arm and lifting him by the waist, forcing him into a front piggy back. 

Eren kicked and screamed and whimpered in my strong hold, even going as far as to bite into my shoulder. I barely registered the pain, before it was gone. I walked him back into the shop, and for the second time that week, I had to flip the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’. 

It was a good thing Eren was so small in stature and light in weight. It didn’t matter how much he struggled. I was a lot stronger and muscular than him, so resistance was futile.   
By now, I was sure Eren was entering into one of his panic attacks. His struggle lessened, and his arms moved from clawing and pushing at my shoulder to fisting into the front of my shirt with barely covered hands. The fabric of the shirt I lent him was too big. 

I marched right over to the couch in the corner of the storage room and sat down, Eren on my lap. We would get through this! I had to help him with this! If I didn’t, the boy would tear himself apart, mentally. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, s-sorry. Please, just let me go.” Eren whimpered against my shirt and into his hands. His breaths came out in labored gasps, forcing the boy to tremble with the effort to stay up right. 

I re-positioned the both of us so that he sat comfortably on my lap, head cradled in the crook of my neck and arms curled inwards. 

“Eren. Stop, shh, just listen to me.” Eren shook his head against my chest, letting out his first sob. It was heart wrenching, and filled with so much pain, that for a second I wanted to cry myself. 

Eren’s face and ears were slowly turning an odd shade of red and purple I hadn’t recognized. His grip on my shirt tightened immensely as I looked down on him. Fuck, Eren’s panic attack was getting way worse! I needed to stop it before it became life threatening! 

“Shit!” I cursed softly to myself. With a last ditch effort, I brought Eren’s face up to mine, touching the both of our foreheads together, and me rubbing at his tears stained cheeks soothingly. 

“Eren.” I said in the softest, and most gentle voice I could ever muster. With a deep breath, I opened my mouth and did the only thing that could come to me at this point. 

I started singing to the fragile boy in my arms. It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when she was still alive, and all was well. The French words were soothing in sound, and did wonders for calming me when I was upset. I figured, since it worked so well on me, I might as well try it on Eren as well. What’s the harm? 

The words fell off my tongue effortlessly as I sang. I kept my voice low, and put as much effort to make it sound comforting as I possibly could. I kept up a continuous motion of rubbing the pads of my fingers over his cheeks as I cradled his head. 

And slowly, ever so slowly, Eren’s breathing began to even out into soft pants. His fingers relaxing into my shirt and his body slumping forward in exhaustion after being so tense. 

“Open your eyes now, Eren.” Teal eyes opened to reveal a look of surrender. A look of defeat. His face turned to rest against my shirt, nuzzling into me. 

“L-Levi.” Eren quietly cried into my shirt. I smiled and cradled the back of his head with my hand and rubbing Eren’s back, creating soothing circles. 

For a while, we just sat there like that. We just sat. We didn’t talk. We just sat, basking in the comfort the both of us brought for each other. Every few seconds, Eren would squeak with a hiccup. When his tears finally, or mostly dried, Eren spoke. 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say whatever you want. Just talk. Talk for the hell of it.” I couldn’t tell where Eren’s thoughts lingered, but before long, a far off, distant look caught in his eyes. Right before I was about to ask if he was okay, and that he didn’t really need to tell me anything, he answered. 

“I don’t know when exactly it started. For a while, I just took it as a matter of course. He would come home, have a drink, and then meet me in my room. I feared his words more than I feared his fists.” 

I sat back, shocked. Was Eren really willing to tell me all of this? I didn’t want him to feel like he was obligated to tell me anything. Don’t get me wrong, I sure as hell want to know what happened. 

“Eren, don’t force yourself to-.”

“No. I…..I want to.” I nodded slightly before giving him a soft peck on the top of his head. He was silent for a few more seconds. Most probably trying to find the words to explain his memories.

“He wasn’t always like that. It was only after mother passed away. Sometime around there, that was when he started losing himself. When I started losing him.” Eren breathed in deeply, it was a week, shuttering breath. I held him closer to my chest, urging him to continue. 

“He would…he would beat me. It didn’t matter the time of day, or the reason. At the time, I assumed it was just how he was handling his grief. So, I accepted it. I accepted it gratefully. If that was his way of coping, of lessening the pain, than it didn’t matter to me. I gladly took it all. 

It was only after the harsh words combined with the beatings that started to bother me. He would start calling me names. Really ugly names. He even went as far as to blame me for mother’s death. 

There was no way I could tell Mikasa, or Armin, or anyone for the matter. They had all kinds of shit going on, I assumed. I didn’t want to bother anyone.” 

Eren’s voice broke on the last part. His eyes were half lidded now, as he rested calmly, peacefully against my chest.

“For a long time, I got away with it. I had had begun to get good at hiding my pain. At hiding my feelings. It was only when the beatings got worse, to the point I had to go to the hospital that my friends and family began to get suspicious. 

I wiped all their concerns away. I told them I was just getting into pointless fights at school. Hell, it was believable. I was hot-headed enough to pull it off.  
One night, he took it a little too far, I guess. He almost killed me. I had come home from school, covered in paint and filthy. I had fallen off my bike in a rush to get home because I stayed out a little too late finishing a painting. 

Like always, before I could say a word after getting through the door, I rolled with his punches. I had begun to feel numb against his cold, hard hands. The father I once knew, was no longer the father I had anymore. He beat me within an inch of my life that night. Mikasa had to bring me to the emergency room. Grisha wasn’t even in the house when she got there to find me. He had run off. That was the last time I saw him. When I was just barely awake, before slipping into consciousness. 

When I woke up, four days later, Mikasa made me confess. I had to choice at the time. I allowed myself to be selfish just that once if it meant it could spare me from any more of that pain. 

Ever since then, my life has never been the same. Never been what it once was. I get odd looks from everyone now. As if they don’t trust me when I tell them I’m fine, or I’m doing okay. I wouldn’t trust them either. After all, I hid it from them all for three years.

I didn’t think I would be sharing this with someone so soon. I thought I wouldn’t need to. I’m sorry Levi, I should have told you to. I shouldn’t have kept you worrying about me all the time. It’s just, I feel so terrible when I have to evolve anyone in that part of my life. I’d rather spare them the trouble of dealing with me, and-.”

“No, don’t you ever say that. Don’t treat yourself as if you were just an object one has to ‘deal with’. You’re more than that, Eren. You deserve more than that, your worth more than that. You have a purpose, just like the rest of us. I think, Eren, I think that your purpose here is to live. If you continue acting like this, it only means you’ve let yourself be defeated by you inner demons. You may not be able to get rid of them, hell, I haven’t even been able to get rid of my own. But you can live with them. You can co-exist with them. Thrive with them. Don’t throw away your inner sanity as a way to sate the thoughts in your head. If you do that, there would be no point in existing. No point in breathing. Eren, I love you, and this may be selfish, but please. For me, at least, keep on living. Be strong for me, Eren. Live for me. In return, I promise you the same.”

I looked straight into the boy’s eyes as I said every single word. I didn’t care if I sounded aggressive or not. I wanted to get through to him. I wanted him to feel the way he was meant to always feel: special. 

At least to me, this kid, this brat in my arms was special. He was the most important thing in my life right now. I didn’t care if the world would be ending tomorrow, or today. As long as I could still hold him. 

“L-Levi.” Tears streamed down his face once again. My words must have gotten to him. With a rush, Eren’s lips met mine in a sloppy connection. 

I returned the kiss fervently, wanting to put as much emotion behind that kiss as I possible could. For Eren, I didn’t mind being sappy. I didn’t mind saying all those things I loathed saying not even three months ago. For him, I didn’t mind change. 

“I love you Eren.” Eren nodded into my neck, racked with sobs of either relief, or happiness.

“I love you to, Levi. So much.”

I cradled Eren on my lap, not letting go. For if I were to let go, I’d have to risk him floating away from me once more. Floating away into what was once him. A lonely, broken beauty in need of someone to heal him. Now, maybe now, Eren will have a chance to change for the better. Maybe now, he will be able to ride with the wings of change. The wings of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Levi's pov too sappy. What do you thing? too much out of character? I tried really hard to explain Eren's past, it will continue along in the next chapter as well, with fluff to, don't worry! If you see anything incorrect, please tell me. Sometimes i mess up because i'm too lazy to read the first chapter of my own story. Like, sometimes I don't remember when this happened, or when that happened. Blah blah blah. You know what i mean, right? I don't know, just please leave a comment! I always respond, and you guy's make my day whenever I read your reviews! Special thanks to those who have been with me since the beginning of this fic, btw. Love you!


	23. Take-Out and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean to tell me, no one has ever touched this skin.” Levi’s lips brushed my neck, making me shudder.
> 
> “No one has ever tasted these lips?” Slowly, he came back up to nip at my lips, running his tongue over them. 
> 
> “Or even, heard your pretty voice.” At this, Levi’s knee came up to brush against my fully hard length. I moaned at the friction and closed my eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for this chapter(;

“All of them?”

“All of them.” I confirmed. 

Levi let out a long, indignant sigh as his cold, gentle hands ghosted over the scars on my back. His voice shook with barely controlled rage. I shifted on Levi’s bed, nervously. 

“Every single one of them. From him. Your father.” I hung my head, not knowing what to say.

Levi and I worked through the rest of our shift at Cadet 104. As soon as my working day ended, I had planned on going straight home to my dorm. However, Levi had other plans.

*An hour earlier*

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” I jumped at the sound of Levi’s irritable voice. I stood in place, not knowing what to say. I wanted to go home, but Levi would expect some answers from me. It’s not like I didn’t want to tell him, because I really did. It was more like I dreaded explaining it. It was like ripping open a new scar. But, in this case, there were several scars. 

“Well, I, err….Home?” I shuffled my feet in place, not meeting his eyes. Levi’s eyes narrowed into a light glare, before softening again. He made his way over to me, as I stood in front to the door of the back room to leave. Within a few seconds, he was already in front of me and holding me. 

“Eren, listen. You don’t have to tell me anything. But, for your own sake, and mine, I would love to at least get an idea of what happened. You can’t keep living like this. You don’t have to be alone in your struggle. So, please, just let me help you. You can start with this.” I felt Levi’s hand ghost up my back and I nodded against his chest, still not able to meet his eyes. How was I able to? He had just seen the secret I’ve been hiding for almost half my life. Only a select few people new about my scars. And that was Mikasa and Armin. The rest, Jean, Marco, Reiner, all of them. They only knew my story. 

“O-Okay. Only if we get to watch anime and order takeout though.” I felt the rumble of Levi’s chuckle before I heard it and smiled. 

“Sure, brat. I’ll get you whatever you want.” I giggled and, stepping up to my tippy toes, I planted a chaste kiss on his high cheek bone. The action made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“Tch, shitty brat. Ready to go?” I nodded, and taking Levi’s hand in my own, we headed outside towards his car.

*present*

And now, after having eaten and watched at least five episodes of Ouran High, much to Levi’s displeasure, I sat on Levi’s large bed with my shirt off. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” I repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time in a row after my scars and dark memories had been revealed. 

“Eeek!” I squeaked in pain and arched my back as I felt Levi nip at the back of my neck.

“Ow, that hurt, Levi!” I pouted at Levi.

“If you say that one more time, I might do it even harder.” Levi chuckled lowly before kissing the, now pink, small patch of skin he bit. I giggled at Levi’s playful attitude and turned around. The scars on my chest weren’t near as high in number as the ones on my back. Regardless, Levi treated them with the same care as he did the ones on my back.   
With gentle care, Levi pressed forward and kissed each and ever individual purple scar on my chest. I was forced to lean back as Levi’s kisses traveled lower, all the way to my exposed and prominent hip bones. The kisses were soft. Some lingered, and some were chaste. Some were fleeting and some were more purposeful. I would never get tired of Levi’s kisses. 

Finally, Levi made his way back up my chest and back up to my dark red face. I had been unable to speak a single word since he began his affectionate assault. I couldn’t even watch, so I laid there with my arm slung over my eyes and head turned. 

Before I could register what he was doing, Levi was over the top of me, gently nibbling at my jawline. It was more playful, than sexual, and it held just as much affection as the other. 

“Eeeerrrreeeen. EEEErrrreeen.” Levi called out to me softly, nuzzling my face and cheek with his nose. His fingers danced against my sides and it took everything I had not to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Show me those pretty teal eyes of those.” His fingers danced closer to my underarms as he persisted. 

“N-No, Levi!” I giggled out loud, finally. Levi chuckled, but I continued covering my eyes with my arm. I knew I was smiling, but I didn’t care. I still wanted to pout.

“Oi, come on you shitty brat.” I giggled and tried to push away from him but he had me by the hips in a vice like embrace. Levi’s forehead met mine, and I could feel the slightest traces of his lips against my mouth. I smiled. Maybe I would let up. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes, batting them a few times to get used to the dark lighting in his room. 

“There they are. Now, brat, was that so hard?” I laughed, circling my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He met me without the slightest hesitation. I rubbed the back of his undercut, feeling the shorter hair against my fingertips before carding them through the longer strands. 

That’s when I thought, is this what acceptance feels like? Is this what if feels like to be loved for both who I am, and what I look like? Levi loves me for me, my scars and everything? So why am I still scared to give in to his love? Why do I still tremble at the thought of giving everything? Could it be that I just haven’t learned to accept it? This love, the love I feel right now for this man holding me, could it be forever? 

My throat tightened as an uncomfortable lump formed in my throat. Never, have I ever wanted something like this so bad. I never want this to go away. I’ve finally gotten a chance at true love, if it were to end, I don’t know what I’d do. I panic just at the thought. 

“You okay, brat?” I looked up. Levi was still leaning over me, but with a concerned look on his face.

“W-what?” Levi raised an eyebrow in question.

“Tch, you’re crying.” Shocked, I raised a hand to my face. Levi was right, I was crying. I hadn’t even noticed. I shook my head, discarding his question in favor of pulling him back against my lips. Levi wouldn’t meet me though, leaving my desperate and pouting.

“You sure?” 

“Yes, Levi.” I smiled against his lips as we continued to kiss. 

After a few minutes, the kiss grew hotter, and more urgent. I felt Levi’s tongue trace against my bottom lip before I accepted. Our tongues began exploring, mapping out each other’s mouth. Before long, Levi was drawing out quite moans from me.

“L-Levi.” I moaned after we pulled apart to breath. I was hot all over, and there was a steadily growing bulge in my pants. Embarrassed, I tried to push away. Levi, however only smiled at the problem he felt growing evident.

“It’s normal, you know. So don’t get embarrassed.” I ignored Levi’s words, and looked away from his all too suggestive gaze.

“I could take care of it for you? But if you don’t want me to do anything, it will begin to get painful.” My face grew red, and I smacked his shoulder hard.

“Leviiii!” I pouted loudly. 

“I don’t get why you’re so embarrassed, it’s a normal bodily function. See, I’m hard to. All those fucking noises you kept making and your face! Oh, that fucking face! You’re too erotic for your own damn good!” 

If my face would get even redder, I’m pretty sure it would. Groaning in embarrassment, I turned away, successfully ignoring him. 

“Wait, Eren. Are you? Are you a virgin?” I didn’t respond, so I sat still in his bed. This was so embarrassing! What if Levi made fun of me? What if he laughed at me? Rather than speaking up, I numbly shook my head. 

I could tell that Levi’s aura had suddenly gotten serious. I knew it! He was gonna laugh at me! I waited for him to start chuckling at me. I would chuckle at myself to! I was a virgin nineteen year old in college! 

Instead of what I had expected to come, the wait on the bed shifted, forcing me to roll over on my back and stair up into Levi’s steely blue eyes. 

Levi was smiling at me. Not out of concealed laughter, but out of sweetness. The corner of his lips curled up just barely. He looked surprised, rather than amused at the fact I was a virgin. 

“You mean to tell me, no one has ever touched this skin.” Levi’s lips brushed my neck, making me shudder.

“No one has ever tasted these lips?” Slowly, he came back up to nip at my lips, running his tongue over them. 

“Or even, heard your pretty voice.” At this, Levi’s knee came up to brush against my fully hard length. I moaned at the friction and closed my eyes tight.   
“N-No.” I answered, my voice shaking.

“That’s even better.” Levi began kissing at my neck again before finally sitting up to take on a more serious expression. 

“Will you let me change that for you? I won’t go all the way, just enough to get rid of….the problem.” I looked up at Levi. I knew if I were to speak, my voice would break out of fear and nervousness. 

“Do you trust me?” With a gulp, I nodded. Levi smiled lightly, before sitting up. He leant back on the bed, all the way to the head board before looking back at me.   
“Come here.” I nodded.

Nervously, I crawled my way back over towards him. Levi settled me in his lap. 

“Can I touch you?” I nodded, before leaning my head against his shoulder. Slowly, Levi’s hands lingered in front of my pants before catching the zipper. Soon, he had both my pants, and underwear down to my lower thighs. My cock standing at attention. 

I felt Levi’s gaze on me for a few seconds, before exhaling. 

“You’re beautiful, Eren.” Levi began peppering my neck with kisses before his arm reached around and held my length. 

I let out a small moan, and my hips jerked up involuntarily at the action. I gripped Levi’s shirt in my hands, hard, burying my face in the crook of his neck. 

“Levi, please.” I whimpered in his ear.

“Sh, it’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

Soon, Levi’s hand started thumbing at my slit. His motions were agonizingly slow, forcing me to urge for more friction. 

I was shuddering in Levi’s arms by the time he finally got around to moving his hand up and down my length. I tried hard to suppress my moans, going as far as biting my hand to keep from yelling. Levi noticed this immediately. 

“Don’t do that, Eren, I want to hear you.” Levi softly demanded in my ear. His voice came out low and sexy, and I shuddered. Levi’s other hand came around to hold mine to keep me from biting into it. 

His grip became harder, and he moved faster. I was now moving along to his hand, thrusting upwards for more friction. 

“L-Levi, I’m close.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Eren.” 

Heat began to pull in my abdomen as he continued. With one, final flick of his wrist, my back arched and I came hard on my chest, letting out a lewd moan. I rode out my orgasm in Levi’s arms. 

When it was finally over, I was left panting against Levi’s chest. Levi began rubbing small circles on my back. After a few seconds, he lifted me up off of him and left me on the bed to get a wet rag out of the bathroom. 

I was still out of it by the time he came back. My brain was all mushy due to my post-orgasmic bliss, so Levi forced me to let him wipe me down. I had never had that strong of an orgasm before. Sure, I’ve…touched myself….but never had it been that intense.

“Ready to go home brat?” 

“Nooooo.” I pouted against him. I really wanted to stay over, but I knew I couldn’t. I had classes tomorrow, so I knew I had to go home. 

“Come on, brat. Let’s get you home, you’ve had a long day.” I pouted, but still followed him out the door. That’s when I remembered, Levi had his own personal problem to!

“Levi, don’t you, err, have a problem to?” He still did, I could see the darkening tent in his pants, it was clearly evident. Levi chuckled, and turned to me as he opened the door to the elevator.

“Don’t worry about it, Eren. Maybe next time.” I pouted, feeling bad. Levi saw this, and turned to me.

“Its okay, Eren. Don’t worry about me. That was for you.” I nodded. Soon after that, we were both in his car, and Levi was driving me back to my dorm. 

Levi pulled in the parking lot, silent. He looked as if he wanted to say something, so before I pulled open the door of his car, I waited.

“Thank you, Eren. For telling me. You didn’t have to, so I appreciate it.” I smiled at Levi, and leaned over to give him a gentle peck on the lips. 

“No, Levi, thank you.” Levi looked at me, confused. I didn’t give him a chance to ask why I said thank you, nor did I elaborate for him. It was something that didn’t need to be explained. Just something that needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making Levi too pushy in getting Eren to fess up to his problems. Do you think he is? Is there anything I can do to make it better? Is there anything you want seen? Any fluff seen? Any horrific spelling/grammar errors? Please leave a comment below and tell me how I did! I love comments, and respond to every single one!


	24. Sina General Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a boo boo! Poor cinnamon roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's I'm curious. What's your favorite scene/chapter of First Impressions? I was just wondering, lol. Leave your comment's down below, I'm very interested to know! Anyway, enjoy Levi and our precious little cinnamon roll!

“God dammit, Eren. I told you not to get sick!” Levi chastised as I stayed in the back, dusting.

“It’s not my fault, plus it’s only a cold, so stop making it a big deal!” I heard Levi scoff from the merchandise side of the store while wiping down his counters.

I already felt bad, with my cold and all, I didn’t need Levi’s constant nagging. I knew his yelling and nagging was just a way to express his worry and love, but damn! He can just be so irritating!

I rubbed at my temple, my head felt foggy and my body heavy. I knew I should have been smarter and more careful going outside. One of the downsides, one of the many downsides, of my small stature was that I was easily susceptible to illnesses. My immune system was not all that great, so running around in the rain all day yesterday wasn’t the best of ideas. Stupid me.

I continued to dust, not giving Levi a reason to yell at me some more. When we saw each other after classes today, we both acted as nothing ever happened. Or rather, yesterday’s previous events didn’t matter much. And by that, I mean the whole ordeal with Levi. Our, up close and personal ordeal, if you will.

The memory came back just as I was dusting and hit me in full force. Me in his lap, whimpering, calling out his name. With a ‘bop’, I slapped both my cheeks a few times lightly to stop that train of thought right there before my cheeks dusted pink all over again. I had to get myself together, Levi would be pissed if I continued to get distracted.

Humming to myself, I continued to dust. We only had maybe fifteen minutes left before both our shifts at work officially ended. I stepped up higher on the ladder to dust the parts I couldn’t reach. All the dust that had been sitting there fanned out, getting into my lungs and nose, causing me to cough my out lunge’s more than I already was with my cold.

  
Covering my mouth with the crook of my elbow, my body stiffened to cough. I clutched the top of the shelf with one hand, and caved in on myself as my coughs grew nastier and body shaking. Being so off-balance caused me to slip from the ladder I was currently on.

With a high-pitched cry of freight, I felt my body cut downwards, the pull of gravity seemingly pausing as shock set it. Just when I thought I should brace for pain, something, or rather someone, out right tackled me.

This someone was Levi, who had only just barely gotten there in time to shield most of my fall. While most of my body was cushioned by Levi, my head most importantly, my right hand connected to my wrist landed at an awkward angle impacting the hard, concrete ground.

I cried out, in pain, into Levi’s shirt. Levi sat back up on his elbows with a hand on my back. When he said my face contorted in pain, and my wrist cradled to my chest, he immediately shot up the rest of the way.

“Shit, Eren, are you okay!” Levi sat up, causing me to slide off his chest and onto his lap. Levi, thankfully, looked free of injuries. If I were more careful, we both wouldn’t even be in this mess. Damn! Could today get any worse! Another sharp pain shot up through my injured appendage, causing me to close my eyes tight, and duck into Levi’s chest as a small whimper of pain rose.

“I-I’m sorry Levi. I didn’t mean to, I-.”

“Tch, just shut up and let me see your hand already, shitty brat!” Levi, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day chastised me again. I looked up at Levi, my glasses nowhere in sight, probably broken after the fall. Not wanting to cause my wrist any further pain, I shook my head furiously and continued to cradle my arm to my chest.

“N-no, it hurts!” Levi rolled his eyes, pushing my face out of his chest so he could formally address me.

“Come on, Eren. Just let me see! I won’t hurt you, so let me fucking look at it!” I looked up, pleading with my eyes. Levi looked on, with a deadly set glare on his face. Giving up, I finally revealed my hurt arm.

Levi’s hands were gentle as he took my arm. He gripped my arm in place by the elbow, then, with his left hand, he held my wrist with a soft grip. I cried out, and flinched when Levi began feeling around my wrist. Levi only shushed me, giving me a quick peck on the crown of my head to distract me. The real pain didn’t begin until he started rotating my wrist in his hands, slowly.

“Aaargh!” I cried out, not as manly as I liked, pushing at Levi’s chest in a vain attempt to separate myself from him. I could feel the damn break, and small tears spilt over my cheeks and I bit my lip to keep any hurt sounds from escaping and reaching Levi’s ears. Sighing, Levi let go.

“I can’t tell whether it’s sprained or broken. We’re going to have to go to the Hospital, Eren.” I pushed myself off of Levi, fully. Then, standing up, I shied away.

“No! I hate hospitals!” Levi rolled his eyes and snarled, pulling me out the room by other wrist.

“Come on, brat! I don’t care, we need a doctor to look at that!” Levi continued to try and usher me along, but I wouldn’t budge.

I hated hospitals. The only time I would have to go, was because when I was admitted there by Grisha’s beatings. I loathed them. I hated the smell, the white washed walls, the whole atmosphere was terrifying. Every time I had to visit there for an annual checkup, I was terrified. I wouldn’t go for a mere sprain!

“I’m fine! It doesn’t even hurt anymore!” I yelled at Levi’s back.

With an angry glare, Levi whipped around, facing me fully. He had only needed to limply grasp my cradled wrist before I let out another cry of pain and a few shed tears.

“We’re going to the hospital, Eren. That’s final.”

In a last ditch effort to escape, I turned around to the back door, where packages were normally delivered, and tried to make a run for it. Levi, apparently, either saw this coming, or had incredibly fast reflexes.

In one fluid motion, Levi had me tossed over his shoulder, mindful of my injury and being careful not to jostle me around.

“We don’t have time for this, brat. It’s gonna swell soon, and it’s gonna hurt like a bitch if we don’t get it helped.”

I struggled lightly in Levi’s grasp, knowing full well my efforts were fruitless. With a loud pout, I relaxed myself in Levi’s grasp. Levi refused to put me down though, not actually releasing me until I was inside, buckled up, and the doors were locked. To my left, Levi was dialing a number, I didn’t know who and I was too frustrated and angry to be nosy.  
“Hey, Shitty Glasses, I need a favor.” He was calling Hangie? Levi barely tolerated her enough as it is, so why would he be initiating a call? Normally, it was the other way around.  
“Can it already, Four Eyes. I’m driving Eren to the hospital, I don’t know how long we’ll be so I need you to pick us both something to eat. Preferably Chinese.” Chinese? I fucking loved Chinese. Was he tempting to lessen my anger over food! How dare him!?! Fuck, it was working to!

“No, no, NO! Shut the hell up already, he’s fine! He’s not gonna fucking die! No, he SHUTUP! I SWARE TO GOD, I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON’T CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!” Levi’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He maneuvered his phone for a second between his shoulder and ear to switch gears. Normally, I would find Levi’s movements at a time like this sexy. Levi drove a stick shift, and damn does he do it well. However, the only thing that I got out of seeing him like this was humor. Despite the slowly numbing pain in my wrist and arm, I contained a small smile at Levi dealing with the ever-eccentric Hangie over the phone. I still wanted to be stubborn and pout though, so I watched through the reflection in my car window.

“No, he’s just go a sprained wrist. Or it could be broken. I don’t know, I couldn’t tell. He’s also got a cut on his head, I’ll be at the hospital in-.” I drained Levi out, not listening to anything else. Did I really have a cut on my head? Shocked and curious, I pulled down the mirror on my side and looked. Sure enough, I did have a cut. It was above my left eye, just below my hairline. It was bleeding, yes, but most of the blood had started to coagulate and harden, so it stopped it’s decent into my eye. It didn’t look deep, so I doubted I’d need stitches. Phew.

In my quest to examine the cut on my head, I hardly realized Levi was already pulling into the Sina General Hospital. Quickly, before I could make a run for it I presume, Levi got out of his seat and opened my own car door. Looking at my pouting form with my arm clutched to my chest, Levi spoke up in a serious tone.

“Get out.” Gulping and nodding, I stepped out of the vehicle. Immediately, Levi planted a hand on my lower back, guiding me to the front entrance and into the stale, ugly building. It was starting to get dark outside, so I had no idea how long it would be till we both finally got home.

Walking, I noticed the already fuzzy feeling in my head grow. Making me feel dizzy for a slight moment and I panted. For a second, I felt like I was having a heat flash. Weird. Levi looked over at me, suspicious, but I shrugged off his concerns as we walked through the automatic door.

Immediately, I was hit with the heavy scent of chemicals and stale air. I staggered back at the feeling of nostalgia that washed over me, making me whimper softly to myself. Levi, not hearing my sound of distress, pulled me along and to one of the chairs of the waiting room, sitting me down.

“Sit. If you run, Eren, I swear to God, I will make you clean every inch of-.”

“I get it, I get it. Gosh, Levi.” I averted my gaze from Levi’s harsh one and puckered my lip out in an act of defiance.

“Call Mikasa.” I whipped my head around towards Levi, completely against the idea of calling my over-protective older sister.

“No, she doesn’t need to know! She’ll kill me when she finds out!” I looked up at Levi with the best puppy eyes I could muster, Levi wasn’t having any of it.

“Call her, or I will.” Levi threatened.

How the hell did Levi get Mikasa’s number?!? When? From who? I sure as hell didn’t. Not wanting to anger Levi any further, I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. Thankfully, it wasn’t cracked from the fall. I scrolled through my contacts, looking for Armin’s number rather than Mikasa’s. I’ll get him to tell her rather than me. There was no way in hell I would get my ears blown off so soon.

Waiting until Levi left to talk to one of the ladies at the front desk, I dialed Armin’s number. He was most likely home by now. If he wasn’t, he was probably at the library. It only took a few short rings for him to pick up, thankfully.

“Hey, Eren. What’s up? Need a ride home from work or something?” Clearing my throat, I spoke up, shamefully.

“No, I, err. I’m at the hospital. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious. I fell off a ladder at work, and sprained or broke my right wrist. Levi insisted we come to the hospital.” I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Oh my gosh, Eren, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But, could you err, call and tell Mikasa for me? Tell her what happened? I’m honestly a little too afraid to call her myself. Levi insisted she know.” I heard Armin snicker over the phone before I heard the closing of a book.

“Sure, I’ll call her. But are you okay being over there? I know how you hate hospitals.” I shivered, and curled in on myself.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay, I think.” I casted my gaze downwards to my feet, biting my lip.

“Eren.” Armin spoke my name in a warning, but I shrugged it off.

“It’s okay, Armin. Levi is with me, he’s here, so I should be good.” I heard Armin sigh, and I took it as a sign we were done on that matter.

“Alright, I’ll call Mikasa. Knowing her, the both of us will be there in a little under an hour.” I hummed in approval, before I saw Levi coming back this way.

“I have to go now, Armin. Thank you.” Armin acknowledged my goodbye before we both mutually ended the phone call.

“Did you call?” I nodded, before pulling my legs into my seat and resting my chin on top. He didn’t ask me if I directly called Mikasa, so technically, I didn’t lie.

“How’s your arm? Let me see.” Levi sat down, pulling out a chair to sit across from me.

“It feels numb, and my elbow is sore.” Nodding, Levi went over the motions again, me still wincing from the pain. With a sigh, Levi sat back in his chair.

“Hangie should be here in a few to bring our food. I’m starving.” Levi kicked my chair playfully, crossing his legs. I knew he was attempting to cheer me up, but right now my mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Struggling through not having a panic attack at the same time thinking though the fuzziness in my head. Was it a little hot in here?

“You hungry, brat?” Levi asked me, as I sat across from him, not saying anything. I shrugged my shoulders, not really into talking right now. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Levi spoke up again.

“They should have a room for us soon, so we have to just sit tight for now.” Still not wanting to speak up, I continued to stay quite.

I was scared, no terrified right now. I wish I wasn’t so clumsy! If I were just smarter, I wouldn’t have to be going through this whole ordeal and shit! I was on the verge of crying, and yelling at Levi for taking me here, I didn’t know what to do, so I just shut up. Levi, fed up with the silence, spoke up once again. This time, his voice was soft, gentle, but still demanding. Switching to the sofa, Levi beckoned with his index finger.

“Alright, come here.” Though his face remained stoic, his eyes turned gentle and caring. Already sensing my unease. He just didn’t understand the level of fear I was going through. To describe it, it was like boarding a plane, knowing that the big chunk of metal in the air would inevitably crash to the ground.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to resist the comfort of Levi’s embrace. Even if I was still angry with him, I was still scared and hurting. With a soft, short whimper, I quickly fled to the safety of Levi’s embrace.

Levi settled me into his lap, cradling my face into his neck and rubbing my back softly. If anyone was staring, Levi sure as hell took care of it sending a fierce glare anyone’s way.

“Daaaahhww, look at you to.” Quickly, I snapped my head around at the source of the familiar voice. It was Hangie, standing only five feet away from us, hand on her hip with a big bag and phone out, taking a picture. I don’t know how Levi didn’t notice her approach, Levi notices everything.

I relaxed after the initial shock of a supposed stranger walking up, and scrambled to the other side of Levi, my face red from embarrassment. Levi only chuckled, and began making fun of my red face, disregarding my shouts of displeasure. I didn’t notice, however, Levi leaning in to whisper into Hangie’s ear that he wanted her to send him the photos.  
My stomach growled loudly at the food, and hearing this, Levi quickly handed me my Styrofoam container filled with fried rice, chow mien noodles, and sweet and sour chicken.  
Before long, we were all chowing down. Luckily, we had all finished and thrown everything away just in time for one of the nurses to say that she had a room ready. Levi was cursing about the waiting period, and I rolled my eyes. When we finally got to the room, another nurse came in.

“The doctor will see you shortly. Mr. Jaeger, who here is your next of kin, we just need a little more information.” I looked up at the tall, pretty nurse. Next of kin?

“He doesn’t have anyone related to him here, not yet at least, but I can help.” Levi spoke up. The nurse looked at Levi questioningly, before Levi rolled his eyes.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Hangie snickered and my face lit up red at the bluntness. The nurse nodded, and turned back to me and the other nurse in the room.

“He’ll be just right back. He will come with me to fill out a little more paper work. Ms., if you will kindly exit the room while Mrs. Roxanne here can examine Mr. Jaeger, that will be much appreciated.” The nurse gestured to Hangie before leaving. I looked up at Levi in panic. I didn’t want him to leave! I couldn’t do this alone! Levi didn’t get a chance to fully access my thoughts on the idea, the nurse was quickly ushering him out so the other nurse, Mrs. Roxanne, could examine me.

I stayed quite, silently panicking. I could do this! You’re not a baby, Eren! You’re a fully grown adult! My resolve quickly melted though, as soon as the nurse brought out a series of instruments I couldn’t even recognize.

Levi POV

I restricted the urge to lash out at the woman who ushered me out of the private room. Fucking paper work, I hated the shit. The bitchy woman didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye to Eren! Oh well, my poor brat will just have to get over his jitters with Hangie there. (A/N: Levi wasn’t there when they ushered Hangie out of the room, so he still thinks Hangie is with Eren.)

When I first saw Eren start to plummet, my heart almost stopped at the sight before me. I had barely had enough time to cushion most of the boy’s decent before he and I hit the ground, hard.

The brat was a stubborn one to. I basically had to man handle him all the way here. I tried to make up for it for getting him his favorite food and cuddles, which I don’t normally do in public. I hope that was enough to settle his nerves.

As soon as I was directed back into the waiting room to be ushered into another room, a familiar mop of blonde and raven hair sauntered threw the door to the E.R. The blonde looked confused in seeing me alone, while the raven looked a combination of pissed and irritated behind her red scarf. They both came up to me, stopping me from going into the room led by the nurse.

“Levi, where’s Eren?” Mikasa asked me. I crossed my arms at the raven’s slight aggression, but didn’t provoke any other fights due to her insolence.

“I left him with Hangie. The nurse sent me out to do paperwork. However, since you’re his next of kin, it be better if you do it instead of me.” I brushed off the job on the raven. Even if I knew some about the mop of brown haired cuteness, it didn’t compare to how much Mikasa knew.

“Sorry, Levi, but the nurse sent me out.” I turned to Hangie, confused.

“Wait, so Eren’s alone! Eren can’t be alone in a fucking hospital, he’s fucking terrified of this place.” Mikasa’s eyes widened in realization and the sudden reminder.

Shit, now Eren’s alone in the hospital, scared, and hurting. Not only that, he’s with someone he doesn’t know! Worry ripped through my ribcage and around my heart and I turned around, heading for Eren’s room and leaving the rest standing by. I had to fucking get to Eren, before the worst happens!

“Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please please tell me how I did?!? I absolutely adore you and you guy's comments! So, do me a favor and tell me what you think, and what would be adorable to add into the story! Give me some fluff ideas if you want! I don't care! Also, don't forget to tell me which part/chapter of First Impressions is your favorite!


	25. Fighting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finishes up at the hospital, and Armin and Levi resolve some unfinished business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack, don't like, don't read!  
> There's some stuff in here that has to do with medical crap. I'm gonna let you know now, if anything is wrong, please do not blame me, lol. I don't specialize in medicine, nor do I have any experience with it. I pretty much guessed and stuff! I work with computers, not people, lol.   
> I suggest listening to Reluctant Hero: Piano Version when reading this story. Keep it on replay, that's what kind of inspired me to write through this story. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!

“Okay, now if you will please put your arm through here.” I gulped and nodded, as the nurse approached me with what looked to be a blood pressure gauge. Don’t worry, Eren, she’s only taking your blood pressure, nothing to get worried about. Breathe, just breath. 

I lifted my arm up for the woman to slip the rubbery-like arm band onto my upper arm. Then, she turned to a small machine connected to a pole and turned it on. Shortly after, a quite tapping occurred and the band around my arm began to swell in size, successfully cutting off my blood circulation in one area. 

This strange feeling lasted a few more seconds, until finally, finally, the nurse released the pressure and slid it off my arm. 

“One-thirty-six over eighty-seven. Wow. You need something to calm your nerves there, hun? Have you had any high caffeine drinks in the last hour?” The nurse looked over to me as I sat on my bed. 

“N-no. Just a little nervous is all.” I blushed, and the nursed only smiled at me. 

“Okay, I’m going to take your temperature now, is that okay sweetheart?” Not used to so much hospitality, I nodded my head. A man, around his early forties, entered the private room with another nurse, clipboard in hand and staring down at his paper. It must have been the doctor, due to his attire. The man was actually pretty handsome for his age. He had blonde hair, almost styled into an undercut but longer. He was tall, taller than Erwin it looked like. 

“Eren Jaeger, correct.” His voice was gruff, and low. He sniffed the air, strangely, before finally settling his gaze on me. 

“Y-yes.” Fucking great, Jaeger. Stutter. What a great first impression. (A/N: Silently laughing to myself for the use of my fic title.)

“Well, Mr. Jaeger, my name is Doctor Mike Zacharious, you can just call me Dr. Zack, if you like.” I nodded, curling in a little on myself out of shyness. I hoped Levi would be here soon. 

“Says here that you have a possibly fractured wrist and/or arm and a laceration across the left side of your forehead.” The doctor looked at me, and nodded, writing something down. 

“His blood pressure was one-thirty-six over eighty-seven, and I was just about to take his temperature, Sir.” Dr. Zacharious cocked a brow at my heightened blood pressure before jotting that down as well. 

“Carry on then, Ms. Roxanne.” The nurse nodded before going over to another machine attached to the cart she wheeled around. 

“And what would you like me to do sir?” The nurse that came in asked. Her name tag read ‘Nanaba’, I probably couldn’t even pronounce that name. 

“Prepare an x-ray, and stand by for now.” The woman nodded.

Mrs. Roxanne pointed an odd looking thing at me, it looked like a strange tongue press, but covered in rubber. 

“Open your mouth and rest this under your tongue, please.” I nodded and did as she said. It was under my tongue all the way until the nurse came back from preparing an x-ray. 

There was a loud “beep” sound, on the machine, and the nurse raised her eyebrows in both surprise and shock. 

“Doctor, our patient has a fever of 103.6.” Dr. Zacharious turned around, and looked at the gauge on the chart. His eyebrows cocked again, in surprise. 

“Administer it again, through the head point thermometer.” The nurse nodded, and did as she was told. 

Fever? I had a fever? Oh, shit, that explains a lot. The sudden waves of dizziness, the hot flashed. Shit. That’s why I’ve been feeling shitty all day. 

Doctor Zacharious walked up closer to me, putting his index and middle finger on my wrist and his thumb under, looking at his watch.

“It’s still the same doctor.” Mike nodded, before jotting down more notes on his clipboard. 

“Mister Jaeger, you have a very high fever. Were you aware of this before you left, or did you come just because of your other injuries?” Mike looked down at me, serious. 

“M-My arm and head.” Mike nodded. 

“Do you do drugs, smoke, drink, anything like that son? Whatever you tell me remains in the safety of the room.” I shook my head at all of his inquires. 

“Very well then. Roxanne, if you will, please administer two doses of Acetaminophen injection immediately. This should bring down his fever and numb more of the pain in his arm and wrist.” The nurse nodded, before turning around and rummaging through her cart. 

Injection, like, shot? Hell no, hell no. 

Suddenly, there were too many people in here all at once. Too many strangers, too much everything. I backed up onto the bed frightened, wanting to get out of this horrible place. 

“It’s okay, son, it’s just a shot.” I shook my head, furiously, backing back up into the bed.

“Roxanne, go get Dr. Oluo. We have to give this boy a shot before things turn worse.” The nurse sped off, and arrived not thirty seconds later. The new man she brought was shorter than the first, and older. 

“Help me hold him down, Oluo. Roxanne, you administer the shots, and Nanaba, you prep him.” The nurses nodded. 

Soon both men had their hands on me. Doctor Zacharious had me gripped by the hips, holding me down into the bed while the new doctor had my arms held against my chest, leaving an opening for the two female nurses to get through. 

The situation then became all too familiar. The doctor’s faces soon turned into the faces that plagued my nightmares. Their grip felt harder and more painful than it actually was. I could feel myself slipping into a panic attack. With a startled yelp, I began kicking out at the people, frightened. They were gonna hurt you, make you scream, make you bleed! I have to get out of here! My heart pounded relentlessly in my chest, and I let out a tortured scream, tears spilling over my cheeks and my breath picking up into ragged pants. 

“STOP!” The four persons that were in the room suddenly jumped at the loud yell, all withdrawing their arms, Roxanne with the needle pointed up in mid-air. 

Levi POV

Through the mass of lab coats and scrubs, I could see Eren cowering into the corner of the hospital bed. His body was starting to curl in on himself and his hand clawed at his chest as he tried to calm himself.

“Can we help you, sir?” One of the doctors asked, and I sneered. 

“Can’t you obviously tell he’s having a fucking panic attack?” Levi’s hardened glare was enough for the doctors and nurses to reassess the situation. The medical stuff turned around, shocked at the sight before them. In this case, it was a broken, trembling and crying Eren. I could tell he was trying hard to muffle his sobs with his hands, but his breathing was becoming too difficult to manage. 

“What do you want us to do, doctor?” Nanaba asked the taller one, most likely the one in charge. 

“Please, let me fucking help him dammit. I always help him through this. None of your medicine can do shit for him right now, just please, let me help him.” I almost, almost, let my desperation filter into my words, but I bit back only for the sake of Eren. He needed to see me in control of what was happening. In control of his emotions, where he was not.

The employees at the hospital nodded amongst each other and left, the curtain swishing closed right behind them. With a snarl, I turned to make sure that they had officially left.   
A desperate whimper tore through the small, private room, tearing me away from scouting. 

“L-Levi.” Eren was a mess, a beautiful, broken mess. He was frightened beyond belief, taking me back to when I had first triggered one of his panic attacks. The look he was giving me now was much similar to the look he had then and it still broke my heart. 

In just two strides, I made it across the room and was able to pull the small kid in my arms, resting him against my chest. Within a few seconds, I was whispering sweet nothings to him and cooing, to get him to calm down. 

His hands didn’t leave to stop covering his mouth and nose, I could tell it was because he was ashamed of the little whimpers and sobs he was producing as a result of his panic attack and PTSD. With a light kiss to the corner of Eren’s head, I pulled his hands free. I took them off of his chest and held them, were they eventually curled up into my shirt with Eren’s face buried into it.

Soon, his trimmers finally stopped, as did his heart-wrenching sobs, and his hiccups began. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you Eren, I didn’t know they would be taking Hangie away. I should have forced them to let me stay with you, brat. I’m here now though, so it’s gonna be alright. Why were they trying to give you a shot?” 

“Our patient, Mr. Jaeger here, has an incredible high fever. I fear if it’s not dealt with soon, it will become worse. That, combined with his high blood pressure and stress level, is not a good combination to mix.” While my head turned up immediately at the intruding voice, Eren’s body curled in to my body tighter, as if to cower away from the man and into my safety. I obliged, and pulled him closer, pulling a blanket around us in the process. 

“A fever?” The doctor nodded.

“Yes, a bad one. It has to be dealt with immediately. If I were to give him any pills, it will take a lot longer to affect his body. His stress level and blood pressure is too high, therefore if we hold off any longer, there is a chance his fever could get worse. And trust me, for his state of health right now, you won’t want that. Therefore, I advise you to let me administer the drugs via hypodermically, so the medicine can take effect in a matter of a few minutes.” I nodded. The doctor had a point. 

Eren really needed this shot, and he also needed to get his arm checked. I really didn’t want to waste any more time than needed on this. Shit, Eren will not like this.  
“Can you give us a second please?” The doctor nodded, before pulling away and standing outside the curtain. 

Eren was still hiccupping in my arms when I nudged him. 

“Hey, brat. You really need to get this shot, okay? It will make you feel better, I promise.” Eren whined, shaking his head in my shirt. I rolled my eyes. 

“Come on, Eren. I’ll hold you through it, I won’t ever leave your side. So will you do it, brat?” Eren stiffened, before looking up at me with red rimmed eyes. 

“Y-You promise. Y-You’ll stay with m-me?” I nodded, placing a kiss on his nose, lips and forehead. Eren looked down, onto his lap. 

“O-Okay.” I chuckled at the petite brat, before calling the doctor back. 

Shuffling to get into a better position, we both moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Eren on my lap with my arms around him. In a way, it was so that I could keep him from lashing out and running. But, it was also so that I could hold him through it, so that he wouldn’t get scared. 

As requested it was the female nurse, the nice one, Eren said that came in to give him the shot. Her name was Roxanne, and had treated him well. 

“Are ya’ ready honey?” Damn, this woman was the most Southern person I have met living in New York. I mean, shit. Texan all the way. Eren nodded bravely, before burying his face behind his hands and moving tighter against my side. I started rubbing soothing circles against his back, just mindless little gestures to remind him I was still there, I was still holding him safely.

I watched the kind nurse as she first swabbed the area, then swiftly, like a trained professional, she administered the first shot, wiped, and gave him the second. It was all over in a matter of seconds. That impressed me a bit. The nurse only took her time to put on the two band aids. They were Hello kitty, mush to Eren’s secret delight. I chuckled at Eren’s bright smile he tried to hide. 

When it was all over, Eren peeked through his hands. 

“I-Is she done?” I nodded, and chuckled. 

Now it was onto the next matter. The boy’s arm. Calling the doctor back, Eren sat comfortably in the chair across from Doctor Zacharious as he examined his arm. After a few seconds, he put in back down and wrote something on his clip board.

“Good news, it’s only a bad sprain. That means we can cancel the x-ray. It will be pretty sore for the next few weeks, so I’m just gonna give you an over the shoulder cast you can wear. You will only have to wear it for as long as you see fit, until the pain is manageable, per say. I’ll prescribe a pain killer. Now for the cut, that, that doesn’t need stitched, but just in case it opens back up, I’ll put on some butterfly stiches.” I nodded at the doctor’s words, then watched as the nurse did the bandages on Eren’s head. He wanted the nurse to do it, instead of the doctor, much to my amusement. He must not like that doctor, I can see why. The man was like a sky scrapper to him.

Within about four hours, we were all finally out of the hospital and standing in Eren’s dorm. Mikasa was picked up by Annie, so that Armin could go straight home to his own dorm. However, she didn’t leave until Eren got a full talking to, she pointed her finger and everything. 

Mikasa may be a bitch sometimes, but for Eren, she was the right amount of mothering he really needed. The boy could be careless sometimes, and I was glad Mikasa has been there most of the brat’s life to set him straight when his own deceased mother, or ass of a father couldn’t. 

“Well, I have four classes tomorrow, so I can’t do it. Mikasa might be able to, but I’m pretty sure she’s busy.” Armin spoke up after sending Eren to bed with the medicine we were prescribed. 

“As far as I now, I’ve only got one class, early in the morning. But fuck it, it’s my music class. I’m willing to stay and watch over the brat.” Armin nodded.

The mood inside the dorm became a bit colder, but not necessarily bad cold. Like, there was something unspoken that needed to be discussed. It sent me on edge. 

“You really are good to him, Levi. For that, I’m grateful.” I nodded, looking down the hall towards Eren’s room where he laid on his bed, curled up and sleeping.

“I try to be. Although I’m pretty sure I fucked up taking him to the hospital. He told me he didn’t like hospitals, but I brushed it off as mere childishness.” I kept my face stoic, not really wanting the blonde coconut to know how guilty I felt. Armin smiled warmly.

“It’s not your fault, Levi. Eren had a…..difficult….childhood and a hard time growing up. Really, all of us baby him for it. I’m sure if he knew, he would do anything in his power to make himself not seem like a burned. And you and I both know, he’s far from that. We all love the hot headed boy, so it’s nice to see someone who loves him just as much as we do, but on a more personal level. And he likes you to, Levi. From the moment he came home from work, ranting on and on about his asshole of a new co-worker he now has, I knew he had already fallen head over heels for you. He just didn’t know. Which is also why I’m reminding you to please, don’t hurt him. He’s been hurt enough. Heaven knows that.” Armin’s expression changed to a darker, more melancholy look as he sat back into the couch. I stood against the wall, shocked at Armin’s mini-confession. Normally, when he and I talked, he would spare the niceties. 

Not two weeks ago, we were here in this same room and he was threatening me, and now, this? (A/N: I’m referring to the chapter when there on one of their first dates, to get clothes, and all you know, since it’s in Eren’s POV, is that Armin looked hostile and Levi looked pissed as he comes out of his room. I never fully addressed what happened, so I thought I would use this time to do it.)

Squaring my shoulders and expression into a serious image, I scrambled to find the words best fit to calm the protective boy’s nerves. 

“Armin, I can’t even begin to understand the level of emotional trauma Eren has been through in life. But I can see it. I know it’s there. And trust me when I say this, I’m no stranger to personal demons. I have some of my own. I’ve learned to work around them, since I haven’t been strong enough to get rid of them. I don’t think anyone has ever been able to erase them fully from there life. In my opinion, I think it’s impossible. But, seeing Eren, seeing the brat makes me want to change that. I want to help him erase every shred of personal hell he’s ever been through and turn it into something better. Something good. I don’t know how long that will take, or if it’s even possible, but you can bet on my God damned life I will try my fucking hardest.” 

I meant every word I said, and prided myself in keeping a steady tone and expression even though my insides were burning with a fierce resolve to help the boy that has become so precious to me. 

Armin nodded, seeming to except my answer. I nodded as well. Then, something I thought I would never do in a long time happened. I stood my hand out for Armin to shake, and he accepted. I didn’t cringe at the germs, didn’t scowl. This was more of a handshake, amongst men, per say. Like a promise.

Later that night, both Armin and Levi went to bed laying in peace, and thinking of a certain green eyed boy with a beautiful personality. All he needed was a little love and compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? How do you think I did? Please leave a comment, I just love you guy's reviews on my chapters, it inspires me to write more! Also, if you have any ideas for chapters, please put them down below, I will put them in somewhere through the story, trust me, I will! I've done it before! Thanks for reading!


	26. Cherry Flavoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi struggles to take care of our sick Eren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I touch up a bit on Levi's piercing's. I have a challenge, if you can name the six other places Levi has a piercing, I will give you whatever kind of one-shot you want, and give you a shout out for you in the next chapter!  
>  Also, LONG FUCKIN CHAPTER, took me forever to write this, so I didn't really edit it, sorry guy's. There are a few time skips and a lot of pov changes in this, you even get a little bit of Armin's pov! Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Eren POV

I was hot, no cold. Then I was hot again. I felt my body struggle in the confines of my sheets, kicking out at them, only to pull them back higher over my head.   
I was slipping in and out of drowsiness, each time never fully waking up. The fever was causing the strength I still had in my body to dwindle, and my head feel fuzzy and heavy. 

Somewhere in my struggle, drifting in and out of consciousness, someone would be there to sooth me back into the comfort of sleep. Whispering soft, sweet nothing’s in my ear. The person was always there. They would be there to hold a cool towel over my head as I fought the inner war inside my body.

Mother, is that you? No, it wasn’t mother. Mother is dead, silly me for forgetting. The figure was dark, and towering over me as I slept. I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming, or having an experience outside my body. Either way, the helping hand was comforting. Each time, that mysterious person came, I was easily able to drift off back into a restless sleep. 

Until finally, finally I woke up. The light outside my window came into my room, dancing behind my eyelids. 

Gradually, I opened my eyes. At first, the early morning’s light pained my eyes. My ears rung in my head and a flurry of experiences were happening in my head. 

My eyes were fuzzy and hazy, my head ringing and dizzy. Where were my glasses? Pushing a hand through the piles of blankets on my bead, I felt around for them. My other pair broke, so I was left with one of my older, plain black and geeky looking gasses. 

Once my hand found purchase on my glasses, I numbly tried to push myself up into a slouching position on the bed, only to fall back against it as a sharp pain erupted through my wrist. Moaning softly in pain, I gripped my bounded wrist to my chest. 

What time was it? What day was it? Yesterday was Tuesday, so that means today is….Wednesday, right? Oh shit, today was Wednesday. I was late for class!

Confused, I sat up. This time, using my non-injured hand as balance. On shaky feet, I stood. Why was it so cold? Why did my head feel so heavy and fuzzy? Oh, that’s right. I have a cold. Come on, Eren. Get your life together. 

I grabbed at one of the many blankets on my bed before rapping it around my shoulders, the rest falling to the floor. 

There were a few clanks from the kitchen, for the first time breaking through my fuzzy and numb senses. Was Armin home? No, since today’s…..Wednesday? Yeah, Wednesday, Armin would have a shit ton of classes to get to. So, who was in my dorm? An intruder? A robber? This building was pretty secure, so how could anyone have broken in? Oh hell no, I know whoever is in my kitchen is not trying to rob my home. Hell no. 

With shaky hands, from the fever rather than the possible idea of there being a robber in my dorm, I grabbed the baseball bat near the edge of my door before exiting it with the blanket still around my shoulders. 

Levi POV

Fucking four thirty. Why, oh why, did I will myself to get up out of bed this early into the God damned day? Oh, that’s right. The fucking brat had to catch a fever. And I promised I’d be there to take care of him since Armin has to leave at fucking five. Shit. 

With a groan, I continued to walk down the cold streets of New York to get to the brat’s dorm. Luckily, it wasn’t that far of a walk. 

With a darkish smile, Armin literally “Tagged me out.” When he left through the door. I was assuming was making fun of how I was next to take care of Eren. 

With a roll of my eyes, I headed to the center of the rather large dorm. With an annoyed sigh, I took in the, not exactly messy, but not exactly clean state of the college dorm.   
Oh, there would be some serious fucking cleaning going on at four o’clock in the morning.

*Time skip*

After I had finally cleaned everything up to my standards, I got to work on making breakfast for the brat. A simple omelets will have to do. 

I had only been working on cooking for about five minutes before someone literally stumbled into the small kitchen through the hall.

Oh, my fucking lucky stars. The sight in front of me would have stumped me on my ass, if it weren’t for my already cool composure.

Standing in the entryway stood a sleepy Eren. His hair was plagued with bed head, cheeks red due to his fever, clad in only a longs sleeve, pink fluffy sweater and, you have got to be kidding me, fucking short shorts and mismatched thigh highs, each a different length. A blanket was draped lazily over the boy’s shoulders and he was wielding…was that a baseball bat? I don’t know whether to laugh at the amusing sight of Eren trying to look scary while sick and sleepy, or shower him with kisses due to his explosion of adorableness. I debated on doing both.

“L-Levi?” I turned around, turning the stove off before the omelet started to burn. 

“Good morning, brat.” Eren lowered the baseball bat, dropping it to the ground before pulling at the blanket around his shoulders. 

“W-what are y-you doing here.” I stepped over to the boy, seeing that he was struggling to get to the bar stool and sit.

“Armin couldn’t stay to nurse you through your fever, and you can’t stay here by yourself in the state you’re in now, so I volunteered.” Eren nodded, before looking down at the island. The kid looked as if he were about to fall over. There was a slight pang in my chest at the sight of the vulnerable boy in front of me. There was no way any of us could leave the poor brat here by himself. 

“Hungry, brat?” Eren didn’t offer up an answer, but a short nod of his head answered me with a ‘yes’. Nodding, I slipped the omelet onto a plate and put it in front of Eren. The boy didn’t even seem to notice it there until he suddenly sneezed into the blanket around him and his gaze drifted to his morning meal. 

Slowly, the boy lifted his hands up to try cutting up the food into smaller, bite sized pieces. At the moment, the brat wasn’t getting very far. He must have been really week, and unsteady, he could barely keep the fork in place long enough to actually cut into the omelet. 

“Tch, brat.” I pushed his hands away from his silverware, before taking it upon myself to cut up his morning meal.

“Thank you, L-Levi.” Eren’s soft, gruff voice barely registered to my ears. It was spoken just above a whisper. With a content grunt, I nodded and went to clean up the dishes.   
It was odd to see Eren like this. If it weren’t for him being sick and slightly grouchy, I would have already begun to tease the boy for his adorable sleep attire. One of his thigh high softs were a light pink with…..teddy bears? The other was a key-lime green with….fucking cute little snails and flowers. Shit, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back if I’m not careful. 

When I was done with the dishes, I turned around to check on Eren. With a scowl, I looked down at his plate. He had barely eaten half of his food. 

“Eren, you need to eat more. Your body needs the energy.” I said in a soft, stern voice. Eren ignored me, keeping his eyes trained on his lap and pushing his plate away, shaking his head. 

With a sigh, I pulled his plate away from him, trading him with a small cup of pills. Two were anti-biotics for his fever, the other was ibuprofen for his sore arm. 

“Take these, Eren.” Slowly, Eren turned towards the cup of pills and the water bottle I sat in front of him. Wordlessly, he did as I asked. I was secretly pleased with his compliance.   
Just as I was about to turn around to wipe the imaginary dirt off the stove, Eren’s tiny, hesitant voce spoke up. 

“L-Levi?” I cocked an eye at the boy. His cheeks were still stained red, and his eyes remained cast down at his lap.

“Yes brat?” Desperate and pleading green eyes looked up at me before quickly looking back down at his lap again. Eren slowly lifted his arms, as if waiting to receive a hug.

“W-will you…c-carry me to the recliner…Please?” Sweet Mother of Theresa, the boy was just too cute for his own damned good. 

I gently threaded one arm under the boy’s soft, hairless legs and the other around his petite shoulders, pulling him towards my chest effortlessly.

I would never get over how small the boy was. His body fit neatly against mine, almost perfectly. Like a puzzle. For someone his age and height, he was actually lighter than I thought he needed to be. I noticed this a little while ago. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him, he wasn’t bony, but he wasn’t built either. He just needed to get some weight on him. Right now, it wouldn’t take much effort to really squish him, being so tiny. But, that’s what you had me for. My height and build made up for it all. 

“W-Will you sit with me Levi? You’re so warm.” Eren’s face snuggled into the fabric of my shirt, and I chuckled, sitting the both of us down on the recliner. 

Within arms’ with length, thankfully, were the two controls that went to the television so that I could sit on the couch with Eren all wrapped up and comfortable. After a few seconds, I sat on the recliner with Eren in my lap, and watching Tokyo Ghoul. 

“Fuck, holy shit, Eren, what are you doing! Damn, your hands are cold!” Eren’s hands had found there was under my shirt, and were both sprawled out on my chest, seeking for the warmth my body heat provided.

“Y-you’re so warm, Levi. Please?” Sighing, I nodded and let the brat get comfortable. Without further hesitation, the brat snuggled in further into my arms. I couldn’t help myself from rubbing the exposed skin in between his thigh-high stocking’s and short shorts. Eren didn’t seem to mind, he even found comfort in the action. Within a few minutes of just lying on top of me, Eren was fast asleep, making a noise akin to a soft cat purr as he slept. 

Looking down at the sleeping kid in my arms, all I could think at the moment, the only semi-intelligent words I could use to describe this situation, was how fucking adorable was this. The brat’s cheeks and skin were stained pink from the fever, matching beautifully with the cute little pajama’s he had. From this position, I could see that the brat’s eyelashes were much longer than I actually thought, and his button nose smaller. I wanted to take a picture. 

Without jostling Eren, I carefully reached into my back pocket to pull out my iPhone 5s, something I recently indulged myself into getting. I was going to get the newer one, but I decided not to. I wasn’t a huge fan of big ass phone’s that could be mistaken for tablets. 

Quietly, as to not disturb the slumbering boy, I unlocked my phone and held it over Eren. Only a portion of my chest was visible to the camera, the rest portrayed Eren. With his hand’s tucked under my shirt, resting on my chest. His head was tucked neatly under my neck, nosing at my collar bone. 

It didn’t take just one shot either, I took several. I even went as far as to take a selfie with the sleeping Eren, holding um my hands in a peace sign and smirking with my tongue out. The difference between each of our styles at the moment was laughable. 

Today, I had decided to wear one of my older shirts. It was black, of course, and the material was thin, but soft. The black longs sleeve hung low on my shoulders, some of my tattoo’s just barely becoming visible from the exposed skin. To complement my shirt, I wore a pair of black washed skinny jeans tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. My accessories, besides piercing’s, was minimal, only a few ring’s which I wore on both thumb’s and one on my middle finger, right hand. 

Instead of going with a few piercing’s like I normally do, when going to class, I added a few more. Today, I wore two silver loops around my left eye brow. Then, I wore a small loop on my bottom lip, to the right. On the inside of my mouth, I even wore ball piercing on my lip. 

I didn’t stop there, no. My love for piercing’s was stronger. I put in today on my right ear, a triple helix on my top cartilage, and a small white gauge. (6g. 4.0 mm.). On my left ear, I wore a double Helix, and orbital, and a matching white gauge. Normally, I didn’t wear this many piercing’s at once. My job didn’t approve of that number of piercing’s, so I refrained from wearing them. Besides the piercing’s I told you about, I have about five more holes from piercing’s in my body. Which can be explained another day. 

So, that being said, I looked way different than the boy sitting atop my lap. The shades of black I always wear contrasted greatly with the pastel, pink beauty on my lap. It was laughable, in my opinion at least. 

After a few more minutes of ogling at my adorably petite boyfriend, I finally moved my attention to the television, focusing in on Tokyo Ghoul and Kaneki’s inner turmoil after getting bit by the female ghoul. 

After about an hour, probably two and a half episodes later, I decided to take the sleeping Eren back to bed. He had woken up at around nine o’clock, so it was acceptable to let the boy sleep a little longer before lunch needed to be prepared. Armin said he wouldn’t be home until around six, because of his job. That means I had at least another seven or so hours with the boy. Which, would have been great, if not for the fact that Eren had a fever and was never lucid for more than ten minutes. 

Folding the blanket around the boy, I lifted him up easy. His weight was still odd, I’ll have to ask Erwin about it. Erwin was studying to become a doctor, so he should know a thing or two. 

After laying him in bed, I couldn’t help but take a look at him all over again. His curled up form around the blankets made him look like a kid. To be honest, it kind of creeped me out, making me feel like a pedophile. Hangie calls me a cradle robber, but let’s just agree to disagree. 

Eren POV

Why does my body feel as if it’s burning? My insides feel hot, and my head heavier and fuzzier than it was before. I couldn’t move from where I was. Was I awake? I couldn’t tell. I wasn’t with Levi anymore, that I noticed. His absence had become apparent when I could no longer feel the comfort and security he brought. Where did Levi go? Where’s my Levi?  
My limbs felt numb, as if they weren’t even attached to me body. Did I have a body? It felt as if I were floating.

Floating. 

Floating. 

Now, falling.

With a wince, I was able to turn my head just barely. I had fallen onto the floor. My breath was coming out labored, in heavy pants. I couldn’t move my legs. Why couldn’t I move my legs? The sheets were still tangled with my legs, making me immobile. That was why. With a pant, I tried to move. 

It didn’t matter though. All my efforts were in vain, I could feel the heavy burden of sleep against me once again. Pulling me down under into unconsciousness. 

Levi POV

“He’s in bed right now, I just gave him his medicine about three and a half hours ago. He wasn’t awake for long, though.” I answered the blonde coconut. 

I stood in the middle of the living room, phone against my ear. I had been on the phone for about two minutes with Armin, Eren’s dorm buddy. He wanted to discuss Eren while he had a break from class. 

“Is he eating well? I know he eat like a bird most of the time, but how much did he eat this morning?” Laying back in the recliner, I answered Armin.

“I made him breakfast, but he barely ate half of it. Then, a few minutes later, he went back to sleep. He’s been asleep for about two hours now, since breakfast.” 

“Alright, well, I gotta go now. If his fever spikes, we have children’s fever medicine in the cabinet above the sink. Don’t give him the adult fever aid, he’s allergic to that weird chemical in it. He can take the pills the doctor prescribed, or anything we’ve marked with a pink sticker.” 

“You marked the bottles?” Armin chuckled on the other end.

“We have to, most of the stuff that’s in the medicine cabinet Eren is allergic to. So, when he’s alone at home, he just has to look at the bottles that are marked to know which ones are safe to take. He’s too lazy to read them himself, so it’s normally me or Mikasa who reads them over.” I rolled my eyes. Eren sure was a handful sometimes, I swear, he was like a child. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later this afternoon, Levi. Thanks for watching him.” I hung up the phone with a grunt. 

Eren sure was a handful sometimes. A sick or sleepy Eren was hard to deal with, I know now. It was like babysitting a child. A very grouchy, smart Elec child who uses some pretty nasty curse words. Damn. 

Another hour passed before I finally decided it was now time to check up on the sick brat. With light feet, careful as to not disturb the petite grouch from his slumber, I walked down the hall and opened the door. 

I stared into the dark room, confused for a bit. Eren was not on his bed, and the sheets and blanket had been kicked to the floor on the other side. No Eren in sight. Where was he?  
Panicked, I walked into the room. Looking closely at the bed, I noticed something was off about the arrangements of the sheets and blanket with the way they were pulled precariously off the bed. Investigating the strange sight, I was not prepared to find Eren on the floor. 

He had presumably fallen off the bed while sleeping. His face was red, and his breath coming in and out in ragged pants. 

“Eren.” I whisper-shouted at the kid. He was asleep, making no move to tell me he had heard me. I ran over quickly to the fallen brat, taking his face in my hands. He was hot, way too hot. And sweaty.

With a slightly disgusted sneer, I took my hands off the boy’s cheeks and pulled him off the floor and laid him back on the bed. His body was limp in my hold, which really concerned me. I think his fever had gotten worse, shit, much worse. 

Running into the dorm’s small bathroom, I sifted around the medicine cabinet until I found what I was looking for. With a pleased nod, I found the thermometer, electric, thank god, and ran back into the boy’s bedroom to take his temperature.

There was no resistance as I pushed the correct end of the thermometer past his soft, pink lips and underneath his tongue. The tiniest of whimpers left his mouth. So soft, that it would have stayed unnoticed if it weren’t for my attentive listening. 

Good, he was responsive at least. That’s a good sign, right? Fuck, I hope it was. I didn’t work with human’s I worked with music, two very different things. 

I waited there, standing with a hand on the thermometer and a hand underneath the boy’s neck. For a second, his eye lids fluttered, I held my breath hoping he would wake up. He didn’t, but I continued rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck. Hopefully, comforting him. 

Finally, when the thermometer let out three consecutive high-pitched beeps, I pulled it out of his mouth. 

105.2 degrees Fahrenheit

“Fucking-Cock-Sucking-Ass-Wiping!!!......SHIT!” I whisper-shouted once again.

I threw the thermometer on the bed, pissed. Eren’s fever had fucking spiked! If I had maybe checked on him, or maybe watched him more closely he would-  
“Fuck!” I whispered again once to myself.

Come on, Levi. Now is not the time to get frustrated. Think. Just….Think. Walking back to the bed, Eren’s face was still red, and he was still panting. 

Okay, I have to cool him down. I have to wipe the sweat, the nasty, disgusting-no, OCD, I don’t have time for you. Fuck off. Running back to the kitchen, I ran a clean dish towel under cold water, bringing a bowl of with ice with me. 

Gently, I ran the cloth over his face, down his neck and over his exposed shoulders. That pink sweater he was wearing no doubt was making it worse. Setting the bowl and rag to the side, I carefully pulled off the pink sweater. I didn’t take my time ogling at the boy’s exposed pert nipples or his deliciously looking-fucking stop already, Levi! You have a job to do. Right, a job. 

Taking back the cool rag and bowl, I repeated my actions until his whole chest was wiped of any remaining sweat. His sheets were damp with it the sweat as well. Fuck me into next Tuesday. 

With a stressed growl, but gentle hands, I carefully moved Eren down the hall and into Armin’s bed. I wasn’t surprised to find out the contents of his room only being a large desk, bookshelf, and small bed. Much cleaner than Eren’s room and much more…..Arminy? Was that a correct adjective? Oh well, it will have to do. 

I pulled the sheets off of Eren’s bed fast, collecting them all and throwing them in a neat heap by the door until I find out what to do with them. Quickly, I walked into the tiny closet and pulled out a new set of sheets. I wasted no time in switching them out and putting the boy back in his bed and putting a new shirt on the boy, this one a black and white one with a panda face on it. Seeing it at the very top of his drawer, I thought ‘cute’ before pulling it out and putting it on the half-nude boy. 

Alright, next order of business. Armin said if Eren’s fever spiked, there was medicine in the cabinet. Walking back into the shared bathroom, I sifted around for the item.  
“Hmmmm. Children’s fever and flu….Pink mark….Found you.” I took it out of the cabinet and made my way back into Eren’s room. 

With a start, I realized the medicine was in liquid form. And Eren wasn’t actually conscious right now. With another long, indignant sigh, I looked over the bottle for the preferred amount. After filling it up to the correct line in the tiny cup provided, I looked at the cup, and then Eren. And then back again. How was I supposed to give this to him? He could choke if I’m not careful. But, what if? 

I walked over to Eren’s bed and sat down on it. Well, here goes. Bottoms up, I guess? I poured the pink substance in my mouth and quickly lent over the bed. With a gentle, but firm grip on the boy’s chin, I lifted his head up slightly, so his throat remained open. Closing his nose with my other hand, I administered the fever medicine mouth to mouth. 

Thankfully, Eren didn’t wake up or protest. When I pulled off of him, and wiped the tiny remnants off his lips, I wasted a fleeting thought of the medicine: Cherry flavor. 

With a content sigh, I leaned back away from the bed, going for the bowl of ice water, which was now all melted. Ringing the small cloth in my hands, I placed it on his forehead and pulled the sheets up to the boy’s petite, tan shoulders. Not risking anything, I took off my shoes, and laid down next to the boy. I didn’t touch him, I didn’t jostle him. I feared it would make his body temperature go up again. 

However, I did risk a hand to caress the side of the boy’s pinkish face. Running soothing, soft fingers across his skin. Could he tell I was here? Could he tell I was with him, caring for him? Could he tell how worried I was? Ignoring all other thoughts, I closed my eyes, only planning to nap for a short few minutes. 

Little did I know, being so close to Eren would lull me into the most comfortable sleep I’ve ever had. 

Eren POV

I woke to someone’s soft breath fanning against my upper spine. The hairs on the back of my neck rising at the odd feeling. Looking up and towards the digital clock on my nightstand, I squinted. It was 3:30. Wow, really? I wasn’t that concerned with how late in the day it was, my thoughts were on something else entirely. And in this case, it had to do with whoever was in bed with me. 

Oddly enough, I wasn’t frightened. Leaning over, I peeked a look at the warm body next to me. I wasn’t too surprised to find Levi there with me. With a warm smile spreading on my face, I turned over completely. 

The fever had token a pretty good toll of my body, that much I could tell. I didn’t mind it though. At least now, my body and head didn’t feel like it was drowning in lava. So, feeling a lot better, threw a leg over Levi’s stomach, successfully straddling the much bigger male. My body wavered a bit, but it was from the sudden movement and weak limbs. 

Levi didn’t stir. With a soft giggle, careful not to wake up, I started nibbling at Levi’s jawline. Just little bitty kisses, here and there. I started at the edge of his jaw, and around his face, never actually kissing his lips. Instead, I traced mine across his neck and everywhere else. Damn, Levi sure was a deep sleeper! Going back up to his face, I started my movement all over again. This had gone on for maybe about four or five minutes until:

“Oi, are you gonna fucking kiss me, or do I have to do the work myself, brat?” With a startled yelp, pulled back, almost falling off of Levi completely, my body sort of wavering again from the sudden movement. Luckily, Levi had his hands planted firmly on my hips, steadying me and never letting me go.

“Levi!” I shouted out in surprise.

“Good afternoon, brat. I see you’re feeling better.” A shit-eating smirk adorned the raven’s face, and I wanted to smack it off. Bad. 

“How long have you been awake?!?” I asked incredulously. 

“Hmm, just until you threw that pretty little leg around me.” My face lit up, on fire. But not from the fever.

“You jerk! You were awake this whole fucking time!” Levi chuckled before pinching me lightly on the hips.

“I didn’t want to waste the little tease you were giving me. It was too good to pass up, I was about to-.” Levi’s voice was cut off short as I threw the pillow against his face, trying to smother him. I didn’t get very far, but I knew I wouldn’t Levi was much, much stronger than I was. 

The world spun for a moment, before I found myself on my back, the opposite position from just a second ago. My eyes clouded over, and my head swam with dizziness. It lasted for only a second, and when it did pass over, Levi had already token his chance to steal a deep kiss from me. We pared, both of us panting.

“L-Levi! What was that for?” I asked, no doubt, my face and shoulders were entirely red from embarrassment. 

“Nothing, I was only taking what you owe me is all, brat.” Levi chuckled again, before pulling off of me and guiding me up off the bed.

“Come on, brat. You need food.” Levi marched me into the kitchen, sitting me down on the bar stool tucked into the kitchen island.

“But I’m not hungry.” I pouted, leaning my face on my hand, propped up by my elbow.

“Tough shit, you’re eating. All of it, this time.” Levi glared at me, warning me not to argue with him. With a sigh, I nodded and watched as Levi began pulling out ingredient’s and other miscellaneous stuff he would need. I was amazed with how well he got around my kitchen. It was as if he knew where everything in the small room was. 

After a few minutes of waiting and trying to guess what he was going to make, I finally gave in and asked my raven-haired boyfriend. 

“Whatcha’ makin’?” I tilted my head, curiously. Bad move, Eren, bad move. My head spun once again with dizziness, and I rubbed my eyes to possibly clear it. 

“Home-made Beef Ramen.” Impressed, I opened my eyes wide. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Tilting an eye while pulling out another pot, Levi turned to me.

“No shit.” I giggled at Levi and watched him. Not bothering him while he prepared everything. 

“Can I help?” 

“No.” Was the answer I got immediately afterwards.

“Levi, pleeeeaaassee.” Levi kept his back turned to me as he worked, completely ignoring me.

“No, brat.” With a humph, I remained sitting, watching Levi.

“I don’t want you to over work yourself, brat. Now stay quite before I send you to bed.” Nodding, I turned away from Levi to go sit on the couch. It was then I noticed how clean Armin and my dorm looked. 

“Levi, did you clean?” I asked, laying down on the couch and grabbing the remote. Where were my glasses?

“Tch, of course I did brat.” 

“Why?” I got no answer, so I turned around, looking back into the kitchen. Levi was no longer there. I was about to call out to him, but his figure soon appeared back into the hall and coming to see me. He had both my glasses, and…..a thermometer?

“Open your mouth, brat. I have to check your temperature. 

Nodding, I opened my mouth wide, and allowed to put the strange and foreign object under my tongue. He handed me my glasses, and I put them on with a small nod to Levi as if to say thanks. A few seconds and a few beeps later, Levi pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it. He had a pleased look on his face. I smiled lightly at the change in expression.

“Ninety-nine point six. Still a fever, but much, much better.” Levi stalked back into the kitchen, and I went back to scanning for something through Netflix.

About five minutes later, I had picked an anime and the theme song played through the small dorm and into Levi’s ears.

“Sailor Moon? Really Eren, what the fuck?” Angry, I turned to Levi, leaning off the couch a little to stare back at him.

“Sailor Moon is the best, you Asshole, what are you talking about?” Levi snorted, flipping something that smelled really, really good in a pan.

“You don’t have any standards, do you? I prefer to watch the much better, much classier anime.” Oh no, I know he didn’t just insult Sailor Moon.

“The hell are you talking about. Classy? Sailor Moon is the classiest of classy you but face!” Levi turned to me, glaring. 

“Don’t shout, Eren, you’re still sick so don’t wear yourself out any more than you need to.” I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the TV. Only to smile and take my chance to annoy Levi further.

“Fighting Evil By Moonlight! Winning Love By Daylight! Never Running From A Real Fight, She Is The One Name Sailor Moon!” I sang along with the opening, and giggled when Levi began to curse at me.

“Fucking stop, you shitty brat. Before I spit in your food.” I giggled and stopped my singing.

“You wouldn’t do that, it’s unsanitary.” I laughed, and Levi threw a roll of paper towels at the couch cushion next to me, missing. 

“Tch, brat.” 

“Asshole.”

“Shitty Brat.”

“But Wipe.”

“Annoying brat.”

“Is brat the only insult you can think of?” I asked, giggling at Levi.

“Tch. Whatever. You ready for food…..brat?” Laughing, I carefully picked myself up of the couch, trying not to move too fast. Levi was all done with the cooking and on the island sat two beautiful bowls of Ramen. One was beef, actually, and one was chicken. 

“Wow, Levi, this looks great!” Levi nodded, after putting away all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and wiping down the counters he sat next to me on the island. 

“Eat in all, or you offend me.” Levi said in a serious tone. I nodded, before digging into the chicken one. It was so good! 

“Oh my gosh, Levi, this tastes amazing!” I dug in further, Levi ‘tch’ing me at my messy eating habits. I ignored him, focusing more on my meal. 

When I was finally done, I leaned back. I was able to finish everything in my bowl. Levi chuckled at me, before taking our dirty dishes to the sink to wash them out. 

“I can do that, Levi.” I didn’t want Levi doing all the work, him cleaning and cooking and me not doing anything to help.

“Tch, don’t worry about it, brat.”

“But, -.”

“I said no, don’t fucking argue with me.” Pouting again, I slumped over on the counter. 

From the living room, there was shuffling of feet outside the door, before it opened, revealing Armin with a bunch of grocery bags.

“Armin! Your home early!” I shouted out in glee, before Levi pinched me hard on the side for shouting. I ignored him, and raced to give Armin a welcoming hug.

“Hey, I see you’re feeling better, huh?” Armin asked. 

“His fever went down about an hour and a half ago, but if he keeps acting like a hyper brat, it will only make it go up again.” Levi swatted me on the butt, and I cried out. I didn’t get a chance to yell at it, before Levi was taking some of the many bags out of Armin’s hands and bringing them to the kitchen.

“MY job got off pretty early, so I took this chance to do a little shopping for the house.” I nodded, following my blonde friend into the kitchen. Levi smacked my hand away went I went to help put away the groceries. 

Puffing out my cheeks, I stood up to Levi. Maybe, just maybe, I was standing on my tippy toes to try and get even with Levi’s eyes.

Armin POV

“I said no, brat. Don’t make me say it twice.” Levi, Eren’s boyfriend warned.

“But I want to help!” 

I laughed at Eren’s attempt to sound and act threatening. Standing back, I just watched as the two lovebird’s continued to fight like an old, married couple.

I like to take this time and appreciate things like this. Eren means so much to me, so I’m so glad to see him happy like this. 

The heart-to-heart conversation, or whatever you would call it, I had with Eren’s intimidating boyfriend yesterday suddenly came to mind. 

 

“I want to help him erase every shred of personal hell he’s ever been through and turn it into something better. Something good. I don’t know how long that will take, or if it’s even possible, but you can bet on my God damned life I will try my fucking hardest.” 

 

I smiled at the fond recollection. As far as I knew, Levi only had two facial expressions. Anger, and boredom. At that moment in time, I was surprised to see a side of Levi I knew I would never see again. 

That night, Levi had the most determined and serious expression I’ve ever seen on my hand. His eyes were laced with an unidentifiable expression. It shocked me so much, that I was sure Levi would go off and make due on his word right then and there. 

Seeing Levi like this, talking to Eren like this, made me believe the tall, raven man. He drew out emotions and expressions from Eren I had never seen before. I finally didn’t have to worry about him staying true to his word. 

The evidence stood right in front of me. Levi, I’ve noticed, treated Eren much differently than others. Where he would normally act like he had a stick up his ass towards everyone else, his whole demeanor changed when he stood around Eren, or was talking about Eren.

It was as if his voiced with a certain sense of fondness I couldn’t begin to explain. Each word, each sound that came out of his mouth when in the presence of Eren was as if it were being spoken by a deferent person entirely. 

I appreciated this change. I appreciated Levi’s subtle gestures of kindness he saved for Eren. 

“Are you okay, Armin?” Eren asked, waving in front of my face.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I kind of…..spaced out for a second there.” Eren stared at me, confused, while Levi cocked a questioning eyebrow at me. 

Eren began to laugh, I began to laugh with him. Someday, maybe Levi would be able to completely heal Eren. And I can’t wait for that day to come. That day, will be my best of days, thanks to the mysterious dark-eyed man that held Eren’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do okay? Please leave me comment's! After such a long chapter, I really need the inspiration to update sooner! If you guy's couldn't tell, your comment's are what keep me going, so basically, the more comment's the faster I'll update. Also, leave your comment's on where you think the rest of his piercing's are, (See above notes for challenge)


	27. Another One?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to summarize this...lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those interested in knowing where Levi has piercings, here is the list: He has one on his left nipple, two on his left brow, one on his right brow, a tongue piercing, a lip piercing, snake bites, one on the underside of his *&%$, and one on the slit, thee cartilage piercing's on his right, two on his left, one industrial on his left, and a small gauge on each, and one nose piercing. I modified it a bit, so there. That's nineteen in total(: If you couldn't tell, Levi absolutely loves piercing's. If your curious about Eren: Three cartilage on each, Two lobes, One industrial on his right, but it's sort of small, one nose piercing, a tiny eyebrow piercing, and that's it.(: (11)   
> Sorry, I didn't have time to spell-check this or go through it, my week has been hectic, studying for mid-terms. Please enjoy though(:

I was jostled awake Sunday Morning by Armin. Luckily, I didn’t have to go to class. We were out for a whole week for Thanksgiving break. I cringed at the heavy rays of sun coming in from the window above my bed, casting odd reflections about my room. 

“Eren, wake the hell up. Levi’s here.” Startled, I sat up in bed. By now, I was 100% recovered from the bad fever I had yesterday. The only thing left ‘wrong’ with me was perhaps my sleeping schedule. I didn’t sleep well yesterday, all that much. Between the fever and other stuff, the only sleep I got, was light. 

“Wha? Lev’s here?” Armin giggled, before leaning back on my desk.

“Yeah, he got here a minute ago.” Armin smiled, looking around at all the weird decoration’s I had in my room and on my tall shelves. 

“Jesus, what time is it?” I asked, rubbing a knuckle into my right eye and pushing my almost naked self out of bed. I bent over and grabbed my glasses before digging through my drawer for an appropriate pair of lounge clothes. 

“It’s 11:36. I decided to let you sleep in a bit, since you were sick yesterday.” I turned back to Armin, shocked.

“It’s 11:36?” Armin nodded with a humored smile on his face. I looked over my clock to determine what Armin said was true, and was not surprised to find that it was. With an exasperated sigh, I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand, unlocking it.

Six unread messages from Levi, and two missed calls….from Levi as well. Oh, shit. 

“God Dammit. Alright, just tell him to wait. I’m going to take a shower. Tell him to give me ten minutes.” Armin nodded, giggling on the inside at Eren’s messy bedhead and adorably messy appearance before stepping out of the room. 

It wasn’t long before I was finally dressed and walking into my living room shyly. Levi was sitting on the couch, patiently, and reading over one of the Otaku Weekly magazines that I left on the coffee table the night before. 

“Mornin’ Levi.” I announced my presence, walking in lazily. I had only just woken up, I hadn’t even had my coffee yet.

“Actually, Brat, it’s afternoon.” I waved him off, walking into the kitchen in pursuit of caffeine. 

“Are you just now getting up?” Levi asked, not exactly surprised but curious. 

“Yep.” Armin answered for me, sounding out the ‘p’ with a loud popping sound as if to stress the humor in it. 

“Fuck you, Armin.” I said to the blonde mushroom, smirking on the island. 

“Are you ready, brat?” 

“Hm? I looked from where I was currently standing on a chair to gain access to the coffee grounds.

“Tch, I asked if you were ready to go.” 

“Go where?” Levi got up from his place on the couch, walking over to me.

“Out.” Was his only reply. He stepped over to where I stood on the chair, and closed the cabinet I was searching in.

“Hey, you douche, I was doing something.” I griped. Levi only rolled his eyes at my grumpy mood before easily picking me up off the chair by my waist and putting my back on the floor. 

I stayed, letting my head rest fully on his chest. Really, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I didn’t have any energy to do much else.

“Come on, shitty brat.” Levi ‘tsk’ed again, before rubbing my shoulder’s in an effort to wake me up. 

“I want coffee Leeeevvviiii.” I pouted and whined into his clean, crisp grey shirt. Levi looked pretty nice today. He wore a dark grey turtle neck sweater and dark black skinny jeans. It was getting colder out, now that classes had stopped for Thanksgiving break. He smelled comforting, like vanilla and pine. His usual scent. 

“We’ll stop by a café and get you something to drink and eat. Come on.” With a groan, I separated myself from Levi to walk upstairs and get my phone and messenger bag.   
I gave myself a few second’s to look in front of the mirror in my room. I was glad I picked something decent to wear. 

Today, I had casually went with a long sleeve, dark green sweater and skinny jeans. The skinny jeans had patches on them, and while I was in my room, I decided to put on a light layer of black eyeliner. 

Pulling open one of the drawers in my desk, I sifted around until I finally found what I was looking for. I had recently gotten a new phone case. It was a super cute Totoro, and it fit around my phone perfectly. With a smile, I readjusted the case and walked down stairs messenger bag in tow. 

“That fucking coffee better be a fucking promise, you ass.” Levi looked up at me, cutting a glare. By now I was accustomed to his looks. I’m immune to any stair he send’s my way. That is, regarding the…..sexual stairs. I couldn’t get enough of those.

“Don’t get mad, Levi. Eren’s like this all the time in the morning when he doesn’t have coffee. Just be lucky it wasn’t before nine o’clock that I woke him up.” I quickly shifted my gaze back to Armin. The fucking traitor.

“Armin!” I shouted, sounding betrayed. Levi cocked an eyebrow at me, looking back at Armin, as if to say ‘continue’. 

“If you wake him up any earlier than nine o’clock on a day off, he gets super emotional! It’s hilarious most of the time.” Armin chuckled slyly, pulling open one of his books from the shelf in the living room. 

“Shut up Armin!” I growled, looking for something to throw at the blonde traitor of a ‘best’ friend. 

“One time, when me, Eren, and the rest of our group went out to a spa resort-.” I sprinted across the room, ready to detain the blabber mouth from leaking any more information that needed to be said. I’d be mortified if Levi ever found out about my odd habit. 

Unfortunately, before I could get to Armin, I had to run by Levi on the couch. He caught me in his lap as I was running towards Armin. He pulled me on his lap, holding me in place and I struggled against his hold. 

“Do continue please.” Levi said, sounding bored but with a smirk on his face as he held me in place by the hips.

I pushed against his chest, pinching everywhere I could. Levi, though, was much stronger than me. He had no problem grabbing the both of my hands in one (mindful of my sprained wrist), and holding my head to his chest forcibly with the other. I squirmed in resistance, and began squirming harder when Armin continued. 

“Anyway, Eren had stayed in the hotel room to sleep in a little bit, before we had to leave on a hike. I was too busy at the moment, and the only one that was able to go and get Eren was Jean and Connie. So I gave him the room card key and-.” 

“Armiiiiiiin!” I pleaded out to him. I found myself pouting in his hold. I had finally given up on struggling against my strong boyfriend, and just went limp in his hold. Levi scratched my head, behind my ears. I could feel the laugh he was trying to conceal, and found myself unable to struggle for that reason to. Levi didn’t laugh very often.

“So, they go into the room and Jean thought it would be funny if they scare Eren awake. It was like, six in the morning, so you can guess how that went. Eren woke up, absolutely pissed and grumpy. Then, out of, out of nowhere-,” Armin was holding his side’s laughing, taking short pauses to catch his breath. “Eren just start’s balling. I wish I could have seen the looks on Connie and Jean’s faces! Jean didn’t know what to do, and Connie was dyeing with guilt!” Armin was wheezing now, and I felt myself sink lower and lower into Levi. 

“So-so, Connie calls me and, and he’s like, he goes’ ‘Armin, Armin, you need to get over here now!’ and you can hear Jean in the background over the phone as he tries to comfort Eren, only making him cry louder! When I finally got there, Jean was close to tears he was so frustrated, and Connie was panicking! We got Eren back in bed, and when he woke up a few hours later HE DIDN’T REMEMBER A THING!” Armin fell over on the recliner next to them and continued to giggle. 

I shook my head against Levi’s chest shamelessly, not knowing what else to do about my beat red face. It wasn’t as if it was my fault for that! I shyly looked up at Levi, small tear’s beginning to pool at the edge of my eyes and Armin was still laughing like a madman in the background.

I could see Levi try and cover his smile with his hand, finally releasing my head. 

“Leeeviiii! Don’t laugh, you jerk!” I slapped Levi’s chest harshly, Levi still ignored me. When he pulled his hand back, he wasn’t smiling anymore, but you could see it in his eyes that he continued to laugh. His cheeks were painted a cherry blossom pink. 

“Yep, brat, you sure are a hard one to handle in the mornings.” Levi chuckled. I groaned again, and Levi bent down to peck a kiss at my forehead.

“Are you guy’s going to leave or what? Get out of the house already.” I looked up at Armin and stuck my tongue out at the boy in the entrance to the hallway. 

Finally, Levi released me from his hold, pushing me lightly to the floor and giving me a slight slap on my butt. 

“Eek! Levi! You pervert!” Levi’s smirk returned again before finally ushering me out the door as if I were a dog. 

I walked down the steps carefully, my arm was still a little sore but I could manage. It was still wrapped up to, and even that was making it feel better.

“Where are we going anyway?” I grumbled.

“I’m hungry…and I want coffee.” I said, not as dignified as I’d like it to be. Levi pulled his keys out of his pockets, and I heard a click and a series of short beeps come from his slick, black car.

“Well, first, we’re going out to get something for an early lunch.” I nodded, following close behind Levi and stepping in to my side of the car. As usual, he wouldn’t turn on the car until I had m seatbelt on. 

“You’re a jerk sometimes, you know that?” Levi grunted, before turning the ignition and pulling out into the street. 

“And you’re a brat.” Levi leaned over and took my phone out of the door pocket meant for cups. I ignored him and continued to stare outside the window.   
“Why do you only have fucking k-pop on here?” It wasn’t asked aggressively, more curious than anything else. 

“Because I like k-pop.” I said without skipping a beat. Nodding, Leve browsed through my playlist until finally picking something.

The familiar beat of BigBang in the background caused me to turn my head towards Levi and smile. He had put on Fantastic Baby, one of my favorite k-pop songs. 

“I like this song.” I smiled, moving my shoulder’s to the beat and teasing Levi. The raven only rolled his eyes.

“What?” I asked. 

“You’re adorable.” I flicked him off, but he only rolled his eyes once more at me. After about a few more minutes of driving, we finally rolled into the regular café across our college campus. 

We both walked in, Levi holding my hand and pulling me close to him. I smiled at the action, but the attention we were getting caused my face to get red. Damn my blushing cheeks!   
Once we were both settled, Levi opened up his menu and looked at me.

“Well, are you gonna order something of the children’s menu again?” I scoffed as the man in front of my chuckled at his own joke.

“Not funny.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Is not.”

“You’re full of shit, my jokes are fucking hilarious.” 

“Nu-uh.” 

“Brat.”

Before I could argue any further, the waitress came by to take our orders.

“I’ll just have a coffee please.” Once Levi had ordered, the lady looked towards me, ready for my order. Put off by the woman’s sudden gaze, I shyly jumped and hid behind my menu.  
“Umm, err, I’ll have the chocolate muffin please, a-and a pumpkin pie spice late.” The tall waitress/barista nodded at me, wrote down what I wanted, and left. 

In front of me, Levi chuckled.

“What’s your problem?” I asked, tone a little harsher than I intended. Levi didn’t seem all too affected by my attitude, more amused than anything else.

“Pumpkin pie spice late. Don’t you find that a little cliché?” I thought for a second, before slight mortification came over me.

“Oh, dear God, I’ve turned into a basic bitch.” Levi laughed. Or, well, laughed slightly. Laughed though, he did. 

“This is no laughing matter, Levi!” I snapped, panicked. I didn’t want to turn into one of the college girls at my college! The lady came back and began setting down my food and drinks.

“Just eat, brat.” It was my time to roll my eyes, and so I did. 

“What are we doing anyway today? I deserve to know, you pretty much kidnapped me.” Levi looked at me, over the rim of his cup. 

“We actually have to go into work today, not until in about a few hours though. That’s why I wanted to bring you here.” What!?! It was both of our day’s off today, why did we have to go to work?

“What, why?” I asked, confused. 

“Pixis and Jean left early this afternoon to go pick up a surprise order. We’ll be paid over-time for this, since it’s our day off.” I slumped down in my seat, disappointed. I was looking forward to lazzying around with Levi. 

“Don’t pout, we’ll only be working for a few hours.” I pouted anyway, and Levi scoffed. 

“Also…we’re getting a new co-worker.” Levi mumbled the last part, not wanting me to understand because he knew how I hated new people.

“What!?!” I shouted in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum. Cliffhanger once again(: Please leave comments!!!


	28. My name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces a new-co-worker to Eren. Talk about Deja vu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING!!!: I put a link on here to show what this new character looks like. I don't know who the actual character is, or what anime it's from. I DON'T OWN THIS CHARACTER. I literally just used google images to find someone who would fit the characterization I needed purely by looks. I'm not insulting this character in any way, shape or form, i'm merely borrowing his image! So please don't hate me!

Levi POV

“Another one?!?” I cringed at Eren’s high-pitched voice across from me and rolled my eyes again for maybe the fifth time that day. This brat would be the death of me. 

“Yes, another one. Don’t worry, he won’t be working much around you. He’ll be working with me and I’ll train him.” I sipped on my coffee again and pinched Eren’s brat lightly as a form of a comforting gesture. 

“It’s a HIM?” I rolled my eyes again, great now I’ve done it six times.

“Yes, brat. Now calm down.” If it were possible for Eren to slouch any more in his seat, he most certainly did. 

“Don’t worry, Eren. You will be fine. I’ll introduce you guys of course, then after that you can ignore him if you want.” Eren sat up a little straighter at my comment, and his eyes grew big and round. Fucking adorable. I would never get tired of looking into those turquoise eyes.

“Really?” I nodded and leaned over to pinch the boy’s nose. 

“Yes.” After slapping my hand away, the brown-haired boy’s mood seemed to cheer up a bit. 

“Have you met him yet?” Eren was now leaning forward on his folded arms, eyes lit with interest. 

“I interviewed him.” I thought back at the brief conversation with the new employee back in Pyxis’s office. As the manager, and because my boss was lazy like that, I conducted the interview. 

“He doesn’t go to college. He’s twenty, a year older than you, and a year younger than me. If you want my personal opinion about his personality, he reminds me of a rat.” I cringed at the memory of the interview and downed the rest of my coffee. 

“A rat? What do you mean?” Eren tilted his head, confused. If we weren’t in public right now, I would kiss the fuck out of the boy for such an adorable thing to do. But, most unfortunately, Eren didn’t really like PDA. 

 

“He just gives me this feeling, I don’t know how to describe it other than…icky.” Eren burst into a short string of giggles, and I cocked a brow at the boy.

“Icky?” Eren finally let out. In all seriousness, I nodded again to the boy. He seemed to accept my answer, and I leaned back in my chair. 

“Is that all?” 

“No, I think he shit himself when he got a good look at me. I was quite offended right then. Was it my hair?” Eren started giggling again, holding onto his sides. 

“My eyebrows? I know Erwin has got some pretty fucking serious eyebrows. I mean damn. What can a say?” Eren was waving his hand about, as if telling me ‘mercy’. 

“Ooh, I know what it could have been.” Eren tilted his head up at me once more, eyes rimmed with tears of laughter and pink with exertion. 

“W-what?” He stuttered through a laugh.

“My drop dead sexy gaze and my hilarious jokes.” That was it, Eren began laughing out loud, trying to cover it up with his jacket, but failing miserably. This kid was just too much fun to tease. 

*Time Skip, Two hours*

Levi POV

“When will he get here?” Eren asked, sitting restlessly atop the counter. I flicked the boy on the nose for his impatience and continued to wipe down the register. 

“In a few, brat. Now quit being so damn inpatient.” I heard Eren let out yet another breath of impatience before swinging his legs. 

“I hope he’s nice.” I turned back to the brat sitting behind me after thoroughly wiping down the surface of the register and pushed myself until I stood settled in between Eren’s legs. Like this, we were both eye-to-eye with each other.

“Tch, listen brat. I won’t let him be rude to you. And if he’s ever rude to you, you come and tell me. Is that understood?” Eren shyly looked down at his lap, nodding his head. I took this as my chance to give him a short, chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“And one other thing.” Eren looked up at me, curious. 

“Tables are for glasses, not asses.” I picked the boy up by his hips and lowered him to the ground. 

“Aww, you’re no fun, Levi.” I patted him on the head before turning back to the register. There was a sound of someone clearing his throat at the front entrance to the shop, causing the both of us to turn around. 

“Excuse me? Am I late?” 

“No, you're right on time, in fact.” 

Eren POV

The large, double doors opened wide, with a ‘ding’ signaling someone’s entrance. Out of habit, I almost let out a ‘Hi, welcome to Cadet 104’. However, I was stopped short, thankfully, by the person speaking up unusually loudly for a paying customer.

“Excuse me? Am I late?” I looked over at the guy by the door. He must have been who Levi was talking about. 

He was tall, but not as tall as Levi. I could tell where I stood, I would at least be able to reach his nose. The man’s arms were a bit buffer than Levi’s. His muscle shown through his shirt, making it look as if the garment he wore was two sizes too small. He had white-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His hair was oddly styled, making it look as if he had just popped out of some weird hair commercial. 

“No, your right on time, in fact.” Levi answered with an emotionless voice, walking around the register towards the man as he entered into the shop. 

“Eren, come here.” Levi’s voice boomed with authority, leaving no room for argument whatsoever. On the inside, I wanted to just crawl away into my little room in the back. Just like I had done with Levi when he first came. 

This time though, in Levi’s eyes I could tell he wouldn’t let anything happen. Unlike the rest of his face, his eyes were softer, less…harsh. Almost comforting. 

With this in mind, I shyly walked over to Levi, standing slightly behind him and to the side. Once I had approached, Levi nodded in my direction. 

“Eren, this is Mitch. He’ll be your new co-worker. He’ll be working with me on the floor, helping me out here. You guy’s won’t see each other much, but you still have to get along. Understood?” I nodded to Levi, before his gaze averted mine and rested on Mitch. 

“Mitch, this is Eren. He’s been working here longer than I have. He works in the back, working on our stock numbers and such. You’ll also see him in the print shop down the hall in the back. He works on our graphic’s.” All while Levi was talking, I couldn’t help but feel some form of déjà vu or nostalgia. I had been in this exact situation before…right?

Oh, yeah, I was. Pixis did the exact same introduction for Levi and me, not two months ago. Wow, has it been that long? I didn’t even realize how far Levi and I had come from what we once was before. 

“Alright, Eren, I’m going to give Mitch the tour. The shop shouldn’t open up for another ten minutes, so I should have enough time to get this shit-fest done with.” I nodded once again to Levi before he left, and went about my own business.

I still watched from the corner as Levi gave Mitch the tour. It was odd, though. Even though I had only known him for about four, maybe five minutes, he seemed kind of…odd. I understand now what Levi was talking about.

I thought it was just nonsense, but now I get it. He just gives me this bad feeling. I couldn’t describe it directly, it was unexplainable. This feeling, I had never felt it before. 

I shrugged it off anyway, and got to work folding the shirts back up, and stocking new merchandise on our shelves. Christmas was next month, so there were several holiday specials and sales coming up. Not to mention…black Friday. I cringe at the thought. 

Cadet, despite being such a small retail store, was pretty popular amongst young and old teens. It was stocked with three times the amount of otaku merchandise than regular mall stores. Our anime merchandise included anime’s such as: Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Madoka Magica, Durarara, Free!, Haikyuu, and even the anime slowly becoming popular called Attack on Titan. I hadn’t started the anime yet; I didn’t want to until getting done with Haikyuu. Otaku merchandise wasn’t the only thing we sold here. We also sold goth-style clothes as well as punk. We sold jewelry, and we even had a room in the back where Levi could do piercing’s. 

It wasn’t long before Levi came back from giving the new guy-Mitch, the tour. He didn’t have to say anything to me as I got back, I just headed to my ‘post’ without being told.  
The rest of the work day continued like no other. Every once in a while, Mitch, or mostly Levi, would come in to grab something off the shelves he needed. Levi didn’t stop to say hi. I was accustomed to his fast pace when working, so it didn’t bother me a bit. Mitch didn’t say much of anything either. 

However, every once in a while, I’d get this odd feeling that someone was watching me. It was kind of creepy, especially when I turned around to see who it was. And, to my utter surprise and bewilderment, there was nobody. 

When Mitch did answer me, however, it was after we closed shop to clean up. Levi was in the back, on the phone with Pixis. Most likely talking about Mitch. 

“Hey.” I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance behind me. The man sure new how to get around without being heard. I mean shit, we may need to get a bell for the sneaky fucker. I turned around, shyly, and no doubt with a blush already spreading on my cheeks. (I may or may not have let out a soft, high-pitched squeak when he showed up so suddenly.)

“Oh, err, h-hi.” I responded, sort of caving in on myself. 

Mitch’s strong gaze was giving me that feeling again. It was sort of like I was sinking, the air around me becoming heavy, and a dark aura surrounding the both of us. 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t realize how short you are until now. How funny.” What the shit? The nerve of this guy! Mitch smirked and tilted his head. Even his god-damned smirk was fucking creepy! I dropped my polite smile, and stared up at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you!” Mitch waved his hands in front of himself, as if to say ‘sorry’ or something, and I rolled my eyes. Was he really only a year older than me? It didn’t seem like it. 

“Mitch, brat, are you ready to go? I’m locking up, so get your shit together.” Levi yelled out from the back room. Mitch laughed lightly, before shaking his head and calling out his ‘goodbye’ to Levi. 

The door chimed with another ‘ding’ and like that, Mitch was gone for the day. 

“You ready to go home brat?” I looked back up at Levi and pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder. 

“I understand what you mean by odd now. He does seem kind of…creepy.” Levi nodded, pulling out his key’s from his pocket and walking out the door of the shop after locking it from the inside. 

“He is pretty fucking peculiar, eh?” I giggled at Levi trying to be ‘funny’ again, and he elbowed me in the stomach. 

As we were walking out to the small parking garage close to our shop, a thought came to mind suddenly.

“Hey, err, Levi?” I asked nervously, biting my lip.

“What is it, brat?” He opened up my side of the car for me, and I stepped in without hesitating.

“What are you doing…for Thanksgiving?” 

After Levi got into the car, he stopped for a minute to think. Even the ever-present wrinkle in between his eyebrows contorted in thought. 

“I don’t know yet, why?” I fiddled with the end of my sweater, there was a string coming loose on it, and it was starting to get distracting. Before I could get far enough to pull it off my sweater, Levi bent over the seat to flick my forehead lightly.

“Hey, brat, what’s on your mind?” Levi’s silver-blue eyes bored into mine, and I looked back down into my lap. Damn, why did I always have to be so fucking shy! This makes it so fucking irritating! 

“W-would you l-like to come with me? E-Every year, we go over to Mikasa’s dorm. A-and since she’s got a new place to stay, w-which is much bigger, we can invite more people.” 

Great, Eren, just great. Fucking stutter. The next chance you get, fucking slap the shit out of yourself, you pathetic crap. I knew, indefinitely, my face was lit up red all over again.

“Sure, brat, I’ll come over.” I looked up at Levi, beaming, and shot up in my seat.

“Really!?! You’ll come!” I sort of shouted in glee. This was great! I never really got a chance to bring someone so close to me to holiday’s like these. And now, since I have Levi, its become a bit more…. special. 

“I said yes, so calm down brat. Damn.” Levi’s face was tinted pink, and he had to move his hand over his mouth to conceal his smile. (A/N: Levi’s think’s Eren’s the most adorable little cinnamon roll in all of the universe, that’s why he gets so flustered around him like that.)

“Yaaay! I can’t believe you’ll do it! I’m so excited!” I bounced up and down in my seat, I didn’t care how it looked, I was elated!

“Do I need to bring anything?” Levi asked, concerned. I shook my head, still smiling ear-to-ear.

“No, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Sasha normally cooks most of the food, and we all help out to! Last year, I brought CAKE!” I semi-shouted. 

Levi chuckled at my enthusiasm and turned back in his seat, smirking while starting the engine to his car. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Your fucking adorable.” Levi said to me. I smiled at him once more before hesitantly leaning over the seat and pecking a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“What was that for?” Levi asked, baffled. I moved back in my seat, the healthy glow on my face still there.

“Thank you, Levi.” Levi’s face melted into a more serious expression, all form of happiness erased from his features. 

I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I could, Levi leaned over to capture my lips in an even deeper kiss. We stayed like that for I don’t know how long. 

When we finally parted, and Levi actually got around to leaving the parking lot, I couldn’t help but think how lucky I was and how far I’ve come. I hadn’t had a depression episode in what seemed like ages. 

And the reason for that sat not even two feet away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? What do you think of this new fella? what do think about him? What are your thought's on the new development? I will not confirm or deny any our your guess's, i'm just curious as to what you think will happen(; Is this good, or is this bad? COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!!


	29. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes through some stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you guy's click the link's I insert into the story, with what Eren's outfit's look like. (: you don't have to if you don't want to.

The following day proceeded just as any, with the exception that I didn’t have any classes to go to. Thanksgiving break would be about a week, and until then, I had nothing to worry about but work. However, because we were in break, I worked an almost full shift. 

Because I only had to be at work around noon, I took this as an opportunity to sleep in, however, I didn’t get much more sleep than I thought I would. 

Every time I closed my eyes, my thought’s veered to Mitch. And with those thoughts came the creepy aura that surrounded him.

I would probably just learn to get over this odd feeling, after all, by now I think it was all just in my head. I mean, I hadn’t known him for very long, so I shouldn’t start making all these crazy assumptions about his character. 

After giving up on sleep, I just thought ‘the hell with it.’ Armin was already awake, and he wouldn’t be leaving until later tonight for his new job. Just recently, he had gotten a job at the pharmacy a few blocks from campus. It was really good for him, all the people there treated him well. Or at least, that’s what I’ve been told. 

So with nothing holding me back, and about three and a half hours to kill, I crashed on the couch right next to Armin. We were both curled up in our giant comforters with our laptops out, headphones in, and lazy day clothes. The only difference in this, is what we were wearing. 

Armin was gay, the gayest of all gay’s. The deal was, if you didn’t truly know him, you couldn’t tell. His ‘fabulously colorful’ personality, as he puts it, is far more flagrant than my own. It was comical really. Sometimes, out of nowhere, he would make the obscenest jokes, wearing the most serious expression. Which is why he was now sporting a plain, off-white t-shirt with bolded words that said: “FACE DOWN ASS UP THAT’S THE WAY I LIKE TO FUCK”, and a pair of dark blue flannel pajama pants. 

Because my style when I was as home, particularly my lazy day clothes, was a bit different I wore a different ensemble entirely. I had on a pair of grey polka-dotted shorts, a grey tank top reading: “NOPE not today”, a cardigan with a cute star pattern, pink tree socks, and my favorite pair of panda slippers. To increase maximum comfort, I even bobby pinned some of my bangs back and brought out my favorite pillow and coffee mug to sip coffee from. In all, I was fucking set up to do absolutely fucking nothing but browse Netflix and watch anime on CrunchyRoll. Hell yeah. 

“Mornin’ Ar.” I groaned aloud lightly, and patted his extended foot. He responded with a short grunt, acknowledging my greeting in what I knew was his own form of greeting while typing away on his lap-top.

“What’cha doin?” I asked curiously, taking a sip from his mug. 

“Typing up a new chapter for my fic.” I nodded, before moving to turn on my laptop.

Armin was an author on a pretty popular fanfiction website called Archive of our own. He had many stories and one-shot’s out, and had a lot of hits. 

“Which one?” I asked curiously. I normally did read Armin’s fics. After all, I was a bit of a book nerd, not gonna lie. 

“First Impressions.” I nodded.

“Didn’t you update that one just a few days ago?” Armin nodded, before finally looking up from his typing. 

“Yeah, but my fans are just so sweet to me, leaving so many comments’ that I just couldn’t help but give them more to read.” I smiled at Armin’s enthusiasm, but he didn’t seem to be finished with his praise.

“My fans are what keep me going, and reading their comment’s really do help give me the inspiration in need to type up a new chapter. There the world to me, so I love to make them happy.” After his short rant, he went back to quickly typing on his computer. 

“So what’s up in your story right now then. Sorry I haven’t been reading very often.” Armin shook his head, and once again stopped typing to turn his attention towards me. 

“I just now introduced a new character into my protagonist’s life, and he doesn’t know how to exactly feel about it. I’m writing this new character off as somewhat mysterious, and reserved with a low-key creep vibe. You should see my fan’s reactions. When I was reading them all last night, I couldn’t stop laughing. Some were pretty close, and others were just a little off. I’ll tell you what though, they all have some great imaginations.” The blonde coconut giggled. Finally, I turned back to my own laptop. 

After morning talk was out of the way, I didn’t take any more time in starting my ‘lazy day’. 

 

I stared back my reflection in the mirror. Today, I had token an awfully…nerdy turn on what I normally wore to work. Most of the time I wore ‘hipster’ style clothes and punk outfits. But today, I decided to change it up again. 

Today I was wearing a pair of dark green skinny jeans with pockets on the side and a black t-shirt with Darth Vader’s face across the front. To be honest, I wasn’t much of a Star War’s fan, I fully went with Lord of the Ring’s and Harry Potter. Today, I just wanted to try it out. With the rest of my outfit, I wore a pair of black suspender’s, converse’s, a dark grey cardigan, and a black beanie to protect my small, naturally pink ears from the cold. Of course, I wore my black framed glasses as well. 

The only accessories I had decided on wearing were a few band bracelet’s, my small black nose piercing, and all my cartilage piercing’s. I may or may not have dabbled up a bit with some eyeliner. What can I say? My face looked practically glowing with tanned youth and round cheeks. 

Once finally done with my appearance, I was confident enough to walk out of my small dorm room and into the living room where Armin was still lounging at. 

“You look nice. Getting all purdy’ for Levi? Hmmnn?” Armin teased from his space on the couch. I flicked him off, making sure to pack my charger into my messenger bag. 

“Shut up. Can I not make myself look good if I please?” Armin rolled his eyes, a shit-eating grin still graced his features. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you use protection.” 

I was out the door in only a second, but not before I could throw a good-sized pillow his way.

The streets were lively as usual, which was expected. It was about ten minutes till lunch time, and I had exactly fifteen minutes to walk the short way to work. Maybe I should pick up something for Levi and I to eat?

With a new destination in mind, I headed for the small deli across from the art supply shop. With my goal in mind for a few sandwiches and a few sodas’, I walked into the store and heard the familiar chime of the bell over my head as I entered through the threshold.

“Hi, welcome to The Deli!” The employee shouted from the register. 

I walked up to the register and looked up at the menu above my head. Didn’t they just have a regular turkey sub sandwich? 

“How can I help you today?” The tall girl beamed at me from where I stood. 

“Y-yeah, can I, err. Can I have two of your six-inch sub’s and a few Dr. Pepper’s please? To go?” The girl nodded before typing in the orders into the register. 

“Will that by all, sir?” I nodded, shyly.

“Well, you could add in a few chocolate chip cookies.” I hesitantly said.

Sometimes I hated that I was this shy. I didn’t mean to be. I wish, I just wish that sometimes, even for an hour, I would be normal. I would act normal, and look normal. 

“That will be twenty-one dollars and six cents’.” Nodding, I pulled out my wallet ant gave her the money, excepting my back of food and receipt. 

Within a few minutes, I was out the door and walking down Main Street to get to Cadet 104. Something stopped me though, just before I was about to turn the corner onto the street of my job, the sound of a familiar voice calling out my name came to my ears. Turning around, I was slightly shocked to find it was Mitch, wearing a green Parka and faded blue skinny jeans. Definition of Fuck Boy right there.

“Hey, Eren, wait!” Mitch called out. I wanted to pretend I didn’t hear the blonde, but I wasn’t that shallow, nor did I want to bring myself to that low. 

I let Mitch catch up to me, waiting for a few seconds before he met me by my side, panting from the short run.

“I. Thought. You. Wouldn’t. Wait.” Mitch bent over, taking in a breath after every word. 

I stood on my two feet, shuffling. I didn’t exactly feel comfortable in presence, but I forced myself to not run off. Only because it would have been rude.

“Oh, err, H-Hi.” A simple greeting was all I could manage in response to the taller male in front on me. Mitch only shook his head, seemingly amused by me.

“What’s so funny? I looked up at Mitch. His gold hair was reflecting the good bits of sun ray’s coming in, causing me to squint lightly. 

“Oh, nothing. I just think the way you’re always blushing is cute, in its own way.” As if on cue, my face became akin to a cherry tomato.

“See?!? I told you so. You should see yourself sometimes.” Although his tone was friendly, the aura around him was anything but. I just wanted to get out of this situation quick!

“Shouldn’t we hurry if we don’t want to be late?” I asked Mitch, trying not to sound uncomfortable, but rather indifferent. 

“Oh, you’re right. Let’s get going then.” I nodded, and didn’t waist a second moving my short leg’s in the direction of my current occupation. Within another few minutes, I was pushing open the door and was on the hunt for Levi to dismiss me from having to talk to the new guy. 

“Leevviii.” I called out, playfully. He was somewhere in the back, and after a little bit of investigating, I found he was sitting at the boss’s desk, flipping through our stock order’s book. 

After putting my stuff in my locker, I brought out the bag that held the both of our lunches.

“I got us lunch.” I exclaimed happily. Levi looked up from reading at the mention of food and scrunched his eyebrows.

“You didn’t have to do that, Eren.” I shook away his complaint and gingerly set the bag down on the desk. Mitch walked in soon after, awkwardly standing at the doorway. 

“Was there anything you wanted, sir?” Levi glanced from me, to Mitch again, strangely, I found myself wanting to pout about the lack of attention. 

“Well, it would be great if you just walk around the floor and just pick up a little, re-sweep and everything. Don’t fuck up how I have the cosplays on the shelves’ organized. It took me an hour to do that shit. I’ll fire you if you screw up.” And with that, Mitch was gone. 

I was a little confuse at first of Levi’s harsh tone. Of course, he did normally have a harsh voice, but just then, it was a bit harsher than normal. Was Levi angry with Mitch? It sounded like it. Levi didn’t turn his attention back to me until the door to the office was fully closed. And when it finally did shut, his shoulder’s visibly relaxed and all trace of hostility was gone from his features. 

“Come here brat.” Not wanting to take my chances, I walked the short distance across the small office and stood in front of Levi. Without saying anything at all, or even issuing a warning, Levi pulled me by the suspenders and onto his lap. 

“You look awfully…different today.” My face lit up once again with a healthy glow as I gently held onto his shoulders, straddling him. 

“Yeah, I wanted to try a little something…different today. Do you not like it?” Levi nuzzled his nose into the rim of my beanie. I could feel him smiling lightly against my ear.

“Are you kidding me, I love it. Didn’t take you for a Star War’s fan though.” I giggled at Levi. His nose was starting to tickly against my ear, and I tried to pull back. 

“I’m not, I was just in the mood, is all.” I responded to the older male. Levi nodded before reaching around me and grabbing the bag up off of the desk behind me. There was a brief rustling before he pulled out the two sandwiches, cookies, chips and drinks.

“Damn, babe, you brought over a picnic.” Levi said, nonchalantly. I flushed again at the nick name and re-settled myself on his lap. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” I smiled, poking at one of the piercing’s on his eyebrow. 

“Well, I’m surprised.” I nodded, before getting up off of Levi’s lap and sitting cross-legged on the desk in front of him. Levi cut me a glare, and I flashed him the best puppy dog-eyed look I could manage. Levi made a ‘Tch’ing noise before rolling his eyes and digging into his sandwich. With a victorious smile, I did the same. 

It wasn’t long before we were both finished with our lunch break. We had about another four minutes before work began. When we had everything cleaned up in the office to Levi’s standards, Levi looked back at me, with a beckoning finger.

“Come here, brat.” Confused, I made my way back to my boyfriend, and just like before, he pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He didn’t even stop for just short conversation, rather, he went straight in for a deep kiss. 

Startled, I pulled back. We were at work!

“L-Levi, no. Not here.” 

“Come one, we’ve got some time to kill.” Levi was too stubborn for his own good, so it was pointless to stop him from further deepening the kiss. 

 

Levi POV  
*Time lapse: 20 minutes earlier*

 

“I got us lunch.” Eren happily beamed. 

I looked up from the report’s and statistics page I was reading to greet the enthusiastic brat in the doorway. 

And may I just say, he looked nice today. I mean damn. Damn. The turn on style looked good on him, and I would be lying if I were to say that I wanted to use those suspenders hanging low on his hips for something other than style or holding up his pants. Dammit, Levi, snap out of it. If you don’t stop, you’ll catch an awkward boner in front of the shy cinnamon roll. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Eren.” It was really adorable that he had brought food for the both of us to enjoy. It almost gave off a sort of…domestic feeling. 

Eren’s smile only grew wider as he cocked a hip and waved off my concern, bending over to slightly to gently put down the bag of food. However, as soon as he did, the new employee Mitch walked in. He was granted a nice view of my adorable cinnamon’s backside, much to my displeasure.

And he took a full two seconds to appreciate it. I cleared my throat, angrily. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Staring at my piece of ass. Eren still hadn’t noticed him yet, surprisingly. 

“Was there anything you wanted, sir?” His voice held ignorance, which only pissed me off even further. The cunt knew he had been caught out-right staring, and if he continued just a second longer, I would have fucking done something about it. Employee or not, I would drop his ass. 

“Well, it would be great if you just walk around the floor and just pick up a little, re-sweep and everything. Don’t fuck up how I have the cosplays on the shelves’ organized. It took me an hour to do that shit. I’ll fire you if you screw up.” I dripped as much sarcasm and hostility into my sentence as I could, making his know I was pissed. I’m sure by now he knew Eren and I were in a relationship, and you can bet my life on it, I wouldn’t let anything get in the way. 

By the looks of it, Mitch only seemed to take it as a fucking challenge. The bitch left the office with a slight smirk on his face, one I wanted to rip off and shove down his throat. 

Eren stared between the both of us, confused. I only shrugged him off. I didn’t actually relax until Mitch, my new apparent fucking rival, left the room. 

“Come here, brat.” I needed a distraction, something that would keep my mind off of tearing that blondes fucking throat out. So I pulled one of the very few things I held dear in my heart on my lap in order to calm my nerves. 

My hands were shaking, and I took a second just to try and calm the sudden rush of adrenaline in my veins. 

My brain was on auto-pilot, struggling to calm down. I knew Eren was saying something, but I paid no true what it was. I was so riled up by the nerve of the fucking guy. I didn’t actually calm down until Eren’s shy, self-conscious voice broke through my thoughts of vengeance and anger. 

“Yeah, I wanted to try a little something…different today. Do you not like it?” I grew immediately guilty for having zoned out of the conversation. I took a guess as to what he was talking about. Hopefully I was correct. 

“Are you kidding me, I love it. Didn’t take you for a Star War’s fan though.” I cuddled the boy closer to be, not caring if he was struggling. I needed my daily dose of fucking cure Eren and shit…if that were an actual thing. 

“I’m not, I was just in the mood, is all.” My stomach growled, and without further ado, I pulled out our meal and was quite impressed. 

“Damn, babe, you brought over a picnic.” An adorable flush covered the small, tan boy’s cheeks and I smiled inside. I never grew tired of that face. In fact, I believed the blush looked good on him. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Eren began poking at my eyebrows, and I chuckled at his weirdness. 

“Well, I’m surprised.” I suppressed a slight urge of annoyance when Eren got up off my lap and moved to sit on the desk in front of me. After a short battle or trying to get Eren to get his ass off of the desk, I finally gave in. He used his fucking puppy eyes. That shit should be outlawed. Made illegal. I mean damn, he put that cat from Shrek to shame. 

Mitch should be coming back soon from his small little list of chores. An idea soon popped up into my head. 

“Come here, brat.” Without giving the brat a chance to argue, I pulled him back on my lap.

Only this time, I pulled him closer to my chest and pressed my lips onto his. It wasn’t long before I began to deepen the kiss, and my free hand, the one that wasn’t cupping his sharp hip bone, came up to hold behind his neck. 

“L-Levi, no. Not here.” Eren soon became embarrasses, and pulled away, small hand’s gripping my shoulders hard. 

“Come one, we’ve got some time to kill.” With some light convincing, I was able to coax the boy into a kiss. And slowly, it grew deeper. Exactly to what I was planning. 

My left arm moved to wrap around Eren’s torso possessively, and I used my right hand to thread my fingers through his hair, successfully keeping him in place. 

Our kiss grew heated in passion, the tiniest of moans leaving Eren’s lips as I delved deeper into the wet cavern that was Eren’s mouth.

Shortly after, like I knew he would, Mitch walked in. 

I stared right into his eyes, glaring right into his soul it felt like, and my grip around Eren grew even tighter. Once Mitch saw what I was doing, and realized why, he cut a glare back.

I didn’t get my reputation of looking scary as fuck for nothing. No one, absolutely no one, was able to match my own glare. 

And I was happy as fuck to send one right back to Mitch, while still holding onto Eren. My Eren. He wasn’t stupid enough to not register what emotion was held in my eyes was. No one was. 

Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get what I did there? I bragged about you guys in my own fic, how clever am I? I mean seriously. Give me some credit. How do you think of Mitch now? I wonder what's gonna happen?..... COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!!


	30. Slight Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just continues on with being our adorable little cinnamon roll, only thinking "What's going on with Mitch and Levi?" Poor Eren will never know. (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a slight anxiety attack in this chapter, along with some feels...you have been warned.   
> Please, you guy's, if you don't like this angsty stuff, just don't read it. I won't be offended (:   
> Enjoy!

If I were to say that the rest of the work day was normal, I’d be lying through my teeth. I worked closely by Levi for the rest of the three hours we were on shift at Cadet 104. 

Levi practically kept ‘checking’ in on me every five minutes, to the point it had become irritating. What in the world had gotten into the stubborn raven?

One second, I’d be idling chatting in front of Mitch, and the next Levi would just up and kiss me, out of nowhere! 

It didn’t stop there though, oh hell no. It seemed as if every chance he got, he would do something to physically show we were in a relationship. Whether it be slapping my ass, kissing me, or pulling me against him. The fuck was wrong with the guy?

Levi wasn’t the only one acting weird. Mitch was as well. I may or may not have gotten accustomed to being around Mitch. I wasn’t as uncomfortable to talk to him then as I was now. We could actually have a decent conversation or two. Eventually, I learned he was a nice guy! Knowing all of this now, I was able to relax and let my guard down a little around him. I must have been over-thinking the weird signals I got from my new co-worker. 

Another thing I noticed, was that Mitch was acting a little bit overly friendly. I would even go as far as calling if flirting. Maybe I’m wrong though, after all, I did judge him originally by his first impressions. (A/N: Ha ha ha…)

When the working day finally ended, Levi and I both decided to just hang at my dorm, since it was closer. Levi told me he would order pizza while I rented out a movie for the both of us to watch on the couch.

Armin wouldn’t be home until really late tonight, so we didn’t have to worry about hogging up the TV or anything. So, with nothing holding me back, I left for my dorm. Levi drove the both of us.   
“Welcome back to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable while I take a shower and get changed.” I spoke to Levi. I was dead tired and exhausted, wanting to get out of these semi-uncomfortable clothes as fast as possible.

“Don’t keep me waiting, brat. Levi yelled out at me as I made my way down the hall. 

No doubt he would already either be: A) ordering pizza, or B) putting in the movie we rented from Redbox. 

The shower was nice, and I couldn’t help but use much more of my scented product’s then necessary. I have this weird thing that if I’m going to use scented product’s, I will only use the same scent for everything. For example, right now, everything in my shower catty was Japanese Cherry Blossom scented. This includes my shampoo, conditioner, and body scrub. I know, this may be a bit weird, but I wasn’t all that much of a fan of the whole ‘smell like fucking old spice, cause it’s fucking manly’ kind of thing. Don’t get me wrong, I did use male deodorant, I just didn’t put on axe or cologne. 

Probably the only cologne I could stand, was Levi’s. I would smell that cologne every day, all the time, and not get disgusted. It was good on him. But, it was more of a natural scent, rather than spray. 

After getting through with my shower, I pulled open my minimally organized dresser for ‘comfort clothes’ or ‘lounge clothes’. With a start, I realized I really had nothing to wear that wouldn’t make me blush like mad in front of the hot guy sitting in my living room.

Fuck. What was I supposed to do? The only real pajama pants I had in my dresser had embarrassing stuff on them, such as teddy bears, duckling’s and more. I had sweats, but because the heater was on, it would soon get hot. 

I rummaged through my door for a bit longer until reaching a stalemate. I had two choices of clothes I could wear. 

My first and most favored option was a pair of light pink pair of short short’s with a bow on the front, matched with a similar light pink, over-size long sleeved, button up shirt. I even had a pair of bunny slippers and white thigh high socks that were so comfy! 

My second was a light mint green, thin long sleeve with a cute kawaii bear on the front and a pair of matching light green shorts. The only other thing that went with the whole outfit was some regular pink socks that came up to just under my knee, but had a bad habit of slipping down and causing them both to bundle at different heights. 

Oh, what to do! I can’t stay in here for long, Levi would start to get annoyed or suspicious! Why was having a boyfriend so difficult?!? Faced with no other option, I slid over to my laptop perched on my desk and fired it up, immediately going into skype. 

In just a few short seconds, a familiar pair of precious baby blue eyes appeared on screen alongside a curious pair of browns on a separate screen. 

“Christa, Marco, I need your help. I’m in a dire emergency!” They were the only ones that were left to help with my terrible problem! Armin was at work, so I couldn’t ask him about it!

“What is it, Eren? And where are your clothes?” Christa inquired from the other side of the screen. Marco tilted his head, agreeing with Christa’s question. 

“I have Levi over, and I can’t figure out a proper pair of lounge clothes that are suitable enough.” I pouted, leaning on my arm dramatically. 

On the other side of the screen, Marco laughed, and Christa beamed. I didn’t find their apparent amusement of my situation funny, so I did the only logical thing I could do at the moment: I pouted.

“Maaaarrccooo, Chrrisssttaaa, pleaaaassee. Just help meeee.” I called out silently. 

“Alright, Eren. Let’s see what you got.” Christa poked out, and Marco was leaning forward enthusiastically. 

With a proper goal set in mind, I lifted both outfits up off of the bed. I gave them each some proper thinking time before I set them down. 

“So…what do you guy’s think?” Marco tilted his head, in ‘thought mode’ while Christa did something close to the same.

“Well, the pink pajamas are an actual set, but so is the teddy bear one.” Marco said aloud first. I nodded, and then Christa answered. 

“Yeah, but the green brings out your eyes.” 

“She’s right, Eren. Go with the green ones.” Marco agreed with the blonde on the other end.

“Thank you guy’s so much! I have to go now though!” Marco and Christa both sent their good night’s and ‘your welcome’s’, so I was finally able to shut down my laptop and get dressed into the green set. 

Looking at the clock, I noticed not that much time as I thought had passed. In all, I had spent about twenty minutes getting ready. 

With a smile on my face, I walked down the hall and wasn’t surprised to see Levi hunched over, messing with the button’s on my Xbox. 

The way he was bent, gave me a pretty good view of his backside. His shirt riled up a bit in the back, giving me a great view of…what THE SHT HE HAS BACK MUSCLES! I pulled back into the hall with barely more than a tiny, mouse-like squeak.

Eren, you need to calm the fuck down. Just…pay no mind…to the hot guy…in your living room…that you just so happen to be lucky enough to be dating. Right. 

I peeked around the corner again, and was slightly happy to see him still at work. Sweet Mother Theresa, he’s got dimples on his back. 

Holding in my fan-girlish squeals was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Nothing, compared to this, required this much self-restraint and dedication. 

Just before he was about to turn back around, I stepped back into the hallway, out of sight, and took a calming breath. Then, I proceeded to walk out of the hallway as if I were just there. And not…perving out on him. 

“H-Hi.” I nervously said out as Levi turned around. 

Why was I so nervous? It was just Levi, and I fully trust that man. I trust him with my life. So why, when I was taking my first few steps towards him, was I getting slightly jumpy? 

“The pizza should be here soon, did you want to start the movie yet, brat?” Levi asked, before slumping down on the couch.

“S-Sure.” Levi nodded, before throwing an arm over the couch and staring at me. 

I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and I looked down at my shuffling feet. I could feel myself blushing, why was I blushing? I really, really wanted to sit down with him, and cuddle up into those arms’ I’ve learned to love so much. But would he get angry? Would he push me away? I didn’t even know if he liked to cuddle. I mean, we’ve done it before, so why was I feeling so unsure? Damn this anxiety! Why did you always have to fuck up everything?

“Well, brat?” I looked up, slightly startled by Levi’s sort-of-harsh tone of voice. On instinct, my shoulder’s lifted, and I tried to make myself to appear a little bit smaller, not wanting to upset the larger, older male on the couch.

“I-I beg your pardon?” I asked politely. My voice had changed an octave higher than what it once was, and I found regretting my low self-esteem even more now. 

“Get the hell over here.” Levi’s demand had me sitting next to him on the couch in a little under three seconds’. 

Levi didn’t think I was close enough to him, apparently, because he soon pulled my closer. To the point where my head could easily rest against his left pectoral. And damn. Just, damn. Was all I had to say about that area of his body. 

Once fully settled in, Levi pressed play on the remote. The television blared to life as soon as he hit play, and we were no longer alone with a blanket of silence covering up the both of us.

Soon enough, the main title scene played on, and I watched the familiar movie selection appear in front of me: The League of Extraordinary Gently Men, Secret Service. 

We were about ten minutes into the actual movie when the bell to the door rang, probably signaling the arrival of our pizza. 

Levi didn’t even wait for me to go and get my wallet from my bedroom, quickly silencing my complaint with a glare and forking over his own money for the both of our meals. 

We ate and watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, I would feel Levi’s lips trace over my hairline, and kiss my head. It was comforting really. After the movie was over, I didn’t even protest to Levi easily hoisting me up onto his lap.

I straddled the raven, and we were as close as possible. Our tongues had long begun the regular sensual dance before Levi took over. I was incredibly servile in his arms; I couldn’t help it. His action’s had turned my body, mind and thought process into mush!

Sooner than I thought possible, I let Levi pick me up. Front piggy-back style and carry me to my bed in my room. 

Our bodies were melted together in a fit of lust for one another, and I was powerless against it. I was easily succumbing to Levi and his movement. 

To be honest, I was scared. 

I didn’t want to lose my virginity tonight. I loved Levi, I was in love with him. And he, I knew, the same. I loved him whole-heartily, but…I just didn’t think I was ready with this level of intimacy between the two of us. 

I just couldn’t help it though. He continued drawing our short, high pitched whimpers from me as he continued his sultry movement’s. 

His mouth had moved to place the slightest of butterfly kisses on my neck, breathing on the wet skin, making me shiver. 

The coldness that came from his saliva was sensually juxtaposed by the hot breath of his mouth. It sent shivers down my spine, making my back arch in the slightest and pushing my slowly hard on into Levi’s abdomen. His mouth wasn’t the only thing that made me go crazy, his hands were as well. 

While he was busy with his lips dancing along my neck, his hands were there to brush across the soft fabric of my shirt, tugging on the hem before going back to the buttons. He started with the collar.

My breath was caught in my throat. I wanted this, so wanted this. I needed this, I needed the release. But, I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready for this. I wasn’t ready for this intimacy. 

It felt as if I only had to blink, and the buttons of my shirt were opened, leaving my upper portion bare, the shirt pulled open and was pooling out at my sides. The raven went straight to work marking up my chest, going as far as lightly teasing my nipple.

I wanted to say something, anything to get him to stop. My mind was protesting against this, but my body was aching for it. The two emotions were in an all-out battle between each other. 

I closed my eyes tight, my hand’s fisted up above my head. I couldn’t watch, I couldn’t watch as he did something I had no control of. 

And then it came back to me. I’ve been in this situation countless times before. So, in truth, I was fully accustomed to this feeling of helplessness.

The memories that had been buried down under began to re-fresh themselves, in full detail. I was unable to open up my eyes, I feared that if I did, I would only see my father’s action’s done by Levi.

So, with that in mind, I bared through the frighteningly detailed memories, if only because I didn’t want to see Levi in them. 

It was not like seeing you whole life flash in front of your eyes. In fact, it was quite different in comparison. 

Sure, I clearly saw father’s raised hands, heard his drunken slurs and watched through my own eyes once again as he beat me raw with his belt.

The only thing different was that I felt every single blow, felt every single derogative remark and re-experienced being helpless all over again. 

My chest began to constrict from tightness, and my fist’s clenched tighter around themselves, soon oozing out a warm liquid I was sure was blood. Already, I was feeling the familiar warmth of tears pool at my ears. Helpless again, how pathetic am I?

 

Levi POV

I could feel his eyes on my back as soon as I heard the door close to his room. I smiled to myself as I felt his presence, returned by a squeak.

He was just too much fun to tease sometimes. 

It actually took another few seconds for the brat to come out. I resisted the urge to smirk when I turned around, but just then I was shocked at the sight before me.

“H-Hi.”

It was like a dream come true. Eren stood there, docile as ever, in what looked to be the cutes pajama set in all of mankind. Quick, do something to seem less suspicious. 

“The pizza should be here soon; do you want to start the movie yet brat?” Brilliant. 

“S-Sure.”

I would have ogled him more, but, he seemed a bit…off? I didn’t know what was wrong with him. Was he stressed? Frightened? I didn’t know, so I just decided to hurry along to the cuddling part. 

“Well, brat?” I called to the brat. 

Eren jumped, causing me to widen my eyes a little. It was as if he were a brand-new pet, just brought home from the gerbil store and frightened and jumpy. So I treated him as such.

“I-I beg your pardon?” 

“Get the hell over here.” Wow, Levi. Such gentleness. Remind me to give you a pat on the back later for it you fucking dumbass. 

We proceeded to watch the movie in comfortable silence. 

Moment’s like these I had come to love and appreciate. Unlike a lot of people, he knew-Hangie specifically-, Eren was willing to just sit and bask in the peacefulness. 

Eventually, my mind began to wander a little way’s away from the movie. Namely, Eren’s leg’s. I was both fascinated and turned on at the fact that they were naturally hairless. I didn’t really care, I thought it was pretty sexy that way. 

With a jolt of guilt, I returned my attention to the movie, after all, I did make Eren rent one. He would want me to at least try to pay attention. 

However, that was hard when you have a nice piece of ass sitting, literally, right next to you. Eventually, I couldn’t help myself.

I didn’t know how far into the movie we had gotten, and I didn’t care at that point. All that mattered to me was exploring the wet caver that was Eren’s mouth. 

I wasn’t paying attention to much, that was for sure. I didn’t even realize I had token Eren to bed until I felt the soft fabric of his sheet’s under my hand’s. 

Eren was perfect, simply perfect. His body reacted to me in all the right way’s, and arched beautifully. I couldn’t help but go further. 

To say that I was overcome with lust was an understatement. I did all my action’s blindly, not even paying attention. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad. For a brief moment I even felt the need to claim the small male under my hold. 

That is, until his body started trembling. At first, I thought it was from pleasure, so I didn’t worry about looking up. 

What did tear me away from my lust-filled haze and make me go limp in a second was a soft, barely detectable whimper. And this tiny sound was definitely not out of pleasure.

Finally tearing my eyes off of his body to stare at his face for the first time, my heart dropped. I watched the terrified expression on his face squeeze out a tear, and then two more.

And then even more, until the first, most broken, most vulnerable tiny sob left his throat, causing another hard tremble to wrack his body. 

Immediately, my hand’s left his bare skin, and I pulled his shirt as closed as I could, not even caring about the order of the button’s. 

With no idea on how to treat this situation that was slowly breaking my heart, I pulled Eren on my own lap and maneuvered the both of us so that I sat against the headboard. 

What have I done? I made him cry, again. That’s what I did. You deserve all the guilt from this, Levi. This was all your fault, and now, your baby is crying in your arms. 

I cradled the now silently crying male to my chest, stroking his hair and cooing to him softly. His breathing became uneven, and I felt that he was trying to push himself away from me to curl in on himself. 

With a heavy heart, I pulled him away, but only to look into his closed eyes. If I could just get him to look at me…maybe my brat would calm down, right? 

“Eren…Eren open your eyes. Please.” Voice cracking, I cradled the boy’s head in my hand’s, touching my forehead to his.

My chest felt so heavy, I thought that I might cry with him. This was the second time I had triggered a panic attack, and I was the one to blame. What kind of person does that make me? I felt not even worthy of living, that’s what. 

Teal eyes opened to reveal scared ones. Eren let out a broken sound as he cried gently, and the sound went straight to my heart. 

“L-Levi.” 

At the sound of my name spoken from those small lips, I pushed him under my chin, nuzzling into his hair and cooing. 

I even went as far as to rock the boy. I just wanted my baby to stop crying and stop being so scared. So I held him, I didn’t want to let go. Ever. 

 

Levi POV

 

It took a total of two hours for Eren to calm down and relax, the only thing’s said were comforting words to one another. 

Eren was just about ready to fall asleep from the exhaustion of crying so much. Luckily though, he calmed down fast enough for me to actually be able to speak to him. 

“Eren, I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me, I don’t know what came over me, and I don’t-,” The small brat leaning into my embrace shushed me with a finger over my lips. Confused, I looked down. 

“I forgive you…just, hold me?” Eren asked, sounding utterly defeated. He didn’t appear angry, just a little jumpier and tired. 

“No, Eren, you don’t understand, I-I-.” I was stuttering now, on the brink of crying. I had done something terrible to him, shouldn’t he be angry? Shouldn’t he want to dump me? I would understand if he did. 

“Levi, I love you.” Eren’s shy, but determined voice broke through my thoughts and I found myself looking everywhere but the boy’s beautiful face. He didn’t deserve me. He deserved someone better. Not someone who will make them cry. 

“Levi, I love you, and I would gladly…be with you…in that way. I’m just not ready is all.” I gulped, swallowing down my regret. 

Eren’s soft, small hands came up from in between us and cupped my face, forcing me to look into his beautiful teal eyes. 

“I forgive you, so please don’t feel bad. I didn’t mean to overreact and I-.” Eren stopped mid-sentence, only due to my firm grip on his hips. 

I didn’t care if we were fighting, or if we weren’t, I would never let the boy in my arm’s blame himself for his own post-traumatic stress disorder. And I would willingly fight for that every time he did so. 

“We’re fine, Levi. I may not be ‘okay’ at this moment and neither are you, but we’re fine.” Eren leaned forward to peck a gently kiss on the side of my mouth before leaning in to hug me. 

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, bathed in the comfort of silence. That’s when I had realized, Eren was right. 

Eren may not be okay, or I might not be okay, but together like this, we will always be perfect. And that, maybe, is what I haven’t been able to learn from Eren yet. He’s taught me a lot of thing’s. 

But now, at this moment, I’m experiencing the feeling of total happiness with how the situation is, no matter how much you’re hurting inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The Rape/Non-Con tag wasn't for this chapter, but I might put it up as a tag. Do you think I should?   
> Anyway, was it okay? I didn't have a lot of time to work on this, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. (: Mitch though, thoughts? Ideas? lolo, you guy's have such vivid imagination's and I just love how you're so protective of not only Levi and Eren's relationship, but there well-being as well. (: Thanks for leaving, as alway's: COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!


	31. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad about the angst in the last chapter, so here ya' go. Have some fucking fluff and all that mushy shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, these past few chapter's have been really sad and hard for me to write, because of all this crazy fucking angst, lol. So, basically, this chapter and the next will be filler chapter's and won't have much to do with the actual plot of the story. In this chapter, it's straight fluff, but in the next it's the whole group at the zoo!

There are some sensations in life that you do not come to understand, until you live them yourself. These are the sensations that you have to learn in person. Or, in real life, per se. Sure, they can be described in the fullest detail, but mere words for it does not give it justice. 

You can live years, even your whole life without getting a chance to experience this, sometimes ephemeral, sensation. You just have to learn to recognize it when the time finally comes. 

They say it's the feeling of warmth on an emotional level. Something you feel internally. Different from the love you would hold for your brother or sister. It was the love you hold for the person you keep deep in that special place in your heart. It was the feeling of protection, reassurance, and happiness. Something I don't normally experience often. 

I think, as I'm laying here in my bed, I may be experiencing this strange feeling for myself. And, when comparing it to how it would normally be described in words, I can't help but agree. You cannot fully describe it, without first feeling it. 

It was odd, but not unpleasant. It took me a while to figure out what it was, but afterwards, I could not help but to smile. 

There were arms around me. Someone stronger, bigger than I was, had enveloped me in a tight embrace. From the light coming into the window above my bed, I could tell it was reaching almost noon. 

Cold hands on my body was sensually juxtaposed by the hot breath on my neck. So, he was still asleep.   
I had never, in my nineteen years of living, shared a bed with another man like this. Sure, Armin and I had our fair share of cuddles. But to be held like this, experiencing said emotion and sensation, I can now finally say that words truly cannot describe... 

The arm's around me tightened, as if fearing for my escape. A cold nose nuzzled into the back of my neck, and I shivered. 

Was he awake? Did I disturb his sleep? 

A memory of what had happened last night flashed through my head. The fear, the embarrassment, and the panic attack all came back to my in dull images. Right now, I am indifferent to last night's happenings. Whether it was because I was a coward, and didn't want to remember it, or if I was embarrassed. I would never know, nor did I care to find out. There are just some thing's you just prefer to not remember. So, like a lot of everything else, I stored into the back of my mind. The memory would probably re-appear in my nightmares anyway, so what was the point? 

"Good morning beautiful." That deep voice I had come to love spoke up from behind. It was the first time I have ever seen him wake up from his slumber, I think I will learn to enjoy this as well. Sleepy Levi was funny, and adorable. 

"H-Hi." For lack of better words, I just stuttered out what I could. 

"Did you sleep well?" The raven behind my asked, not moving from where he lay behind me. 

"Yes." I answered out softly. 

The feeling of slight tension in the air was palpable. I couldn't name what the heavy feeling that sat on Levi's chest was, but I didn't like it. 

"You okay?"   
The older man underneath me didn't answer, I was just about to repeat my question when his strong, long arms wrapped around me and pulled my onto his chest, cradling my head against his throat. This way, I could hear his pulse, and I was surprised to find out that that noise was his fast-beating heart. 

"Do you hear that?" Levi's gruff voice wrung out in the air. I held my breath, unsure of what to say. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you hear how fast it's beating?" The man under me asked again. 

I leaned in closer to his chest, guiding my ear to find where his hear steadily beet. Holding my breath, I listened closely. 

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-damp. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-damp. 

His heart thumped strong, loud, and expectantly fast... Above me, Levi's breath fanned out, messing with the tips of my hair. It was getting longer. I should cut it soon. 

"My heart's beating really, really fast because of you. Shame on you, shitty brat. You've got my completely infatuated with you." My breath caught in my throat, before I got the courage to lean up to him and capture his soft, warm lips against my own. 

"We need to talk about last night." There it was. That's what was wrong. 

With a heavy sigh, I laid my head back down on his chest. Levi pulled the blanket over the both of us while he got himself comfortable. 

"I can't express how sorry I am. Eren, I should have never don't that to you. I was way out of line, and I am so sorry. I wish, I wish there was just something, anything I could do to make it up to you." 

"Take me to the zoo." I wasted no time in my answer. I didn't really want to stay on this topic for very long. I guess I really am a coward, huh? 

"What, your not going to at least yell at me or something?" Levi asked, disbelief evident on his face. 

"Your face is funny-looking like that." I said, face blank. I didn't know how long I could hold this poker-face of mine, but it sure was funny. 

“Shut it, brat. What time is it?” I smiled at the grouchy Levi before turning away from him and reaching over to the nightstand to grab my phone. However, strong arm’s prevented me from doing so. 

“Oomf!” I called out, squished. 

“Leeeeviii, let go.” His grip around my waist only tightened, after he easily pulled my back to where I was before. Right against his chest, underneath his chin. 

 

“No.” Was all Levi had to say against that. 

Aggravated, I moved against the older male’s arms to where I fully faced him. I may not be able to get out of his arm’s completely, but I still have some mobility. 

“You told me to check the time, I can’t do that with you holding on to me.” I said, annoyed to my sweet boyfriend. 

“Well, I change my mind.” This man was so stubborn! I was ready to get out of bed, but because of this lazy-ass shit, we would probably end up spending the rest of the morning this way. 

With an annoyed growl, I pushed against his chest. 

“Levi, let me go.” I tried to growl out. I knew I wasn’t the most intimidating person in the world, but I could try. 

“No.” Dammit, Levi. 

I pushed against his chest again, to no avail. And, with another ‘humph’ I was able to sling a short leg over the unsuspecting male’s side. Then, like something akin to a koala or monkey, I tried shimmying my way over the other male. 

He only followed me. And now, regrettably, I was forced against his chest. Well fuck, I’m worse off here. 

As a final attempt, I pushed against the raven with both hands’ and leg’s, finally popping out of his embrace…and right onto the cold, hard floor. 

“Ow, ow, shit!” I didn’t care about the pain that might have been going through my ass at the moment, all I cared about was the fact that I was out! 

“Yay, I’m free!” I exclaimed, giggling in glee. 

My victory was short lived. Just as I had easily fallen to the floor, Levi’s arm came out of nowhere to pick me up by the waist and begin hauling me onto the bed. Well fuck. 

“Why. Are. You. So. Fucking. Strong!?!” I growled out, scratching, biting, and pinching at the arm that was pulling me back onto the bed. 

This time, instead of holding me against his chest, he laid on top of me. Dog-pile style. I could feel Levi trying to conceal a chuckle from above me as I squirmed. 

“What the hell, Levi!” I continued to squirm against the male’s hold, I knew it was no use, but I continued anyway. 

“Leeeviiii.” I called out to the man above me once more. I swear to fucking God, if this man crushes me, I will vivisect him. 

“Why are you so fucking heavy?” I struggled to ask. Levi was built like a rock, and was just casually relaxing on top of me as if I weren’t even there! Asshole! 

“Why are you so tiny?” Levi contradicted. 

That’s it. I give up. With a groan, I layed there, probably beginning to die from being crushed to death. This is how I would go. Murdered by the man I love in a literal dying embrace. How poetic. 

“What the shit is going on here?” The door to the room suddenly swung open, and I lazily drifted my eyes in the direction of the sudden commotion. 

Armin stood at the entrance of my bedroom, blonde hair a mess and pajama’s in disarray. He was huffing, as if he had just jumped out of bed and sprinted out of his room and down the hallway. 

“Oh, hey Ar.” 

“Sup, coconut.” 

The both of us greeted the confused college student at the door. He looked between me, to Levi, and then back to me again. 

“Eren, what, in the actual FUCK, is going on?” 

The blonde let go of the door knob in favor of cocking a hip and resting a hand on it. Drama-queen style. Damn, Armin sassy as fuck. 

“Oh, you couldn’t tell? I’m just being crushed to death.” I answered with a sigh. 

Armin’s confused face only scrunched up further into a scowl. 

“What?” My best friend asked. 

“Hey, coconut, is there coffee made?” Levi called out, completely ignoring Armin’s question. 

The confused male shifted his gaze to Levi before sighing a heavy sigh, waving his hand’s in a gesture of surrender, and walking out of the room, calling out that yes, there was indeed coffee made. 

It was only at the mention of caffeine did Levi finally get up off of me and walk out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, leaving me behind. 

“Levi you’re an ass!” I called out to the male that had left me stranded, before getting up myself. 

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Armin was in the middle of making us a breakfast of pancakes and beacon, however, I was more surprised by the two people that were in my Livingroom. 

"Mikasa, Annie? When the fuck did you guy's get here?" I asked, completely baffled. 

"Just, like, five minutes ago?" Mikasa answered, face mostly blank as she hid behind her red scarf. 

"What are you guy's doing here?" I asked, demandingly. 

"Well, we're all off today, aren't we? Let's go out and have some fun." Mikasa spoke from her spot on the couch. 

By this point, I would have though either of the lesbian girls sitting on my living room couch would address the evident elephant in the room. 

"Eren, why is Levi here? And why do you guys look like you two just woke up together?" Mikasa finally asked, suspiciously. 

"Did you two fuck or something?" Annie asked, blunt as ever. 

Welp, there it was. 

I felt my face grow red at her question, and was unable to keep my voice from stuttering out an answer without sounding like a complete idiot. 

"W-what?!? N-n-no! We were just, I was, he was-!?!?!" 

"Save your breath, Eren, she was just kidding." Everyone seemed to think it was funny but me, so I begrudgingly stomped into the kitchen. 

"Why don't we go someplace?" Armin called out from his spot in the living room. Levi, almost instantaneously responded. 

"Eren and I were going to go to the zoo. If you'd like, we can all go together. Invite all your stupid friends, I don't give a fuck." Levi said, monotonously as he sat on the recliner, sipping his coffee. 

"Wow, Levi, that's a great idea! Let's do it! I'll call jean and Marco; Mikasa you call everyone else!" Armin exclaimed excitedly. 

With a happy chorus of 'yay's, I left to shower Levi in kisses. 

I was elated at the thought of going out of town with all my friends! Especially somewhere as cool as the zoo! I absolutely adored animals, if I ever owned one, I would take care of it all the time! I wonder, what if I got a cat? No, Eren, Dummy. The dorm doesn’t allow animals here. With a dejected sigh, I turned back to the excitement. 

"Tch', go get dressed brat. I have to go to my own door really quick to shower and change. I feel fucking disgusting." I nodded at my raven-haired boyfriend and ran for my room. Today would be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's know I just love reading over your comments! So leave as many as you would like! I love reading over your reviews, they make me so happy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't hate me for fillers! Stay tuned anyway, there's more to come! The next chapter should be posted shortly! Bye bye! *EXPLODES IN A PUFF OF SMOKE AND GLITTER*


	32. Trost Central Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Eren and all their friends go out and spend a day with each other at the zoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOOORY for such a late update. I have been stuck in the worst case of writer's block I have ever had! That, and I was really caught up with spending time with family during the holiday's. Good thing though, this chapter is HELLA' LONG! So get comfy!

“I can’t decide what to wear!” I struggled, throwing things out of my closet. 

When had it become this hard just to find a decent outfit? I had never re-called any struggles before, not counting the pajama affair I had the other day. I even had a huge amount of perfectly good and stylish clothes, but none that seemed to stand out. With a groan, I sat back on my bed. Curious, Armin turned back from where he sat on my bed, observing me.

“I’m sure you can. Look, want me to help you?” With a desperate look, I turned back to my blonde friend, who was so willing to help. 

“Yes please. That would be much appreciated.” Nodding, my dorm mate slid up off of my bed and walked to stand in front of the closet. 

He moved all my pants around, sifting through them. A few times, he would pull out a pair of pants and hold them to my body as if to examine what I’d look like in them. Finally, after just five minutes, there was a pile of clothes on my bed with a single pair of shoes. 

The outfit Armin had picked out was more of a softer turn on what I would normally where on outing’s. Yes, I would where this to work, because that is what I found comfortable. But as far as being seen in public, it wasn’t my forte. Not because I didn’t like it, because I fucking loved it, but because I was afraid of what other people would think. The ensemble laid on the bed before me had a lot of warm layer’s, which was expected. It was getting colder the sooner we transitioned into winter. Armin had picked out the white panda sweater I hadn’t worn in a while. The only graphic on it was the animal’s face printed in black at the bottom. To go over the sweater was a blue jean jacket. Matching with the top display was a pair of black skinny jean’s that showed off my natural curves and hugged my ass in all the appropriate places. For extra measure, Armin had thrown in a gray knitted infinity scarf and a matching gray knit beanie with ears, no doubt to match the panda shirt. My shoes were a pair of white Converse with black polka’ dot’s on them. 

“Wow, thanks Armin!” Armin barely nodded while sifting through the decorative glass plate on my bedside table. In that plate, shaped like a kitty head, I held all of my piercing’s and such. 

“For a gay man, Eren, you’re not the best with clothes.” My face lit up red at the derogative comments, and I slapped his arm lightly, in a playing manor. 

“Here, don’t wear any other accessories but these. Okay?” I nodded, looking into Armin’s hands at the cartilage piercing’s. I nodded, before moving to take them out of the blonde’s palm.

“Uh-uh. Shower first.” Grouchy, I turned away and headed to the bathroom. I had token a shower just that night, right? I didn’t remember, but I’m sure I didn’t smell bad.  
Levi had left just five minutes ago, and Annie and Mikasa were still in the apartment, no doubt digging into our vast array of Disney movies. 

After taking a brief shower of five minutes, Armin had retreated to join the two girls on the couch. I shyly sprinted back to my room with a thin towel around my waist, not wanting to be spotted by any unwanted eyes. 

When I was dressed, I finally put in the piercing’s Armin has chosen for me. As I thought, he had some pretty good taste when it comes to these kinds of things. 

He had picked out an all gold assembly. One small industrial bar to go through my left ear, and two accompanying cuffs to go with it on the midpoint between the lobe and side cartilage. On my right ear, I wore a thing swirl-like cuff. Nothing more, nothing less. It was beautifully simple. 

Once I had my whole ensemble done and ready, I couldn’t help but stand back and look into the mirror. I stood back in awe at the finished result. The cute pastel colors went well with my personality. I need to learn to appreciate Armin’s since of fashion. 

After a few more seconds of staring in thought, something came to me. I liked pastel, soft colors. I liked cutesy things. Yes, I’m hella gay. But, there was just something missing. Something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. But, what was it?

For the next two, maybe three minutes, I stood in front of that mirror. Not necessarily staring at my image, but staring at myself. And by this, I mean, everything that makes up me and my personality. I couldn’t still quite place what was haunting me, so it was very odd for me to rack my brain. 

“Eren are you ready yet?” Armin barged through the door, sounding impatient. 

My blonde friend’s outfit he had chosen looked good on him. He even put in a small black stud in his nose. He hadn’t worn any piercing’s since forever, or at least since he graduated. His work wouldn’t allow it, so he stopped. Another thing I had noticed was that he was wearing his long, blonde hair up today. It wasn’t exactly in a man bun, but it was pulled back into a half pony tail with most of his bang’s pinned back with black and white clips. He looked good.

“Armin, wow, you look-.” 

“Say no more, I know I’m hot. Now hurry the fuck up, Sasha and Connie are here.” I giggled at Armin’s little burst of sassiness and followed him into the living room. 

So far, there were four friends gathered in our dorm room. Connie, Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa. So the only ones we were waiting on were Jean, Marco, Christa, Ymir, Bertholdt, Reiner, Levi and his two friends Hangie and Erwin. 

“Wow, Eren, you look great!” I smiled at my bald friend Connie’s praise and greeted the other brunette who was currently munching on a bag of chips. 

“Thanks, guy’s. You two look great as well. I can’t believe we’re going to the zoo! I’ve never been there, I’m so excited!” I jumped up and down, my enthusiasm most probably the most palpable thing in the room at this point.

“I know right! I can’t wait!” 

On the couch, Annie sat in Mikasa’s lap as she played on her PSP and Mikasa on her phone. However, the raven-haired female looked up as she saw Eren and Sasha jumping for joy. If it weren’t for her red scarf hiding half her face, you would have been able to see the barest hint of a smile grace her otherwise stern features. 

Mikasa was like Levi in a way, but still different. Whereas Levi looked cold and albeit grumpy all of the time, Mikasa just didn’t show any emotion. Not even boredom. I had always wondered why that was, but after a few years I got used to her weird ways of showing she was having a good time. Like now, you could clearly see it in her eyes that she was happy. That’s another thing the two ravens have in common. Speaking through their eyes, that is. Maybe that’s also why Mikasa could tolerate my asshole of a boyfriend. They were very alike, therefore, they could easily understand each other. 

After a few minutes of enjoying coffee amongst the older teen’s in his home, there was a pounding nock on the door. No doubt that it was Horseface, being the dick he was. 

“Open the fuck up, Jaeger!” The cacophonous voice that rang out after the disturbance did, indeed, confirm that it was said idiot. A second after the yell, there was another voice joined in behind the blue door.

“Quit it, Jean, that’s rude!” There was a sound of a slap, a yelp of pain and then further arguing. Marco must be with him as well. Freckled Jesus was the only one who knew how to get the two-toned Horseface to shut the hell up. 

Armin opened the door and greeted the new-comer’s, welcoming them into their home. They lived in the dorm just one level above them. The two love-birds even had the luck to share a dorm together. 

“Good Morning guy’s!” Marco’s honey-like voice greeted the group of young adults followed by a sulking Jean.

“Damn, Jean. Marco got you wrapped around his little finger!” Connie made fun of the other male. Behind him, poor Marco’s face lit up in a healthy blush. 

“Shut the fuck up, Connie. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jean ‘tch’ed and stomped over to the empty recliner.

“I bet that’s not the only thing Marco uses his finger for though! Am I right?” Connie, Sasha and I burst into a fit of laughter and giggle’s, and I patted Marco on the back. His whole face resembled a tomato. Even Jean’s face was now flushed.

“For your information, Springer-.” 

“Wait a go, Cowboy.” Connie snickered, Marco had left the room at this point, burying his face in his hands. 

In my pocket, my phone buzzed not once, but twice, and I pulled the smooth, pink rectangular object out and unlocked my screen. I had two new messages.

From: Levi  
Levi: One my way.

Levi: I’m paying for your shit, so don’t bring money brat. 

I smiled at the text and sent a quick ‘kay’ just as another nock came on the door, this time quitter. I took the liberty to greet the next people to arrive, since I was closer to the door.  
This time, instead of just two, it was four. Christa, Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt met us all at once. Good thing to, because I was getting impatient. 

The whole dorm was packed, and I jumped up and down in excitement. I wasn’t the only one doing this though, Bertholdt was as well. He was smiling a lot more, and had a happy glow to his cheeks. I was happy for this, normally the calm creature that was Bertholdt was too shy to show his excitement, unlike me. I was very animated in my emotions. 

Levi POV

By the time I visited my own apartment, called Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows, Eren and his blonde friend Armin must have gotten to work calling up just about every friend they had it seemed. His whole dorm was packed, and this was before even me and my shit for friends had stepped through the entry way.

“Eren, Armin! Levi’s here! With his friends to!” It was Jean who had opened the door. At least, that’s what I thought his name was. He did have a horse face, so that was the only clue I went off of. 

“Levi, you’re here! Finally! Are you ready to go?” I nodded at my enthusiastic boyfriend and gave myself a few seconds to appreciate the adorable outfit my boyfriend wore. It looked great on him. 

The cute t-shirt did well to insinuate the adorableness of his soft features. Almost like a child. I didn’t realize how long I had zoned out until there was a snickering laughter behind me. 

I popped out of my reverie to stare into Eren’s confused, and concerned eyes. Hangie was trying, and failing, to conceal my laughter. It had appeared she had caught on to my evident staring. 

“Tch, shut it Four Eyes.”

“Levi, are you okay?” Eren cocked his head, and looked at me. I waved off his question as I fully entered the door. Behind me, Eren was introducing Hangie and Erwin to the rest of my friends, this made me smile. It had been a while since the three of us had gone out anywhere. Before Eren, us three normally just went to bars to have fun. 

I let this nice, ephemeral moment sink in, I wanted to remember this. I wanted to remember Eren’s smile. I want to remember Hangie’s joyful laughter, Erwin’s half-ass jokes, and Eren’s friends odd quirks and shenanigan’s. 

Normally, I wasn’t really a fan of being in a room this full of laughing people. I had always felt left out sort of. Kind of like a third wheel, the spoiler of everyone’s laughter, or the person that didn’t quit fit in. But, today, oddly enough, it was as if there was a sudden change to the atmosphere around me.

Today, I did feel like I fit in. Today, I did feel included. And today, I did feel wanted. It was odd, and a fairly new sensation. Maybe I would learn to get used to it. Or, get used to whatever this was, whatever it was called. 

Behind me, as I was leaning against the wall, Erwin’s soft gaze met mine. There was a message in that gaze, probably meant to say something comforting, or some other sentimental bullshit that Eyebrow’s liked to rub on me. 

Without being invited, the tall blonde man approached where I stood all alone. I wasn’t surprised that the first thing he said was exactly what I had guessed. 

“I’m going to remember these moments, and so are you. By the look on your face, anyway.” I turned my gaze off of Erwin and back to the crowd of young college students. Involuntarily I searched out for a specific face. 

“Tch, I guess.” Erwin chuckled, before adjusting himself into a relaxed position. 

“Don’t be like that, Levi. You’ll learn to get used to it. It’s just new. In no time, not only will you begin to crave these moment’s, but also miss them.” 

“Miss what?” I asked, feigning ignorance. There was no way I’d let Erwin see right through me. 

“Miss being around them. Miss being around this sort of atmosphere.” Well damn. Fucking Eyebrow’s. Because of him, there wasn’t a thing I could keep to myself. Fuck him, and fuck his crazy mind-reading abilities. 

“Whatever, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There, there he was. Sitting beside his older sister Mikasa. I Smiled at his expression’s, and couldn’t help but keep my gaze on him instead of on the man that I was currently having a conversation with. 

“See, right there. It’s in your eyes. I told you so.” Erwin left with a smile, before leaving to have a conversation with Armin. 

Maybe Erwin was right, who knows? I shrugged off Erwin’s ‘I told you so’ words and left to join the group. Hah, maybe my look on all this bullshit has changed? For the better, for the worse, it didn’t seem to matter to me. I was with Eren, and Eren was happy. So, therefore, I was happy.

 

“Alright, who’s ready to get his clusterfuck started?” I yelled out at all the older teen’s. Everyone turned to me, excited. Even Eren ran up to me and began telling me all about what animals we’re all going to see first.

“Okay, you dumb fucks, I have a plan.” Everyone laughed at my vulgar humor, but I didn’t care. If we were all gonna have fun on this bullshit happy-go-lucky trip, we were gonna need someone in charge, someone who could organize this big of a fucking group. That would be me. 

“Gather around, and I’ll tell you how we’re going to do this.” At my authoritative tone, everyone in the room gravitated towards me, and dropped their voices down quietly. I swear, it was kind of fucking creepy, it was as if I was dealing with a bunch of kindergarteners. A bunch of over-grown, vulgar kindergartener’s. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe I should get a leash? 

“Now, I’m going to split you all up into two groups. Eventually, we will all meet up at one point in the zoo. Once we get there, and have gotten through the gate, we will establish that meeting points. Is that understood?” A string of yes sir’s ran through the room, and I began reading off the groups. 

“Group A: Mikasa, and girl blondie. Not the short one.” There was a chuckle in the room, and someone answered. “Do you mean Annie?” I looked over to the bald brunette who had the balls to correct me and glared. The short college student shut up real quick. Nice.

“So, Mikasa, ANNIE, Erwin, Armin and Hangie. That’s group ‘A’.” Hangie and Armin squealed in excitement and locked hands, jumping up and down with glee. 

“Yaaay! We’re in a group together!” The tow screamed out, and I rolled my eyes. Good Lord, why the hell did I pair those two fucking nerds together? Why, oh why did I do this? What the fuck compelled me to do so? 

Erwin chuckled at my clear sign of regret, and I continued to stare up at the ceiling. Maybe I would have to get a leash for the two, after all?

“Group B: Female Armin and chic-dude, Jean and Marco, Potato Girl, Connie, Eren and me. Any questions?” I called out to the group. Everyone seemed to be okay with the groups member choices, but someone had to open the god-damned mouth. 

“Why do we have to have such boring group names? What if I want to be group Unicorn Sparkles?” Hangie exclaimed in glee. I felt my eye twitch, and I sent a murderous gaze to the speckled woman.

“Yeah, Levi, wouldn’t it be super cool to have names for our group?” I looked down to see Eren’s cute, pleading face ask and my heart and mindset melted.

“S-sure, I guess.” I spoke softly, and Eren smiled. He even went as far as to give me a light peck on the lips.

“Yaay, I want to be team Twirks-a-lot!” 

“We are not naming our groups that, Sasha.” 

I groaned into my hands and Erwin came back over to pat me firmly on my back. I peeked an eye out to glare at him. Yep, this is definitely something I’ll have to get used to.

“Damn, that little cutie has got you wrapped around his little finger.” I growled at Erwin, the noise coming out of my throat before I could even stop it. How dare he call my brat cute? Damned bastard!

“Easy, Levi. I was only joking. You proved my point though.” I snarled at Erwin’s sly smile and turned back to the groups as they huddled together figuring out their names. 

“Okay, Levi. Group ‘A’ has figured out their new name.” Hangie and Armin shouted out, and the rest of their group nodded.

“Us to!” 

“Fine, let me hear what you shit stains had come up with. I swear, if it’s something to do with me, you’re getting a kick in the ass, and a possible concussion.” Hangie’s eyes widened, as did the rest of their group, and turned to re-think their group name. Erwin snickered, and I rolled my eyes. It took another two minutes to figure out what they wanted.

“So, what will it be?” I asked with a glare set on my face. 

“Okay, Armin, me and the rest of our group has decided that we be called, from this point on…E = MC Hammered.” I blinked once, twice, before sighing as the rest of the group lit up in another fit of laughter. Beside me, Eren giggled at the weird name. 

“And what will you guy’s be called?” I directed my question to the petite brunette standing beside me and he immediately perked up. In all the months I’ve known him, his face was never as serious as this when he told me his group, my groups final name. 

“The Bunny Bitches Bastards Baby’s.” No words, absolutely no words could be said at this.

Hangie started laughing her head off once again, and Connie was on the floor writhing. I rolled my eyes and took out my car key’s from my pocket.

“Alright, E=MC Hammered, Bunny Bastards Bitches Babes, let’s get this over with!” Connie piped up again, “Actually, it’s Bunny Bitches Bastards Baby’s…. okay, I’ll just shut up now.” I turned my glare away from Connie and towards Eren. 

“Are you ready, brat?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Eren exclaimed with glee. Damn, he was like a four-year-old going to Disney or some shit. 

“Let’s go.” 

I was the last one out, to make sure to lock up the dorm for the two. I watched and counted each head as they left the small dorm room before locking. If anything, today would be one hell of a day.

 

“Calm down everyone, before you fucking get us kicked out!” I yelled at the large mass of college student’s as they walked through the parking lot of Trost Central Zoo. 

“Levi, I can’t wait. I feel like I’m gonna’ EXPLODE! Eren jumped up and down, his hat on his head becoming askew. With a slightly irritated sigh, I pulled him away from the group to fix his hat properly atop his head. It was cold out, so I wanted to keep his ears warm. A few of the guy’s here were wearing shorts, which made no sense! Oh well, it’s their choice if they want to freeze off their balls. I mean, whatever. Yolo, maybe? 

“Levi, can we, can we see the panda’s first? Oh, how about the giraffe’s? Oh my gosh, PENGUINS!” 

“Who, in the ever-loving-FUCK let you have this much caffeine this morning?” Eren’s eyes drifted from me, to Armin. The blonde only laughed and shrugged it off. Giving me a look, as if to say “good luck”. 

“There should be a law stating how much caffeine you’re allowed to ingest. You are way too hyper, brat.” Eren only giggled, and slapped my hand away when I tried to pull his jacket closer around his petite body. 

“Levi, let’s go already, I can’t wait!” The shorter male took my hand and started pulling me through the crowd and already to the ticket booth. Luckily, we were first one’s in line. Everyone else wasn’t lucky enough though. 

Eren must have forgot how anxious he gets around strangers, because he was so distracted. So, when the ticket master spoke through the intercom it startled the poor student. Eren jumped, and leaped behind me. I rolled my eyes paid for our ticket’s and passes. 

Once everyone had finally gotten their ticket paid for, and their passes fastened around their wrists, we all met up. After looking at the available map, I finally decided what our meet-up point’s to be. 

“Alright, is everyone here?” Again, a string of yeses rang out like a mantra, and I nodded. At least they knew how to listen. Maybe I would be able to get through this fucking thing alive. 

“Okay, after looking at the map for a few minutes, I’ve decided that our two meet up points to be the creepy insect housing at around ten thirty, and then the food court at exactly twelve. 

I shuddered, this felt a lot like I was taking a bunch of eight-year-olds on a fucking field trip, damn. A little way away, Eren was already getting distracted by the long shelves of stuffed toys, and eyeing the gift shop. 

“Eren, get back here!” Yep, maybe I should have brought a leash for that brat. Eren ran forward, and reunited with the group. Everyone was looking around in awe at the gigantic tourist attraction. The Trost Central Zoo truly was magnificent. It was the largest zoo I had ever hear of in the states, so there were a lot of people and tourist’s roaming about. The main reason why I split people up into groups was because of this reason, it was very easy to get lost in such a large establishment. And no doubt, there were probably a bunch of creepo’s loose as well. 

“Everyone got that? Cause I don’t wanna have to go look around for you shit’s after getting lost. You’re dismissed.” 

Before I had a chance to make sure everyone heard me, they scattered. The other group that wasn’t my group, E=MC Hammered, scattered like a band of rats. I rolled my eyes at their childishness and turned to let the brunette guide me into the hell that was Trost Central Zoo.

“Eren, where should we go first? To see the primates?”

“What about the fish?!?”

“No, PANDA’S!”

“I think we should start with the elephants, I really like elephant’s.”

Connie, Horseface, Ymir and I all took up the back section as we all watched our partners argue over which exhibit to see first. Ymir was happily rolling her eyes at the cute display of Christa and Eren practically jumping up and down amongst each other. Connie was laughing at an overly energetic Sasha as she peered over at one of the food cart’s for hot dog’s lining one of the path’s. 

“Why don’t we just go by the map, hers one right here we could use.” I nodded at Jean, before taking the map from his to find out our location. It didn’t take long; the map was easily readable because if you looked up at one of the stores or gift shops they have little symbols that shows you where you are so you can guide yourself with the map.

“Alright, first stop the tropical birds of paradise. This way, Eren!” I yelled out at the brunette who looked just about ready to run off. 

I grabbed Eren’s hand in mine and appreciated the slight warmth it gave. Maybe in the spring we should come around here again. Some of the animals may or may not be out. There were plenty of people though. Really, it was just the wind that was cold, and you could feel the sun’s warmth right against your back. 

“Thank you so much again Levi for taking me out here. This is my first trip to a place like this.” I let a small smile grace my lips before leaning down to Eren’s height to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He leaned up into it as well, before departing with a red face. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make it as memorable as possible, huh brat? After all, like you said it is your first time visiting a place like this.” It was my first time as well, and even I am not numb to the odd sense of wonder and curiosity the theme park had to offer. I was just a hell of a lot better of hiding it. 

Back in France, I never really had the chance to visit a place like this. I mean, how could I? Living on the streets were most certainly not the high life. So, places like these never sparked my interest. Especially because I was too worried about surviving.

The zoo was modeled just how you think it would be. It was as if you were on a safari-like trip. There were high arches and paths that diverged onto new ones, and smaller building you could enter into. Although there weren’t as many tree’s, there were a lot of shrub’s to make up for the lack of greenery in the area. After all, they were in New York, New York. There were high statuettes of tall animals made of bronze or cement that added as an eye catcher. 

“Wow, do you hear that?” Eren asked and he gripped my hand tighter in excitement. 

Around us, you could hear the faint song of bird’s speaking amongst each other. There seemed to be a variety of bird calls mixed into the sound. It was euphonious in sound, and aesthetically pleasing. It didn’t take long to reach the source of the sound. Just as we turned the corner, there were walls and walls of artificially habitat’s that seemed to fit in perfectly with the modern safari layout of the zoo. Since we were outside, the birds were caged off in gigantic cages made of metal. There wasn’t just one bird to the cage, even as many as three or four species that shared a living in their mini-ecosystem. 

I felt a strong pull on my hand, before I was jerked forward by Eren. Who knew he could be this strong at time?!? It was completely unexpected and surprising that I just let Eren pull me to one of the first of many bird cages. 

“Look, Levi! Aren’t its feather’s so pretty?” Eren peered into the bird cage and I did as well. My eyes immediately went to the large bird perched over in the farthest corner of the cage. 

It was white, and had a large fluff on feathers atop its head. Just below the exhibit was a small article carved into a pedestal. 

 

“The Cockatoo

Range: Australia, New Guinea, Indonesia, Solomon Islands, and Philippines Habitat: Rain forest, scrublands, eucalyptus grove, forest, mangrove, and open country.  
With their perky crest and natural curiosity, cockatoos are among the most well-known and loved members of the parrot family. They are found in Australia and the smaller island countries to the north and west, and they live in forested areas of all types, from eucalyptus groves to pine forests and rain forests. They can also live in the lower slopes of mountain areas as well as mangroves and open country lands, to feed on grass seeds.”

 

“It’s called a cockatoo, Eren. Their found in Australia and eat grass seeds and shit.” Eren stood on his tippy toes as he looked further into the cage to look at it in further detail.

“It’s so pretty!” Eren exclaimed with a smile on his face. 

“It looks like it has a Mohawk, doesn’t it?” Eren squinted his eyes further, and began to laugh. I chuckled at the sight as his cheeks began to swell with warmth.

“Yeah, Levi, you’re right, it does!” I nodded and began to look around at the other members on our group. Sasha and Connie had stared at the end, and the other four were darted amongst the line of exhibits. Eren let go of my hand to walk to the next cage in line. I felt a strange pull in my heart at the loss of warmth Eren’s hand provided. 

The next bird exhibit was just as beautiful as the first. They were all beautiful. We saw many birds, including cassowaries, Gouldian finches, King fishers, Toucans, and a lot more. Each and every bird had a new set of pedals, and I watched as Eren stared longer at the macaw than anything else.

“Hey, what’s up brat?” Eren tilted his head up from where it was to look up at me in surprise. Apparently, he must have been day dreaming about something. 

“O-Oh, it’s nothing, you’ll probably find it silly anyway.” His eyes darted back to the bird in earnest and continued to stare.

“Spill it, brat.” I poked his lightly in his side and stared into the cage with him.

“Well, I was just wandering about how many colors’ I’d need to make that blue color on its feather’s. It’s really pretty.” Eren’s smile grew as he stared longer into the cage, and I knelt down slightly to hug him from behind.

“You know what I find fascinating? Huh, Eren?” The petite brunette looked up at me, eyes large with curiosity, and I smiled lightly. 

“What?”

“Your eyes. I’m a hundred percent sure any artist would have more trouble finding a color palette to fit your eye’s than those feathers’ on that bird.” I was pretty sure that that was just about the cheesiest thing I have ever said in all my years of living. But, the result was way worth it. There it was, that delicious blush that I loved and craved. 

“Oh, err, th-thank you, Levi.” Eren smiled up at me before I grabbed his hand again and met back with the others who were already done with this exhibit.

Once I had met up with the rest of the members of our group, I pulled out the map Ymir had gotten. The next stop on the tri-fold map appeared to be the primate exhibit.

“What’s up next, Levi?” The gender-bend version of blonde coconut spoke up. Maybe her name was Christa? Hell if I remember. I should get them fucking name tag’s or some shit.

“Looks like next is the monkey’s.” Connie let out a loud whoop, most likely to imitate one of the hairy animals, and Eren rolled his eyes at his friends’ shenanigans. 

 

Eren POV

“Oh my gosh, PAAANNNDDDAAASSS!” I let out a cry of excitement and sprinted for the large exhibit, despite Levi’s distant cries to tell me not to run. Of course, I ignored him.

“LOOK, THEY’RE SO PRETTY!” I jumped up and down as I stared at the beautiful black and white panda bear’s. Christa joined me as well and pulled out her phone to begin taking pictures. When Levi had finally caught up, the first thing he did was flick me on the nose, and threaten me with putting me on a leash. 

“Levi, look how big they are! I’ve never seen one up close!” After about twenty minutes, Levi finally pulled me away, sulking to the next site.

Up ahead, there was a large bronze statue of a panda bear, and I darted forward out of Levi’s reach. As soon as I got to it, I jumped up on top of it and demanded my raven-haired boyfriend to take a picture with me on it. 

Levi obliged, rolling his eyes and snapping a few pictures anyway. I knew though, he was having just as much fun as I was. 

It wasn’t long until lunch finally rolled around. So far, we had been to the birds, the primates, the alligators and flamingo’s, the kangaroo’s and ostriches, and the lion’s den. When we met up the first time, we all got to take a short break to the gift shop, Levi actually got me a giant peacock feather and a few more thing’s to commemorate our trip.  
“Leeeeeviii, I’m STARAVING!” I pulled at my boyfriend’s leather jacket as his head was leaned down, reading the zoo map. 

“Tch, I know brat, not stop that.” I groaned, and leaned my head on him as we walked tiredly to the food court. 

By now, Sasha was riding Connie’s back. She was complaining that the lack of food in her belly was making her week, therefore her boyfriend had to do the “honorable duty” of giving her a piggy back ride. Christa and Ymir were talking amongst each other and Marco was thanking Jean for the gigantic monkey he bought him at the gift store. 

When we finally made it the food court without getting lost, Hangie and Armin’s group were already at a wide table with all of their food gotten already.

“Hey, hope you guys weren’t waiting long.” Christa greeted the group first. 

“No, we’ve only been here for about ten minutes so far, you’re good.” Reiner smiled, wrapping an arm around the lanky Bertholt’s back and pulling him close. 

“Alright, well, we’ll go get our food now then.” I smiled at the group settled at the table, and Levi guided the rest of us inside the building that housed a restaurant-like deli. 

Inside was pleasantly warm, and I found myself pulling the beanie off of my head as the sudden stuffiness got to me. I followed Levi into the line and looked at the menu over headed. There was pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs and a lot of other foods. There was even a large fruit platter and veggie assortment. 

“What do you want to eat brat? Remember, it’s on me.” I looked up at my benevolent boyfriend and smiled at his generosity. 

“Levi, you really don’t need to do that, I brought my wallet.” I looked up at him and met his now aggravated gaze as he cocked a brow. 

“You did? Might I see it?” I scrunched my brows, confused. Why would he ask to see my wallet? 

I was soon given my answer when I reached behind to grab my wallet out of my back pocket. Once it was in sight, Levi quickly leaned down and plucked it from my nimble fingers. With a smirk, he watched my face light up in aggression as he pocketed on his self.

“Levi, give it back!” I started pinching at my boyfriend’s sides, knowing very well I was pouting like a petulant child. 

“Did I not make myself cleat that I will be paying for everything while you enjoy yourself, brat? Huh?” My cheeks puffed out in a stubborn display of aggression. I felt Levi’s questioning glare on me, urging me to answer him, and I let out a huff. 

“Y-Yes! But, I don’t want you to pay for everything! I’ll feel bad!” Levi only smirked, before looking down on me again. 

“That’s okay, you can repay me later with something even more valuable than paper and coins.” He gave a suggestive lift of his eyebrows, and his smirk grew larger. I knew he was only kidding, but that thought wasn’t able to keep me from slapping at his chest in aggravation. 

“L-Levi!” I half whispered, half shouted. 

But, to my displeasure, it was too late. All of the people around us, friends and strangers, were looking on in stark amusement at my display. Some of the girls’ that were there were giggling amongst each other, and I felt my face grow red in embarrassment. 

“Y-you’re such an asshole Levi.” I curled in on myself, and sighed with a defeated sigh. Levi let out a breath on amusement before steering me further through the line and pointing into the transparent glass than held a variety of deli foods. 

“Alright, brat. Quit sulking and tell me what you want.” I ignored him. I know I was acting stubborn, but I was too embarrassed to speak up, and I wanted to at least leave this place with some of my damned dignity! 

“Tch, fine. Sulk.” Levi turned back around to the cashier lady in front of us, getting ready to read off his order. His demeanor read both annoyed and indifferent to the whole situation, and I felt bad for causing such trouble for him and for everyone around us. 

With a shy, outstretched hand, I tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket softly and kept my eyes downcast. Knowing that if he saw my face, all he would see was how flushed it was in embarrassment with guilty tears lining the edges of my eyes. 

Levi looked down on me and regarded me softly. All irritation seemed to have seeped from his gaze and was replaced with a sort of a calm expression. As if he were talking to an upset child. 

“I-I want a turkey sandwich, and…some chips…please?” Levi nodded, before quickly leaning down and kissing me lightly on my eyebrow. 

After repeating my order to the awaiting cashier, as well as his own, he turned his gaze back down to me. I still refused to look up from where I was staring down at my feet, I was mad, I was aggravated, I was embarrassed, and guilty. Why couldn’t he just let me do it myself?!? 

“What do you want to drink, Eren? You need to drink something; we’ve been walking all day.” I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring about what he picked and I heard his sigh before telling the employee to just get me a water. 

“Eren, what’s wrong? Mikasa looked up from where she sat by Annie at the table. I took a seat across from her, and Levi followed suite. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just pouting.” Levi assured the other raven. Mikasa cut a suspicious glance at Levi before Christa elaborated further.

“Eren just doesn’t like his bae to pay for everything he does.” Christa giggled, and Ymir nodded. They all seemed to be ganging up on me it seemed! 

“You guys are mean!” I snapped sulkily before getting up and stomping off. 

Was it that bad that I wanted to be independent and pay for my own lunch? Did Levi think of me as an impotent kid? For his information, I was a fully grown adult! Well, maybe I didn’t look fully grown, but that was outside the point! 

I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and didn’t care to look bad. I knew it was probably Armin, he was always the one that tried to reason with me. Well, I got news for him! He can take whatever logical bullshit points he has to make and shove them up his ass! 

The ground below me shifted, and my equilibrium went as well. I was now staring down at the ground, rather than standing up on my own two feet. It took me only a few seconds to realize that I was thrown over someone’s shoulder. And by the height and the feel of leather underneath my fingertips as I held on for dear life, I could tell it was Levi. 

“Put me down, you asshole!” I squirmed around in his grasp but his grip only tightened, eventually turning vice-like. That didn’t stop me! What did though, was a harsh slap to my backside, causing me to yelp. Levi was pissed! 

“We’ll be right back; we’re going to the bathroom.” Levi told the group settled at the table.

I didn’t need to look to know that everyone’s faces at the table held either amusement or confusion, even a mixture of the both. From the outside, I knew Levi looked apathetic to his surroundings by his facial features, but only I could tell how angry and irritated he really was by the tensing and coiling muses I felt underneath me. But no, I wasn’t gonna bow down to submit, it was Levi who was in the wrong! I was pissed at him, no matter how unsettling his anger was! 

With a sharp turn on his combat boot, Levi stalked to the bathroom’s located on the side of the deli-like building. His feet were heavy with purpose, and he didn’t utter a word as I spat out harsh words of profanities. 

To anyone else, it would have seemed awful funny and amusing for a petite person like me, cursing and struggling in the arms as someone as intimidating and strong as Levi. But I honestly didn’t give two fucks, I knew in my heart he wouldn’t heart me (so that was partly me excuse for acting so out of turn), so I blew caution to the wind. 

I was lucky there weren’t anyone in the bathroom at this time, because Levi had kicked the door open with much, much more force than was necessary. He paused only to grip me by the hips hard and lower me to my feet. As soon as he did, he turned his back to me to lock the huge door to the bathrooms, so no-one could get in, and I couldn’t make a hasty retreat. 

I had already had the speech ready to be delivered, basically to give him a peace of my mind. I even stood with new-found pride and vigor, ready to burst into action! 

All thoughts of yelling at Levi vanished as he reached out for me again, his eyes seething with anger. I stepped back, but Levi was too fast! He gripped me by the waist and thigh’s again, hoisting me up as if I were a sack of feather’s and onto one of the dry sinks. 

“You’re such a fucking brat, you know that?” Was all Levi growled out before his left hand gripped me under the knees, and his body was pinning the rest of mine against the mirror behind me. His mouth crashed into my lips with a bruising force, and I shuddered at the feeling of his tongue tracing my lips for entrance. There was no way in hell I’d give up that easily, so I pursed them tightly, keeping them closed. 

Once hand drifted up to tangle into the locks of my hair, before jerking down. It was hard enough for my head to tilt up and for me to let out a gasp, but it wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt. Levi took his chance to deepen the kiss while my lips were parted in shock, and I closed my eyes tight. What the hell was he doing? No matter, I could play the exact same game to! 

I gripped the front of his jacket fervently as I kissed back with the same bruising force. I let out all my pent out anger on this kiss, refusing to be dominated! I could feel Levi growl deep in his throat at the clear challenge, and his grip on my knee’s shifted. His hands went from atop my knee caps, to under them. He abruptly pushed them apart and upwards and pressed his chest against me even tighter. 

“Learn to fucking accept someone’s generosity, you fucking brat!” His voice was laced with anger still, but I sensed no real aggression meant for harming. Normally that voice would make me shy and curl up, but used this way, it was actually beginning to turn me on. 

I finally gave up on my struggle to take control of the situation, and Let Levi’s hands grip my chin and the back of my head. His tongue ventured and explored my mouth in need, seemingly want to claim every bit of it. Even if he did want to though, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. 

After a few more minutes of kissing in heated passion and a few hickeys here and there, I had unconsciously begun to grind against the hips holding me down. I hadn’t even realized what I was doing, until Levi abruptly pulled away with a tiny bit of saliva strung between our two mouths. 

“Tch, brat.” 

“Asshole.”

“Brat.”

“Dirt wipe.”

“…Brat.”

After a few seconds of content silence, Levi pulled me off of the sink he had me propped up on. I marveled at how strong he was, and I reached out to trace the skin that wasn’t covered by his jacket sleeve, gently touching the veins that protruded from his upper arms.

“Eren, I know you’re a very independent person. I see that, but there’s a difference between me taking care of you, and me spoiling you. Let me spoil you.” I let out a long, drawn out pout and buried my face in his open jacket, discreetly taking in his scent. 

“Leeviiii.” 

“alright, brat, let’s go.” I nodded, and followed Levi out of the bathrooms, our hands entwined. When we turned the corner, the group immediately turned in our direction. When I made eye contact with my sister Mikasa, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was only then that I forgot how disheveled I probably looked. My lips were swollen, and my face had token on a healthy shade of red. No doubt, my hair was messed up as well. 

When I sat back down, Armin sent me a knowing look, and I flicked him off. Luckily, everyone else at the table was either too busy eating and laughing, or did not want to fall victim to Levi’s glare. Probably the later version. 

“So, why don’t we all stay together now. The only thing left to see I think are the reptile thingy’s, right?” I nodded at Connie’s enquiry and looked back to Levi. He only flicked my forehead, and pointed at my sandwich that hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Eat, or I’ll force feed you.” With a gulp, I obliged. Around me, people were beginning to tell stories of what they did and how they reacted to the beautiful animal exhibits on display all around the zoo. I told them about how cool the pandas were, and Levi listened to Hangie drone on and on about how our species is the closest related DNA wise to the primates who were living here. The air of happiness around me made me smile, and a warm feeling blossomed in my chest. I leant against my tall boyfriend to my right and he looked down at me, meeting my gaze. 

“What is it, brat?” Levi cocked a brow, and I giggled before taking another bite of my sandwich. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just really happy, that’s all.” Levi’s cheek’s turned slightly pink at my answer, and without words, he bent down to kiss my lightly on the forehead. 

“Just, shut up and eat brat.” I nodded again, chewing on my sandwich. 

It wasn’t long before we had all finished eating. When all our trash was put away, and our mess cleaned up, we were finally able to head to our final few stops. We couldn’t leave until the place we ate at was cleaned to Levi’s standards, but that didn’t bother me. 

When we began our journey to the largest building of them all, Levi’s hands found mine once again as we walked in a large group. 

When we pushed open the door of the large building, like the deli, it was uncomfortably warm. I had to let go of Levi’s hand just to take off my jacket, scarf and hat. Levi even insisted he carried them for me. 

As I walked further into the dimly lit building, there looked to be walls and walls of aquariums of snakes, spiders, lizard’s, and other creatures. Levi pulled me along to the first one. It’s glass cage was huge, and inside sat a huge, yellow-tailed boa wrapped around a tree limb. I squirmed at the sight, and Levi let out another chuckle of amusement before tugging me along to the next one.

“Oh, wow. Eren, come look at how awesome this spider is!” Sasha exclaimed, pulling me to one of the smaller aquariums in the wall.  
“Ewww.” I said, nose scrunched up in disgust. 

Inside the glass cage sat what looked to be the ugliest spider I had ever seen. It was brown, and had huge legs attached to a tiny body. White spots littered its abdomen, and it had grotesquely looking eyes that seemed to follow you whichever way you turned. 

“It’s so ugly!”

“It’s so cool!” 

Sasha began tapping on the glass to get its attention, calling out “here, spidey, spidey, spidey!”. The crazy brunette girl called out in glee. 

“Sasha, I don’t think you should-.” I was cut off mid-sentence by another spider that we hadn’t paid any attention to. It had jumped up and latched itself on the glass, scaring the shit out of me. 

I shouted out in a less-than-manly way, and stumbled away from the glass. I had fallen straight on my ass, and Sasha was laughing, clutching her sides. 

“You should have seen your face!” Sasha exclaimed, barely able to talk in between her fits of laughter. By now, all of the rest of the two groups had come to investigate what had happened, including Levi.

“Oh, Levi, you should have been there, it was absolutely-.” Sasha was cut short from what she was about to say, locked in a staring match with Levi. She jumped back herself, and I laughed, picking myself up off of my butt.

“You okay, brat?” I nodded, not even bothered anymore by it.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It scared me, that’s all.” I smiled at my taller boyfriend before going with him to look at the rest of the exhibits. Today has surely been a great day.

 

Mitch’s eye cut into a glare as he stared at their entwined fingers. What he wouldn’t give to be in that Cretan’s position.  
Levi’s gaze drifted to a shadow in the corner, and Mitch had to take a few steps back to avoid being seen. He didn’t want to make such a seen, not here. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a filler chapter, what do you think? Did I do okay? Is it presentable? How'd you like my ending? Lol, I love messing with you guy's, so tell me what you think about it! (: COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv you guy's, and sorry again for such a late update! Also, credit to Alex_Marie for helping me with the group names! PS: I couldn't remember the website I got the info for the birds from to site it, just know I didn't write that smartsy part, thank you mystery website!! Also, what do you think of the ending???


	33. Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is back from break, and is just getting used to all of the new changes the second semester in college brings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SOOORRRY please forgive me! I have been busy all break, including the past few weeks! I'm getting ready for course selections next year, while at the same time setting up college tours, so I just haven't had enough time to sit down and write! Because of this, I was super behind in the holidays, so I wasn't able to write them go through it! So the chapter starts off after the holiday break. There are also a lot of time skips in here, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry for all of those who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter (you know who you are), and I am really grateful that you have stuck around for this long!   
> PLEASE READ: Another thing I wanted to discuss was that I've been getting some comments on how I write Eren and his depression. I know that depression is very different for everyone, but I can't back that up truthfully because I myself have never been depressed. If anyone believes I am not doing a good job in portraying Eren's angsty side, please comment below on how I might be able to fix this flaw, I would much appreciate it.   
> ONE OTHER THING: I think I've said this plenty times before, but I have never been to, or even visited New York. All I picture up when writing is the general skyscraper, and the hustle of the city. Most of this stuff I just make up, like you've seen in the chapter where they go to the Malt Shop. So, if anyone has a problem with this, do not hesitate to comment about that as well. Thank you again for your patience, it is very much appreciated.

**Eren POV**

 

Just like any other work day, the blaring of my alarm woke me up from my deep, coma-like slumber. I stretched from my spot on the bed and felt content as the covers gathered around my waist like a waterfall. January was pretty cold here in New York, and unfortunately, me and Armin’s dorm wasn’t the most insulated of places.

I felt almost scared to get up and leave my nest-like bed of blankets, knowing as soon as my bare feet touched the hard wood floor I’d probably freeze to death. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to only wear a tank-top and pajama pants to bed? Oh well, what’s done is done and I’m too fucking tired to whine about it now.

“FuuuuuuckING SHIT, IT’S COLD!” I groaned under my breath as I slid off of my bed with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I could hear the faint blaring of the television on from the living room, and presumed Armin must be up by now.

With bare feet, I tiptoed around the piles and piles of bags around my room filled with clothes and new paint I had gotten for Christmas. I would need a new shelf soon to hold all of it.

“Eren, you up yet?” Armin yelled from somewhere in the main rooms. I nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see me.

What time was it? Did I have any classes today? I spared a glance behind me and sighed a deep and drawn out sigh. Yes, it was Monday, yes it was six on the dot, and yes. I had classes and work. Fuck me.

The worst part of coming back from holiday break would probably the since of boredom and procrastination you get the first moment you wake up. The only think I was probably looking forward to was probably meeting Levi at work and maybe class if I were lucky.

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Armin greeted cheerfully as he sat at the counter sipping on his coffee and eating an apple.

“Go suck a dick, Armin.” I retorted, with no real bite to my words as I waddled over to the coffee pot and managed to pour myself a glass with the blanket still on my shoulders.

Armin only laughed at my crude response before hopping off the barstool and heading to the couch. I was lucky I had at least forty-five minutes before I needed to even walk out the door. It would probably take forever for me to get ready, Monday’s were not my most favored week-day’s.

“You have a few extra classes this semester, huh?” Armin asked from his new place on the living room couch.

I forgot we were starting over the new semester. Armin was right, I did have a few extra classes to take before the end of the year. My work load this semester had increased at least by forty percent, the only good thing about the semester changing would have to be that I was able to see Levi a lot more around campus not that his classes were switched around as well.

This past year’s holiday break would probably be one of my most memorable breaks in a long time. As planned, Levi came over to Sasha’s for Thanksgiving, saw each other on Christmas, and celebrated the coming of a New Year. Looking back on all my previous holiday’s and vacations, I couldn’t name one that was as great as the one I had. Something was different. And that something, or rather someone, was Levi.

I hadn’t really thought much on how Levi had changed my life. I remember my previous self: Shy and self-conscious, amongst other things. And I Know how I am now. I admit, yes, I still had my problems, but compared to how they once were, I felt like I was getting better.

Getting better, as in the sense of feeling better. Feeling better with my life, feeling better with myself. There was a noticeable difference, I’m sure anyone can say that, in how I’ve changed. Whether or not that is a good thing or a bad thing could only be determined over time. However, I have a strong feeling in my chest it was best for all of us, for me.

I don’t self-reflect much, but on a Monday morning preparing for the next semester of college, maybe that’s a good place to start.

***Time Skip***

I looked down at the schedule in my hands. I was right, nothing much had been changed other than I’d had a few more classes squeezed in. The only real change it brought to my life would be the fact I’d be working later at Cadet on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s in order to make up my hours.

I played with my new tongue piercing inside my mouth as I dug through my bag in search of my headphones. I was sitting right outside the coffee shop on a bench waiting for Levi, he told me that he wanted to walk me to class no that he had some time in his morning schedule. Well, maybe asking isn’t the correct word, it was more like, “brat, you better fucking wait for me in from of that ugly coffee shop. I’ll walk you to your class, and if you’re not there when I get there, I’ll have you clean all of the shelves twice in the backroom. To my standards.”. All of this was said in a text, a text I admittedly smiled at while reading over the words a few times. Most times people would find Levi as a person lacking emotion, but I knew in my heart that he had different ways to show his affection. And that one text was perfect for me.

Seeing Levi wasn’t the only thing I was excited about. I’ll have to admit, after Armin left, I took a good long time on my wardrobe choice today. The reason may or may not have to do with said raven.

[Today](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=187664680), I decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Yes, they were woman jeans but I just could not help but buy them. They undoubtedly made my ass look fabulous. I took my time and layered. I had on a graphic t, one I had gotten from Cadet a while back, with a grey short, short-sleeved suit jacket that went over it. A black infinity scarf to match the skirt.

Of course, I always went all-out when it comes to my piercing’s. On my right ear, I had in a new black industrial bar with a rose set in the middle, a black star piercing with a crystal in it for my lobe, and a few smaller black studs embedded in the inner cartilage of my ear. On my left I had a swirl cuff at the top of my cartilage and a matching star lobe piercing with, of course, several embedded piercing’s in my cartilage. I had a black ball-piercing on my tongue, and a black loop on my left eyebrow. I took pride in all the metal I had on my body, and it showed.

Besides the clothes part and piercings, I wore purple glasses, black eyeliner, and I took today as an opportunity to wear my brand new boots to class. They were combat boots, built for keeping out the biting cold and rain with grey fur lining where my foot went in. My pants were tucked precariously into the soft material, and in all, I thought I looked pretty good.

I chewed at my lip as I scrolled down my playlist on my phone. I had a pair of purple earphones that matched my new phone case, and my glasses. Yes, this was planned as well. I must have been sitting there, in front of that god-awful and ugly coffee shop for what seemed like five minutes until there was a scraping of rubber soles against cold gravel and a grunt was heard over me.

Looking up, I wasn’t surprised to see that it was Levi. I smiled at at my taller boyfriend, before the raven made a ‘tch’ing sound at me and I stuck out my tongue, showing off my ball-piercing. I was delighted to see the shade of Levi’s cheeks turn slightly darker.

“Why are you sitting our here, brat. You could have gone inside.” Levi grumbled, sticking out a gloved hand to help me up from my spot on the cold bench.

I accepted said hand easily, letting him drag me up off of the bench and kissing me on my right eyebrow in greeting.

“Because there are people in there.” I said, a little pout to my answer. Levi cocked a brow at me, taking my hand in his once again and turning in the direction of the campus to begin our walk.

“So?” Levi answered back, his grip on my hand tightening when another male waked by. I knew, staring at his face that he was checking me out. My cheeks grew a tint of pink and I stuck even closer to my boyfriend’s side.

“And I don’t like people.” I looked up, sticking out my bottom lip in my signature pouting expression. Levi nodded, smirking.

“Me neither.” I smiled at him, sighing contently and leaning on his arm.

Before long, we were standing in front of the building that held my first class lecture of the day; English literature.

As if routine, Levi bent down and stole my lips for a kiss, and I reciprocated both happily and with ample enthusiasm. He left, and I was alone outside that tall building, willing myself to walk in and meet the new people that were in my class.

With a deep, confident breath, I took my first steps towards the tall building…and slipped. Right on top of the ice, hitting my head.

“Son of A BITCH.” I whispered shouted, viscously rubbing the back of my head where I knew a knot was already forming.  With shaky hands, I wiped that dirt that had accumulated on my skin off onto my pants, mumbling in disgust.

There was a soft, warm chuckle above me. At first, I thought it was Levi. But that didn’t make any since, he just left, he wouldn’t be here.

I looked up in shock at the new-comer, my eyes growing wide in surprise while looking up at the person looming above me. It was Mitch.

“Good morning, Eren.” Mitch smile, cocking his head playfully. Like always, that smile both unsettled me into the point of becoming sick, but also made me catch my breath at how seemingly genuine it looked. Mitch extended a hand out in front of me, and I was confused, before remembering that I was still flat on my ass on the cold ground.

I shyly took his hand in my own, letting him hoist me up into a safe, standing position. I wasn’t sure whether or not it was safe to breath, or if I was just being ridiculous. Mitch still gave me the creeps, but I had no justifiable reason to think of him in a bad way.

“Mitch, I thought you didn’t go to college?” I asked, confused. Didn’t he say that when I first met him? Levi even said it to, I think, so how could he be here? We were too far into campus grounds for him to be just ‘visiting’, and furthermore, he didn’t have a visitors pass.

“I transferred here for this semester. I don’t physically go to college, rather than learn the classes at home. I take courses online, but the ones I need to take aren’t available for me there.” Mitch told me, and my eyebrow shot up in surprise. I could have sworn he said he didn’t go to college. Oh well.

“Oh, well, okay then. Where are you headed to?” I asked curiously. I wonder what he was studying for, I didn’t take him as a literature-type guy. Even if he were going for a core class, this still wasn’t the correct building.

“Actually, I’m pretty lost right now.” Mitch shyly said, rubbing the back of his head and further messing up his messy, blonde head.

That makes since, he was lost. Why would he be all the way over here if he wasn’t lost, right? I nodded at Mitch and noticed his bright orange schedule as it dangled from his fingertips.

“Can I see your schedule?” I pointed to said paper, and his face scrunched up in confusion, before noticing what I was pointing at. He was being oddly strange today. Yes, he was an odd fellow, but today was more of an extra odd day.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!” Mitch extended out his schedule, and I took it out of his hand.

I read it for a few seconds, and was acutely aware of his breath on my neck as I looked over it, not actually able to read it because of how close his presence was. I stiffened in my place, unable to move and I held my breath. Did he just sniff me?

I focused back on the schedule, trying my best to not feel bothered by his super, super close presence. Holy shit, he and I were in the same class together. But he was the same age as Levi? This was a freshman class, and he said he’s been taking classes online, so why is he taking a lecture here, with me? I brushed off the confusion and held his schedule back out to him. Maybe he was just making up a class he failed? Strange.

“Nope, you’re in the right place!” I brightly smiled, no matter how weird the situation was.

“Oh, really? I’ve been walking around for at least an hour looking for this class!” I politely shrugged, and looked at the time on my phone.

“We’d better hurry if we don’t want to be late for class.” I looked up while telling him. I felt so incredibly small when compared to Mitch and his height and stature, so I stood a good three or feet away from me.

“Ah, you’re right.” Mitch smiled and nodded, and proceeded to walk into the building.

I stood a little way back from Mitch in shock. He hadn’t acknowledged once in the fact that he and I would be sharing a class together. For someone as flirtatious as Mitch here, that stood out as a bell ringer. Regardless of my suspicious thought, I walked behind Mitch. This was weird. This was really weird.

 

**Levi POV**

 

“Levi, let me seeeeeeeee!!” Hangie screamed out, reaching over Levi to grab at his phone.

“Never in a million years, Shitty Glasses.” I growled out, keeping my phone out of her reach.

“Please, Levi, let me look! You can’t keep all of Eren’s cute photos to yourself, let me see!” Hangie pleaded, jumping up and down in her seat by her desk.

“Hoh?” Levi questioned the eccentric woman, a sly smirk adorning his features.

“Yeah, Levi, that’s greedy.” Hangie pouted as I began packing my things in my bag. When I had gotten back from break, she wanted to see all of the photo’s Eren and I took together. I refused to show any of them to the annoying college student, and the reason may or may not be was because I didn’t want anyone but me to see the pictures.

“Tch, fine. Damn you, Levi, damn you.” Hangie pouted, stalking over to Erwin who was waiting by the door.

A small stab of guilt passed over me as I stared at Hangie’s disappointed face. With a sight of regret, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked back to Hangie.

“Fine, but only just one.” Hangie jumped up in glee, and I took a step to the side to prevent her from crashing straight into me.

I quickly undid the lock on my screen, and shower her my screen saver. I had recently token a picture of Eren, fast asleep on my couch with his adorable pajamas. He was laying on my chest, with only my chin in view.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh, that’s so CUUTE!!” Hangie squealed out in excitement. I nodded as we both fawned over the adorable picture of Eren, all the way until an impatient grunt could be heard from Erwin, who was still waiting by the door.

“Come on, guy’s. Isn’t there a specific time and day for this kind of creepy behavior?” Erwin asked, smiling. We were the last one’s out the door, and the last one’s out the building as the bell rang.

“So, Levi, how was your Thanksgiving over with Eren?” Erwin asked. Although Hangie had been dragged along by Eren’s blonde coconut friend, Erwin had flew all the way to Canada in order to spend the holidays with his family.

“Oh my gosh, Erwin, you will not BELIEVE­-!” Hangie started, but I cut her off.

“Shut it, Four Eyes.” I snapped, clamping a hand over the crazy woman’s lips. Hangie smirked evily, before I felt a warm wetness against the palm of my hand.

I tore it back in disgust, my face contorting into a glare that could kill on sight. Beside me, Erwin started chuckling and I reared my foot back to kick the offending woman in the face and send her flying.

“Come on, Levi, we just started a new semester, you don’t want to spoil it by getting kicked out of college do you?” A firm, gently hand guided its way to my shoulder, and I let myself get talked down my Erwin.

“Now, answer my question.” Erwin said, amusement lacing his words.

“It went…swell.” I answered the tall blonde, pushing he strap of my bag up further on my shoulder.

“That’s good, did you get to see Eren this morning?”

I couldn’t help it, I smiled thinking of Eren. The fond memory of the boy was still fresh in my mind, and I could hardly wait to see him again during work this afternoon.

“I take that as a yes then.” Answered Erwin in response.

“Fuck off, Eyebrows.” The two adults beside him snickered, and continued their walk to their next class.

***Time Skip***

It was nearing six o’clock when I finally hear the chiming of the bell on the door of the shop. Eren must be here. With a small smile, I turned from Pyxis’s desk and made my way to the front entrance of Cadet 104 to meet my petite boyfriend.

What I did not expect to see, was Mitch right on his toes behind him as they walked up to the desk in greeting. I suspiciously glared at Mitch, not expecting him to be here so early. So, what was he doing here with Eren? A quick look at the brunette’s face confirmed he wasn’t comfortable with it either.

“Hey, Eren. Mitch.” I greeted, bending down and planting a small kiss on Eren’s forehead before sending a glare Mitch’s way. I was fully aware of Mitch’s interest in Eren, so I took Every chance to stake claim and shove the fact that Eren was mine in his face.

The effect was as expected, Mitch’s fake smile turned sour as we glared at each other for a few brief seconds. I started questioning whether or not I’d be able to take him in a fight if needed. He was taller than me, but not by much. I was better built I knew, but he was strong as well. The only way to truthfully gauge whether or not it be a good and even fight would be to actually battle it out.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked, already back from putting away his things and getting his lanyard. I turned to face him, slight aggravation showing on my face.

“The boxes from the new shipment of cosplay is here, would you like me to start unpacking and stocking the shelf now?” I looked down at Eren, his smile making me feel a little better than before.

“Yeah, make sure you organize them to my standards though, please.” I asked, rubbing the bridge of my nose and watching as Eren scampered back off to the back room.

I turned back to Mitch, glare back on my face and with little to no level of bullshit tolerance. Mitch’s eyebrow cocked, and a smirked adorned his face at my obvious aggravation. I growled under my breath at his attitude, which only seemed to smirk even more.

“What do you want me to-.”

“Just go fucking clean something, for Christ’s sakes!” I growled out, watching the smile on Mitch’s face disappear.

“And Mitch?” Mitch turned back around to address me. “Don’t touch Eren, he’s mine. If is see so much as a weird look directed at him, your face will be underneath my boot. Is that understood?” Mitch smirked, the edges of it seeming to reach his cheeks.

“We’ll see, sir.” And with that, the blonde turned around and stalked off to the cleaning closet. Before I had a chance to beat the shit out of him for his retort, the first wave of customers of the evening hit right at our opening mark and I cursed, making my way to the counter.

***Time Skip***

“Thank you, please come again.” I repeated to one of the customers as she left out the door of the shop.

I huffed out a bored sigh, leaning an elbow on the counter and watching as the few customers in the store drifted around the aisles. My gaze drifted over to Eren, who was adamantly re-folding the t-shirts that had gotten messed up. I smiled as I watched him work, listening to him as he contently hummed a song I couldn’t recognize.

My stare turned deadly cold as I caught Mitch, standing a few feet away from Eren while listening to one of our clients droning up about something. His gaze or attention wasn’t on the client at all, rather just behind the client. At Eren, to be specific. His eyes roamed up and down Eren’s frame, and my blood boiled at the sight.

“Eren.” I called out, with a little bite to my voice.

Eren looked up from where he stood, concern lacing his vision with a tent of fear. For the second time that day, I felt guilty. So, when he walked towards me, I let my gaze soften into a small smile reserved just for him.

I knew Mitch could see me right where we stood, and I smirked at the thought.

“What is it, Levi? Did I do something wrong?” I shook my head, walking into the back room so that he would follow me.

“What is it, I have stuff to finish.” Eren looked up at me, eyes wide in confusion and concern.

I pulled Eren to me when I got to the very back of the store, gently taking his lips in mine. At first, Eren stiffened at my touch, but soon enough, I felt his body relax into mine. He broke away after a few seconds, and I tried to follow his lips but a firm hand on my chest stopped me.

“Levi, we have to get back to work.” I shook my head, and took his lips in mine again, but he pulled me off of him once again.

“It’s okay, Mitch will take care of it. Shh.” I comforted Eren, pressing him lightly against a stack of boxes.

Our lips smacked together in competition for dominance. It wasn’t long before I won over, and Eren leaned in further to except the intrusion.

In a few moments, our innocent kissed had turned into something much more. There was hair pulling, close grabbing, and neck kissing. Eren moaned into the kiss, and I used my own mouth to stifle the noises. Eren was involuntarily rutting up and against my hips now, and I leaned down to pull him up and on top of the boxes. His back faced the door, so whoever came in would only see the back of his head and my face. As planned.

“Levi, I need you.” Eren moaned, pawing at my shirt in need.

I smirked and bent down to kiss him, slowly reaching my hand down and onto the swell of Eren’s jeans. I to was effected by the less-than-innocent make out, but my needs could be looked over. I took hold of his zipper, pulling it down and un-buttoning his sinfully tight jeans. I stared down at it in lust.   

 

**Mitch POV**

 

The blonde sneered into his breath. The client had become unbearably annoying. A few seconds more and I was about ready pull out a knife and gut the bitch. Thankfully, she left and I was left to my own devices.

The store was awfully empty. Of course, it was expected to be this near to closing time. Where was my enticing little Eren? More importantly, where was the boss? With an annoyed huff, I made my way to the back room.

The closer and closer I got, high pitched moans could be heard from the door. My curiosity peeked, I opened it up, mindful of its squeaking. I peeked one eye through, and was met with a steely eyed glare.

There was Levi, facing me with Eren in his grasp and pulling the most sinful of noises out of him as he pleasured him. I saw Eren’s back arch, his moans growing impossibly more lude until he came. The whole time, I was staring into Levi’s eyes. His glare set hard, despite what he was currently doing. The message was clear: to stay away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already read my statements above, please do and leave whatever comment you think is right. Sooooo, besides all that annoying stuff, how did you like it? What do you think of Mitch now? Tell me all your thought, I just love to sit and read them all, laughing evilly in the background. COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!


	34. Author's Note-Not a Chapter

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going to the A-Kon convention in Dallas, Texas on June 3-5. If any of you guys plan to go to this convention, tell me in the comments below! I really want to meet you guys, because you mean the world to me. So, if you might be going, tell me so we can hang! On another note, the next chapter of First Impressions will be posted sometime this weekend. Love you guy's, bye!


	35. A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few song's I put in this chapter. You don't have to search up the first song you hear about (In the Night-The Weeknd), but I HIGHLY SUGGEST you search up the second when it comes around, you won't regret it, trust me. It's called "Masked Bitch" Make sure it say's Shoose's version.  
> Also, this chapter is rated EXPLICIT!!!! You will see why my lovelies. (; (; (;  
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own those two song's, so please don't send me to jail or something. And, while I'm on this topic, even though I've said this already, I don't own the character's of AOT, I just own the plot. This is a just-in-case kind of thing. Anyway, please enjoy this!!!

_(1) New Message:_  

 **From: Levi**  

Hey, brat. 

 _Create New Message:_  

 **To: Levi**  

I cannot ducking believe I let u jerk me off @ work ): 

 **Message Sent**  

 _(1) New Message:_  

Don't worry babe, I deleted any and all evidence of yesterday.  

 _Create New Message:_  

 **To: Levi**  

bullshit >: 

 **Message Sent**  

 _(1) New Message:_  

 **From: Levi**  

And, by deleted I mean I stole the tapes of that day and layered over to make fake ones. 

 _Create New Message:_  

 **To: Levi**  

Im impressed but still pissed 0,0 

 **Message Sent**  

 _(1) New Message:_  

 **From: Levi**  

Ha, brat. 

 

I giggled into my phone, rolling over my bead like a love drunk teen. Wait, I was a love drunk teen wasn’t I? With a long, content sight, I picked myself up from my nest of blankets and pillows to get ready for the rest of the day. Luckily, I didn't have my first class until around noon. Therefore, I had a good amount of time to lazy around while getting ready. Levi, however, was sitting through some psychology lecture. HE had been for the better part of half an hour until he texted me out of boredom, anyway.  

 _Create New Message:_  

 **To: Levi**  

G2g, have to take a shower und get ready. Going grocery shpping w/ Arm cause hes free this morning, also, no junk food left in house, poses threat to growing adults. SErious problem. luv u bye, ps: we still up for dinner @ your place after work? 

 **Message Sent**  

 _(1) New Message:_  

 **From: Levi**  

Okay? And yes, we are still on for tonight, unless the sky is falling anyway. Love you too, bye.  

 

I giggled to myself for no reason, and stood up off of my bed. Armin was probably dressed and ready, and enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen. It was about around eight o'clock that I woke up, and around nine now. With a content smile seemingly plastered to  my face, I walked out of my room and down the hallway.  

Like I had guessed, Armin was dressed and ready. Even enjoying a cup of coffee that I knew he would be enjoying. He too seemed to be in a great mood today. I guess we all were. My heart grew warm at the thought that all was well in the life of Eren Jaeger.  

My heart thumped hard in my chest at the thought. Wow, it had been a long time since I was able to say that in y head, let alone repeat it out loud. The last time I was this happy had to be before my mom passed away, and my father Grisha started to abuse me.  

I hadn't realized I had spaced out thinking about it until Armin had moved from his spot on the island to stand directly in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face with a concerned look set on his features.  

"Eren? You there?" I snapped out of it, looking up at my blonde friend in thought.  

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." Armin frowned, walking back towards his spot with me tailing closely behind him.  

"Thinking too hard is a dangerous thing for you, Eren." The blonde joked, taking another sip of his coffee.  

"Oh, shut the hell up, Ar." I retorted with a small smile, helping myself to a cup the black liquid that I loved.  

"Seriously, though, Eren. What's on your mind? I can tell your bothered by something." Armin asked, his concern slipping once again.  

Sighing, I leaned forward on the island in front of him.  

"I'm not bothered, just, I don't know. I guess you could say I've been self-reflecting these past few day's." I answered him.   

I was right, all day yesterday I had been thinking of this. It has been on my mind for a while, now that I think about it.  

"Oh. Well, okay. Are you bothered by something?" I shook my head, unable to properly voice what I was feeling through words and trivial adjectives.  

"No, not at all. I'm happy, like, extremely happy. It just...feels strange." Armin looked at me, a sympathetic look on his face now.  

"And, you're wierded out...because its been a while since you were this happy?" Armin guessed, and I nodded numbly. It wasn't as if I was unhappy about this sudden realization, rather put off of its becoming.  

Armin smiled, and before I could question his sudden change in mood, he stood from his seat and hugged me tight. His blonde hair trailing over my shoulder, and I found it comforting, relaxing into his touch.  

"I'm so happy for you, Eren. Do you know what this means?" Armin asked, releasing me from his hold.  

"Wh-what?" Armin's face was brighter than the sun, and I couldn't help but return the smile back. 

"You're getting better, Eren. You've finally made it!" There were tears in my best friends eyes, and I looked on in shuck. They weren't tears of pain, rather than joy.  

Armin stood from his chair, wiping away the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to spill even further from his bright blue eyes.  

"Oh God, look at me, I'm crying a river." Armin laughed, using his hands to fan his face. My chest constricted, and I laughed.  

"Alright, I want to leave soon, so hurry up and get ready so we can go get what we need." I nodded, jumping off of the bar stool and heading to my bedroom across from Armin's.  

With great enthusiasm, I sifted through my closet for something appropriate to where. I was in an extremely bright mood, therefore I would dress to fit it. Pastel's seemed to fit what I was feeling.  

Out of my closet, I pulled out a pair of washed, grey skinny jeans. They were my favorite, the reason behind it was that it made my ass look fucking great. I blushed, wondering whether or not Levi would like me in them. I threw the article of clothing on the bed behind me. Looking further into my closet, my eyes brightened upon looking at the new sweat shirt Levi had gotten me for one of my many Christmas gifts.  

I pulled it off of its hanger, smiling at it. The sweatshirt was a lighter grey than the pant's, tinted a slight baby blue, with Totoro's huge face printed on the front. That sweatshirt soon joined my pants on the bed. Looking deeper into my closet, I pulled out a pastel pink beanie, and a pair of pastel pink converse.  

I piled those on my bed, the piece of furniture slowly becoming a closet of its own. Next, came whatever accessory I had in mind. The first place I visited was the glass plate on my bedside table that was a mountain of piercings. From there, I pulled out a silver nose ring with a small pearl nestled into the middle. Then, I pulled out two of my silver swirl cuffs from the pile. Those were the only ones I picked, not wanting to fill every single hole I had on my face and ears.  

Something gold caught the corner of my eye just as I turned away from the plate. It was a small golden wrist watch. The base itself was golden, and where it wrapped around your wrist it was light pink leather. I picked that up as well.  

When I had everything ready, I turned to the bathroom and started my shower. I went through the routing of undressing, avoiding the mirror so not to see any of my scars that could possibly put me in a bad mood. Nothing would spoil this day, nothing.  

I turned to the small radio dock nestled on a shelf by the sink, plugging in my phone and scrolling through my playlist, determined to find a good song I could listen to while washing the filth and dirt from my body.  

Feeling content with my choice, I walked my but-ass-naked body to the shower, and pulled back the curtain. With my left hand gripping the aluminum safety railing, I pulled myself in.  

A sharp pang went through my wrist, and I pulled my hand back once in the shower. I forgot I had injured that hand a little while back. While it was fully healed now, I had to remind myself to be careful with it, and not put so much weight of it.  

With soap in my hair the familiar beat of "The Night", by The Weeknd came in. I moved my hips childishly to the beet, singing to the lyrics to the song silently. This was one of my favorite song's, and when the main chorus approached suddenly, I gave it all I had. Unknowing of the sneaky blonde standing outside the door with his camera on his phone rolling, peaking in through a crack in the door.  

 ** _"In the night she hears their calling,_**  

 ** _In the night she's dancing to relive the pain,_**  

 ** _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand),_**  

 ** _In the night when she comes crawling,_**  

 ** _Dollar bill and tears keep falling_** ** _down her face,_**  

 ** _She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)"_**  

I sang to the song, without a care in the world. When the chorus came down, I hear a high-pitched snickering from behind the door. With a curious frown, I pulled away the curtain, soap suds all in my hair and a bright pink luffa in hand. I squinted to see through the steam brought on by the relaxing hot water.  

I was mortified at the sight of a red-faced Armin, on his knee's laughing. He held up his phone, and I was both pissed and embarrassed to find that he was video-taping me singing in the shower, or rather performing. The shower curtain may cover up all of the important things, but through the white and blue polka-dotted curtain there was a shadow. A shadow depicting me dancing. I squeaked, pulling the curtain to cover up my exposed upper body.  

"EEeeeeaaaakkk!" A less-than-manly squeal bounced off the walls of the dorm.  Armin collapsed even further in on himself, looking about ready to piss himself from laughing so hard.  

"ARMIN, GET THE HELL OUT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU SHITTY BLONDE MUSHROOM, FUCKING PISS-ASS BITCH!!!!!" A string of colorful words left my mouth, and I threw as many projectiles available to me in the shower at my dorm mate and best friend.  

I threw soap, shampoo, conditioner, my luffa (that was the first to go), a rag, body wash, face wash, foot scrubber, practically anything I could find.  

The door slammed shut, Armin's seemingly never-ending laugh still heard through the door. My cheeks were puffed and red from embarrassed, and I was panting from how much I had yelled.  

"God-fucking-dammit." I said to myself, stepping out of the shower to lock the door, uncaring of all the objects I had thrown that were now all over the tiled floor.  

Once said door was secure from the peeping tom that was my friend, I was satisfied enough to step back into the shower and finish.  

It had took four, maybe five minutes for me to calm down and relax into the water. I didn't sing anymore, not even to the next song.  

The next song I hadn't remembered playing. Armin must have downloaded it without telling me. I listened to the strong, techno-like beet. When a low, bass like voice came in I noticed this was actually a k-pop song. And the male singer may, or may not have strongly resembled the sexy, alluring voice of my boyfriend who was currently sitting through a lecture.  

As I listened to the voice, I couldn't help but be attracted to it more and more as the song progressed. Soon, it broke out into the main chorus line, and it seemed as if all my blood rushed below the belt as his voice pitched into a moan at the end of it.  

I looked down in embarrassment, and was shocked to find that I was hard just by listening to a single song. I sighed, deciding to ignore it.  

It had only token maybe thirty more seconds of that voice to make me succumb to my desires. Poking my head out to make sure that the door was still locked, with no Armin in sight or in hearing distance, I leaned my head on the hot, slick wall of the shower. The water cascading down my back as my hands ventured down, trailing over my chest and stopping only to twerk my nipples.  

A quit, shameful whimper left my mouth and I bit my lip to conceal any more noises from escaping and being heard by ears other than his own. Hopefully, the sound of the music echoing throughout the apartment would do a good enough job.  

I hummed low in my throat as my small, petite hands finally found their way to the base of my cock. Gripping softly, and giving it a gentle tug. My left hand crept shyly up the length to thumb at the slit. Pleasure shot up my back, and I bit my lip harshly.  

My knee's buckled softly, and I slumped to a pile on the bottom of the shower, hot water still falling onto me, making me heat up even more.   

I moaned once more, this time unable to stop myself from releasing such a sinful sound as my right hand began a pumping motion.  

I felt guilty for conjuring up the most indecent of images with Levi in them as I jacked myself off slow, and shamelessly. I was desperate to cool this hot ache in my gut as I worked myself, my back arching beautifully.  

I was missing something, and I whimpered as I was still unable to bring my pleasure to a full completion. My mind seeing Levi hovering over me, face and eyes blown dark with lust as he poked and prodded at my entrance.  

That's what it was, that was what I was missing. Biting my lip, I let my left hand control the pumping of my member, every now and then teasing the slit. My right hand stretching behind me to reach the place I knew would feel good.  

My middle finger brushed over my small, puckering entrance. I gasped at the sudden wave up pleasure that swept through me when my left hand thumbed too hard at my slit, combined with my right hands' movements.  

Soon, I had that finger in, stretching, and filling me. I knew it wasn't enough, so I added another, not caring for the burn that came with it.  

The artist had stopped singing, and to my utter delight, the accompaniment was filled with his own low moans, added with my own quitter, high pitched sounds. 

My finger's brushed something just once, and I my body shook. Tears sprung to my eyes as I continued to brush just barely against it. My whole body seemed to tighten up, a shudder wracking my whole body as I came hard on my chest. Some of the white liquid reaching as far as underneath my chin.  

"L-Levi." My voice barely sang out, only distinguishable if you sat right in front of me.  

I rode out my orgasm, finger's still pumping, and hand still moving until absolute euphoria left my body. With a whimper, I slid my finger's out of my twitching hole that had become painfully sensitive. My hands left my body entirely, and I looked up into the stream of water as it came down from the shower head to rinse the sticky, sweet-smelling substance from my body and down the drain.  

I felt the water slowly becoming cold, and I picked my shaking limbs up off the metal floor of the shower to grip the edges of it. 

"Holy shit."  

I just had the most mind-numbing orgasm in the world, jerking myself off to what Levi looked like nude, and to someone who sounded just like him.  

I couldn't stop the next fleeting thought I had if I tried. What would happen if I let Levi do this to me, instead of doing it to myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I absolutely love hearing from you guy's!!!! I also tried really hard with that smutty part, so, what do you think? Was it okay? Any tips for those of you who have experience writing it? Also, if there's any horrific spelling errors, please don't hesitate to tell me, same with grammatical errors. I won't be offended, I promise. I don't have a beta yet, so with just me reading over it, I might skip some things.  
> Give me a shoutout as well, if you're going to the A-Kon convention in Dallas, Texas on June 5. I'll be there so if you want to meet, i'm down!! Anyway's, thanks for reading, I love all of you guy's!!!! Stay tuned!!!!!!!!


	36. A sullen Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS THE ATTEMPTED RAPE CHAPTER, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU. However, I indicated where the attempted scene is with an astrist thingy, or what ever it's called (*). Everything after this weird thing is the bad part. Remember, I will hold nothing against you if you decide to skip it, nor will I be angry if you decide to discontinue reading First Impressions. This is an important event in the plot, I apologize once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's, I am so fucking sorry for not updating. I was having a lot of problems with this chapter, mostly because I really didn't want to right it. (Once reading it, you will understand) I hate to do this to my cinnamon roll, but it's important to the plot of the story. I want to tell you also that I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE. Also, if something like this trigger's you, pleas refrain from reading this chapter. Also, thank you all for sticking with me for this long!
> 
> Comments: 647 Kudos: 510 Bookmarks: 114 Hits: 11748!!!!!! You guy's make my day!

"Eren, are you fucking ready yet? I'm starving, so hurry the fuck up!"  

Armin's voice boomed off the walls of the hallway outside my door, and I turned around to meet his gaze. At first look, Armin's eyes grew wide, and a smirk broke out on his face as he casually lent against the doorframe.  

"Damn, Eren. Who you trying to impress?" Snickering, Armin entered the room to look me up and down, and I could feel a blush start creeping up on my face.  

"Oh, err, no one." I lied, my ears turning red.  

"Oh, really?" A shit-eating grin spread across his face, and I pushed him off as he started nudging my side suggestively.  

"Oh shut the hell up, Ar. Can we just go now?" I bit back, slight irritation poisoning my voice. Armin giggled, and before he turned to leave out the door, he slapped a small hand against my backside. I squeaked in embarrassment, and threw a random paint brush his way. 

"Let me get my key's real quick and we can head out." I bit back another curse, bending down to grab my phone off my nightstand.  

* * *

 

 

"Where the hell do we fucking start?" I cursed, staring at the vacant list of groceries propped up against the buggy.  

"I dunno, just pick a direction." Armin mumbled through a mouth full of food. He was finishing his Mc Muffin we got from a fast food joint.  

"Okay, I SAY NORTH!!" I shouted with glee. Armin rolled his eyes at me, used to my odd behavior. 

"Eren, that's west." The blonde retorted. 

"West, we shall go!" I corrected myself, walking in the direction I had pointed.  

It didn't take a very long time find what we had been searching for in the large stood. Really, we just walked up alley by alley. We were just browsing through the items on the shelves, not really having a specific thing to look for. 

At one point, we reached the 'International Foods' aisle. There was a whole shelf dedicated to western culture. I may or may not have gone crazy when I saw the pocky, amongst other Japanese candy items. Armin practically had to pull me away from the aisle in order to get the rest of the shopping done.  

"Alright, where to next?" I asked, looking at the growing pile of items in the buggy. Armin barely looked up from the list, reading it over before crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it in a nearby trash bin. I looked over at him, confused.  

"We have everything that's on the list, really. All that’s really left is just microwavable foods for when you're home alone. Sorry Eren, but your cooking is shit and I don't trust you with fire." The blonde smirked, pushing the buggy forwards.  

I scoffed childishly. Although I knew Armin was right (I couldn't cook worth shit) my dignity as a full adult was being tarnished. 

"I can cook!" I shouted out, wincing when my tone was a lot louder than it should have been. Armin turned back to me with a smug smile on his face.  

"Eren, last time I let you make ramen when I was six, you melted one of my good cooking spoons on the stove." I felt my face heat up, I had completely forgotten about that!  

"Pft, that doesn't mean anything." I argued back, following Armin into the frozen foods section. 

"Eren, YOU'VE BURNT WATER." My dorm friend retaliated, opening up a random glass case and peering into its contents.  

"That was ONE TIME."  

"In the microwave it was, I can't say the same for the stove. Pepperoni or cheese?" Armin ended his statement, holding up two similar boxes of microwavable pizzas.  

"Cheese. It was the stoves fault, really." I muttered, pouting. 

"Whatever. Is their anything else you want while we're on this aisle?" Armin asked, letting out a tired sigh. To Armin, it was as if he were a single parent watching a rowdy toddler. That rowdy toddler just so happened to be the nineteen-year-old, petite, college freshman.  

"Hot wing's!" I yelled out, making a b-line to its location. 

"Eren, you can't have those!" Armin shouted in vain. "They give you a stomach ache!" Sighing, Armin followed the over-excited young adult. 

* * *

 

 

By the time Armin and I had gotten home from shopping, and my few classes done and over with, I was beat. [A/N: I know a specific fan that would be glad I spelled beat in the correct context (;] I walked into Cadet 104, the usual grin on my face replaced with a look of exhaustion. The bell chimed, and a small split of pain ran through my head. I was getting a migraine.  

Heavy footsteps could be hear approaching from the back of the story, and soon, a tall raven came into view. Once making eye contact with Levi, his partner smirked. 

"You look good today, Eren." I felt my cheeks redden up at the praise, and I started fidling with a loose string on my shirt.  

"Err, thanks, Levi." Looking up, Mitch was coming out of the back room as well. The store was only a few minutes away from opening up to the public, therefore preparations were being made. Mitch's eyebrow rose, his stare going from Levi, and then to me, before carrying on with whatever he was doing. Levi turned, looking over his shoulder to find who I had cought into a stairing match with. Finding no one there, Levi seemed to shrug it off.  

"How was class, brat?" Levi asked, making his way to the register with a damp rag and a bottle of disenfectant spray.  

I followed my taller partner, humming along to the song playing over the intercom. With nothing else to do before opening, I sat down on the wheely chair behind the register.  

"It was okay. Didn't get to finish my art assignment though, so I'll have a little bit of homework to do. I don't have to work on it until maybe tomorrow though. It isn't due just yet." I smiled, loving how Levi listened to me count off the events of my day.  

"What about you?" I asked, watching as Levi carefully scrubbed down the counter.  

"Our music advisor is forcing all of us to perform in the festival coming up in a week. I haven't figured out what exactly I'll do for my turn on stage, but I want to try doing something big." I couldn't help but notice the slight glow to Levi's eyes as he spoke of the festival. It looked as if he were really excited about this, and it was a school event!  

"You seem really enthused, that much I can tell." I stood up, giggling at Levi.  

The taller male's blank expression turned into one of slight embarrassment. He straightened up from where he was crouched over the counter and set the spritz bottle and dirty rag aside.  

"Yeah, brat. I'm actually really hoping this goes well for me. I want to start releasing my music to the public, making myself known, you know?" Although Levi's voice sounded bored, his eyes told another story.  

Levi's watch beeped, signaling the beginning of the working of the working day. With a drawn out sigh, I pulled myself on top of the counter to straddle Levi's hips in a quick movement.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat?" Levi chuckled in between my legs. I giggled, and threw my arms around Levi's shoulders to pull him in for a kiss.  

Our lips were only entangled for a few short moments, before a disgruntled coughing sound could be heard behind us. Levi glared over his shoulder at whoever had the balls to interrupt his time with me, and I burried my flushed face in his shoulder from embarrassment.  

Mitch met Levi's glare with almost equal strength, before casting his eyes down in submission to Levi. The raven pulled himself apart from me and helped me off of the counter as well.  

"In case you guy's were too...distracted...we're open now. So if we don't want to get any complaints..." Mitch let his sentence trail off into nothing as he walked passed the both of us to flip the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. With a short giggle, I met Levi's eyes and smiled. In return, Levi winked.  

With a reluctant sigh, I started my six hour work day. I began cleaning the room, which is something I have to do every day now thanks to Levi, and then I began unpacking thing's from boxes and piling them on their respective shelves. I cataloged all the required things in the ledger and got about four graphic t's printed.  

Taking a peek out of the back room, I was glad there were only about three customer's browsing instead of the heavy flow we're used to getting. I had to re-stock some of the plushies and piercing's.  

I grabbed hold of the few boxes, along with the key's that would open the piercing display case. I gave a gentle wave to Levi as he dealt with the few customers that were checking out. Mitch was nowhere in sight, and I found myself thankful.  

I began the boring task of hanging up the plush anime merch on their hooks, not paying any mind to my surrounding's. We had about forty-five minutes before the shop closed, and then I would get to go to Levi's! My excitement for what the rest of the day would bring caused me to hum happily to myself. After finishing up there, I made my way to the back.   

It wasn't until I saw the full trashcan in Mr. Pixis's office that I realized I forgot that I was supposed to take it out. Groaning, I pulled the bag out of the can and walked to the back, pushing open the back door.  

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of cunning brown eyes following his petite form out the door and into the chill air.  

I hugged my sweatshirt closer to my body in order to fight off the cold chill in the air. I really should have worn more layer, it was so cold outside today I could see my breath!  

Quickly, I walked the short distance down the alley to get to the large dumpster's. With a grunt, I threw open the heavy black lid and threw the black trash bag inside.  

Behind me, something rustled. I jumped at the sudden noise, and turned. I squinted my eyes to see through the dark, wondering if what had made that noise was a cat or something. But, as I continued to stare at the darkness, a tall figure emerged.  

"Who-who's there?" I called out into the dark expanse. 

I watched with bated breath as the dark silhouette turned into Mitch. I didn't know whether to heave a sigh of relief or feel suspicious.  

"Damn, you scared me Mitch." I tried smiling, making myself look as submissive as possible in order to not provoke him. Although he was a fellow employee, I still found it odd for him to be out here.  

*

"Oh, sorry Eren. I just came out here looking for you, actually." Mitch smiled. He seemed to be walking closer as he spoke. For some reason, a heavy weight had began to rest in my chest.  

"M-me? What is it?" I ask, stepping back and away from Mitch. He was within arm's length now, and I found myself backed up into the cold steel of the dumpster. 

"I just want you to hear me out." Mitch said, closing the distance between us slowly.  

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Mitch. We need to get inside, it's getting cold." I tried making an excuse, saying anything that will get me out of this situation.  

"I could give you so much more than what he can. You just have to let me show you." Mitch's hands came up to caress the side of my face, and I jerked back away from him. My head hit the dumpster with a bang, and I bit my lip to keep in the grunt of pain.  

"Get away from me." I tried to growl out, but I was afraid. So afraid.  

"I can show you a whole new world of pleasure, Eren you just have to let me." Mitch's lips brushed my own in an attempt at a kiss.  

I tried shoving hard against Mitch's chest, but he was built too strong. He had one knee in between my leg's, and his arm's caged me on both sides. My chest rose with rising panic, and I lifted my head to scream out.  

Before any sounds could be let through, one of his hands had left to cover my mouth, blocking any pleas for help.  

His knee nestled between my short leg's had begun a slow decent upwards, until I was roughly lifted to his eye-level. I whimpered against the hand closed around my mouth when cold fingers began teasing at the hem of my shirt.  

My hands tried in vain to push away from Mitch, but he easily gripped them with his free hand, holding them above my head as he proceeded to nose at the sensitive skin on my neck.  

No, no. No. No, please no. This was all I was thinking as my body was being slowly violated. Mitch suddenly pulled his hand away from my mouth, only coming back again to gag me with something rough, seemingly a strip of cloth.   

Bruising hands gripped my arms and I tried even harder to fight against his hold as he pulled me off the wall of the dumpster. I punched out, kicked. I did everything to escape that vice-like grip.  

My feet were brutally swept out from underneath me, and I hit the dirty black pavement with a harsh thud. The breath was nocked out of my lunges, and I found myself gasping for air, my back arching up in pain.  

My shoes were ripped off and cold hands found there way to my pants buttons, before just ripping them off my leg's with my underwear without a single thought. I screamed against the gag, saliva collecting around the edges of it. Before I could turn on my stomach and crawl away, a heavy weight moved between my hips and my arms were pinned above my head once again.  

Levi, Levi, LEVI! I tried screaming out. No sound came. It was only Mitch and I. Far tears sprung from my eyes as his face became so close to my own that I could smell his putrid breath. I jerked my face away once again when he tried kissing my lips.  

His one hand was easily able to enclose around both my wrists, and he used his free hand to tug on the zipper of his own jeans.  

My throat burned, my chest hurt, and I was terrified. My leg's trembled in fear, and I felt myself hyper-ventilating. Mitch leaned over my body, and I felt something warm and hard brush against my thigh.  

My terrified scream was halted, the heavy weight thrown off of my body and into the ally wall. A figure stood above my trembling, half naked body.  

It was Levi. Levi was here. Wrenching the moist fabric out of my mouth, I looked up, tears falling down my cheeks. Levi was here. Levi saved me. I whimpered, reaching up to Levi.  

Mitch lifted his head off the dirty pavement with a groan, and I flinched. With a growl, Levi tore his attention away from me and back to Mitch. Opting to look away as I  

I didn't couldn't watch, opting to look away as I  heard Levi's fists connect with Mitch's face. I heard Levi's curse, listened to Mitch's pleas of mercy. Still sobbing, I dragged myself away from the carnage. My back hit the dumpster once again, and I whimpered.  

Where were my pants? I avoided looking around, not wanting to watch the bloody fist fight in the middle of the ally. I pulled my bare legs to my chest, one hand wrapped around them and the other hand clutching hard at my shirt.  

A sickening crack could be heard, and I felt at my breath became labored. In a few short seconds, I was panting harshly. A panic attack was rising, and I shook my head to clear away the tears that didn't seem to stop. Fear penetrated every fiber of my being as I trembled against the cold steel.  

"Levi...Levi...Levi." I tried whimpering out his name to get his attention. I needed him, I was so afraid, so terrified. What if he had actually...? What if- 

Another terrified sob ripped through me, cutting into the sound of the battle long enough to gather Levi's attention.  

"L-Levi." I panted out, desperate for his attention. I needed my rock, I needed my savior. The salt in my tears were starting to sting my cheeks, and I whimpered out my pain. 

Finally, Levi let go of Mitch's unconscious body, gazing in my direction. His face changed from rage, to a mixture of fierce emotions.  

He stumbled forward, crouching by my side. His hands were bloodied, hair in a disarray, and pupils blown wide.  

"Eren..oh God." Levi spoke, his tone low and laced with regret. I could feel as Levi's gaze traveled up and down my scratched legs, until resting on my face. Realizing that I was having a panic attack, he pulled my hunched body into his lap and cradled me against his chest.  

Once in the arms of the one I love, I couldn't help but let out even more broken sobs. My body shook with the sheer force of it all. In between my tears, my breath would hitch into a choking sound as I struggled to breath and let loose all my emotions at the same time.  

Warm, large hands rubbed up and down my back, rocking my body in a soothing motion. My finger's were tangled into his shirt, and I felt Levi's warm breath at my ear. 

"It's gonna be okay, Eren. It's gonna be okay." Levi promised over and over, soothing hands rubbing all over my body.  

At that moment, sitting in Levi's lap, I couldn't help but wonder if what he was saying was true, or if it was just a cruel lie.  

TO BE CONTINUED 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope after reading this chapter you guy's will continue to read First Impressions. I know this was hard to read, hell, it was probably harder to write. I understand though if you don't want to continue reading, I hold nothing against you. Anything wrong with this chapter? Grammar, spelling? Did I fucking misspell beat or beet AGAIN?!? (If so, please don't strangle me Brilliante, lol) On another note, I got my first hate mail a few weeks ago! (It wasn't on FI, it was on a one shot I wrote) I'm not releasing any names, just know that what they said didn't affect me AT ALL after reading over your awesome comments! You guy's make me want to laugh, cry, and jump up and down all the time! COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!


	37. My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let all of you know how grateful I am that you continue to read First Impressions. Thank you to all that have been here since the very beginning, leaving a comments and giving kudo's. You guy's are amazing, and I love you all! I apologize for really slow updates, I'm just now getting into the actual plot. It took 30+ chapter's to get there, so I'm sorry!!! Please enjoy this next chapter, and remember to leave comments! Also, I want to thank Eren_the_ninetails for giving me a shoutout on tumblr! I also thank anyone else who spreads my name! I appreciate all you do! PS: if you want to find me on tublr, search up Otaku_Eren_LuvU, I don't post much because I've yet to get the hand of it, but thank you regardless!

The sound of my bedroom door clicking closed was the only sound echoing over and over in my ears. I took a second to just breath, leaning my head against the hard wood of the door and letting the last of the adrenaline seep out of my veins. On the other side, Eren had finally calmed down enough to rest and lie down. The traumatic experience had token a hell of a toll on him, and I breathed in harshly as a fresh wave of anger consumed me; my clenched fist had begun to shake once again.  

Down the hallway I could here hushed whisper's and soft cries. I would have to face them all, to tell them I had failed in protecting Eren, in protecting the love of my life.  

My head hung low and undignified as I traveled down the small hallway towards everyone waiting. I didn't deserve to be here, I was trash.  

"How is he?" A soft female voice spoke up amidst the bodies in the room. I couldn't meet her eyes, or anyone's else's as I walked and gingerly took a seat on the sofa.  

"He's sleeping. For now at least." It was hard to recognize my voice, as it was laced with heartbreak, despair and self-loathing.   

Someone had token the liberty to occupy the seat next to me, and I didn't know who it was until I smelled the familiar smell of rosemary and mint. Mikasa. Her smaller, olive-toned hand had laced itself with my own and gripped it harshly.  

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. This wasn't your fault, it was Mitch. Mitch was the one who-." 

"-I should have expected he would try something. It is my fault because I provoked him. I couldn't take him looking at Eren as if he were a piece of candy. I had gotten too possessive, and therefore provoked him into making a move. It's my fault he's lying on that bed, it's my fault he was violated, it's MY FAULT-." 

"-You stop that right now."  

Void of any mirth and filled with scorn, Armin spoke up in between Erwin and Hange. Although his voice shook with uneven trembles, his words were final. Absolute. 

"MIkasa's right. This was no ones fault but Mitch's. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Eren, Levi. It's fucking obvious who is to blame here." Erwin's hand lifted up to squeeze Armin's shoulder lightly, pulling the blonde to his chest. 

I looked away, afraid that I was interrupting something private between the two. I couldn't bring myself to believe anyone, my heart still felt heavy in my chest. I wanted nothing more to just rewind time, to stop Mitch from taking advantage of Eren. Hell, I should have never hired him in the first place. My instincts in the beginning had warned me of him, of his guile plans concerning Eren.  

*flashback* 

"It's gonna be okay, Eren. It's gonna be okay." I promised over and over, soothing hands rubbing all over his body.   

"L-Levi!" Eren sobbed out, hands clutching to the fabric of my shirt.  

What do I do? How the fuck am I supposed to handle this? I looked down at the trembling boy in my arms. His leg's bare and all scratched up, and his shirt stretched so far due to the struggle it reached his knees.  

His pants. I needed to find his pants. 

Stealing a glance upwards, I rubbed the back of Eren's head as I surveyed the area. Mitch still laid in the corner, beaten into a bloody pulp. Not far from him was Eren's jeans. They were filthy, now covered in dirt and most probably gross due to the street's being so wet. If I looked even closer, there were even blood splatter's from the fight dotted all over them.  

Eren's chest rose and fell harshly, his breaths coming out in rough pants as he fought hard to subdue the panic rising in him.  

*end of flashback* 

"I brought what you told me. Clothes, medicine, toiletries. Armin drawled tiredly from his spot between Erwin and Hange. Armin was holding his jacket close to his body, his eyes still rimmed red from crying over his best friends accident.  

"Thank you, Armin. I don't know how long Eren wants to stay, he won't be going to class until he feels up to it, I won't be either. I've emailed both of our professors." Armin nodded, standing up when Erwin motioned it was time for them to go. 

When I had gotten Eren safely back to my apartment, the first thing I did was clean up his small cuts and bruises. He insisted on taking a shower, so while he was in the bathroom I took the advantage to call his sister and his dorm mate Armin. I took the liberty of calling Erwin as well, and he brought Hange along when I notified him.  

I stood up as the rest of them prepared to leave. First out the door was an exhausted Armin, then Hange and Mikasa. Last was Erwin who was lingering by the door.  

"Stay low, Levi. I've called my father and pulled some string's, but he said he'll have to arrest you if you do anything to alert his suspicions. All he can do is turn a blind eye. For now, stay here and away from Cadet until he can work out the string's." I nodded, rubbing the bridge of my nose to relieve some of the tension in my body. 

"Thank you, Erwin. I'm sorry to have to take advantage of your father's position right now, and I-."  

"-Don't worry about that. For now, you need to take care of Eren." I nodded absent-mindedly, leaning against the door frame.  

"I'll swing by tomorrow, let you know what's going on. Unfortunately, we can't press charges until we get his side of the story. And, in order to do that we need to find him first." Erwin's calculating blue eyes bore into my own when our gazes finally met.  

I had become angry all over again. By the time Erwin's father got to the alley way to put Mitch under custody, his body had disappeared completely from the ally Levi had left him in.  

"You have to be patient, Levi. They'll catch him. Remember you have more important things to worry about right now." With that, Erwin closed the door softly. Leaving me staring silently in the blank space that used to be Erwin.  

*flash back* 

Eren's chest rose and fell harshly, his breaths coming out in rough pants as he fought hard to subdue the panic rising in him.  

"Shh." I rubbed his back, adjusting my grip so that one hand lay comfortably on his shoulder and the other underneath his knees as I picked him up off the ground bridal style. His breaths had finally began to even out enough so I could carry him to safety.  

He whimpered in my arms as I carried him back into the store, his body now shivering due to both fear and cold. Once inside, I shouldered open the small closet we had in the back room and pulled out my long black trench coat I had stored in there a while back. I had to switch Eren's weight a little bit in order to grab the coat and wrap it around him, which was fine because he wasn't heavy at all.  

It didn't take long to get to my apartment at the pace I was going. I was scared for Eren, scared of him having any injuries.  

"Eren, we're almost home babe." I whispered to him, my breaths coming out as pants against the top of his head. 

*Present* 

Eren was still in bed by the time I made it back to the room and opened the door. Upon request, I didn't let anyone in here to talk to him. It was hard, Mikasa was the worst out of all of them. I didn't blame her for her rage, I was still in the middle of blaming myself. After a while, with Armin's help of course, we were able to make Mikasa understand the situation.  

As I made my way to the bed in the middle of the room, a slim hand reached over the top of the bed sheet's, reaching out to me. I gladly accepted it, sliding into bed next to him. Luckily, I had taken the time to get dressed somewhere in between the time Eren got into the shower and before his family got here. Eren had pulled out one of my long sleeved t-shirts, and it practically swallowed his body whole. Hell, it was even a little too big on me.  

We didn't speak, or make any sound as we laid in bed together. I was too afraid to break the silence, to address what had happened. I didn't want to upset him, he needed peace. We both needed peace. 

"I can still feel him. His hands, his grip; it's all over me." Eren mumbled into the fabric of my shirt, gripping harshly at the material. Before I had a chance to respond, Eren had pushed his body away from mine and looked up blankly at the ceiling.  

"On my face, on my neck. My chest, waist. In between my legs..." Eren's voice cracked at the end, the pitch of his voice growing higher and higher as he fought off the oncoming tears.  

"Eren-" 

"He's all over me, everywhere. He's all I feel; all I smell now. And I hate it, I hate is so much Levi." Tears fell freely from his now dull green eyes. I lifted myself up to try to pull him against me, as a way of comfort. Before I had a chance to, Eren lifted himself up and sat on my lap.  

His hands lingered at the hem of my shirt, gently tugging on it before exploring finger's made there way up my chest. His lips drifted to my neck, planting kisses to the pale, smooth skin of my jugular vein.  

My breath caught in my chest as a he grinded his petite hips against my crotch, and immediately I gripped his wrists to stop whatever he was doing.  

"Eren, no." I whispered. I didn't want to do this, he was far too emotionally broken right now for bed play. Far too gone, his thoughts controlled by his repressed demons.  

"Please. Please, Levi." Eren pleaded into my neck, pulling his hands from my soft grip and tugging at the buttons of my shirt.  

"I don't want to feel him any longer. I feel so dirty, so disgusting. I can still smell his breath, see his eyes as he touched me. I'm so scared, I just want him to be gone. From me, from my body." Another harsh roll of his hips, and he sucked the skin between my neck and shoulder.  

Eren pushed himself forward, successfully getting me to fall on my back with his petite body still on top of my own. This was wrong, he wasn't in his right mind.  

Another roll of his hips, causing friction between both our members. I felt disgusted with myself, already becoming semi-hard under his ministrations. Although Eren was the one initiating everything, he wasn't even the slightest bit bothered down under.  

A knot formed in my throat. I would be lying if I were to say I hadn't been waiting for this moment. The time were we could finally be intimate with each other, no barriers or worry's. But it couldn't be now. Not like this. Never like this.  

As his hands pulled my own to touch his chest, I met his eyes. They were so dull, absent of all life. Even if the room was dark, I could always see the spark in them. Now his eyes were empty. Void of everything that was him. Now consumed by darkness, and pain. 

I pulled him close to my chest, impossibly tight. His face was tucked protectively into my shoulder, his hot breath fanning against my cool skin making me shiver. I pulled the blanket folded at the end of the bed over, wrapping it around his petite body tightly. With the blanket separating skin against skin, Eren struggled. I ignored his pleas, pulling his blanket-wrapped body closer to my own as my back leaned against the head board and soft pillows.  

"No, Levi, no." Eren whimpered against my neck. Hot tears traveled down his cheeks, falling onto my chest.    

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, Levi's here. You're safe." I repeated this mantra over and over softly into his ear. I had him now comfortably laying against me, his body still with the blanket surrounding him. I gently rocked him in my arms. Something wet was dripping from my chin, I inspected it only to find that the liquid was actually tears. It had been a long time since I cried. So long, I couldn't even remember the last time. Before I knew it, I was humming softly, then actually singing.  

 **You are my sunshine.**  

 **My only sunshine.**  

Another harsh sob, and I held him tightly.  

 **You make me happy, when the skies are grey.**  

 **You'll never no dear...** "L-Levi." **How much I love you.**  

 **Please don't** **take..my** **sunshine...away.**  

* * *

 

 

The broken and bloody brunet heaved. Every bone in his body seemed to be on fire, and he's pretty sure he had some broken ribs.  

With wobbly steps, he finally got to the payphone as it started to ring. Exactly on time, of course. His boss was an strict man when it came to these things.  

"Hello." Mitch answered, spitting out blood onto the pavement underneath him.  

"Did you grab him?" A gruff voice answered. Mitch waited a little bit for the ringing in my ears to end, before he answered him. 

"No, I got distracted and, something came up. Levi got in the way." There was a growl on the end of the line, and Mitch pulled the phone away from his ear. Yelling could be hear from the end of the line and Mitch sighed.  

"Fine, I'll fucking do it myself." 

"Yes."  

Mitch smirked, lifting his hand to observe his bloody nails.

"Grisha"

And the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR IT WILL GET BETTER! This is NOT gonna end all angsty, it's gonna be all happy and fluffy when it is finally finished. To tell you the truth, the end is near. The end of First Impressions, not the world! Lol. I see another ten-fifteen chapters but that's the end! Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck around! COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS I always respond, so please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Got any tips? Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
